


Kamień Małżeństw - Kontynuacja

by Emerald_Vert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Josephine Darcy, M/M, Marriage Stone
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vert/pseuds/Emerald_Vert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak sam tytuł mówi, kontynuacja legendarnego Kamienia Małżeństw J.Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Priorytety

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marriage Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32776) by Josephine Darcy. 



**Autor części 1-77:** Josephine Darcy

**Autor kontynuacj** i: Zilidya, Emerald

**Betareader:** szukamy chętnych

**Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Gatunek** : Romance/Adventure 

**Prawa własności:** Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K. Rowling i z tego fanfiction nie są pobierane żadne korzyści.

**Notka od Autorek:** Postanowiłyśmy zmierzyć się z legendarnym już „Kamieniem Małżeństw” Josephine Darcy i przedstawić własną kontynuację, która jest zupełnie inna od dotychczasowych.

 

* * *

 

**Rozdział. 1/78. _Priorytety_**

 

Severus był przerażony.

Wszystkim.

Stanem, w jakim znajdował się Harry. Stanem, w jakim znajdował się on sam. Reakcją Kamienia Serca Harry’ego. Koszmarami współmałżonka, które rosły w siłę w miarę, jak on słabł. Wiedział, co jest najgorsze, ale nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości, nie dopuszczał do siebie takiej myśli.

_To_   _nie może być prawda! Nie po tym wszystkim! To się zwyczajnie nie dzieje!_

Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bezradny i bezsilny. Nie chciał roztaczać ponurych wizji, ale umysł mu podpowiadał, że może już być za późno na cud. Czuł, że współmałżonek umiera na jego oczach, a on nie może temu w żaden sposób zaradzić. Żaden eliksir, nawet balansująca na granicy czarnej magii mikstura nie pomoże Potterowi. Odganiał jak najdalej te czarne myśli.

Jedynie mógł trzymać go za rękę.

Jego pomysł z użyciem Kamienia Serca został przyjęty entuzjastycznie, ale nikt nie chciał pozwolić mu, aby to on obudził swojego współmałżonka. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że tylko to może sprawić, że Harry otworzy oczy. Stoczył ostrą dyskusję z Albusem i Poppy, ale nic to nie dało. Sam miał świadomość, że jest bardzo osłabiony po wyssaniu z niego magii przez Czarnego Pana, ale to nie znaczyło, że ma siedzieć z boku i nic nie robić, gdy życie Pottera dosłownie wymykało mu się między palcami. Był wściekły, kiedy zamiast niego wybrano Blacka. Syriusz chyba był jedynym, który domyślał się dlaczego nie chciano, by to mistrz eliksirów miał obudzić Harry’ego i nie chodziło tu wcale o poziom magii u Snape’a. Co prawda w tym gronie nikt nie powiedziałby złego słowa, bo przecież każdy znał prawdę o całym tym związku. Stał więc tylko z boku i nie spuszczał z oczu Severusa, rozumiejąc jego ból.

Black przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i zamknął oczy. Przez wiele minut trwał, ściskając Kamień Serca Harry’ego w jednej ręce, a drugą trzymając mniejszą i coraz chłodniejszą dłoń. Na jego twarzy malowała się powaga i koncentracja. Severus kątem oka widział, że wargi Blacka się poruszają, lecz nie wiedział, w jakie słowa się układają. Jego uwaga skupiona była na Harrym i na tym, by zauważyć choć najlżejszy ruch powiek chłopaka. Niestety. Młody Gryfon ani drgnął.

W pewnym momencie Syriusz zadrżał gwałtownie i, gdyby nie błyskawiczna reakcja pozostałych, osunąłby się na Harry’ego.

― Zimno… ― wyszeptał resztką sił.

Gdy otworzył oczy kilka minut później, od razu chciał spróbować raz jeszcze, jednak Dumbledore stanowczo mu tego zabronił. Po krótkiej, lecz gwałtownej wymianie zdań, osiągnęli pewien kompromis. Albus poparł pomysł Severusa, choć jego koncepcja zakładała coś innego. Miał nadzieję, że połączenie magii kilku osób bliskich Harry’emu może łatwiej go obudzić. Blackowi miał pomóc Remus, a zarazem dopilnować, aby animag znowu nie przesadził.

Tymczasem Poppy, nie zwracając uwagi na głośne protesty Blacka, zdiagnozowała u niego znaczne osłabienie nagłą utratą zasobów magicznych i praktycznie skonfiskowała mu różdżkę, zakazując mu się w ogóle poruszać przez najbliższe dwie godziny.

Gdy ta przymusowa przerwa minęła i wszyscy byli gotowi do ponowienia próby, Syriusz bez zbędnej zwłoki zbliżył się do Harry’ego, a tuż za nim stanął Lupin. Przyłożył dłoń do zimnego czoła chrześniaka i dyrektor po chwili dał mu znak skinieniem głowy. Stary czarodziej ujął delikatnie niezwykle cenny dla Snape’a klejnot, a następnie z jego ust popłynęła monotonna, cicha inkantacja. Nikt nie znał słów zaklęcia, ale nie to było ważne. Severus wstrzymał oddech, obserwując nieruchomą sylwetkę współmałżonka. Wkrótce zarówno Harry’ego, jak Blacka i Lupina otoczyła delikatna poświata. Utrzymywała się przez jakiś czas, by powoli zniknąć i rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, w ogóle nie reagując ze śpiącym. Albus uniósł powieki, spoglądając na młodego Gryfona z wyraźną troską i niepokojem. W napięciu obserwował bladą twarz i, gdy minęły kolejne minuty bez widocznej poprawy, westchnął ciężko, przesuwając zasmucony wzrok na Severusa. Snape udał, że nie dostrzega tego, zacisnął zęby i nadal wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, starając odegnać lęki i napływającą rozpacz, która wręcz rozrywała jego pierś ogromnym bólem.

Albus wraz Blackiem i Lupinem jeszcze przez ponad godzinę próbowali przy pomocy Kamienia wzywać go – jego moc, umysł, po prostu Harry’ego – ale mistrzowi eliksirów wystarczał jeden rzut oka na leżącego Gryfona. Czuł, że pomysł dyrektora zawiódł. Umysł chłopaka nadal był daleko. Zbyt daleko, by mogli go dosięgnąć.

Black łatwo nie zrezygnował. Słaniał się z wyczerpania, a wciąż próbował ściągnąć i obudzić chrześniaka. Gdy Dumbledore nakazał mu przestać i odpocząć, on i Lupin mieli łzy w oczach. Próbowali przekonać dyrektora, że muszą kontynuować. Wciąż wierzyli, że powinni działać, nie bacząc na swoje zdrowie.

W końcu Severus został sam z Harrym. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nie było już żadnej nadziei i wszyscy pozwalali mu się pożegnać z mężem bez świadków.

Po wyjściu zebranych zrozpaczonych brakiem reakcji Harry’ego, sam omal się nie załamał. Harry był zimny, co przerażało go coraz bardziej. Czary ogrzewające nie były już wystarczające. Severus chciał go przytulić i ogrzać własnym ciałem. Tulić go oraz chronić przed wszystkim i wszystkimi. Ukryć przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami, koszmarami i tym, co jeszcze mogło stanąć na drodze i zagrozić młodemu mężczyźnie.

Nie zastanawiał się długo. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać, jakby coś go zmuszało właśnie do tego, a nie innego działania. Szybko, choć ostrożnie, pozbył się koszuli Harry’ego, a następnie zrzucił swoją. Pozostał w spodniach, zostawiając pewien procent przyzwoitości, gdyby jednak ktoś miał mu przeszkodzić.

Wsunął się do łóżka, tak by rękawica na dłoni Harry’ego nie zaprzestała pracy nawet na sekundę. Gryfon nadal miał koszmary i wciąż zdawał się być w ogromnym stresie, a to razem powodowało podwyższenie stężenia toksyn w organizmie i tylko ta rękawica pozwalała na oczyszczenie z nich krwi. Jej intensywna czerwień raniła serce Severusa, jakby to była krew wyciekająca z Harry’ego, a nie aparat pomagający mu żyć.

Przytulił chłodne ciało współmałżonka do swojej piersi, sadzając go pomiędzy swoimi nogami i przytrzymując, a dla pewności obejmując go ramionami. Przypomniał sobie nagle, że podobnie trzymał go, gdy budził go z koszmaru w swoim salonie, podczas przygotowywania eliksiru dla Lupina.

Nakrył siebie i jego dokładnie kocem. Ręką, którą obejmował Pottera złapał Kamień, drugą natomiast położył na piersi Gryfona na wysokości jego serca, chcąc czuć jego słabe bicie.

Nawet jeśli będzie miał poświęcić własne życie, odda każdą kroplę swojej magii dla Harry’ego. Z całego swojego ślizgońskiego serca pragnął, aby te zielone oczy otworzyły się i spojrzały na niego. Oddałby za to każde uderzenie swego serca. Nic nie było ważniejsze.

― Harry, obudź się. Zrób to dla mnie ― szeptał mu do ucha.

Nie pozostało mu nic innego. Zamknął oczy, koncentrując się na przesyłaniu słabych smug swojej magii splecionych tą z Kamienia Serca i szeptaniu próśb oraz obietnic do ucha Gryfona.

 

**

 

Harry się zgubił i bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział.

Był tym trochę przestraszony. Wszędzie dookoła wyczuwał śpiących i z całą pewnością umierających powoli mugoli. Martwił się tym z każdą mijającą chwilą, bo miał wrażenie, że powinien coś zrobić, ale nie wiedział co. Co się z nimi stanie, jeśli szybko ich nie obudzi?

Mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci. Wszyscy umrą we śnie, nieświadomi nawet dlaczego? Po prostu odejdą, nie wiedząc nic o toczącej się w czarodziejskim świecie wojnie, która brutalnie wtargnęła do ich normalnego, niemagicznego życia.

A co się z nim stanie, jeśli nie wróci do swego ciała? Musiał wrócić, tylko nie wiedział jak? Wszystkie linie wyglądały dla niego tak samo. Nigdzie dookoła nie rozpoznawał jakiegokolwiek punktu orientacyjnego. Prawdę mówiąc, to się nawet temu nie dziwił. Skąd niby miał je znać, skoro całe życie podróżował najwyżej na dworzec King’s Cross.

Nie miał mu kto wskazać kierunku. Poza cieniami nieobudzonych nie było tu nikogo. Był sam jak palec w tej niepokojącej ciszy.

A on szedł i szedł, choć wiedział, że krąży bez celu.

Chciał pomóc wszystkim, a teraz nie potrafił uratować samego siebie.

Przystanął, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł pojedyncze ruchy gdzieś na skraju widzenia, ale gdy tylko spojrzał w tamto miejsce, nikogo nie dostrzegał. Sytuacja powtórzyła się powtórnie, potem raz jeszcze. I jeszcze. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, oddychając z ulgą, że jednak nie był całkowicie sam. Poznawał te kształty, ale nie wiedział, skąd mogłyby się tu wziąć. Czy zaczynał majaczyć? Czyżby samotność i błąkanie się po tym strasznym, pustym miejscu sprawiły, że oszalał? A może zwyczajnie umysł mu płatał figle? Ale dlaczego wyobrażał sobie właśnie te osoby? Zdawało mu się, że widział w oddali sylwetki Syriusza i Remusa, ale były zbyt daleko. Oni też tu byli? Jak? Może to jednak było złudzeniem? Dostrzegał też inne istoty wśród cieni, które ignorowały go całkowicie, jakby go nie widziały. Czy to był ich drugi świat? Tu się ukrywały przed wszystkimi? Po ich ostatnim spotkaniu ukryły się pod ziemią, ale czy mogły wchodzić i tutaj?

Będzie musiał się kiedyś dowiedzieć. Teraz na pewno nie był na to czas, jak to zdarzało się mówić krukom, gdy myślał o mało istotnych sprawach w ważnych momentach swego i nie tylko swojego życia.

Czuł coraz większy strach. Był sam. I choć widział cienie, one nie zwracały na niego żadnej uwagi. Panująca cisza była przykra dla uszu i nagle sobie uświadomił, że chociaż większość życia był zamknięty w komórce, to nigdy tak naprawdę nie był sam. Ktoś z Dursleyów był w pobliżu, nawet jeśli tylko po to, aby mu poubliżać. Syriusz i Remus znikli i nawet nie był pewien, czy to byli naprawdę oni.

Znów pozostała mu ta cisza i wędrówka pośród niewidzących go cieni, choć nie wiedział dokąd idzie, ani dlaczego. Był zmęczony, zmarznięty i nie miał zwyczajnie już więcej sił.

Chwilę potem to usłyszał.

Delikatne dźwięki uderzały cicho, krótkimi falami, nawołując i błagając o uwagę. Rozpoznawał je. Znał tę melodię, nie potrafił pomylić jej z niczym innym. To nie mogła być żadna pułapka. Wiedział, że będzie bezpieczny, że może jej zaufać. Tylko musi za nią iść. Tony przeplatane były z magią, która była mu tak bardzo znajoma. Kusiły go, wabiły i obiecywały bezpieczeństwo i ciepło. Wyczuwał w tej melodii samego siebie, ale tak słabo, że nie zwrócił początkowo na to uwagi. Coś… Nie. Ktoś go wołał i wzywał do siebie. Nagle zrozumiał, że zna tego kogoś. I chce być u jego boku.

Severus!

Zaczął podążać w jej kierunku, a gdy stała się głośniejsza, instynktownie zaczął przyśpieszać, by znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej i bliżej. Ten dziwny świat zaczął przemykać wokół niego tak szybko, że widział tylko rozmazane kształty, ale to nie było teraz ważne. Pozwolił dźwiękom by go prowadziły, mimo że był już potwornie zmęczony. Nie przestawał podążać za tym wezwaniem, choć zdawało mu się, że nie ma już w ogóle sił na nic. Do źródła melodii. Do ciepła… Chciał być jak najbliżej tego, którego… Kochał?

Znalazł!

Przebudzenie nie było bolesne, raczej nieprzyjemne. Jego ciało leżało ciężkie jak ołów, a on nie miał ani odrobiny siły nim poruszyć. Chciał zrobić tyle rzeczy, gdy zrozumiał, że jest u boku współmałżonka, ale ciało nie chciało go słuchać. Jedyne, co zdołał to otworzyć oczy i cicho powiedzieć:

― Wiesz, że kocham muzykę twego serca, Severusie?

Snape natychmiast otworzył szeroko oczy i Harry mógł dojrzeć w nich przemykające najróżniejsze uczucia. Od strachu, po krótkie przebłyski uczuć i ogromną ulgę.

― Obudziłeś się! ― krzyknął cicho Snape, próbując wstać, aby wezwać Poppy.

― Zostań. ― To jedno słowo zatrzymało mężczyznę w miejscu. ― Zostań. Nie odchodź… ― Szept Pottera cichł i zaraz potem jego oczy zamknęły się z powrotem.

Teraz serce Severusa łomotało jak oszalałe. Obudził się! Harry się obudził! Nie wiedział, kiedy to się stało, ale Harry zwyczajnie się obudził. Uśmiechnął się słabo, przytulając go do swojej piersi. Potrząsnął głową myśląc, że ten szczególny Gryfon nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać. Gwałtowny i nagły zastrzyk adrenaliny zaczął mijać i znów poczuł się wyczerpany. Niesamowicie zmęczony, a zarazem szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd. Pogłaskał małżonka po głowie, odgarniając włosy z jego czoła i wolno przesuwając palcami po powoli blednącej bliźnie. Głębokie westchnięcie samo wyrwało się z jego piersi, gdy pozwolił swojemu ciału na rozluźnienie. Z drugiej strony lękał się zasnąć, nie chciał, aby Harry…

― Zaśnij i ty, Severusie. ― Nagłe polecenie usłyszane tuż obok spowodowało, że drgnął i odwrócił głowę w stronę kobiecego głosu.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Poppy weszła do pokoiku.

― Obudził się ― poinformował ją, starając się ukryć zażenowanie, ale nie odsunął dłoni z twarzy małżonka.

― Wiem, uruchomił się alarm. ― Uśmiechnęła się do niego, kończąc szybkie zaklęcie diagnostyczne. ― Zdejmę rękawicę i możecie przespać się jeszcze trochę. Wszystko wraca do normy. Zablokuję drzwi tak, bym tylko ja lub ty mogli je otworzyć. Nikt nie będzie wam przeszkadzał.

 

**

 

Hermiona nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu. Wiadomość, że Harry się w końcu obudził ucieszyła wszystkich, ale czas, który musiał poświecić na odzyskanie sił był jednocześnie tym, który mijał nieubłaganie śpiącym mugolom.

By zająć czymś myśli skoncentrowała się na tym, w czym była najlepsza ― szukaniem informacji. Musiała znaleźć jakiś sposób na przebudzenie ludzi. Musi. Skoro czar ich uśpił to i zaklęcie musi obudzić. Rozwiązanie powinno być na wyciągnięcie ręki, trzeba tylko je znaleźć.

Oczywiście panna Granger nie byłaby sobą, gdyby takiego rozwiązania nie odkryła. Zajęło jej to kilka długich godzin, ale znalazła. Przewertowała wszelkie możliwe księgi z zaklęciami uśpienia i czarów obszarowych zarówno z zakresu jasnej magii, jak i tej czarnej. Dostęp do Zakazanego Działu przy asyście pani Pince bardzo jej pomógł. Bez tej kobiety pewnie długo jeszcze krążyłaby pośród niedozwolonych ksiąg, nie bardzo wiedząc, która zawiera potrzebne jej informacje. Wyszukała kilkanaście różnych wersji i sposobów obudzenia osób potraktowanych takimi czarami. Jednak nadal nie były tym, czego szukała. Te typy zaklęć nie działały na wszystkich, a tylko na określone typy ludzi – mugoli lub czarodziejów, nigdy razem – lub istoty magiczne.

Nie mogła się doczekać momentu, kiedy jej przyjaciel się obudzi, bo chciała go zapytać, czy w Księgach Salazara nie ma jakichś wzmianek o podobnych zaklęciach. Skoro Riddle, zapewne korzystając z ich części, wywołał masowe zaśnięcie wszystkich ludzi, nie tylko  posiadających magię, to być może Slytherin wspomniał w swych zapiskach o czymś, co mogło odwrócić podobną sytuację.  Brała oczywiście pod uwagę ingerencję osób trzecich, ale bez wystarczającej ilości informacji nic nie mogła zrobić. Przewertowała nawet księgi z zaklęciami, które potrafił rzucić tylko Harry. Notatki Harry’ego opisujące dziwne smoki z Winter Landu bardzo jej pomogły w poszukiwaniach, chociaż było to raczej przypadkowe. Natrafiła na wzmiankę o dziwnych stworzeniach mającymi coś wspólnego z, jak to określił autor, „życiem Ziemi”. Przypuszczała, że to opisane przez przyjaciela wyrmy, bo niestety na żaden rysunek tych tajemniczych istot nie natrafiła. Miała nadzieję, że i druga część będzie tak łatwa do rozwiązania. Magiczny artefakt, który łączył wyrmy oraz „życie Ziemi”. Nie wiedziała o nim nic poza nazwą ― Święte Kapsuły*. Cokolwiek to było na pewno było dobrze ukryte i nie miała zbyt wielkich nadziei na ich szybkie odnalezienie. Starała się od jakiegoś czasu przypomnieć, czy gdzieś o tym jeszcze słyszała, ale jej pamięć jak na złość akurat teraz okazała się zawodna.

To, co odkryła i co połączyła z informacjami przyjaciela, trochę ją zaskoczyło, ale powoli zaczęła pojmować wielkie znaczenie Wybrańca i jego obowiązków. Skoro potrafił odesłać starożytne bóstwo, nakazać ziemi, by trzymała na zawsze zamkniętą Studnię, to dlaczego nie mógłby rozkazywać wyrmom?

Jednak wciąż zagadką pozostawało miejsce, gdzie mogłyby się znajdować Święte Kapsuły. Zdecydowała się udać do dyrektora przedyskutować odkryte fakty.

Westchnęła, zbierając notatki. Od zawsze lubiła uczyć się, bądź przeszukiwać księgi i pergaminy w ciszy, a gwar dobiegający z każdego zakątka szkoły nie pomagał jej w pracy. Nie chciała rzucać czarów wyciszających, żeby nie ominęło jej coś ważnego. Poza tym charłacy i bez tego typu pokazów byli wystarczająco zestresowani. Obecność magii na każdym kroku dla nieobeznanych z nią osób mogła być przerażająca.

No właśnie, charłacy.

Gdy zobaczyła swoich rodziców była w ogromnym szoku, ale większego doznała, kiedy ujrzała panią Dursley nie na noszach, a idącą obok Remusa. Osoba, którą niechętnie opisywał Harry jako nienawidzącą magii, była charłaczką. Na dodatek już niezbyt lubianą, jak Granger zdążyła zauważyć. Kobieta wykonywała przydzielone jej zadania, ale krytyka względem Harry’ego spowodowała, że wszyscy się od niej odsunęli. Nawet teraz, gdy Hermiona zmierzała do biura Dumbledore’a i mijała ją w korytarzu, nikogo przy niej nie było, choć inni zawsze chodzili grupkami, albo chociaż w parach. Zastanawiała ją ta postać, ale chwilowo nie była na szczycie jej priorytetów, by się nią przejmować więcej niż to potrzebne.

Hermiona dłuższą chwilę odprowadzała ją wzrokiem, zanim kobieta nie zniknęła jej z oczu. Potem szybko skierowała się w stronę chimery i gabinetu dyrektora.

 

**

 

Harry powoli się budził. Było mu ciepło i przyjemnie. Nie otwierając oczu, uśmiechnął się, wyczuwając koło siebie Severusa. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do jego istnienia, że nieobecność dała mu się mocno we znaki. Czy będzie w stanie kiedyś spać osobno, gdyby…?

Natychmiast odsunął te myśli od siebie. Przecież Severus obiecał mu randkę, nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru go zostawiać, a tym bardziej on jego.

― Musimy wstać, Harry. ― Snape obserwował już kilka minut wolno budzącego się współmałżonka. Nadal nie był w stanie pojąć, co się stało kilka godzin wcześniej. Chciał się upewnić, że Gryfon jest przy nim, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Miał ogromną ochotę go dotknąć, nie, bardziej przygarnąć do siebie, ale nie chciał go niepotrzebnie wystraszyć.

― Wiem ― mruknął niechętnie Harry. ― Mogę pospać jeszcze pięć minut?

Mistrz eliksirów, zauważając znajomy grymas na zaspanej twarzy chłopaka, odparł tylko cicho:

― Ile tylko potrzebujesz, ale chyba wiesz, co się dzieje na świecie, prawda?

Słowa Severusa jak zwykle trafiły w sedno. Zawsze trafiały. Tylko mistrz eliksirów potrafił go ściągnąć na ziemię w taki sposób.

― Jak bardzo jest źle? ― zapytał, patrząc na leżącego przy nim męża. Tak blisko ostatnio leżeli w Winter Land.

Nawet jeśli tamtejsze przeżycie nie były z jednych ulubionych, ta scena według niego mogłaby się częściej powtarzać. Jego podkrążone oczy i blada skóra wyraźnie mówiły, że i on nie odpoczął do końca.

― Nie za dobrze. Wszyscy mugole śpią, ale to chyba wiesz?

― Tak, próbowałem ich… ― zaczął smutno, ale Severus dotknął pocieszająco jego ramienia.

― Wiem, Harry, że próbowałeś. Hermiona doszła do tego pierwsza.

Snape uniósł się na łokciach, podnosząc w ten sposób też leżącego po części na nim Harry’ego.

― Usiądź. Muszę sprawdzić, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku.

Potter usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, spuszczając w dół nogi, zrobił to wyraźnie bardzo powoli, jakby ciało odzwyczaiło się od ruchu. Severus w międzyczasie obszedł łóżko i stanął przed nim, patrząc mu prosto w twarz.

― Coś się stało? ― zaniepokoił się tą obserwacją Harry.

― Nie ― odparł krótko Snape i rzucił czar diagnostyczny.

Kusiło go bardzo, by skraść jeden czy dwa pocałunki małżonkowi, powodując tym, że kolor wróci na twarz Gryfona, ale znając Poppy, pewnie na jego widok załamałaby tylko ręce i wmusiła jakieś mikstury podejrzewając, że ma gorączkę po tym, co przeszedł. A tego przecież ten nie lubił.

Jednak to Harry go zaskoczył. Po raz kolejny.

Gdy kończył badanie, złapał go nagle za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie tak, że znalazł się pomiędzy jego nogami. Przytulił się do niego mocno, obejmując ramionami. Bliskość ciepłego ciała i ufność współmałżonka robiły z nim dziwne rzeczy. Budziły w nim emocje, jakie nigdy wcześniej nie miały nawet szans się pojawić. Ponadto, czuł jego delikatną magię, co dodatkowo wywoływało trudną do nazwania jednym słowem reakcję na to spoufalenie.

Wyrwał się z oszołomienia, słysząc słowa:

― Dziękuję, że mnie znalazłeś, Severusie. Naprawdę twoje serce wskazało mi drogę do ciebie.

― Moje serce?

― Tak. Jest jak muzyka. ― Severus zamarł, już kiedyś Harry użył tego określenia.

― Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? ― Pochylił się odrobinę i spojrzał w jego duże, zielone oczy.

Tak na wszelki wypadek. Przecież wiedział, że wspomnienia bóstwa już nie ma. Słaby uśmiech ze strony Pottera był jedynym ostrzeżeniem, a szybki, ale namiętny pocałunek kolejnym zaskoczeniem dla Severusa.

Harry znowu to zrobił. Pocałował go. Oczywiście daleko było do tego, by mówić o jakiejś rutynie, ale jeżeli każde podziękowanie tak będzie się kończyć, to kiedyś może…

Kończąc po krótkiej chwili pocałunek, spojrzał na twarz Gryfona. Rumieniec zabarwił nieco jego blade policzki, ale oczy nadal pozostały na wpół przymknięte i musiał przyznać, że ten widok okazał się wręcz uroczy.  

Przerwał sam sobie takie rozmyślania, ganiąc się ostro. Obiecał Harry’emu randkę i tego planu będzie się trzymał. Małymi kroczkami do przodu, nic więcej.

Pomógł mu wstać, zakładając na niego szybkim czarem odpowiednie ubranie.

― Mam nogi jak z waty i jestem głodny ― zauważył Harry, przytrzymując się ramy łóżka, gdy się zachwiał.

_Chyba bez eliksirów jednak się nie obejdzie,_  pomyślał Severus kwaśno, otaczając go ramieniem, by mógł utrzymać równowagę, gdy wychodzili z pokoju.

― Wezmę od Pomfrey coś na wzmocnienie. Pewnie jest zajęta śpiącymi mugolami.

Harry przemilczał cisnące się na usta pytania.

― A potem do Dumbledore’a, tak? Muszę się dowiedzieć szczegółów tego, co zrobił Voldemort.

Kilkanaście minut później, po wypiciu mikstury pieprzowej także przez Snape’a i przedarciu się przez korytarze wśród obstawy wikingów, zajęli w końcu fotele w gabinecie dyrektora. Zgredek niewołany przybył wraz z posiłkiem, który postawił pomiędzy fotelami Snape’a i Pottera.

― Mistrz Harry i Mistrz Snape głodni. Zgredek przyniósł jedzenie ― powiedział tylko i, kłaniając się, zniknął.

― Jak się czujesz, chłopcze? ― zapytał troskliwie Albus.

― Zmęczony, ale myślę, że gdy rozwiążemy problem z mugolami wyśpię się za wszystkie czasy. Proszę powiedzieć, co się działo, gdy spałem. Dowiedział się pan, czego dokładnie użył Voldemort?

― Mamy podejrzenia. Nie wiemy, jak to zrobił, ale to rodzaj zaklęcia snu. Podobny do tego po zażyciu Wywaru Żywej Śmierci, tyle że osoby nie są w zastoju. One zwyczajnie śpią.

Harry westchnął ciężko, przygryzając wargę. Nie musiał znać się na medycynie, by wiedzieć, że osoby mają góra trzy dni, zanim umrą z odwodnienia.

Tyle istnień… i tak mało czasu. Czuł ciężar odpowiedzialności za świat mugoli, jaki spoczywał na nim, ale on nawet nie wiedział jak zaradzić obecnej sytuacji.

― Nie zostało nam dużo czasu, góra dwie doby, po odliczeniu czasu, który przespałem. Mam rację? ― zapytał.

― Tak. Staramy się uratować tylu, ilu jesteśmy w stanie, ale to niestety niewiele.

― Uratować? Jak? Utrzymujecie ich przy życiu? To tym zajmuje się pani Pomfrey? ― dopytywał, sięgając prawie nieświadomie po kanapki przyniesione przez skrzata.

Severus na razie nie włączał się do rozmowy tych dwóch, popijając spokojnie herbatę i przysłuchując się. Harry naprawdę zaczynał pojmować jak wielki obowiązek spoczywa na jego barkach.

― Tak ― kontynuował Albus. ― W pierwszej kolejności przenosimy rodziny uczniów. Dursleyowie też tu są. ― Harry drgnął, przerywając jedzenie. ― Twoja ciotka nie śpi.

― Jest charłaczką? ― To stanowiło jedyne rozwiązanie w tej sytuacji, inaczej nie byłby w stanie jej obudzić. ― To musiał być dla niej wielki szok.

― Dotarło do mnie, że nie podoba jej się tutaj za bardzo ― stwierdził tylko dyrektor. ― Powinniście odpocząć, nadal wyglądacie… ― dodał zaraz potem, ale Harry mu przerwał:

― Nie ma na to czasu. Trzeba obudzić mugoli. Potem będziemy spać. ― Podniósł nieświadomie głos Potter i posyłając starszemu czarodziejowi niezadowolone spojrzenie.

Severus wyczuł falę magii i uniósł brew, widząc taki pokaz siły ze strony męża. Czyżby Harry właśnie wydawał rozkaz Albusowi?

Akurat ten moment wybrała Hermiona, żeby wejść. Widząc Harry’ego, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przytuliła go mocno, nie czekając nawet, aż ten wstanie, by ją powitać.

A potem odsunęła się i wypaliła:

― Chyba znalazłam rozwiązanie!

Po tych słowach nikt się nie odezwał. Hermiona patrzyła kolejno na każdego, czekając na reakcję.

― No co? ― nie wytrzymała w końcu.

― Panno Granger, by nowina miała sens, trzeba ją rozwinąć o parę szczegółów i na to właśnie czekamy ― rzucił sarkastycznie Snape, uśmiechając się krzywo.

Zmarszczone brwi współmałżonka, ale jednocześnie jego słaby uśmiech wskazywały, że Harry stara się nie roześmiać.

― Ach! No tak. ― Zaczerwieniła się Granger, zrozumiawszy swój błąd. ― Musimy jak najszybciej odnaleźć Święte Kapsuły i wyrmy. Tylko one potrafią wpłynąć na śpiących mugoli.

― Smoki z Winter Land? Dlaczego właśnie one? ― zaciekawił się Harry, starając się jednocześnie nie zauważać spojrzeń, które rzucał mu małżonek, gdy wspomniano o Kapsułach.

― Bo to jedyne stworzenia, które żywią się „życiem Ziemi”, tak przynajmniej określa to autor. Nazwał tak linie, biegnące w ustalonym porządku dookoła planety. Coś ci to przypomina, Harry?

― Linie geomantyczne. Widziałem je tam ― szepnął, przypominając sobie znajome cienie podczas budzenia czarodziejów. ― Niby jak one mają pomóc w budzeniu mugoli?

― Dokładnie nie wiem ― stwierdziła z wahaniem po dłuższej ciszy dziewczyna.

― Bardzo to pomocne, panno Granger ― warknął Snape.

― Severusie! ― zgromił go otwarcie Harry, oburzony takim potraktowaniem przyjaciółki.

― To, że nie znam szczegółów, nie oznacza, iż nie powinniśmy spróbować ― odezwała się natychmiast Gryfonka. ― Według tego, co znalazłam, wyrmy potrafią wpłynąć na wszystkie żywe istoty na Ziemi. One są jakimś rodzajem strażników „życia Ziemi”.

― Co oznacza „wpłynąć”?

Hermiona zagryzła tym razem wargi, patrząc jednocześnie oskarżycielsko na mistrza eliksirów.

― Nie wiem ― przyznała, wyraźnie niezadowolona.

― Hermiono, proszę cię ― sapnął Harry. ― Po co ci w takim razie Święte Kapsuły?

Granger sięgnęła po swoje notatki i zreferowała zebranym:

― Kontrolują połączenie wyrm z „życiem Ziemi”. Podejrzewam, że dzięki temu można obudzić mugoli. To jakby sterowanie wyrmami dla kogoś spoza ich gatunku. To moje jedyne poszlaki, jeśli chodzi o zaklęcie obszarowe na tak dużą skalę.

― Czyli tak naprawdę stoimy w miejscu? ― zauważył Albus.

Harry zaczął nerwowo przeczesywać włosy, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc. Severus tylko go obserwował domyślając się, jakim torem biegną myśli małżonka. Doskonale znał to spojrzenie i drobne grymasy, które innym mogły wydać się nieistotne. Niebawem dostrzegł, że decyzja została podjęta, bez wahania i zbędnej zwłoki.

― Kiedy chcesz wyruszyć? ― zapytał tylko po chwili ciszy.

― Jak najszybciej. Jeżeli to nie zadziała, trzeba będzie szukać dalej. Nie ma chwili do stracenia.

― O czym wy mówicie? ― wyrwała się Granger. ― Harry, ty wiesz gdzie są Kapsuły, prawda?

Severus jednak ją zignorował.

― Albusie, masz jeszcze świstokliki do Bifrost Hall? ― zwrócił się bezpośrednio do dyrektora.

― Oczywiście. ―  Dumbledore wyjął kilka kapsli po piwie kremowym z szuflady i położył je przed mistrzem eliksirów. ― Co chcecie zrobić?

― Sprawdzić propozycję panny Granger. Wyrmy oraz Kapsuły są na Winter Land. Mieliśmy kontakt z oboma podczas naszej poprzedniej wizyty tam.

― Czy one „zatańczyły”? ― zapytała nagle Hermiona.

Harry poderwał głowę i spojrzał na nią zszokowany.

― Domyślam się, że tak, widząc wasze twarze. Zareagowały na ciebie, Harry? Prawda? A wyrmy cię rozumiały podczas walki, bo potrafisz mówić w wężomowie. Użyj Kapsuł i poproś wyrmy o obudzenie mugoli. Tylko to na razie mamy. Żadnego czaru o tak wielkiej sile, by wszyscy na raz się ocknęli jednocześnie. To nasza jedyna nadzieja.

W głosie dziewczyny brzmiała nutka desperacji i Harry nie potrafił odmówić Hermionie. Przeczesał ponownie włosy ręką i znowu westchnął zrezygnowany. Musiał to zrobić, nie mieli nic innego, a czas wcale nie działał na ich korzyść

― Dobrze. Zrobię to.

Wstał po tych słowach i ruszył ku wyjściu. Severus podążył za nim. Przy chimerze dołączyli do nich wikingowie, eskortując ich do prywatnych kwater.

Potter starał się ignorować spojrzenia wszystkich dookoła.

Chwilę potem ją zobaczył. Stała z boku. Nikogo w jej pobliżu nie było, jakby otaczała ją jakaś bariera, niepozwalająca stanąć zbyt blisko. Zatrzymał się tuż przed nią, gdy dostrzegł coś niepokojącego.

― Witaj, ciociu Petunio.

Kiwnęła mi tylko głową, nie odzywając się. Nie przerwała tego, co robiła, jakby starając się go ignorować.

― Czy odpowiednio zajęto się z wujkiem i Dudleyem? Czegoś ci potrzeba? ― Podszedł do niej jeszcze bliżej.

Nie odsunęła się, chociaż tego właśnie się spodziewał.

― Tak. Leżą w szpitalu.

Harry zrobił coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Severus na pewno. Przytulił ciotkę, obejmując ją ramionami i szepnął cicho:

― Znajdę tego, który to wam zrobił. Zajmę się nim, jak tylko obudzę wszystkich, ciociu. Porozmawiamy po moim powrocie. Teraz powinno być już wszystko w porządku. ― Powoli się cofnął o krok od zszokowanej jego zachowaniem kobiety i otrzepał coś z jej ramienia szepcząc cicho. ― Przepraszam za wszystkie problemy, jakie przeze mnie miałaś.

I odszedł, kierując się do lochów, ściskając dłonie w pięści.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi za Severusem, opadł ciężko na kanapę, kładąc głowę na oparciu. Musiał sprawę Dursleyów odłożyć na razie na bok, nie mogła mu na razie zawracać głowy. Zajmie się tym po powrocie. Teraz chodziło o życie miliardów istnień.

― Znowu czujesz się jak pionek?

Severus naprawdę nie musiał pytać, ale wolał się upewnić. Jeśli od Gryfona nie uzyska się odpowiedzi, to wszystko jest możliwe. Ich myśli krążyły dziwnymi torami.

― Trochę. Przynajmniej teraz nie korzysta na tym nasz honor, tylko mugole. ― Wrócił myślami do aktualnego problemu.

― Nadal jesteś głodny? ― zmienił temat Snape. ― Zanim zawołam Lupina i Blacka zdążysz zjeść.

― Nie. Pojdę się tylko wykąpać i możemy ruszać.

Jednak pomimo tych słów nie poruszył się z miejsca. Patrzył tylko w sufit, lekko przekrzywiając po krótkiej chwili głowę. Severus zbyt często już widział to zachowanie, by pomylić je z czymś innym. Kruki znowu mówiły do Harry’ego. Zawsze, gdy się pojawiały, działo się coś niezwykłego.

Snape cierpliwie czekał, aż ptaki skończą i Harry znów będzie sobą. Ich komnaty były jedynym miejscem, które mu na to pozwalało, ale jak widać nawet tutaj nie za często mu na to  było wolno. Wszędzie indziej musiał zachowywać pozory, których tak nienawidził.

Podszedł do Pottera od tyłu i położył dłonie na jego ramionach. Chłopak nawet nie drgnął. Mistrz eliksirów po pewnym czasie poczuł, jak napięcie z mięśni małżonka ustępuje.

― Czy zawsze tak będzie? ― zapytał nagle Harry, patrząc na Severusa.

― Co?

Gryfon zmarszczył brwi i myślał. Po jego minie mistrz eliksirów rozpoznał, jak szybko podjął decyzję.

― Już nic. Przygotujmy się do wyjścia. Tam pewnie ciągle jest zimno.

― Weź płaszcz. Nie mam zamiaru być tam dłużej niż to jest konieczne. Zrozumiałeś?!

Ostatnie słowa musiał krzyknąć, bo Harry przeszedł już do ich sypialni i znikał właśnie w łazience.

Ich. Ich sypialnia, ich kwatery.

Jeszcze nie tak dawno był tu całkiem sam, a teraz nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, co by się stało, gdyby ponownie został sam. Czy potrafiłby ponownie się przyzwyczaić do samotności? Nawet o tym nie myślał, zdążył zatęsknić za obecnością tego szczególnego Gryfona. Podobne myśli nękały go przez ostatni czas. Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytanie, co by było, gdyby zabrakło Harry’ego… Młody król świata czarodziejów wiódł trudne i niebezpieczne życie, ale nie znaczy to, że Severus pozwoliłby mu tak łatwo odejść.

Uniósł głowę. Natychmiast przerwał swoje gorzkie w tej chwili rozmyślania i podszedł do kominka, by powiadomić o wszystkim Remusa i Syriusza. Albo przynajmniej częściowo poinformować. Ta dwójka nie musi jeszcze poznawać szczegółów ich tajemnicy.

Krótkie nawoływanie wygoniły obu z sypialni. Po mokrych włosach i niezgrabnie zawiązanych ręcznikach na biodrach domyślił się, że brali kąpiel. Razem.

― Coś z Harrym? ― zaniepokoił się natychmiast Syriusz, widząc głowę Severusa w kominku. Ostateczny fakt intensywności zajęć w łazience, skoro nie rozpoznał go po samym głosie.

― Za dwadzieścia minut w moim salonie. Wyruszamy do Winter Land ― zakomenderował Snape.

― Znowu? Po co?

― Macie dwadzieścia minut ― powtórzył i wycofał głowę z kominka.

Nie zamierzał tracić więcej czasu na wyjaśnianie pewnych rzeczy, które były ważne, ale Black i Lupin mogli obejść się bez tej wiedzy w chwili obecnej. Zerknął na zegar i sam zaczął także poszukiwać paru potrzebnych przedmiotów. Miecz był jednym z najważniejszych i pierwszych w kolejności. Grendlingi nadal zamieszkiwały wyspę i stanowiły realne niebezpieczeństwo. Zastanawiał się chwilę nad zbroją dla Harry’ego, ale nie sądził, żeby bez wyraźnego i bezpośredniego zagrożenia życia udało mu się namówić go do ponownego jej założenia.

Harry po dłuższej chwili pojawił się w drzwiach i zatrzymał w progu. Stanął i obserwował niepewnie Severusa. Ten uniósł tylko brew, dostrzegając jego zachowanie pomiędzy przygotowaniami do wypadu.

― Co z naszą…? ― umilkł, rumieniąc się.

Mistrz eliksirów w tej chwili miał ochotę nim trochę potrząsnąć. Przecież nie ma zamiaru łamać danego słowa, na Merlina!

― Harry, ja nie zmieniłem zdania ― odparł, natychmiast domyślając się, jakim torem biegną myśli męża.

― To dobrze ― westchnął ten z widoczną ulgą i to całkiem sporą.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć Snape’a. Dlaczego chce być dla niego miły? Nie żeby mu się to nie podobało. Skądże znowu! Czekał na randkę z niecierpliwością. Czy każdy nastolatek musiał przechodzić takie katusze?

 

**

 

Dwaj Huncwoci posiadali chociaż minimum punktualności, bo równo o wyznaczonym czasie pojawili się pod drzwiami mistrza eliksirów. Ten miał ochotę na nich warknąć, wpuszczając ich do środka, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Tylko trochę.

― Oczywiście widzieli was wszyscy, jak tutaj zmierzacie?

Lupin spojrzał pytająco na Syriusza.

― Tak. Kilka osób, nic nie mówiłeś…

― Po prostu nic nie mów. Pomyśl. Taki strój i przybycie do naszych kwater. Co teraz wszyscy myślą? Idziemy na bal przebierańców? ― zironizował Severus, odwracając się do nich plecami i szukając czegoś w szafce z eliksirami. ― Ależ nie! Przecież miliardy mugoli śpią, to co może teraz robić król czarodziejskiego świata, skoro ojciec chrzestny i przyjaciel jego ojca przyszli do prywatnych kwater jego męża w pełnym uzbrojeniu?

― Severusie, proszę. ― Harry przeszedł szybko przez salon i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. ― Przecież to Huncwoci.

Nadal spoglądał na dwójkę mężczyzn z niedowierzaniem i irytacją, ale powściągnął nerwy i skupił uwagę na ważniejszej osobie.

― No tak. ― Machnął ręką na dwójkę i obrócił się w stronę małżonka, poprawiając mu kołnierzyk płaszcza, chociaż ten tego nie wymagał. Harry spłonął rumieńcem niczym piwonia, ale się nie odsunął. ― Gotowy?

― Tak.

― Możemy poznać szczegóły wyprawy? ― wtrącił się Syriusz wyczuwając, że nie zostanie inaczej o niczym poinformowany.

― Idziecie jako obstawa. Tyle na razie wam wystarczy.

Harry przewrócił oczami, słysząc sarkazm w głosie męża.

― Hermiona przypuszczalnie znalazła sposób na obudzenie mugoli. Idziemy to sprawdzić ― odpowiedział spokojnie.

― Jaki? ― dopytywał się Remus.

― Mugole nie będą czekać, aż skończycie pogadanki ― warknął Snape, wyciągając przed siebie na otwartej dłoni kapsle-świstokliki.

Na całe szczęście Huncwoci uznali, że może faktycznie lepiej poczekać na rozwój wypadków. Bez słowa każdy z nich wziął po jednym.

Krótkie szarpnięcie i znaleźli się przed bramami Bifrost Hall. Harry został złapany w pasie przez Severusa, gdy potknął się przy lądowaniu i przyciągnięty do jego piersi.

― W porządku?

Harry zdołał tylko kiwnąć głową, rumieniąc się ponownie z powodu tego niespodziewanego spoufalenia, tuż pod nosem przyjaciół ojca. Choć nie robili nic zdrożnego, wolał nie ryzykować kolejnej niepotrzebnej kąśliwej dyskusji Syriusza z Severusem. Wciągnął szybko ten szczególny zapach mężczyzny i zaraz potem się odsunął dość niechętnie, gdy tylko usłyszał, jak brama za jego plecami otwiera się.

― Witaj, Harry Potterze. ― Na spotkanie wyszedł im lord Asgeir. ― W ciężkich czasach przybywasz, ale wiemy, co dla nas zrobiłeś. Ponownie jesteśmy ci winni ogromne podziękowania.

― Nie jesteście jedynymi, których obudziłem, więc proszę nie wyróżniaj mnie. Zrobiłbym to dla każdego. ― Gdy lord chciał coś jeszcze dodać, Harry go uprzedził: ― Wiem, że mugole śpią. Właśnie z ich powodu tu jestem. Macie tutaj coś, co może mi w tym pomóc.

― Mamy? Tutaj? Ale co? ― dopytywał się wyraźnie zaciekawiony Asgeir, zapraszając ich głębiej w dziedziniec, a następnie do zamku.

― Święte Kapsuły. ― Tyle tylko powiedział Harry i czekał na reakcję.

Lord zatrzymał się w miejscu i odwrócił do niego. Na jego twarzy malowało się w najwyższym stopniu zaskoczenie.

― Nie mamy tu czegoś…

― Macie. Znalazłem je przy ostatniej wizycie tutaj.

Głos Harry’ego był mocny i absolutnie zdeterminowany.

― Ale jak…?

― Przypadkiem. Z ciekawości.

 

**

 

* Święte Kapsuły – Severus wspomina je tylko raz pod koniec 59 rozdziału Kamienia Małżeństw, gdy staje przed Starożytnym Bóstwem, chroniąc tarczą Harry’ego.

 


	2. Zew Avalonu

  **Notka od Autorek:** Na pytanie, czy w KM będzie mpreg, od razu mówimy zdecydowanie nie. Według J. Darcy (pod koniec rozdziału 25) czarodzieje nie mogą zajść w ciążę i tego się będziemy trzymać.

**Rozdział. 2/79. Zew Avalonu**

 

 

**

 

Draco krążył pod chimerą coraz bardziej podenerwowany  przedłużającą się nieobecnością dyrektora w jego gabinecie. Krążąc po korytarzu, zastanawiał się, gdzie stary czarodziej się podziewa. Nigdy nie był cierpliwy, ale wydawało mu się, że czeka wyjątkowo długo. Nawet nie było kogo spytać o przybliżony czas powrotu Dumbledore’a do Hogwartu. Wszyscy byli mniej lub bardziej zaangażowani w akcję ratunkową.

Jasne, rozumiał, że dyrektor nagle miał znacznie więcej obowiązków w sytuacji, kiedy śpiących mugoli ciągle przybywało. Uczniowie postanowili pomóc i sami podzielili się na trzy osobowe grupy, składające z osób, które potrafiły się aportować. Ci, co tej umiejętności jeszcze nie opanowali, służyli jako transport mugoli z miejsca poza barierą ochronną zamku, a szpitalem. Malfoy pomagał mężowi, ale po ostatnim przejściu przez szpital tuż koło dwóch ciągle nieodzyskujących przytomność Ślizgonów zaczął zastanawiać się, co z jego ojcem. Skoro ci dwaj śmierciożercy tak wyglądali to, co musiało się stać z Lucjuszem, który posiadał dużo większą ilość magii?

W jakim był stanie?

Draco nie był głupi. Bardzo dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, jak potężny jest jego ojciec. No i przecież wiadomo było, że Czarny Pan nie wybierał sobie byle kogo na zwolenników, nie mówiąc już o przynależności do Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

― Coś się stało, Draco? ― Albus pojawił się koło Ślizgona tak nagle, że ten drgnął z lekkim przestrachem, niespodziewanie wyrwany ze swoich myśli, ale błyskawicznie się opanował.

― Chciałbym prosić o zgodę na opuszczenie zamku. Muszę odnaleźć ojca.

Dyrektor obserwował go chwilę i w końcu rzekł:

― Nie musisz pytać mnie o nią, chłopcze. W obecnej sytuacji nie ma najmniejszego sensu udzielać zgody na wyjście poza obręb Hogwartu. Tyle osób się teraz przemieszcza po zamku, że nie kontrolujemy, co robią uczniowie. ― Uśmiechnął się smutno, dodając: ― Jest to niepokojące, jeśli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo, ale nie mamy innego sposobu na przenoszenie mugoli. Proszę zachować ostrożność i jak najszybciej wrócić do szkoły, oczywiście z ojcem, panie Malfoy. Tylko o tyle proszę.

― Dziękuję, dyrektorze.

Draco skinął głową w podziękowaniu i szybko się oddalił. Nie chciał nikogo zabierać ze sobą do rezydencji Malfoyów. Nie wiedział, czy Lucjusz nie zmienił czegoś w barierach ochronnych, a nie miał zamiaru tego wypróbowywać na kimkolwiek. Dla niego te ewentualne zmiany w magicznym zabezpieczeniu domu nie powinny być groźne, ale i tego nie był pewien.

Lawirował pomiędzy charłakami, uczniami oraz lewitowanymi nieprzerwanie śpiącymi mugolami. Gdy był nie tak dawno w szpitalu, widział, że jedno skrzydło jest już prawie całkowicie pełne. Drugie, dotąd nieużywane pewnie wkrótce także zostanie zapełnione.

Chwilę rozmyślał, po co Założyciele stworzyli tak duży szpital, ale przypomniał sobie, że w ich czasach było dużo wojen i zaraz. Szkoła mogła służyć też za placówkę medyczną w takich przypadkach. Tak jak teraz.

Minął o kilka kroków barierę antyaportacyjną i aportował się w pobliże swego domu. Pojawił się tuż przy bramie. Nic nie wskazywało, aby sytuacja wpłynęła jakkolwiek na tutejszą okolicę. W sąsiedztwie nie mieszkali mugole, więc i nie było najmniejszych śladów ich zaśnięcia. Dopiero gdzieś w oddali Draco mógł dostrzec na niebie ciemniejsze smugi świadczące o tym, że w tamtym miejscu wybuchł pożar i rośnie na sile.

Pyknięcie u stóp zwróciło jego uwagę. Tuż przed nim pojawił się skrzat.

― Pani prosi do sypialni państwa, paniczu Draco ― powiedziało stworzenie cicho i po krótkim wahaniu dodało: ― Z pańskimi rodzicami nie jest za dobrze.

Natychmiast przekroczył bramę i, nie wyczuwając żadnych blokad, aportował się pod same drzwi sypialni rodziców.

Te, o dziwo, tworzyły się prawie natychmiast.

― Witaj, Draco. Ojciec nie śpi, ale jest słaby. ― Matka przytuliła go krótko.

Była bardzo blada, ale nie leżała w łóżku.

― Domyślam się ― bąknął oschle, odsuwając ją niezbyt delikatnie i wkroczył do pokoju.

Wiedział, czego się spodziewać, w końcu dwójka Ślizgonów w Hogwarcie miała to samo przeżycie za sobą.

Lucjusz półleżał, podparty sporą ilością poduszek. Wydawało się w pierwszej chwili, że śpi, ale otworzył oczy, gdy tylko Draco stanął bliżej.

― Witaj.

― Witaj, ojcze. Jak się czujesz? ― zapytał, ale w jego głosie nie słychać było troski. 

― Nie za dobrze, tym bardziej, że roznosi mnie wściekłość.

Draco uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. Lucjusz naprawdę bardzo rzadko tak ulegał emocjom i je okazywał. Wykorzystanie jego mocy, na które nie wyraził zgody, musiało bardzo zaboleć jego „ego”. A urażenie jego legendarnej wręcz dumy pociągało przeważnie poważne skutki.   

― Co z Severusem? ― zapytał nagle Malfoy senior, przerywając niezręczną i przedłużającą się ciszę.

― Gdy go ostatnio widziałem, wybierał się dokądś z Harrym. Ale nie wiem dokąd.

― Nie poniósł żadnego ubytku mocy? ― zdziwił się Lucjusz.

― Zupełnie na to nie wyglądało. 

― Muszę z nim porozmawiać i to jak najszybciej.

― Jak mówiłem, nie wiem, gdzie obecnie jest. Mam jednak pozwolenie zabrania cię do Hogwartu.

― Mnie? ― Szok był wyraźnie widoczny na jego twarzy.

― Do niczego nie będę cię zmuszał, ale mamy tam odpowiednie środki, by przywrócić cię do stanu używalności ― rzekł chłodno Draco.

― Jak ty się do mnie…?! ― warknął na niego Lucjusz, próbując się bezskutecznie zerwać z łoża.

― Przestań! ― uciszył go ostro syn. ― Nie mam już pięciu lat. Przyszedłem z własnej woli ci pomóc, żebyś mógł szybciej wrócić do swoich obowiązków. W chwili, gdy mugole się obudzą, a mam podejrzenia, że nastąpi to bardzo szybko, zapanuje chaos w obu światach. Czy chcesz, by ten zamęt spadł dodatkowym ciężarem na głowę twego króla? Zwłaszcza po tym, co dla ciebie zrobił?

Lucjusz wpatrywał się w syna oszołomiony.  Biła od niego niezwykła moc. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, żeby Draco używał tego tonu, co teraz. Zwłaszcza wobec niego, głowy rodu.  Szybko się jednak otrząsnął po krótkiej ciszy i odezwał dziwnym głosem:

― Małżeństwo ci służy. Stajesz się pełnoprawnym Malfoyem.

― Co? ― Nie bardzo zrozumiał aluzję ojca.

― Dobrze. Zabierz mnie do Hogwartu. Muszę jak najszybciej stanąć na nogi i dołączyć do Wizengamotu, by uporządkować cały ten bałagan. Chociaż to będzie naprawdę cud, jeśli uda nam się wymyśleć coś na tak wielką skalę.

― Porozmawiaj z Hermioną Granger. Idę o zakład, że ma już kilka takich planów ułożonych.

― Szlama?!

― Nazwij ją tak przy Harrym. Jestem ciekaw, czy pokonasz w pojedynku Severusa, który stanie w obronie Harry’ego, gdy ten z kolei będzie bronił swojej doradczyni ― rzucił Draco  na odchodne i po paru krokach, odwracając się, dodał: ― Dam matce świstoklik, wracam uprzedzić dyrektora o twoim przybyciu. Śmierciożercy nie są zbyt dobrze traktowani.

Tak wyraźnej niechęci Lucjusz jeszcze nigdy nie odczuł ze strony syna. Cokolwiek stało się przez kilkanaście ostatnich godzin, wstrząsnęło młodym Malfoyem tak bardzo, że zupełnie nie lękał się gniewu ojca.

 

**

 

 Lord Asgeir zmarszczył czoło, absolutnie zadziwiony tym, co usłyszał.

― Przypadkiem? Najlepiej strzeżony artefakt na wyspie, o którym wie tylko troje osób? Nasze zabezpieczenia są jeszcze większe niż te, które strzegły Kamień Filozoficzny Flamela.

Słysząc te słowa, Syriusz parsknął głośnym śmiechem, i jednocześnie mocno poklepał chrześniaka w plecy, powodując tym samym, że ten zachwiał się i tylko szybka reakcja Severusa ponownie uratowała go przed upadkiem.

― Ogranicz pole manewrów kończyn do swojego partnera! ― warknął ostro Snape, odsuwając Harry’ego poza zasięg rąk jego ojca chrzestnego.

Lord Asgeir cierpliwie czekał, aż goście się uspokoją, jednocześnie z lekkim zaskoczeniem obserwując onieśmielenie Pottera zachowaniem swojej rodziny.

― Mogę otrzymać odpowiedź? ― przypomniał się po chwili, gdy nikt nie zareagował na wcześniejsze jego zapytanie.

Syriusz ponownie się roześmiał krótko, ale tym razem odpowiedział:

― Harry w wieku jedenastu lat odnalazł Kamień Filozoficzny, chociaż chroniło go kilku potężnych czarodziejów, w tym również Severus. Odkrycie waszego artefaktu nie mogło być tak naprawdę trudne.

― To było przypadkiem, lordzie Asgeir. Naprawdę ― wtrącił Potter wyraźnie przepraszającym tonem. ― Chciałem chwilę pomyśleć w spokoju i poszedłem na spacer z Severusem tuż przed ucztą. Nie wyczułem żadnych barier ochronnych, ale to ostatnimi czasy dosyć często mi się zdarza. ― Przypomniał sobie akcję z oszalałym wilkołakiem, która zdarzyła się kilka miesięcy wcześniej. ― Dla mnie wcale nie były ukryte tak dokładnie. Po prostu stały sobie po środku gaju. Ich reakcja tak bardzo nas obu zaszokowała, że przemilczeliśmy to przed wszystkimi. No i mieliśmy co innego na głowie, przecież tyle się działo…

Lord Asgeir najpierw zbladł, słysząc te słowa, zaraz potem szybko się uspokoił.  Nawet lekko się uśmiechnął, odzywając się ponownie:

― Zatańczyły dla ciebie.

― Tak.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i, otwierając przed nimi szeroko drzwi, dodał:

― Decyzja, abyś stał się naszym królem, okazała się jednak słuszna. Już bardzo dawno Kapsuły nie zatańczyły dla żadnego władcy Winter Land. To trzeba uczcić…

― Nie mamy na to czasu. ― Harry zatrzymał się w progu i potrząsnął głową. ― Chcę jak najszybciej tam iść i sprawdzić, czy dzięki nim mogę obudzić mugoli. Każda chwila zwłoki jest niebezpieczna.

Mężczyzna taksował chwilę swego władcę, a jego twarz nie wyrażała nic, natomiast młody król wydawał się mocno zaniepokojony i zdeterminowany, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

― Oczywiście. To zrozumiałe ― odparł w końcu tamten. ― Zaraz wezwę ludzi, by ci towarzyszyli…

― Nie jest to potrzebne. Moja rodzina mnie ochroni w razie niebezpieczeństwa.

― Ale grendlingi… ― próbował nadal przekonać go wiking.

― Lordzie Asgeir! ― Głos Pottera owiała magia i mężczyzna natychmiast zamilkł.

― Wybacz, mój królu. ― Ten w jednej chwili przypomniał sobie, kogo ma przed sobą.

― Dziękuję za troskę. ― Harry szybko się opanował. Naprawdę nie lubił tych swoich wybuchów magii, chociaż musiał przyznać, że czasami bywały bardzo przydatne. ― Naprawdę nie jest nam potrzebna pomoc. Będziemy tam tylko chwilę i grendlingi nie zdążą nawet poczuć naszej obecności.

Severus przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań w milczeniu. Miał całkiem odmienne zdanie dotyczące kwestii bezpieczeństwa. Gryfon nigdy nie myślał o własnej ochronie.

― Eskorta chociaż dziesięciu ludzi nikomu nie zaszkodzi, Harry ― wtrącił się Snape, a małżonek natychmiast na niego spojrzał, marszcząc brwi na ten jawny sprzeciw. ― Lord Asgeir będzie miał pewność, że jego królowi nic nie grozi oraz świadomość wypełnienia obowiązku. Nie muszą wchodzić za nami do gaju, wystarczy, że zaczekają w pobliżu.

Harry patrzył na Severusa przez chwilę i zaraz potem się uśmiechnął, zwracając się do wikinga.

― Skoro mój mąż uważa, że wojownicy powinni nam towarzyszyć, to ufam jego osądowi.

Snape pokiwał tylko głową ze zrezygnowaniem, dotykając dłoni Harry’ego. Odwzajemniony uścisk powiedział mistrzowi eliksirów wszystko, co ten chciałby teraz usłyszeć. Potter ufał mu bezgranicznie. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo mogło to być niebezpieczne, gdyby Severus zdradził.

― Poczekamy przy bocznym wyjściu, lordzie ― rzucił Harry, odwracając się i kierując w sobie znaną stronę.

Mistrz eliksirów ruszył za nim, Syriusz i Remus nie mieli innego wyboru jak podążyć za nimi.

Kilka minut szli w ciszy, mijając pracujących ludzi, którzy wstawali, gdy Harry pojawiał się w zasięgu wzroku. Potter starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Przynajmniej początkowo się starał. W chwili, gdy zobaczył, jak starsza kobieta próbuje wstać, coś w nim pękło.

― Nie wstawaj ― poprosił łagodnie, nieświadomie rzucając też magiczny rozkaz, jak zawsze, gdy emocje brały w nim górę.

Kobieta zamarła w pół ruchu. Harry podszedł do niej i, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu, zmusił do zajęcia małego taboretu, na którym wcześniej siedziała.

― Panie… ― Cichy szloch wyrwał się z ust kobiety.

― Proszę. Nie musisz wstawać. To tylko jakiś stary, magiczny nakaz. Nie mam nad nim władzy, nawet jeśli mi się nie podoba.

― Ale…

― Tak, wiem. Jestem królem. Ale z drugiej strony jestem mężczyzną i to ja powinienem wstawać na widok kobiety. ― Uśmiechnął się do niej, a Severus starał się ukryć swój blady uśmiech. Młody czarodziej nawet nie wiedział, jak wiele potrafi zdziałać takimi gestami. ― Proszę więc spokojnie sobie siedzieć, ja tylko tędy przechodzę.

Wrócił do czekającego na niego Severusa i kilku wikingów, którzy zdążyli do nich dotrzeć jeszcze przed boczną bramą. Remus stanął po lewej stronie Harry’ego i szepnął mu do ucha:

― Bardzo dyplomatycznie to załatwiłeś.

― Dyplomatycznie? ― zdziwił się, wznawiając marsz.

― Nie wspomniałeś o jej wieku, by jej nie urazić, prawda?

― Tak.

― Czyli dyplomatycznie.

― Czyżbyś zamieniał się w Malfoya? Myślę, że jeden w Wizengamocie nam wystarczy. Dwóch świat mógłby tam nie przeżyć.

― A Draco?

― Draco to już prawie stuprocentowy Weasley. Nic z Malfoya wkrótce z nim nie zostanie. ― Zaśmiał się z własnego żartu, zaraz potem spoważniał. ― Czy Lucjusz też jest w szkole? Jako śmierciożerca zapewne nie ma teraz za dużo magii.

― Niestety nie wiem. Nie widziałem się z Draco od początku tej afery.

Nagle Harry uciszył go machnięciem dłoni, zatrzymując się w miejscu, gdy jeden z wikingów podszedł do niego i powiedział:

― Lord Asgeir kazał przekazać, aby nasz król uważał. Nawet przy gaju grasują grendlingi.

Severus natychmiast dostrzegł zmianę w zachowaniu męża na stwierdzenie „nasz król”. Spiął się i zmarszczył czoło.

― Harry… ― chciał go uspokoić, bo wiking nie robił przecież tego specjalnie, wyrażając jedynie swój szacunek i lojalność wobec młodego władcy.

― A także, by nasz król pozwolił nam iść pierwszym, dla jego bezpieczeństwa.

Ochraniający ich mężczyzna nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak jego słowa wpływają na „jego króla”. Snape nadal próbował zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, widząc, jak szczęka Harry’ego zaciska się ze złości.

― Harry…

― Dlatego proszę, nasz królu, pozwól nam… ― Wiking nie poddawał się, nie słysząc jasnej odpowiedzi swojego władcy. Zupełnie nie zadawał sobie sprawy z reakcji na wypowiadane przez siebie słowa.

― Harry, do cholery, opanuj się! ― Nie wytrzymał w końcu Severus, potrząsając odrobinę mężem.

Potter spojrzał na niego, jakby wybudzając się ze snu, a potem kiwnął w stronę wikinga na zgodę. Zaraz potem ruszył ponownie.

Wszyscy poza Severusem byli przekonani, że zostaną zaprowadzeni do bocznej bramy: wejścia dla rolników i ludzi, których wejście nie stanowiło powodu, by dla nich otwierać ogromną bramę główną. Jednak Potter zatrzymał się przy ścianie palisady, gdzie ostro skręcała droga, którą dotąd szli.

― Zgubiłeś się, Harry? ― zapytał Syriusz, równając się z nim.

― Nie. To tutaj.

Harry podszedł pewnie do samej palisady i dotknął jej dłonią.

Gdyby Syriusz i Remus nie widzieli podobnego czaru na Pokątnej, pewnie zareagowaliby podobnie jak ich eskorta, odsuwając się o krok. Drewniane belki zaczęły się przesuwać skręcać, niczym plastelina, formując łukową bramę szeroką na dwóch mężczyzn.

― Ukryte drzwi ― zauważył Lupin, gdy drewniane bale odłączyły się od siebie, tworząc wyjście.

― Domyślam się, że tak jak Severus wcześniej, nie widzieliście ich przed moim

dotknięciem? ― rzucił przekornie, przechodząc przez powstałe przejście.

Rozciągający się za nim widok Harry’ego i Severusa już nie zaskakiwał, ale reszta grupy była mocno zdziwiona.

― Gdzie jesteśmy? ― zapytał Syriusz, przerywając w końcu ciszę.

Krajobraz wokół nich różnił się diametralnie od tego z Winter Land. Nawet pora roku się nie zgadzała. Tak jakby przez drzwi w jednym momencie przenieśli się w całkiem inne miejsce, nie było innego wytłumaczenia.

Pojawili się na wysokim wzgórzu, który łagodnie najpierw opadało, by wznieść się ponownie w mniejszy pagórek, a następnie znowu opaść w dolinę, porośniętą jedynie niewysoką trawą. Na jej środku rósł niewielki gaj, niczym wysepka na wodzie. Niska trawa kołysała się na słabym wietrze, jeszcze bardziej upodabniając okolicę do jeziora, otaczającego ten niewielki lasek.

― Tu jest lato.

― Późna wiosna ― sprecyzował Harry, wskazując na kwitnące na szczycie wzgórza drzewa. ― W Avalonie zawsze panuje wiosna.

Trójka mężczyzn zatrzymała się w miejscu, a Severus obrócił męża w swoją stronę, wytrącając go z marszu.

― Avalon? Skąd wiesz, że to Avalon? Ostatnio nic takiego nie mówiłeś.

Potter spojrzał na niego i mistrz eliksirów cofnął się. Oczy Harry’ego emanowały magią. Krótkie jej błyski przemykały przez tęczówki, jakby patrzył w strzelający ogień. Przynajmniej takie wrażenie odnosił Snape.

― Muszę iść. Wzywają mnie. ― Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie i zaczął znowu iść przed siebie. Coraz szybciej. Wydawało się, że jakaś niewidzialna siła zmusza go do tego z każdym krokiem.

― Kto cię wzywa, Harry? ― To Lupin pierwszy dogonił i zrównał się z Potterem.

― Kapsuły. Ponaglają mnie. Kruki też. Czas się kończy. Niebawem będzie za późno.

Te słowa wyrywały się z ust chłopaka z coraz większym trudem. Jakby ta siła popychająca go do przodu uniemożliwiała wszystko, co mogłoby go spowolnić.

Nagle zaczął biec, wyrywając się mocno do przodu. To był niezwykły sprint. W kilka sekund znalazł się kilka jardów przed nimi. Biegł tak szybko, jakby jego ciało przestało w jednej chwili odczuwać skutki wyczerpania ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Cała sytuacja rozegrała się zbyt śpiesznie, żeby ktokolwiek miał szansę podążyć za nim i być równie szybki co Gryfon.

― Remus, dogoń go! ― nakazał Severus, wymijając zszokowanych całą sytuacją wikingów.

Byłemu wilkołakowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Ogromny piekielny ogar pomknął śladem Harry’ego. Snape powstrzymał Syriusza, który chciał pobiec za Lupinem, kręcąc tylko głową.

Trzy minuty później Severus zaczął żałować, że nie namówił małżonka na założenie zbroi. Dźwięki, które do nich dolatywały, gdy biegli śladem Harry’ego, nie zapowiadały niczego dobrego.

― Grendlingi! ― krzyknął nagle któryś z wikingów.

― Tutaj? To niemożliwe, by tak szybko… ― niedowierzał Snape, jednak te szczególne ryki nie dały się pomylić z odgłosami żadnego innego zwierzęcia. Nagle w jego umyśle pojawiła się niepokojąca myśl.

― Harry nie ma broni.

― Remus go ochroni ― pocieszył go Black, jednocześnie samemu zmieniając się w swoją animagiczną formę i pędząc naprzód.

Gaj z Kapsułami znajdował się zaraz za łąką zalewającą mniejsze wzniesienie, na które się wspinali. Niestety ten pagórek zasłaniał jednocześnie widok. To nie było daleko od bramy, ale tym razem Severusowi ta droga się strasznie dłużyła. Już chwilę wcześniej zrzucił zimowy płaszcz, bo utrudniał mu bieg. 

Z daleka widać było czubki drzew, które wyglądały, jakby próbowały uciec, uginając się na wszystkie strony z niewiadomego powodu.

― Harry! ― W końcu go zobaczył, jak stoi na skraju gaju, chroniony przed atakami jakąś barierą, jednak Remus walczył tuż przed tą osłoną.

Potter próbował coś chyba powiedzieć do Lupina, ale ten go nie słuchał. Severus domyślił się po gestach, że ten nakazuje młodemu zostać bezpiecznie za barierą.

― Zostań tam, głupi bachorze! ― warknął pod nosem, ale wiedział, jak bardzo płonne są jego nadzieje. Przecież to Gryfon.

Black już dołączył do swego towarzysza i odpierał ataki oszalałych z jakiegoś powodu grendlingów. A zaraz potem one zobaczyły resztę grupy.

W kilku susach większość watahy znalazła się przed mistrzem eliksirów i wikingami, otaczając ich ze wszystkich stron. Liczba tych stworzeń przerażała.

Krzyk Harry’ego był ostatnim, co usłyszał Severus, zanim pogrążył się w ciemności.

 

**

 

Petunia jeszcze dłuższą chwilę stała na korytarzu po odejściu Pottera, otoczona wianuszkiem zaciekawionych osób. Odkąd dzieciak Potterów ją przytulił, czuła się… inaczej. Nie wiedziała, co się stało, ale nie było jej z tym nowym uczuciem źle. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio było jej tak cudownie.

― Przepraszam, wszystko w porządku? ― Nagle dotarło do niej pytanie, wyrywając ją z oszołomienia.

Natychmiast poznała dziewczynę, którą często widywała w towarzystwie Pottera.

― Hermiona Granger, jeśli mnie pani pamięta.

― Pamiętam ― burknęła.

― Proszę iść za mną. Jeszcze trochę, a nie odpędzi się pani od ciekawskich. ― Wskazała na tłum.

― A co oni ode mnie chcą?

― Jest pani ciotką króla, czego mogą chcieć? ― odparła pytaniem, pozostawiając odpowiedź Petunii i kiwnięciem głowy ponagliła, by ta szła za nią.

Dursley potulnie ruszyła za nią. Co kilka kroków dziewczyna była zatrzymywana i pytana o różne rzeczy. Bez najmniejszych problemów i szybko Granger odpowiadała na wszystko, czasami tylko zerkając do swojego notesu.

― Jesteś tutaj kimś ważnym?  ― zapytała w pewnej chwili Petunia, zastanawiając się nad pozycją młodej czarownicy w tym dziwnym świecie.

― Nie, jestem zwykłą uczennicą, ale jestem jednocześnie przyjaciółką Harry’ego Pottera. Poza tym wszyscy myślą, że wiem wszystko. ― Uśmiechnęła się cierpko sama do siebie i pokręciła lekko głową.

― On naprawdę jest królem?

― Coś w tym stylu.

Petunia skrzywiła się na samą myśl. Brzmiało to bardziej jak scenariusz dość kiepskiego serialu, niż prawda. _Potter_ królem, kto by pomyślał.

― Nie rozumiem.

― Harry’ego nie interesuje władza pod żadną znaną pani postacią. Jest po prostu najpotężniejszym czarodziejem od setek lat i ma zamiar wykorzystać swoją moc tak, by nikomu nic złego się nie stało.

Zatrzymały się na moment, gdy ruchome schody poruszyły się, a po ich zatrzymaniu ruszyły dalej.

― Dokąd idziemy?

― Do mojego dormitorium. Tylko tam będziemy miały spokój, żeby porozmawiać o Harrym.

― Po co?

Hermiona obejrzała się na nią przez ramię, nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę. Nie powiedziała jednak nic. Jedynie zmarszczyła brwi i cicho prychnęła.

Charłaczka nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że takim zachowaniem szybko może zmienić nastawienie otoczenia do siebie i ściągnąć na swoją osobę gniew wielu czarodziejów.

Po dotarciu do wejścia do dormitorium Granger rzuciła hasło Grubej Damie i wprowadziła niespodziewanego gościa do swojej sypialni. W pokoju wspólnym nie było nikogo, ponieważ wszyscy uczniowie pomagali przy transportowaniu i opieką nad śpiącymi mugolami.

Jej współlokatorek nie było z tego samego powodu i rozmowa z Petunią mogła obyć się bez świadków.

― Proszę usiąść. Dam pani coś do przeczytania.

Wyjęła ze swego kufra kilka egzemplarzy „Proroka Codziennego” i wybrała z nich jeden. Otworzyła go na interesującym ją temacie i położyła na stoliku przed kobietą.

― Proszę to przeczytać.

― To zdjęcie się porusza.

Hermiona nie skomentowała tego, stukając tylko palcem w główny temat gazety. Przez kilka długich minut kobieta czytała, na przemian blednąc, bądź czerwieniąc na twarzy. Po skończeniu lektury podniosła głowę i spojrzała na dziewczynę, próbując się w jakiś sposób obronić przed oskarżeniami.

― Nigdy go nie uderzyłam.

― Ani nie przytuliła go pani. I może go nie uderzyła, ale karała, jestem tego pewna. Często niesłusznie ― zauważyła oschle Hermiona. Harry nie lubił mówić o swoim pobycie u wujostwa, jednak pewnych rzeczy jego przyjaciołom trudno było nie zauważyć. 

― Jesteś tylko dzieckiem, nie będziesz mnie…!

― Pouczać? Właśnie, że będę. W przeciwnym razie Harry mi nie wybaczy, jeśli zostanie pani zlinczowana przez ludzi, którzy ślepo w niego wierzą.

― Zlinczowana? ― Petunia patrzyła na nią przerażona. ― A prawo? Sąd? Musicie mieć…

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się zimno. Po krótkiej ciszy mówiła dalej: 

― Oczywiście, że mamy, pani Dursley. Rząd chwilowo mamy ustanowiony tymczasowo właśnie przez Harry’ego. Mugolskie prawo nie ma tutaj żadnej władzy. Poza tym mugolska władza zarówno ustawodawcza, jak i sądownicza śpi, jak pozostałe niemagiczne istoty, jeśli pani tego nie zauważyła.

Dursley jeszcze bardziej zapadła się w krzesło. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy czuła się dosyć komfortowo w tak małym pokoju i nawet małe okna jej nie przeszkadzały. Za to wina zaczęła zżerać jej sumienie.

― Co mam zrobić? ― zapytała zrezygnowana.

 

 

**

 

― Co z Severusem?

Harry stał w bezruchu nad Huncwotami, którzy zajmowali się nieprzytomnym Snape’em. Choć wydawał się spokojny, w głębi serca daleko mu było do tego. Z ledwością powstrzymywał się przed odbiegnięciem. Silny zew Kapsuł powrócił ze wzmożoną siłą, szarpiąc jego umysł, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chciał mieć pewność, że z małżonkiem wszystko w porządku.

― Nic niepokojącego. Upadając, uderzył się w głowę. Poza niewielką raną na ramieniu i sporym guzem nic mu nie jest. Wkrótce powinien odzyskać przytomność.

Remus nie potrafił spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Uniemożliwiał mu to dziwny, przemożny lęk. Nawet teraz wyczuwał, jak potężna magia otacza tego młodego mężczyznę.

Minutę wcześniej ta sama magia zmiotła wszystkie grendlingi, uwalniając ich. Krzyk Harry’ego, jak w Ministerstwie Magii, odrzucił i pogruchotał większość przeciwników.

― Zajmijcie się nim. Muszę iść ― powiedział cicho Harry, kierując się na powrót w stronę gaju.

Syriusz zerwał się na równe nogi i szybko dogonił chrześniaka. Złapał go za ramię i zatrzymał w miejscu.

― Nie możesz tam iść sam.

W głosie jego ojca chrzestnego rozbrzmiały desperacja i niemal błagalny ton. Niestety dla Harry’ego nie było nic istotniejszego, niż dotarcie do Kapsuł na czas. Nikt nie mógł mu w tym towarzyszyć, musiał zrobić to sam, jakkolwiek nie podobało się to ani Severusowi, ani Huncwotom.

Potter spojrzał na Blacka, potem powoli spuścił wzrok na dłoń, trzymającą go za ramię. W jego umyśle kołatało się jedno, a naglący krzyk kruków brzmiał jak odliczanie uciekających bezpowrotnie bezcennych sekund.

Nie wolno mu się zatrzymywać. Ani na chwilę. Musi biec, zanim będzie za późno.

 ― Puść mnie, Syriuszu ― szepnął, a Black wręcz odskoczył, jakby coś go oparzyło. Niemal czuł palące muśnięcie magii Gryfona, która wyraźnie postawiła na swoim, nie pozwalając mu na interwencję.

Drugi raz nie odważył się zatrzymać Harry’ego. Patrzył bezradnie, jak chrześniak znika wśród drzew.

― Co tu się dzieje? ― Jęk, a potem ciche przekleństwo odwróciło uwagę Syriusza.

Remus już pomagał powoli usiąść nadal oszołomionemu Severusowi.

― Zaatakowały nas grendlingi. Harry je wszystkie odpędził.

Snape poderwał szybko głowę i natychmiast gorzko tego pożałował. Fala bólu niczym uderzenie młotem rozeszła się po całej jego czaszce.

― Nie wykonuj gwałtownych ruchów ― uprzedził poniewczasie Lupin.

― Teraz mi to mówisz ― warknął na niego i zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu męża. Dookoła leżały martwe stwory, ale nigdzie nie było jego małżonka. ― Gdzie jest Harry?

Tym razem odezwał się Syriusz, unikając wzroku pozostałych mężczyzn.

― Harry… Wszedł do gaju.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Niezwykłe decyzje

**Rozdział 3/80 Niezwykłe decyzje**

 

Harry pewnie przekroczył barierę otaczającą gaj. Czuł swoją magię, otaczającą jego ciało niczym druga skóra. Pozwalał jej na to. To uczucie było całkiem przyjemne.

Minął kilka drzew i wyszedł na polanę, na której stały Kapsuły.

Ni stąd ni zowąd zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak się nazywały? Przecież nie przypominały niczego, w czym można było coś ukryć, przechowywać. To były zwykłe skały wydrążone na kształt półksiężyców. Teraz, gdy tak leżały na ziemi, najbardziej przypominały fotele. Ostatnio zawirowały wokół niego, gdy tylko ich dotknął, ale szybko się zatrzymały, łagodnie opadając na swoje miejsca, kiedy wyszedł z gaju, ciągnąc za sobą Severusa.

Kruki zakrakały ponaglająco, wskazując dziobami na zachodzące słońce.

Zachód. Koniec dnia. Początek nocy. Czas mrocznych istot.

Harry ostatni raz obejrzał się za siebie, ale drzewa zasłaniały mu widok. Nie mógł przez nie dostrzec Severusa i upewnić się, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Sam zdziwił się swojej reakcji, gdy zostali zaatakowani, ale jednocześnie był zadowolony. Był w stanie pomóc wszystkim, nie doprowadzając do niczyjej śmierci. Nie chciał, by znów powtórzyła się rzeź, w której zginęło ośmiu wikingów.

Krakanie przybrało na sile.

Ponaglenie Kapsuł zabrzmiało mu w uszach.

Na polanie dookoła nich leżały w równym kręgu niewielkie kamienie o białej barwie. Wyglądały dość niezwykle i Harry’ego przez ułamek sekundy zainteresował fakt, czy ktoś je pomalował, czy może jednak taki jest ich naturalny kolor.  Gdy tylko je przekroczył, natychmiast zapadła cisza. Żaden, nawet najsłabszy dźwięk nie docierał z zewnątrz. Ani szum drzew, ani świergot ptaków. Jakby znalazł się za niewidzialną barierą, oddzielającą go od świata zewnętrznego.

Stanął pośrodku i wziął głęboki oddech. Dotknął najbliższego półksiężycowego kamienia, czując pod palcami, jak ten robi się ciepły.

Każda Kapsuła zadrżała i uniosła się nad ziemią. Zaczęły krążyć wokół Pottera, ale tym razem młody czarodziej już wiedział, co ma zrobić. Nie bardzo rozumiał skąd ta pewność, ale znał potrzebne w tej chwili zaklęcie z tej samej księgi, co Głos Króla. Czar aktywacji przejść.

― _Dicto strenuus regalis._

Kapsuły zatrzymały się w miejscu, wisząc kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, magia lśniła na nich niczym rosa na źbłach trawy o świcie. W jednej sekundzie wszystkie sześć Kapsuł połączyły się, zatrzaskując w swoim środku młodego mężczyznę.

Głuchy dźwięk uderzenia, a następnie tętniąca rytmicznie wibracja rozeszły się po ziemi. Gaj zadrżał, a wraz z nim cała okolica.  Płatki kwiatów z kwitnących drzew opadały niczym gwałtowny deszcz. Ptaki wzbiły się w niebo i krążyły nad polaną, ostrzegając przed czymś ostrym krzykiem.

Harry stał w ciemności. Jego serce biło szybko, lecz nie ze strachu, raczej z ciekawości i zniecierpliwienia.

― Witaj, Heimdallu ― usłyszał czyjś głos w mroku. Cichy, lecz intrygujący.

― Jestem Harry Potter.

― Niechaj ci będzie.

Harry wyczuł koło siebie czyjąś obecność, ale w ciemności nic nie mógł dojrzeć.

― Kim jesteś? ― zapytał.

― Wezwałeś mnie.

― Wezwałem? Chciałem…

― Wiem, czego chciałeś. ― Głos mu przerwał i dodał po krótkiej chwili: ― Do czegóż innego mógłbyś użyć Tęczowego Mostu, panie?

Potter prychnął cicho. Naprawdę miał coraz bardziej dość tej władzy. Nie cierpiał tego tytułowania i służalczości, jakie posiadana przez niego potęga niejako wymuszała na otoczeniu.

― Czyli możesz obudzić mugoli? ― spytał wprost.

― Nie. Pilnuję tylko Kapsuł dla ciebie.

― Dla mnie?

― Tak, Heimdallu.

― Harry.

― Niechaj ci będzie ― powtórzył głos pobłażliwie, lecz z wyraźną kpiną.

― Wiesz, jak mogę ich obudzić dzięki Kapsułom? ― Młody czarodziej nie poddawał się i starał zmusić rozmówcę do konkretnej odpowiedzi.

― Zbliżają się. Czekają na rozkaz.

― Kto?

― Wyrmy, panie. Jak zawsze wyrmy. ― Tym razem właściciel głosu wyraźnie był rozbawiony.

― Kim jesteś? ― ponowił pytanie Harry.

― Mostem, panie. Mostem.

― Jak to mostem?

Nie otrzymał jednak odpowiedzi. Zewsząd zaczęły otaczać go syczące dźwięki. Rozpoznawał pojedyncze słowa, ale syków było za dużo i gubił się, próbując je zrozumieć. Jakby stał w tłumie i wszyscy do niego mówili. Domyślał się, że to, co mówią jest niezwykle istotne dla pomyślnego zakończenia misji, lecz w tym szumie nie umiał zebrać myśli.

― Mogę prosić o ciszę?! ― zawołał w końcu w mrok.

Zapadła natychmiast i rozbłysło światło. Nie. To ciemność zbladła, bo nadal była. Światło emanowało spod jego stóp, gdzie lśniły linie, rozchodzące się w kilku kierunkach. Rozpoznał je natychmiast. Poznał też i wyrmy, które otaczały go ze wszystkich stron, jak okiem sięgnąć. Nikogo innego nie dostrzegł. W pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się dziwne, że smoki unikają kontaktu z liniami. Żadne ze stworzeń nie stało na nich, choć jemu nie robiły one krzywdy.

― Jesteśmy. ― Obok niego wysunął się jeden z wyrm. ― Przybyliśmy.

― Dziękuję ― rzekł Potter, skinąwszy mu głową w niskim pokłonie. ― Chciałbym o coś zapytać.

― Przyjmiemy każdy rozkaz od strażnika mostu.

To stwierdzenie zmroziło na chwilę krew w żyłach Harry’ego.

― Każdy?

― Każdy nieingerujący w życie Ziemi.

Sprawy zaczęły się komplikować. Harry nie bardzo wiedział, czy może wydać im polecenie obudzenia mugoli. Podlegało to pod wtrącanie się w prawa, którymi się kierują smoki, być może od tysiącleci.

― Co rozumiesz przez „ingerencję” w życie Ziemi?

― Nie zabijemy nikogo dla ciebie.

― A jeśli chciałbym żebyście zrobiły coś wielu istotom na Ziemi?

― Sprecyzuj „coś”. Nie wolno nam zabijać, chyba że broniąc naszych gniazd.

― Chcę obudzić śpiących ludzi. Jest ich bardzo dużo i nie wiem, jak inaczej mógłbym to zrobić.

― Wiele z cieni odeszło nagle. Reszta nadal tu jest i gaśnie. Z każdą chwilą coraz więcej. Nie wolno nam ingerować…

― Wiem! Rozumiem! ― krzyknął zdesperowany. ― Ale ktoś inny ingerował w życie tych ludzi i chcę to zmienić.

― Nie wolno…

― Dlaczego?! To nie jest ich czas! Oni są w ten sposób mordowani! Nie rozumiecie tego?! Nie mogą się nawet bronić, tak jak wy nie mogliście przed Zwiastunami.

Wyrmy znów się poruszyły i zaczęły cicho, gremialnie syczeć. Tylko ten jeden, górujący nad Potterem, stał nieporuszony i niewzruszony. Wkrótce zapadła cisza.

― Czy chcesz zawładnąć nad tymi ludźmi? ― wysyczał, pochylając się i równając wzrokiem z Harrym.

Potter mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się temu niezwykłemu stworzeniu. Czarna, przypominająca heban łuska nie odbijała światła, jakby je pochłaniając. Żółte oczy, przecięte podłużną źrenicą obserwowały każdy jego ruch. Otwarta paszcza wypuszczała ciepły oddech, poruszający jego włosami. Nie czuł strachu. Nie przypuszczał, aby smok chciał zrobić mu jakąś krzywdę.

Pokręcił głową i odparł spokojnie, patrząc istocie prosto w oczy.

― Nie. Chcę ich tylko obudzić.

― Czy ten, kto ich uśpił, jest twoim wrogiem?

― Tak.

― Chcesz go zabić?

Harry nie odpowiedział w pierwszej chwili. Westchnął ciężko.

― Jeśli będę musiał ― szepnął, gdy zrozumiał, że wyrm oczekuje odpowiedzi.

― Czy użyjesz nas do tej zemsty?

― Nie. Będę z nim walczył sam. ― Na to pytanie odpowiedział natychmiast, jak tylko wybrzmiało. Tego ostatniego był dziwnie pewny. To w końcu było jego przeznaczenie, wszyscy to wiedzieli.

― Nie będziesz sam do końca sam, chociaż i nas tam nie będzie. Wracaj! ― Ostatnie słowo wyrm wysyczał wprost w twarz Pottera i w tej samej chwili znów otoczył go mrok.

Zaraz potem Kapsuły wróciły na swoje miejsce, wypuszczając go ze swych kamiennych objęć.

Dźwięk znów wrócił na polanę, ale Harry prawie tego nie zauważył. Był wściekły na siebie, bo przecież nie przekonał wyrm, aby udzieliły ludziom niezbędnej w tym momencie pomocy. Zawiódł tych, którzy umierali bez świadomości, że odchodzą na zawsze. Zmarnował tylko cenny czas. Nie wiedział, ile go stracił, ale teraz liczyła się każda minuta.

Ściskając dłonie w pięści, zaczął iść w stronę miejsca, gdzie zostawił Severusa z resztą.

Jego zachowanie oczywiście natychmiast zostało dostrzeżone, ale magia, która go otaczała była tak wyczuwalna, że nikt nic nie powiedział, nie chcąc być tym, który wywoła iskrę, a co za tym idzie i potężny wybuch. Tak naprawdę tylko trójka z towarzyszących mu mężczyzn wiedziała, jakie mogą być efekty takiej eksplozji.

Harry przyklęknął na jedno kolano tuż przy siedzącym na ziemi Severusie. Wyglądało na to, że był w Kapsułach naprawdę krótko. Ten patrzył na niego przez krótką chwilę, w końcu się odzywając:

― Weź głęboki oddech i przestań wszystkich terroryzować.

Harry zamrugał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc. Terroryzować?

― Słucham?

― Uspokój się ― rzekł Snape i dotknął jego ramienia.

Ten zwykły gest wystarczył, żeby Potter odetchnął i rozluźnił się. Atmosfera od razu się zmieniła. Syriusz mruknął coś pod nosem, za co otrzymał szturchnięcie od Remusa.

― Jak się czujesz, Severusie? ― dopytywał Harry, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co dzieje się za jego plecami. ― Musimy wracać, Kapsuły nie rozwiązały problemu.

― Jak to?

― Wyrmy mają zasady, pewne prawa i obudzenie mugoli nie wchodzi w grę. ― Podniósł się i podał dłosx ,,0ń Snape’owi. 

Jego rozczarowanie rozwojem sytuacji i złość na samego siebie nie miały już znaczenia. Musieli jak najszybciej znaleźć inny sposób, by uratować niewinnych, nic nie było ważniejsze w tej chwili. Jednak nie znaczyło to, że przestał odczuwać gniew i palącą bezsilność. 

― Wracajmy. Nic tu po nas.

Towarzyszący im wikingowie przez cały ten czas nie zaprzestali strzeżenia swego króla. Grendlingi jednak nie powróciły. Harry szedł szybko i, jak stwierdził w myślach Severus, nerwowo. Skoro wyrmy nie rozwiązały problemu, to on doskonale rozumiał tę nerwowość małżonka.

Dotarli do wyjścia bardzo szybko, podążając tym samym tempem co Harry. Tam zostali jednak zatrzymani w miejscu. Potter zatarasował przejście, zamierając w bezruchu.

― Harry? ― zaniepokoił się natychmiast Severus, podchodząc bliżej.

Tuż nad ramieniem męża zobaczył, co zatrzymało go w połowie kroku. Kącik jego ust delikatnie drgnął. Mężczyzna pchnął Harry’ego, wybudzając go z osłupienia, a jednocześnie odblokowując przejście. Wąskie uliczki pomiędzy domami wikingów wrzały życiem. Wszyscy biegali rozentuzjazmowani, krzycząc i śmiejąc się. Ludzi było teraz o wiele więcej, niż gdy wkraczali do Avalonu.

― Chyba jednak ci się udało, Harry ― zauważył cicho Severus, stając u jego boku. ― Obudziłeś mugoli.

― Zrobiły to… Wyrmy posłuchały ― szepnął ledwie słyszalnie Potter.

― Trudno ci odmówić, Harry ― dodał Syriusz, dołączając z drugiej strony.

Na razie nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, nie znając prawdy o tym, jak pozbawieni magii ludzie się obudzili. Mogli spokojnie wrócić do głównego budynku, choć nadal dla bezpieczeństwa otoczeni byli eskortą wikingów.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, gdy krótki ból przeszył jego czoło. Napięcie wywołane całym zdarzeniem zdawało się z niego wyciekać, zostawiając tylko potworne, przemożne zmęczenie. Asgeira nie było w sali, więc usiadł przed kominkiem, tak jak za pierwszym razem. Severus zajął miejsce z jego prawej strony, obserwując uważnie twarz młodego czarodzieja. Syriusz i Remus rozmawiali z wikingami przy wejściu i zaraz potem jeden z eskorty ruszył w głąb budynku, przypuszczalnie na poszukiwanie lorda. Pozostali kiwnęli głowami, ustawiając się przy drzwiach.

Huncwoci dołączyli do siedzących, ale Harry nie zwracał na to uwagi, zapatrzony w ogień. Dłonią zaczął pocierać czoło.

― Boli?

― Tak. Trochę. ― Przymknął oczy, ale to nie pomogło.

Severus przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, obejmując go ramieniem, jednocześnie zwracając się do Remusa:

― Eliksir i łóżko.

Więcej nie musiał mówić. Druga ława została transmutowana w potrzebny mebel.

― Powinieneś się położyć.

― Nie trzeba, to tylko ból głowy… ― Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż ból musiał stać się zbyt intensywny i z ust wyrwał mu się jęk zamiast słów. Tak samo nagle zwiotczał w ramionach Snape’a, powodując tym przerażenie zgromadzonej wokół niego trójki.

― Harry! ― Krzyk Syriusza rozniósł się po sali echem.

― Co się stało? ― Za ich plecami pojawił się w tej samej chwili lord Asgeir.

Syriusz już chciał udzielić odpowiedzi, ale Severus go powstrzymał, łapiąc za rękę.

― Niestety nie możemy powiedzieć, dla bezpieczeństwa twego króla ― poinformował spokojnie, chociaż niepokój targał każdą cząstką jego ciała, gdy kładł nieprzytomnego męża na łóżku.

Nic nie wskazywało na to, by działo się coś złego. Blizna nie krwawiła, a szybkie zaklęcie diagnostyczne nie wykazało najmniejszych odchyleń od normy. Mistrza eliksirów martwił jednak fakt, że Harry był nieprzytomny i nawet on nie mógł go obudzić. Miał nadzieję, że to jakiś niezwykły sposób obronny przed ingerencją Czarnego Pana. Dotąd mieli spokój, ale jak widać, nie trwał on długo.

Godzinę później, podczas której poinformowali o wszystkich zdarzeniach lorda, Harry się ocknął.

Otworzył oczy i chwilę obserwował oddalone sklepienie sali. Potem po prostu usiadł trochę sztywno i zrzucił z siebie koc, którym był przykryty. Następnie wstał, mówiąc tylko:

― Wracamy do Hogwartu.

Krótka fala magii, która przemknęła przez salę spowodowała, że trójka towarzyszy Pottera sięgnęła jednocześnie do kieszeni, gdzie trzymali świstokliki, zanim w ogóle zareagowali na nagłe przebudzenie się Harry’ego. Severus w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed uruchomieniem świstoklika i podszedł do męża.

― Jak się czujesz?

― Teraz! ― nalegał Harry, łapiąc go za rękę i samemu aktywując kapsel.

Nagłe pojawienie się tuż przed bramą szkoły wywołało zamieszanie. Zaraz po nich pojawili się Syriusz i Remus. Wszyscy chcieli podejść do Harry’ego. Z każdej strony dolatywały słowa podziękowania i zapytania o to, jak obudził mugoli. Oczywiście, tak jak przypuszczał wcześniej Severus, wszyscy szybko połączyli ich nagłe zniknięcie w towarzystwie uzbrojonych po zęby Huncwotów z pobudką niemagicznych. Na pytaniach jednak się skończyło. Gdy ludzie zaczęli za bardzo zbliżać się do Pottera, ten powiedział tylko jedno:

― Z drogi.

Nie podniósł głosu, zwyczajnie to powiedział. W tym hałasie chyba tylko najbliżej stojący mogli to usłyszeć, a jednak wszyscy się odsunęli. Nawet Snape musiał z całych sił się powstrzymać, by nie usłuchać. Był coraz bardziej ciekaw, co tak nagle skłoniło Harry’ego do użycia królewskiego nakazu. Bo sam fakt, że tak łatwo nagle zaczął się nim posługiwać był raczej daleko na jego liście informacji, których trzeba się dowiedzieć. W końcu to Harry Potter.

Harry wykorzystał powstały przesmyk i ruszył w kierunku zamku. Nikt nie ośmielił się stanąć mu na drodze. Nawet Severus.

Cokolwiek zamierzał jego małżonek, musiało być bardzo ważne. Bez wyraźnego powodu przecież nie wykorzystywałby swojej władzy. Prawda? I nawet jeśli Snape nie bardzo w to wierzył, starał się ufać.

W całym Hogwarcie wrzało jak w ulu. Teraz jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj, bo sprowadzeni  mugole nie spali. Harry marszczył tylko czoło i parł naprzód w kierunku swoich kwater. Nawet jeśli ktoś spróbował go zatrzymać, rezygnował, gdy tylko widział spojrzenie Pottera.

Gwałtownym szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi, czekając jeszcze aż przejdzie przez nie Severus, a następnie rzucił chłodno w stronę Huncwotów:

― Później.

Głośne trzaśnięcie rozeszło się echem po zadziwiająco pustym korytarzu.

― Harry, co się dzieje?

Gryfon opierał się plecami o drzwi i nie patrzył na męża, który stał dwa kroki dalej, czekając na odpowiedź. Osunął się powoli na podłogę, trzymając za głowę. Severus natychmiast znalazł się tuż obok niego, mając najgorsze przypuszczenia.

― Jestem zmęczony. ― Usłyszał, zanim zdołał zapytać ponownie, co się dzieje. ― Głowa mi pęka. Wszystko mnie boli. Nie panuję nad sobą. ― Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Snape’a. ― Mam dość.

Severus ujął różdżkę, gotowy do rzucenia zaklęcia diagnostycznego, ale dłoń Harry’ego go zatrzymała.

― Jestem tylko zmęczony. Chcę iść do łóżka.

― Na pewno? Czarny Pan…

― Ciągle śpi. To „coś” tylko… ― urwał, nie wiedząc czy przekazać to, co widział.

― To coś? Skąd wiesz, że Czarny Pan śpi?

― Później ― mruknął Harry, podpierając się drzwi i wstając. ― Idę spać. Teraz.

Potter musiał być naprawdę zmęczony, bo ledwo powłóczył nogami, a jego ramiona były zgarbione. Chyba tylko ostatkiem sił dotarł do ich pokoi, nie ukazując tego wyczerpania. Cóż, nie było się czemu dziwić. Ostatnie godziny, jeśli nawet nie liczyć dni, były raczej pełne nerwów i wrażeń. Gdy Severus nie usłyszał odgłosu prysznica, zdecydował się wejść do sypialni. Zastał Harry’ego śpiącego na boku, ze zdjętym jednym butem i nogami ciągle zwisającymi z łóżka. Małżonek widocznie nie miał siły na nic więcej.

Szybkie, magiczne przebranie go w piżamę, a następnie wygodne położenie nie wywołało najmniejszej reakcji. Martwiło trochę Severusa, że Harry nie wypił swojego eliksiru, ale tym zajmie się pewnie później. Koszmary męża budziły go bardzo szybko.

Jednak kilka godzin później to nie jęki Pottera postawiły Snape’a na równe nogi. Obudził go brak Harry’ego u jego boku. Natychmiast w pamięci stanął mu obraz podobnej pobudki, gdy w środku nocy męża nie było w łóżku. Błyskawicznie znalazł się w salonie i zamarł w miejscu. Gryfon najzwyczajniej w świecie rozmawiał ze Zgredkiem, trzymając w dłoni parujący kubek. Gdy usłyszał jego wejście, odwrócił się do mistrza eliksirów, unosząc pytająco brwi.

― Coś się stało, Severusie? Nie mogłem spać, więc poprosiłem Zgredka o herbatę.

― Koszmary?

― Nie. Chyba po prostu się wyspałem.

― Na pewno? ― upewniał się.

Małżonek wyglądał na wypoczętego, ani śladu podkrążonych oczu, czy niepokojącej bladości.

― Tak, na pewno. Idź spać, ja posiedzę tutaj.

Nawet jeśli Harry namawiał Severusa na powrót do łóżka, skrzat miał inne zdanie, stawiając na stoliku drugą filiżankę. Sam Snape nie sądził, by udało mu się ponownie zasnąć i skorzystał z tej opcji, zajmując miejsce na kanapie.

― O czym rozmawialiście? ― spytał, sięgając po napój.

Harry milczał chwilę, patrząc na niego uważnie, co spowodowało lekki niepokój u Severusa.

― Prosiłem Zgredka, by zaprosił do nas po śniadaniu moją ciotkę i Dumbledore’a, jeśli ten drugi sam do nas wcześniej nie dołączy. ― Dłoń Severusa drgnęła, a widząc spojrzenie męża, przełknął głośno. ― Sądząc po twojej reakcji, jesteś świadom dlaczego ― dodał sucho Gryfon.

― Domyślam się ― odparł spokojnie, odstawiając jednak filiżankę i oczekując wybuchu.

Nie był pewien, jak Harry się dowiedział, ale sądząc po wczorajszym spotkaniu ciotki, coś musiało zwrócić jego uwagę. Skoro widział magię innych, to dlaczego nie mógłby zobaczyć klątwy i rozpoznać tego, kto ją rzucił.

― Czyli wiedziałeś, że cała moja rodzina została potraktowana klątwami przez dyrektora?! ― Harry zerwał się ze swojego miejsca.

― Tak, Albus poinformował mnie o ich karze, gdy leżałeś nieprzytomny po ataku w Hogsmeade.

― Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

― I co byś wtedy zrobił? Pobiegłbyś do nich? Ściągnąłbyś na nich i na siebie zwolenników Czarnego Pana? ― zasugerował. ― Byłeś ledwie żywy, a potem działo się wystarczająco dużo, żeby akurat tym nie zawracać sobie głowy, Harry.

― Na pewno? A może zwyczajnie chciałeś, by ponieśli tę karę?

Młody czarodziej bardzo dobrze wiedział, że trafił w samo sedno. Na tyle długo byli już ze sobą, że udawało mu się czasami odczytywać uczucia na twarzy współmałżonka.

― Chciałeś, prawda? ― dopytywał cicho, kucając przed nim i kładąc dłonie na jego kolanach. ― Chciałeś, aby posmakowali tego, co ja przez te wszystkie lata. Przyznaj.

― Tak. Chciałem. Żadne dziecko nie powinno być tak traktowane ― odparł Snape chłodno, spuszczając wzrok, nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć w te zielone, ufne oczy.

― Żadne? Czy chodziło tylko o mnie? ― drążył Harry z dziwnym, trochę łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Podobało mu się to, że jednak ktoś chciał stanąć po jego stronie, nawet jeśli w taki sposób.

― Do czego dążysz, Harry? ― Severus natychmiast zaczął być podejrzliwy. ― Coś się stało, że zmieniasz zachowanie co kilka minut?

― Nie. Nic się nie stało. Przecież obudziłem mugoli i świat jest uratowany. Tom jeszcze o niczym nie wie i mamy trochę czasu na zaplanowanie obrony przed kolejnymi jego chorymi pomysłami. Nie, nic się nie stało. ― Zaśmiał się radośnie i przytulił do Severusa, całkowicie nieświadomy tego, co natychmiast zaczęło się dziać z jego małżonkiem, gdy zapach i ciepło jego ciała otuliło mistrza eliksirów.

Jednak Snape szybko się opanował. Delikatnie odsunął Harry’ego od siebie, zanim ten dostrzegł, że jego spodnie robią się niebezpiecznie ciasne i zapytał:

― Jesteś szczęśliwy? Dlatego nie możesz spać? I dlatego wcześniej emanowałeś magią jak latarnia?

Harry uniósł brwi, a zaraz potem uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz.

― Chyba tak. Tak, masz całkowitą rację ― potwierdził. ― Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że… że…

Tak rozentuzjazmowany Gryfon stanowił niebezpieczeństwo. Severus bardzo szybko się o tym przekonał. Otoczyły go ramiona męża, a gorące usta wręcz wpiły się w jego wargi, odbierając oddech. Cóż, nie byłby Ślizgonem, gdyby nie skorzystał z takiej okazji, mimo że jednocześnie powstrzymywał się przed przekroczeniem pewnej granicy. Pozwolił sobie jedynie na przyciągnięcie bliżej gorącego ciała Harry’ego i wsunięcie dłoni pod jego piżamę. Małżonek lgnął do niego zachłannie. Zamknięte oczy, zarumienione policzki, przyśpieszony oddech, gdy go całował, wszystko to powodowało, że Severus chciał tylko więcej. Jego usta oderwały się od warg Harry’ego tylko po to, by zejść niżej, na jego szyję. Jęk przyjemności wyrwał się z ust młodego czarodzieja, a jego biodra przysunęły się jeszcze bliżej Snape’a. Mistrz eliksirów ostatni raz pocałował miejsce na szyi męża, gdzie wyraźnie czuć było przyspieszone tętno i odsunął go delikatnie.

― Na dzisiaj dosyć nagród, panie Potter. ― Uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

Gryfon wyraźnie był zawiedziony, ale nie nalegał. Chyba w tej samej chwili uświadomił sobie, co takiego zrobił, bo poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej i odwrócił się do niego plecami, ukrywając głowę w kolanach.

― Poniosło mnie ― jęknął, wyraźnie unikając wzroku męża.

― Zauważyłem. A skoro i tak już nie zaśniemy, pójdę wziąć prysznic, a ty zamów coś do jedzenia. Zjedz teraz, bo w trakcie śniadania możesz nie mieć do tego okazji. Musimy przygotować się na poranek, który jak przypuszczam, będzie bardzo interesujący.

Harry nic nie powiedział, pogrążony we własnych myślach, więc Severus ruszył niespiesznie do łazienki. Cóż, miał pewien problem do rozwiązania. Gdy wrócił trochę bardziej rozluźniony, jego małżonka nie było w salonie. Znalazł go natomiast w swoim laboratorium, gdy przeglądał zawartość szafek.

― Potrzebujesz czegoś? ― W pierwszej chwili Snape pomyślał, że może znów zaczęła boleć go głowa i nie chciał mu sprawiać problemów.

Harry zatrzymał się w miejscu. Zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał na niego.

― Sam nie wiem. Zastanawiam się, czy podczas rozmowy z dyrektorem to ja będę potrzebował jakiegoś eliksiru, żeby moja magia nie zrobiła zamieszania, czy może moja ciotka, by uspokoiła się, gdy dowie się, że to Dumbledore ją tak potraktował?

Gryfoni to jednak niezwykły gatunek. Tak przynajmniej pomyślał Severus, odciągając męża od szafek, których tamten nawet nie otworzył, oglądając ich zawartość przez szyby. I całe szczęście. Wiele tych mikstur było niebezpiecznych już w chwili otwarcia.

― Będę w pobliżu, żeby w razie czego powstrzymać cię przed wybuchem. O Albusa się nie martw, nie z takimi ludźmi dawał sobie już radę.

― Zobaczymy, ciotka to nie łatwa sztuka. ― Podziwu w tych słowach nie było słychać, raczej gorycz.

― Pewnie tak, potrafiła utrzymać w ryzach Harry’ego Pottera ― stwierdził chłodno.

― Ty też potrafisz. ― Spojrzał w bok, bo Severus nadal go nie puścił, obejmując jednym ramieniem.

Znajdowali się tak blisko siebie, że spokojnie mógłby go ponownie pocałować. Mistrz eliksirów przełknął i uwolnił się, odsuwając powoli.

― Nie jesteś nawet świadom tego, że ciągle ze mną flirtujesz, prawda, Harry? ― Słowa znów trafiły w sedno.

― Właśnie to zauważyłem. Wybacz, Severusie. ― Młody czarodziej spochmurniał, przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

Prawie wybiegł z laboratorium, a gdy mistrz eliksirów wrócił do salonu, usłyszał cichy szum wody w łazience.

Ciche pyknięcie oznajmiło przybycie skrzata z posiłkiem. Zegar wskazywał niecałą godzinę do „czas wstawać”, więc tak strasznie wcześnie nie było. W sam raz, aby zerknąć na postępy uczniów i ich drugiego nauczyciela. Zawczasu i na wszelki wypadek, przygotował jednak kilka fiolek z eliksirem uspokajającym. Przy Gryfonach nigdy nic nie wiadomo, lepiej było się zabezpieczyć. Słyszał, jak Harry opuszcza łazienkę i dosyć długo się ubiera. Chyba nawet on był świadom, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie wyjątkowy. Znowu.

― Dlaczego płaszcz? ― odezwał się od razu Snape, gdy tylko Harry opuścił sypialnię.

― Dla efektu.

Racja, Snape musiał mu to przyznać, rezultat doboru ubrań był odpowiedni dla władcy. Płaszcz z bazyliszka połyskiwał i poruszał się niemal samoistnie przy najmniejszym drgnieniu ciała, stwarzając niesamowite wrażenie. Czarna, obcisła kamizelka ubrana na ciemnoczerwoną koszulę oraz luźne spodnie z ozdobnym pasem dopełniały piorunującego wrażenia. Przeszedł przez salon i stanął przy wyjściu.

― Znając Malfoya, każe mi ubrać naramienniki dla zwiększenia jeszcze bardziej tej piorunującej impresji.

― To nie jest dla twojej próżności…

― Wiem ― przerwał mu gwałtownie Potter. ― Myślę tylko jak Draco ― prychnął, otwierając nagle drzwi i wpuszczając Hermionę oraz wcześniej wspomnianego Ślizgona, który stał z ręką uniesioną do pukania. ― Także spać nie możecie? Ron jakoś w najlepsze chrapie.

― Skąd wiedziałeś?

― Zgredek mi powiedział, że zamawiałaś niedawno herbatę, a Draco narzekał na wodę.

― Była zimna! ― oburzył się Malfoy.

― Ja miałem gorącą. ― Zaśmiał się Harry, przytulając przyjaciółkę. ― Dzięki.

― Opowiadaj ― zażądała natychmiast, gdy tylko ją puścił.

Wskazał im wolne miejsca, samemu powoli przechadzając się koło kominka. Oczywiście zauważył spojrzenie Malfoya, który oceniał jego ubiór z wyraźną aprobatą.

― Było tak, jak mówiłaś ― zwrócił się do przyjaciółki. ― Chociaż nie rozumiem, czemu Tęczowy Most nazwał mnie Heimdallem ― zamyślił się nagle, przypominając sobie tę dziwną rozmowę z niewidoczną osobą.

― Most mówił? Heimdallem? ― dopytywała się Hermiona, otwierając swój notes i zapisując coś.

― Później ― rzucił Harry, ponownie podchodząc do drzwi. ― Proszę.

Tym razem w progu stali zdziwieni Huncwoci.

― Wszystko w porządku, Harry? ― spytał niepewnie Syriusz.

― W jak najlepszym. Wchodzicie, czy zapuszczacie korzenie w progu?

Hermiona zaśmiała się, widząc ich miny.

― Jesteś dziś strasznie radosny ― stwierdziła.

― Mam kilka powodów. I nawet dostałem nagrodę… ― zamilkł natychmiast, zerkając na Severusa, który krztusił się herbatą.

― Nagrodę? ― dopytywała się Granger, ale zagłuszył ją Syriusz.

― Snape!

Harry wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. Po chwili trzymał się już za brzuch, bo nie potrafił przestać.

― Gryfoni ― burknął Severus, wstając i zmuszając Harry’ego do zajęcia fotela. ― Trwa to od ponad godziny i raczej nieprędko się skończy.

― Nagrodę? ― Gryfonka nie dawała za wygraną, szturchając ciągle śmiejącego się przyjaciela. ― Wyrmy ci coś dały?

Harry starł przypadkowe łzy i szepnął, ale i tak wszyscy usłyszeli:

― Wiesz, to coś lepszego od skóry.

― Od wyrm? ― palnęła, łącząc po raz pierwszy nie te fakty, które trzeba.

― Nie! ― obruszył się Potter, wskazując głową na męża.

― A! ― zrozumiała natychmiast swój błąd, zarumieniona zerkając na Snape’a. ― Aaa…

Zaraz potem zaczęła wtórować Harry’emu, zakrywając usta notatnikiem. Draco zakrył twarz dłonią, okazując tylko zbulwersowanie i zakłopotanie. Remus starał się ukryć uśmiech, nalewając sobie herbaty. Natomiast Syriusz stał jak kołek.

― Ktoś mi to wytłumaczy? ― warknął w końcu.

― Ty już swoją nagrodę dziś dostałeś od Remusa ― zauważył Harry, hamując na chwilę śmiech. ― Moglibyście przy tym przestać straszyć skrzatki. Pewnie przez to zapomniały zagrzać wody.

― Gryfoni! ― Podwójny jęk wyrwał się z ust Ślizgonów.

Potter westchnął, powstrzymując w końcu śmiech i ponownie podchodząc do drzwi. Tym razem stał za nimi Dumbledore.

― Zapraszam ― powiedział nadal wesoło, choć Severus mógł usłyszeć pewną różnicę w tym powitaniu, a tym, które wcześniej było przeznaczone dla przyjaciół. ― Czekaliśmy na pana, dyrektorze. Chyba małe świętowanie nam się należy?

― Masz rację, chłopcze. Wygraliśmy tę bitwę dzięki tobie.

― I Hermionie. Ja nigdy bym nie wpadł na to, by użyć Tęczowego Mostu do przyzwania wyrm.

Hermiona znów zapisała coś w notesie, co nie uszło uwadze mistrza eliksirów. Chyba będzie musiał porozmawiać z tą niezwykłą Gryfonką na osobności.

― Teraz musimy wyjaśnić mugolom, co się stało.

― Przypuszczam, że Hermiona już coś wymyśliła, mam rację? ― Spojrzał na nią.

― Harry!

― A nie mam? ― drażnił się z nią, będąc absolutnie pewny swego.

― Panno Granger? ― Dyrektor zwrócił się do niej i ta nie miała już wyboru.

― Tak, mam.

― Wiedziałem! ― zatriumfował Draco. ― To samo powiedziałem ojcu.

― Wiem. Już wysłał mi wiadomość. Mam się z nim spotkać po śniadaniu.

― Co w takim razie wymyśliłaś, Hermiono? ― Harry usiadł tuż obok niej, obejmując jej dłonie swoimi.

Dziewczyna natychmiast się wyrwała.

― Harry, przestań już się wygłupiać.

― Ron mnie zabije. ― Gryfon udał trafienie w pierś, upadając na oparcie fotela w teatralnym geście. ― Zraniłem jego dziewczynę.

― Harry! ― jęknęła, ale nie potrafiła się obrazić.

― No, już dobrze ― mruknął, poważniejąc i usiadł prosto. ― Co tam masz?

― Rozbłysk słoneczny.

― Dobre. ― Harry pokiwał głową, starając sobie przypomnieć jakieś szczegóły takiego wybuchu. Dudley czasami oglądał programy o kosmosie, ale gdy były zbyt naukowe to wyłączał telewizor, albo szybko zmieniał kanał. ― Czekaj, chodzi ci o wiatr słoneczny, czy jakoś tak? Że niby objęło całą planetę? To chcesz wykorzystać?

― Tak.

― I wpłynęło na ludzi.

― Tak.

― Powinno się udać. Nie będą szukać winnych, dając nam w ten sposób wolną rękę, co do Voldemorta. Trzeba będzie zaczarować masę urządzeń, by wykazały taki wybuch. Nie pamiętam za dużo, co do efektów takiego rozbłysku, bo nigdy mnie to nie interesowało, ale zdaję się na ciebie, Hermiono. Jesteśmy w stanie zorganizować pomoc wszystkich Ministerstw Magii, by zareagować na całej Ziemi? ― zwrócił się do Albusa.

Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że cała reszta nie wie, o czym mówią.

― Szczegóły wytłumaczy wam Hermiona. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy mamy wsparcie innych ministerstw?

― Tak ― odparł pośpiesznie Dumbledore.

― To dobrze. Hermiono, zajmiesz się teraz Mrocznymi Znakami. Znajdź sposób na ich usunięcie. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, przetłumaczę wszystkie Księgi Światła. Przydałoby mi się do tego jakieś zaklęcie, które będzie pisać po angielsku, bo ja niestety nie zauważam różnicy. ― Kolejna notatka w notesie poszerzyła listę Hermiony. ― To chyba wszystko na razie, prawda? ― zapytał, patrząc na zebranych. ― Dyrektorze, czy będziemy mogli porozmawiać po posiłku?

― Coś ważnego?

― Dla mnie tak.

― W takim razie oczywiście.

― Będę czekał tutaj.

Severus już od kilku minut patrzył na męża jak zahipnotyzowany. Nikt, nawet Dumbledore, nie próbował się sprzeciwić Harry’emu. Salon przepełniała jego magia i wszyscy dostosowywali się do rozkazów. Bo to były rozkazy, nawet jeśli w zawoalowanej wersji próśb. W pewnym momencie każdy wiedział, że „audiencja” dobiegła końca i mają opuścić komnaty. Harry usiadł w fotelu, gdy Severus zamykał drzwi za ostatnią, zszokowaną osobą.

Natychmiast poczuł zmianę, gdy się odwrócił. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Harry opierał głowę o oparcie fotela i patrzył w sufit.

― I jak?

― Co „i jak”?

― Jak podobało ci się przedstawienie?

Snape musiał usiąść. Coś było nie tak. Jego mąż stał się nagle zupełnie inny.

― Nie rozumiem. ― Naprawdę nic nie rozumiał.

― Chciałem, żebyś zobaczył, co mogę zrobić z ludźmi. Manipulacja przy mojej magii to pestka.

― Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

― Bo już wkrótce może będę musiał zacząć manipulować wszystkimi, by wygrać z Voldemortem.

― Ale ty tego tak naprawdę nie chcesz!

― Czy kogokolwiek to obchodzi? ― zapytał sucho. ― Może poza tobą.

Cała sytuacja nie była nawet dziwna. Była bardzo niepokojąca. Zachowanie Harry’ego nie należało do gryfońskich, a już z całą pewnością do potterowskich.

― Dlaczego, Harry? Dlaczego myślisz, że będziesz musiał manipulować wszystkimi?

― By osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Mam podejrzenia, że kolejny krok Toma będzie polegał na wywołaniu niezadowolenia mas i przekształceniu uwielbienia do mojej osoby w coś kompletnie innego.

Potter westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Severusa. Coś ciężkiego osiadło na piersi Snape’a, gdy ten wzrok spoczął na nim.

― To była zaledwie próba. On tylko się zabawiał, sprawdzając możliwości tego „czegoś”.

Po raz kolejny Harry użył tego określenia i Severus nie mógł zrozumieć, czego mogło dotyczyć. Jednak nie mogło to być nic dobrego, skoro Harry aż tak się tym przejął. Czyżby miał na myśli kreatury, które opisywał Lucjusz, a które towarzyszyły ostatnimi czasy Czarnemu Panu?

Severus spojrzał na niego i po krótkiej chwili zadecydował. Problemy należy rozwiązywać po jednym i systematycznie usuwać przeszkody z drogi. Wiadomo, czasem jest to niemożliwe, ale póki Tom się nie obudził, mogli stopniowo uporządkować pewne rzeczy.

― Zjedz coś ― zalecił mistrz eliksirów, podsuwając mu talerz. ― Porozmawiamy o tym później. Rozwiążmy na razie bieżące sprawy.

― A pozwolisz mi przemalować Snape Manor na czerwono?

Tak nagła zmiana tematu spowodowała, że Snape zamrugał, ale nie dał się złapać. Parsknął i mruknął krótko, kręcąc głową:

― Nie.

― Szkoda. ― Uśmiechnął się słabo i musnął dłoń Severusa.

 

 

 


	4. Poważne rozmowy

**Rozdział. 4/81 Poważne rozmowy**

Harry nie miał najmniejszej ochoty iść do Wielkiej Sali. Próbował odwlec w czasie ten moment, jednak nie mógł tego odkładać w nieskończoność, nawet gdyby chciał. Decyzje, które podjął tej nocy, były zbyt ważne. Krótko mówiąc, stanowiły o losie wszystkich. Jakkolwiek nie przepadał za tym, jaką władał mocą, to naprawdę był szczęśliwy, że wyrmy go posłuchały i obudziły mugoli. Nie wiedział dokładnie jak, ale przypuszczał, że użyły do tego linii. To było jedyne rozsądne wytłumaczenie.

Teraz musiał powziąć kolejne kroki, jeśli chodzi o Toma. Może i czarnoksiężnik jeszcze spał, odzyskując siły, ale to „coś”, z czym zawiązał przymierze, z całą pewnością nie.

Zło nie potrzebowało odpoczynku. On niestety tak.

Czuł na sobie wzrok Severusa, gdy jadł. Mistrz eliksirów przewiercał go na wylot i niewiele brakowało, a powiedziałby mu o wszystkim. O tym, co mówiły kruki. O przeczuciach, które miał, gdy demon chciał go ukarać za wtrącanie się w działania jego pana.

Pana?

Harry nie chciał się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę Voldemort był w stanie władać tak nieokiełznaną i nieprzewidywalną istotą, ani co się stanie, gdy straci połączenie ze swoimi zwolennikami, a co za tym idzie i moc, która przyzwała zło. Obawiał się chwili, kiedy złudne, pozorne poczucie kontroli czarnoksiężnika nad przedwieczną istotą przestanie mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Sam doświadczył części tego, co takie jak ona potrafiła uczynić.

Całe szczęście wcześniejsze działania małżonka uchroniły go przed tą karą. Nie nosił w sobie całości „wspomnienia” bóstwa, a w efekcie zło nie mogło mu nic zrobić. Chwilowa utrata przytomności to mała cena. Prawdę mówiąc, był potem wyczerpany i trochę przesadził, wracając do Hogwartu, ale mały wybuch złości chyba mu się w końcu należy? Nie zrobił przecież nikomu krzywdy. Wtedy przywołanie silnych emocji przydało mu się do zrealizowania kolejnego pomysłu. 

Teraz jest wypoczęty i nie ma zamiaru korzystać więcej z królewskiego nakazu. Chyba, że zajdzie taka potrzeba. Coś czuł, że taka nastąpi. I niestety całkiem niebawem.

Odetchnął głęboko, choć sam zauważył, że zabrzmiało to raczej jak westchnięcie, przepełnione zrezygnowaniem i odłożył sztućce na talerz.

― Coś cię niepokoi? ― Severus musiałby być ślepy, by tego nie dostrzec.

― Nie. Może tylko wataha dziennikarzy czyhająca za drzwiami.

― Potem musisz jeszcze wytrwać parę innych swoich obowiązków.

― Jakich obowiązków? ― przeraził się nie na żarty, nie pamiętając o niczym szczególnym.

― Dyrektor coś na pewno wymyśli.

Harry spojrzał na Severusa i zmarszczył brwi, potrząsając głową. Miał dość problemów na głowie.

― Nie mamy na to czasu. Muszę porozmawiać z Hermioną o Mrocznych Znakach. Przetłumaczyć Księgi Światła, bo na pewno będą nam potrzebne.

― A nauka?

Głos Snape’a był cichy i mistrz eliksirów sprawiał wrażenie nieco rozbawionego całkowitą dezorientacją i zdumieniem, malującym się na twarzy młodego czarodzieja. Po dłuższej chwili Harry zdołał wykrztusić:

― To dzisiaj są lekcje? Przy tych wszystkich mugolach? I chaosie, jaki panuje?

― Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby dyrektor zaprosił rodziców na takie zajęcia, skoro oni i tak już tu są. Dobry sposób na rozluźnienie panującej sytuacji, a także przywrócenie szkolnej rutyny.

― Tylko nie to! ― załamał się Harry, chowając twarz w dłoniach. ― Wszyscy będą się na mnie gapić jak na wybryk natury. Mogę dzisiaj nie iść? Proszę, Severusie?  ― błagał.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, doskonale rozumiejąc te obawy. Z największą przyjemnością zatrzymałby Gryfona tylko dla siebie, ale konsekwencje tego działania byłyby niepomierne do przyjemności. Niestety musiał małżonkowi odmówić. Jednocześnie postarał się mu w miarę łagodnie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to robi. 

― To byłoby jeszcze gorsze. Natychmiast zaczęłyby się najprzeróżniejsze spekulacje. Dlaczego cię nie ma? Czy jesteś chory? A może to ja wraz z dyrektorem pozwalamy ci opuszczać zajęcia dla twoich własnych zachcianek? Nie byłoby spokoju ani minuty. Nawet tutaj, w lochach.

Potter skrzywił się i zasłonił uszy, nie chcąc słuchać dalszego tłumaczenia. Za dobrze wiedział, że Severus ma rację.

― Wystarczy. Dosyć. Rozumiem. Pójdę.

― To tylko dwa dni. W weekend powinno wszystko wrócić do normy. Jeżeli chcesz możemy dziś wieczorem trochę poćwiczyć, jeśli nie czujesz się za bardzo zmęczony tym, co się dzieje. Tam nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał.

Harry natychmiast uniósł głowę.

― Szermierkę? Oczywiście, że chcę!

Prawdę mówiąc bardziej dotarło do niego, że następny dzień to piątek. A w piątek Severus obiecał mu…

Kochał lekcje białej broni z mężem, ale to było coś nowego, ekscytującego, romantycznego. Chciał dowiedzieć się, jak Severus rozumie romantyczność. Nie wiedząc czemu, natychmiast skojarzyło mu się to z krwistoczerwonymi płatkami róż na czarnej, aksamitnej pościeli. Spacery przy świetle księżyca. Pocałunki w mroku.

Westchnął rozmarzony i zaraz potem natychmiast odsunął te myśli.

Stop!

Musiał się zgromić za takie myśli. Znów odetchnął, ale rumieńców na twarzy nie potrafił tak szybko odegnać, jak szalonych myśli.

Skrzat w międzyczasie sprzątnął stolik po posiłku, przynosząc ciastka i dzbanek soku. W innej sytuacji Harry pewnie by skorzystał, ale dziś nie miał ochoty. Wolał siedzieć i cieszyć się z ciszy, którą jeszcze miał.

Severus chyba to rozumiał, bo wrócił do biurka skończyć wcześniej zaczętą pracę.

Harry przymknął oczy i wsłuchiwał się w trzask drwa w kominku. Cisza i spokój spowodowały, że zaczął drzemać. I choć przez noc koszmary dały mu spokój, teraz musiały o sobie dać znać.

Jakby nie pozwalały mu zapomnieć o dotychczasowych ofiarach. Teraz jeszcze widział tych, których nie zdołał na czas obudzić. Miał przed oczami ich rozkładające się ciała na ulicach miast, gdzieś na bezdrożach. Mnóstwo ciał. Chciał się za wszelką cenę obudzić, ale schwytany w przerażającą pułapkę zwyczajnie nie mógł.

 

OOOOO

 

Severus nienawidził chwil, gdy słyszał krzyk Harry’ego. Zwłaszcza ten. Przepełniony bólem oraz przerażeniem. I bezsilnością.

Wiedział, że koszmary małżonka kiedyś naprawdę mogą się źle skończyć. Nadejdzie chwila, w której ten się załamie. A jeśli to nastąpi, to nie tylko cała czarodziejska populacja będzie stracona.

Sam Severus nie wiedziałby, co by zrobił, gdyby nagle zabrakło Harry’ego. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić pustki, jaka zapanowałaby nie tylko w komnatach, ale i w jego sercu.

Gdy ten krzyk zmroził mu krew w żyłach, zerwał się z miejsca i natychmiast znalazł się przy Potterze.

― Harry, obudź się.

Dotknął tylko jego ramienia, a młody mężczyzna zerwał się do siadu tak szybko, że omal nie podbił mu czołem szczęki.

Przerażenie w tych zielonych oczach było straszne. Powoli jednak zanikało, gdy rozpoznawał miejsce, rozglądając się po nim. Odetchnął głęboko i, przymykając oczy, szepnął:

― Żyjesz…

To jedno słowo uświadomiło mu, że małżonek znów śnił o jednym. O śmierci.

Usiadł obok niego i przyciągnął do piersi. Drobniejsze ciało wciąż drżało.

― Żyję. Nic mi nie jest. ― Wsunął dłoń w rozczochrane okropnym snem włosy. Ten dotyk pomagał Harry’emu powoli odzyskać spokój. Jednak dla pewności Snape zapytał: ― Chcesz eliksir uspokajający?

― Nie. Postaram się pobić własny rekord i wytrwać dobę bez żadnych mikstur.

― Wielkie postanowienie Harry’ego Pottera ― zażartował, słysząc prychnięcie małżonka.

― Staram się dotrzymywać swoich obietnic ― obruszył się urażony.

― Jakich na przykład?

Potter zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, ale jakoś nic mu nie przyszło do głowy.

― Eee… Cóż… W tej chwili nie pamiętam ― mruknął zrezygnowany.

― Przypuszczam, że wśród nich było nie łamanie ciszy nocnej, omijanie Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, korytarza na trzecim piętrze. Mam wymieniać dalej?

― Możesz. Hermiona na pewno ma gdzieś spis chronologiczny, więc można byłoby sprawdzić.

Snape łagodnie odsunął małżonka i przypominając sobie coś, mruknął:

― A właśnie. Panna Granger. Jeśli mógłbyś, przekaż jej, że chciałbym z nią porozmawiać na przykład dziś wieczorem przed ciszą nocną.

― Dobrze.

Harry zadrżał na nagłe wspomnienie snu, a zaraz potem odetchnął. Severus był taki ciepły, jego powolny dotyk uspokajał lepiej niż eliksir.

― Wkrótce musimy wyjść. Tam i tak pewnie rozgrywa się bitwa o najlepsze miejsca. Dobrze byłoby…

Jeszcze nim Snape zaczął, Harry go powstrzymał, błyskawicznie domyślając się, o co ten chce prosić.

― Siedzę z resztą Gryfonów.

― Jeden dzień.

― Nie ― uparł się.

Zbliżając się do Wielkiej Sali, zrozumiał, że Snape miał rację. Bitwa o miejsca w Wielkiej Sali musiała trwać już od wczesnych godzin porannych. Może nawet wcześniej niż Harry wstał. W zatłoczonym holu dostrzegł kilka przypalonych ścian, jakby naprawdę walczono.

Każda wolna przestrzeń była teraz zajęta. Niektórzy w ogóle nie przyszli na śniadanie, lecz tylko po to, by zobaczyć króla.

Wikingowie z łatwością torowali im przejście, gdy tylko wyszli z lochów. O dziwo, tam nikt na nich nie czekał.

Harry już zapomniał, jaką wywołuje reakcję, gdy się pojawia. W Wielkiej Sali powstała fala niczym na meczu quidditcha. Rozchodziła się od drzwi i stopniowo, lecz bardzo szybko przechodziła ku podium.

Zatrzymał się i czekał. Uczniowie już znali jego zdanie i natychmiast usiedli. Dorośli nie bardzo wiedzieli, co mają zrobić. Potter ich zignorował. Musnął dłoń Severusa i westchnąwszy cicho, skierował się do swego stołu. Natychmiast dostrzegł koło Hermiony swoją ciotkę. Jednak jego wuja i kuzyna nie było.

Cały czas jego przejściu towarzyszyła cisza. Gdyby teraz wleciała pojedyncza sowa, pewnie słychać byłoby ją tak wyraźnie, jakby było to co najmniej całe stado.

Usiadł pomiędzy przyjaciółmi i cisza został przerwana. Nagły szum głosów był tak przykry dla ucha, że Harry się szarpnął.

― Przyzwyczajaj się. Teraz to będzie codzienność. ― Zaśmiał się Malfoy z jego reakcji, siedząc po drugiej stronie stołu obok swego męża. ― Szkoda, że nie nałożyłeś tej swojej zbroi co ostatnio, byłby…

― Draco… ― odezwał się spokojnie Harry, przerywając mu.

― Tak?

― Bądź cicho. I bez ciebie można tu ogłuchnąć. Przypuszczam, że ubrać potrafię się sam, w ostateczności zawsze mogę zapytać własnego małżonka o zdanie. Chyba nie wypada, żeby zamężny mężczyzna zajmował się garderobą innego zamężnego mężczyzny.

Malfoy otworzył usta raz, potem drugi. Za trzecim sięgnął po sok dyniowy. Ron zaśmiał się na tę reakcję, ale zaraz ucichł spiorunowany przez Hermionę. Harry kątem oka obserwował Petunię, ale ta tylko jadła. Nie rozglądała się, nie rozmawiała z nikim. Po prostu jadła, próbując po trochu każdej potrawy.

― Jak czuje się wuj i Dudley? ― Nagłe pytanie skierowane w jej stronę zdziwiło chyba oboje.

Harry miał zamiar rozmawiać z nią dopiero w lochach. Pytanie jakoś samo mu się wyrwało.

― Dobrze. Nie chcieli jeść tutaj, za dużo ludzi.

― Rozumiem. Postaram się załatwić wam osobny pokój, dopóki nie wrócicie do domu.

― Dziękuję.

Potter zamarł, a potem spojrzał na Granger.

― Rozmawiałaś z moją ciotką, Hermiono? Wystarczy „tak” lub „nie”.

― Tak ― odparła spokojnie, jakby nic wielkiego się nie stało. ― Dla jej bezpieczeństwa. Potem ci wszystko opowiem.

― Rozumiem. ― Przypomniał sobie jednocześnie prośbę męża. ― Severus prosił, byś przyszła dziś wieczorem, jeśli będziesz mogła. Chce porozmawiać…

― Panie Potter! Jak udało się panu obudzić wszystkich mugoli?! ― Wołanie jakiegoś mężczyzny kilka kroków od Harry’ego przerwało dotychczasowy spokój posiłku.

― Zaczyna się ― mruknął Ron, przysuwając się. ― Nawet zjeść nie dadzą.

― Dlatego zjadłem wcześniej ― stwierdził Harry, a kolejne pytania zaczęły się zlewać w szum, podobny do tego powodowanego przez wyrmy.

Potter spojrzał pytająco w stronę Dumbledore’a, którego najwyraźniej bawiła ta sytuacja. Nikomu nie działa się krzywda, a ciekawość ludzka po prostu czasem bywa irytująca. Po dwóch czy trzech minutach jednak powstał i zaklaskał, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Trochę przycichło i można było usłyszeć jego głos.

― Drodzy państwo, proszę zachować spokój. Pan Harry Potter z całą pewnością odpowie na wszystkie pytania. Zapraszam dziennikarzy do sali naprzeciwko, aby tam zaczekali. Rodziców proszę natomiast o wyrozumiałość, także wyjaśnimy wszystko. Dzieci naprawdę nic nie wiedzą o sposobie obudzenia. Tylko pan Potter może udzielić nam na to odpo…

W tej chwili Harry wstał i ruszył ku wyjściu. Chciał to załatwić jak najszybciej i może przynajmniej uczniowie będą mogli zjeść w spokoju.

― Poproszę prasę i zainteresowanych do sali obok ― rzucił w drzwiach.

Czterech wikingów natychmiast stanęło po jego bokach. Nikt nie starał się nawet zbliżyć. Przejście zrobiło się samo, gdy ci, którzy czekali w holu, rozsunęli się na boki. Coś czarnego przemknęło pomiędzy stołami i do Harry’ego dołączyli Huncwoci, przemieniając się tuż obok ze swoich animagicznych postaci. Parę osób pisnęło i wszystko wróciło do normy. Jeśli to można nazwać normalnością, gdy tłum ludzi przepycha się za jednym, nastoletnim chłopakiem.

Harry ruszył do drugiej sali. Tej samej, w której Firenzo nauczał ich wróżbiarstwa. Teraz była całkowicie pusta. Potter zatrzymał się przy jednym z okien i czekał, aż wszyscy zainteresowani wejdą. Czuł ich spojrzenia na swoich plecach. W takich chwilach tęsknił za Privet Drive i tamtejszym ignorowaniem jego osoby.

W szybie mignęła mu jaskrawa szata dyrektora i odwrócił się do wszystkich. Magiczne pióra wisiały w powietrzu, czekając na polecenie notowanie każdego słowa. Tyle, że Harry nie bardzo wiedział, jak to ubrać w słowa, chciał to szybko załatwić, ale nie przemyślał, co ma powiedzieć.

― W czymś problem, Harry? ― zapytał Remus po przedłużającym się milczeniu.

Pokiwał przecząco i wystąpił krok do przodu. Wziął głęboki oddech i po prostu powiedział to, co miał do przekazania:

― Witam wszystkich. Od razu wyjaśnię, jak obudziłem mugoli. Pomogły mi przy tym wyrmy z Winter Land, niestety szczegółów nie mogę podać, bo ich nie znam. Po prośbie o pomoc zostałem odesłany, a one wszystkim zajęły się same.

― Czy wyrmy zażądały jakiś korzyści dla siebie za udzielenie pomocy? ― usłyszał pierwsze pytanie.

― Nie, żadnej.

― Gdzie odbyła się rozmowa z wyrmami? Jakiś czas wcześniej widziano jak pan opuszcza szkołę w uzbrojonej eskorcie.

― Na Winter Land. Tam je po raz pierwszy spotkałem i uznałem, że będzie to idealne miejsce do rozmów. Rodzina towarzyszyła mi ze względu na grendlingi, które są bardzo niebezpieczne.

Nie miał zamiaru jednak podawać wszystkich szczegółów tego przedsięwzięcia. Lepiej dla Avalonu, by nikt niepożądany się o nim nie dowiedział.   
― Czy Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać może użyć tego zaklęcia ponownie?

― Tak ― potwierdził zgodnie z prawdą. ― Ale nie w najbliższym czasie ― dodał, gdy zaczęto szeptać niespokojnie. ― Powziąłem także odpowiednie kroki, by jednak nie mógł tego dokonać.

― Co mianowicie?

― To na razie nie jest dla osób postronnych istotne. Nawet jeśli uda mi się zatrzymać jeden sposób atakowania, Voldemort wykorzysta kolejny. Będzie to trwało tak długo, aż któraś ze stron nie poniesie klęski. A ja nie mam zamiaru być po takiej stronie ― rzekł poważnie.

Zapadła cisza. Zebrani czekali, czy jeszcze coś doda, ale Harry milczał. Dziennikarze jakby wahali się zadawać kolejne pytania.

― Co z mugolami? Jak zostanie im wytłumaczone zajście z zaśnięciem całego świata?

― Proszę to pytanie skierować do Lucjusza Malfoya.

― Czy wie pan, jakie rozwiązanie wymyślono?

― Tak, ale je przemilczę. Jeszcze może ulec zmianie, by dopasować wszystko do panujących warunków.

― Czy będzie pan ingerował w działania Wizengamotu?

― Nie i nigdy nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Poproszono mnie o zadziałanie podczas kryzysu. Zareagowałem tak, jak uważałem za słuszne. Decyzje, co do władzy, pozostawię innym.

Harry naprawdę miał dość tego typu pytań. Nie pchał się do władzy.

― Na kogo będzie pan głosował?

― To moja prywatna sprawa, ale jeśli pani Bones nadal zechce być ministrem, to z całą pewnością może być pewna mojego głosu.

W tej chwili każdy na sali podjął przypuszczalnie tę samą decyzję. Notowania kobiety wzrosły.

Zaraz potem padło pytanie, którego Potter nie chciał usłyszeć, a wręcz nawet marzył, by takowe nie padło.

― Jakie podejmie pan środki bezpieczeństwa, jeśli chodzi o pojedynki z pańskim mężem?

A jednak padło. Ścisnął dłonie w pięści i pohamował się ostatkiem sił, by tym razem nie użyć nakazu.

― Nie podobają mi się te ataki, które mają za zadanie spowodowanie wyeliminowanie mojego małżonka. Nie będę jednak ingerować w jego sprawy honorowe. Severus jest potężnym czarodziejem i bardzo uzdolnionym, jeżeli chodzi o broń białą. Nie uważam, by ktokolwiek zdołał go pokonać, jeżeli tylko będzie walczył uczciwie. Ostatni pokaz określał aż nazbyt, ile uczciwości było w tych pojedynkach, dlatego się wtrąciłem. Będę to robił za każdym razem, jeżeli uznam, że są łamane prawa honoru mojego męża.

Nie miał zamiaru robić żadnych aluzji, że kogoś ukarze, chociaż miał na to naprawdę wielką ochotę. Wierzył jednak w umiejętności Snape’a, a także miał nadzieję, że po jego ostatnich dokonaniach te ataki ustaną.

Wszyscy milczeli i Albus stanął przy jego boku.

― Czy ktoś z państwa ma jeszcze jakieś pytanie, bo jeżeli nie, to zabieram pana Pottera. ― Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie Dumbledore, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego. ― Jak przed chwilą przekazywałem uczniom, czas wrócić do nauki. Pociąg wkrótce zacznie kursować i odwiezie wszystkich dorosłych. Do tego czasu rodzice mogą uczestniczyć w lekcjach swoich dzieci. Życie w Hogwarcie powinno zacząć wracać do normalności.

Potter ruszył za Dumbledorem, rozmyślając nad proroctwami Severusa. Doskonale znał Albusa i jego szalone pomysły.

Syriusz i Remus szli po jego bokach. Mugole obserwowali, jak opuszcza salę niczym fani jakiejś wielkiej, sławnej gwiazdy. Sam mógłby iść o zakład, że naprawdę nieliczni wiedzą, kim jest. Rodzice uczniów oczywiście od dzieci. Jednak rodziny starające się ukryć do jakiej szkoły chodzi ich magicznie uzdolnione dziecko, musiały tłumaczyć tym, którzy nic o nim nie wiedziały. Potter nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, jakie niestworzone plotki przy tym powstawały. Całe szczęście dla niego, że lochy były wolne od tej widowni. Huncwoci zostawili go z dyrektorem i eskortą pod drzwiami i zawrócili w stronę wyjścia z lochów.

Zaprosił go do salonu i przywołał skrzata, by zamówić herbatę.

― O czym chciałeś porozmawiać, Harry? ― zapytał Albus, gdy otrzymał już swoją filiżankę.

― Czekam jeszcze na jedną osobę i wtedy zacznę. Proszę chwilę poczekać, dyrektorze.

W tej samej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Severus w towarzystwie Petunii. Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Snape obiecał mu, że będzie przy tej rozmowie, ale zawsze mogło się coś wydarzyć i okazałoby się, że nie może przyjść. Nie wiedział, co mogłoby się stać, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

― Usiądź tutaj, ciociu. ― Wskazał Petunii fotel po przeciwnej stronie stolika.

Nie przypuszczał, by ciotka zaczęła czymś rzucać w dyrektora. Mogłaby jednak przypadkowo sie zamachnąć i podbić oko jednemu z najsilniejszych czarodziei. Albus lubił fiolet, ale chyba nie aż tak.

Severus stanął przy szafce z filiżanką w dłoni, wręczoną przez Zgredka, który ponownie bez wezwania usługiwał. Harry wolał pozostać przy kominku. Chrząknął, gdy głos odmówił mu nagle posłuszeństwa.

― Dyrektorze ― zaczął. ― Proszę wytłumaczyć mojej ciotce, dlaczego miała na sobie pańską klątwę. Nie wiem, co powodowała, ale sygnatura należy do pana.

Głośne stuknięcie filiżanki o talerzyk był pierwszą reakcją Petunii Dursley. Wzrok, zimny i okrutny, spoczął na starszym czarodzieju.

― Severus ci powiedział? ― zapytał spokojnie starszy czarodziej.

― Nie, sam zauważyłem. Wręcz emanowała pańską magia, gdy ją spotkałem tuż przed wybudzeniem mugoli. Zdjąłem z niej klątwę. Pan zdejmie z wuja i Dudleya.

― To była ich kara ― zauważył Albus bez cienia skruchy.

― Nie pamiętam, bym kiedykolwiek prosił, aby zostali ukarani…

― Chwileczkę! ― Krzyk Petunii przerwał Harry’emu, choć on tylko na ten wybuch czekał. ― Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że to wszystko, co nas spotkało odkąd Potter wrócił do szkoły, to wina magii? Że nie czuliśmy smaku potraw? Mieliśmy klaustrofobie nawet w dużych przestrzeniach? To wszystko wasza sprawka?

― Tak ― potwierdził siostrzeniec. ― Nie wiem, co dokładnie zrobił Dumbledore, ale nic o tym nie wiedziałem. Gdy zobaczyłem ciocię w korytarzu od razu zrozumiałem, że coś jest nie tak.

― Dlaczego nam to zrobiono?

― Jeszcze się pytasz? ― Tym razem Severus nie wytrzymał. ― Trzymanie dziecka w komórce to przecież całkiem normalne wychowywanie wśród mugoli. Czy swojego tłustego syna także tak zamykałaś?

Harry spojrzał na Severusa i ten umilkł. W oczach współmałżonka nie było nagany za wtrącenie się, tylko mignęło w nich coś niespokojnego.

Petunia milczała. Początkowo.

Harry już znał te oznaki. Przełykanie, ściskanie szczęki, pięści. Wszystko to wskazywało na nieuchronny wybuch. Dumbledore patrzył tylko na kobietę, jakby właśnie na tę eksplozje czekał. Był poważny.

― Przepraszam.

Padło tylko jedno słowo z ust ciotki, a Harry musiał usiąść. Spodziewał się wszystkiego innego, ale na pewno nie tego, nie przeprosin. Rozejrzał się po wszystkich. Snape zamarł z uniesioną jedną brwią. Natomiast Albus uśmiechał się pobłażliwie.

― Bałam się ciebie. Już tego wieczora, gdy cię znaleźliśmy pod drzwiami wiedziałam, że jesteś taki jak Lily. Potem zacząłeś to udowadniać każdego mijającego dnia. Emanowałeś magią tak bardzo, że można ją było zbierać i przechowywać niczym konfitury. Zawsze się ją czuło, nawet nie będąc czarodziejem. A my, zwykli ludzie, co mogliśmy zrobić? Nic. Musieliśmy zacząć cię ukrywać, by nas nie zamknięto w jakimś instytucie badawczym. Nie chciałam być królikiem doświadczalnym.

― Nigdy by do tego nie doszło ― odezwał się Severus. ― Mamy na wybuchy Dzikiej Magii odpowiednich ludzi do usuwania jej skutków.

― Nikt nigdy nam o tym nie powiedział. Nigdy nikogo u nas nie było.

Harry spojrzał na dyrektora.

― Nie reagujemy, gdy magia wymyka się spod kontroli wśród członków rodziny, którzy o niej wiedzą.

― A szyba w zoo? Skakanie po dachu szkoły? ― dopytywała się Petunia. ― Wielokrotnie czarował wśród innych ludzi i nikt nie przyszedł. Zawsze musieliśmy tłumaczyć się sami tymi wybrykami.

― I wszyscy wam wierzyli. Nie było potrzeby ingerować.

― To okrutne! I nieodpowiedzialne! ― stwierdził Potter. ― To tak jakby małemu dziecku dać karabin i reagować dopiero jak kogoś zabije.

― Harry, nie możemy… Nie jesteśmy w stanie reagować za każdym razem, gdy czarodziejskie dziecko uniesie łyżeczkę w powietrze.

― Jestem Harrym Potterem. Bohaterem, Wybrańcem, pokonałem Voldemorta , jako kilkunastomiesięczne niemowlę, a uznaliście, że tak potężne magicznie dziecko nie wymaga specjalnej kontroli? A gdyby moje wybuchy magii zniszczyłyby pół Londynu, co byście zrobili?

Albus chyba zaczynał pojmować, do czego dąży Harry.

― Zabralibyśmy cię do czarodziejskiej rodziny.

Młody czarodziej odetchnął głęboko. Spróbował się uspokoić, zanim zadał jedno pytanie:

― Czyli to zasługa rygorystycznego, co prawda, ale skutecznego wychowywania przez Dursleyów nie doszło do żadnej katastrofy?

Severus nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co mówi jego małżonek.

― Harry, oni się nad tobą znęcali!

― Jak dobrze pamiętam pierwsze lata szkoły, to ty też nie głaskałeś mnie po głowie ― uciszył go jednym zdaniem, potem zwrócił się na powrót do dyrektora. ― Ponawiam pytanie: dlaczego uznał pan, że należy Dursleyów ukarać?

― To była moja, bardzo samolubna decyzja ― przyznał się po krótkiej chwili ciszy Albus.

― Rodzaj zemsty za własne błędy? ― Severus prawie widział nóż, który Harry przekręcał w plecach Dumbledore’a z taką precyzją.

Z tym szczególnym Gryfonem naprawdę trzeba się liczyć. Jego zemsta będzie należała do strasznych, jeżeli kiedyś się wścieknie. W tej chwili zrobiło mu się żal Albusa. Naprawdę.

― Można to tak ująć, Harry.

― W takim razie w pańskiej gestii będzie teraz zdjęcie klątwy i wynagrodzenie cierpień mojej rodzinie, dyrektorze. ― To zabrzmiało prawie jak rozkaz.

Potter nie użył nakazu, ale nikt z zebranych nie sądził, że dyrektor wycofa się z wykonania tego polecenia.

― Oczywiście, Harry. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli zaraz pójdę do pozostałych. Pani Dursley, zapraszam potem do mojego gabinetu. Porozmawiamy.

Petunia była w takim szoku, że zdołała tylko kiwnąć głową. Dyrektor ich opuścił, a Harry usiadł w fotelu.

― Czy jest jeszcze coś, ciociu? Mam coś jeszcze zrobić? Od tego momentu nie będziesz musiała o mnie już nawet myśleć. Nigdy nie wrócę na Privet Drive. Mam męża oraz środki by samemu się utrzymać. Rodzice przygotowali mi wystarczająco dużo.

― A co ze mną? Z tym, że zdołałeś mnie obudzić?

― Jesteś charłaczką. Masz zbyt mało magii, żeby rzucać zaklęcia. Możesz spokojnie żyć jako mugol. Cała ta sytuacja powoli wróci do normy, wszystko już przygotowujemy.

― Ale to i tak znów się stanie, prawda? Macie tu jakąś wojnę, która wymknęła się spod kontroli i dlatego wszyscy zasnęli?

― Tak, mamy wojnę. Trwa już całe lata. Zginęli w niej moi rodzice, chroniąc mnie. Zrobię jednak wszystko, by ponownie nie wyszła poza czarodziejski świat.

― Jesteś tylko nastolatkiem! Co ty możesz zrobić?

Milczenie było jedyna odpowiedzią młodego mężczyzny, który odwrócił wzrok.

Severus w końcu przełamał tę niezwykłą niemoc, która go opanowała po słowach męża i wstał, podchodząc do niego.

― Harry musi jeszcze przygotować się do zajęć. Pani rodzina pewnie niecierpliwie czeka na wiadomości.

Otworzył przed nią drzwi i gdyby nie dobre wychowanie, to by ją wręcz wypchnął, byle szybciej opuściła ich komnaty. Przysunął się do niej i warknął cicho:

― Porozmawiajmy sobie na osobności, Tuniu.

 

OOOO

 

Kobieta obrzuciła go lodowatym spojrzeniem, pełnym odrazy i wzgardy, lecz nie zamierzała protestować. Sama miała mu wiele do powiedzenia. Stanęli we wnęce niedaleko uchylonych drzwi, a mistrz eliksirów otoczył ich zaklęciem prywatności.

― Zawsze wszystko psujesz i niszczysz, Snape ― zaczęła bez ostrzeżenia charłaczka z jadowitą satysfakcją. ― Jego też. Założę się, że to wszystko przez ciebie! ― Wskazała na pokój, w którym nadal siedział Harry.

Mistrz eliksirów zmrużył oczy i nie pozwolił na to, aby dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Opanował swoje emocje i odparł spokojnym tonem:

― Czyżby? To nie ja go przez lata okłamywałem i nie znęcałem się jak ty. Wciąż uważasz, że na to zasłużył. Widzę to w twoich oczach, kobieto.

Petunia zacisnęła zęby.

― I co z tego? To i tak przeszłość. Przeprosiłam, czyż nie? ― syknęła, uderzając palcem w tors czarodzieja. Gwałtownie cofnęła rękę, jakby w pewnym momencie uświadomiła sobie ważną rzecz. ― Jeżeli ty jesteś jego mężem, to kim on jest w tym związku? Jest twoim  _mężem_ , prawda? ― Sugestia całkiem przeciwna niż wypowiedziane słowo była bardzo jasna.      

― Istotnie. ― Z trudem się powstrzymał przed dotknięciem Kamienia Serca Harry’ego zawieszonego na piersi pod ubraniem.

Dursley skrzywiła się z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem.

― W takim razie nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Nawet nie chcę myśleć, jak zareaguje Vernon, gdy…

Umilkła, a ciemne oczy Severusa niemal wżarły się w jej umysł. Mistrz eliksirów nie musiał używać legilimencji, by domyślić się reszty. Zdławił chęć potraktowania kobiety i jej rodziny czymś o wiele groźniejszym, niż to, czym posłużył się Albus.   

 _Gdyby tylko to ode mnie zależało, cała wasza trójka zniknęłaby na zawsze i nikt by nawet za wami nie zatęsknił_ , pomyślał mistrz eliksirów z nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem, unoszącym kąciki ust.

― Harry jest tu szczęśliwy, przynajmniej dużo bardziej, niż był pod twoją jakże  _czułą_   _opieką_.

Petunia uniosła dumnie brodę, milcząc i Severus zdjął czar, tym razem bez skrupułów i szorstko zmusił ją by opuściła ich pokoje.

 

OOOO

 

Musiał jednak się czegoś dowiedzieć od małżonka.

― Oszalałeś? Co ci wpadło do tej gryfońskiej głowy? ― Nie wytrzymał zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi.

Powolne uniesienie głowy przez męża znad jakieś książki, a potem te zielone oczy zatrzymały go w miejscu, choć właśnie podchodził, by nim potrząsnąć. Zobaczył w nich prośbę, niemal błaganie i ból.

― Możesz chociaż raz… po prostu… odpuścić?

― Harry… ― westchnął ciężko Severus, kiwając głową.

― Wiesz, przez ile lat chciałem, by poczuli to, co ja? By nie czuli smaku potraw, bo było się zbyt głodnym, by się nim delektować? By siedzieli w ciemności, w której ściany próbują cię pochłonąć? A gdy to się stało, poczułem niesmak i obrzydzenie. Mną samym.

Severus ponownie wyrzucił sobie, jak mógł nie widzieć tego wcześniej. Przecież to dziecko każdym swoim czynem i decyzją potwierdzało, że jest maltretowane. Posiłków nigdy nie opuszczał, choć wielu uczniów robiło to notorycznie. Tylko głodzone dziecko z taką nabożnością traktowało jedzenie. To uwielbienie latania, przebywania na otwartej przestrzeni. Brak zaufania wobec dorosłych. Harry każdym gestem mówił, że coś jest nie tak, a nikt tego  nie dostrzegał. Sam Severus tego nie chciał widzieć.

― Dlaczego? To całkiem normalne czuć chęć zemsty do swego oprawcy.

― Może. Może ja nie jestem jak każdy inny. Jest mi niedobrze, jak tylko o tym pomyślę. Mam dosyć cierpień. Swoich i cudzych, Severusie. Nie chcę więcej.

Chyba ta rozmowa przerosła siły Harry’ego. Zaczął się trząść, obejmując ramionami i kiwając w przód i w tył. Snape potrząsnął głową, natychmiast przywołując eliksir uspokajający i usiadł na oparciu jego fotela, przyciągając małżonka do siebie.

― Wypij ― polecił.

― Nawet jeden dzień… ― mruknął, ale opróżnił fiolkę posłusznie.

Efekt był natychmiastowy. Harry rozluźnił się i westchnął, przeczesując włosy. Po dłuższej chwili zapytał:

― Naprawdę muszę iść na te zajęcia?

Małżonek spojrzał na niego i odparł stanowczo:

― Tak.

 

OOOO

 

To był koszmar porównywalny do tego, z którego nie tak dawno się obudził. Spojrzenia wszystkich przewiercały go na wylot. Dyrektor całe szczęście ograniczył się do rodziców uczniów mających zajęcia. Żadnych innych roczników czy Domów.

Oczywiście nawet to nie poszło tak łatwo, bo się spóźnił przez rozmowę z Dumbledorem. Do klasy wszedł dziesięć minut po czasie.

― Przepraszam, pani profesor.

McGonagall kiwnęła tylko głową i kontynuowała wykład. Przynajmniej chciała.

― Czy to normalne, że uczeń nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za spóźnienie?

― Czy gdyby to był zwykły uczeń, czy także nie zostałby ukarany?

Pytania przecinały powietrze niczym sztylety, wszystkie skierowane do nauczycielki. McGonagall jednak nie dała się tak łatwo.

― Proszę państwa, każdy z was wie od swoich dzieci, jaką rolę pełni teraz pan Potter. W panujących obecnie warunkach, gdzie jego decyzje oraz magia są znaczące, nie mogę wymagać punktualności. Znając pana Pottera, jestem pewna, że nie spóźnił się z błahych powodów. Mam rację, panie Potter?

― Tak, pani profesor. Rozmawiałem z dyrektorem. ― I choć po części było to kłamstwo, bo rozmowa dotyczyła jego prywatnego życia, nie poczuł się z tym źle.

Naprawdę lubił opiekunkę swego Domu i nie miał zamiaru psuć jej reputacji przed grupą mugoli, którzy nie do końca rozumieli, co się dzieje. Na tym jednak nie zakończyły się te lekcje. Kwadrans później do sali wszedł jeden z wikingów.

― Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Pan Malfoy prosi o przybycie pana Pottera.

― W jakiej sprawie? ― zapytała Minerwa.

Wiking rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych rodzicach, stojących pod ścianami, niepewny czy może to zdradzić.

― Czy pan Malfoy chce uzgodnić propozycję panny Granger także ze mną? ― uratował go Harry.

― Tak.

― Proszę mu przekazać, że całkowicie zdaję się na moją przyjaciółkę i zgadzam się na wszystkie jej decyzje. Do pana Malfoya zajrzę po zajęciach. Niech uzbroi się w cierpliwość, albo niech robi to, co wymaga jego stanowisko. ― Ostatnie zdanie podkreślił dosyć ostro dla powagi sytuacji.

Wiking wyszedł, a sala rozbrzmiała szeptami dorosłych, na co zareagowała natychmiast chłodno McGonagall.

― Proszę państwa, jeśli wolą państwo dyskutować, to opuszczenie zajęć będzie wskazane. Przeszkadzają państwo w nauce własnym dzieciom.

Rodzice w kilka minut opuścili salę, ale nawet przez zamknięte drzwi słychać było ich głośne i nerwowe rozmowy. Zaklęcie wyciszające ukróciło i to.

Harry zrobił to, co zrobiłby każdy inny nastolatek na jego miejscu. Położył głowę na blacie ławki i westchnął załamany. Ron poklepał go współczująco po plecach.

― Panie Potter, możemy wrócić do nauki? Czy planuje pan jeszcze jakąś audiencję?

― Ja nie, ale kto ich tam wie? ― Kiwnął konspiracyjnie, wskazując na drzwi.

― Do jutra musimy wszyscy jakoś wytrzymać, tym razem nie możemy pozwolić uczniom na opuszczanie szkoły. Dorośli muszą wrócić do domów pociągiem, a to trochę potrwa. A teraz, jeśli mogę, wrócimy do tematu…

Na pozostałych zajęciach liczba asystujących im rodziców selektywnie się zmniejszała. Część wyjechała, pozostali zrezygnowali, gdy poza pierwszą lekcją nic niezwykłego się nie stało.

Na obiad nie miał ochoty iść, ale chciał jak najmniej martwić Severusa, a nie pojawienie się na posiłku na pewno wzbudziłoby sensację wśród wszystkich. Przypuszczał, że nawet gdyby wymówił się zjedzeniem u siebie, niewiele by to zmieniło.

Hermiona nadal nie wróciła i Harry zaczynał się zastanawiać, co takiego planują z Malfoyem seniorem. Oczywiście wiedział, że realizacja planu Granger na światową skalę wymagała nie lada pracy i przygotowań, ale dziewczyna zniknęła zaraz po śniadaniu, czyli dobre cztery godziny temu.

Zjadł mało nie czując głodu, rozmyślając o poczynaniach przyjaciółki.

― Wiesz, gdzie jest teraz Hermiona? ― zapytał Rona, siedzącego obok i pochłaniającego niespotykane ilości tłuczonych ziemniaków.

― Ciągle u Malfoya. W sali koło skrzydła szpitalnego. Wpadłem tam po transformacji. Pełno tam kartek. Są dosłownie wszędzie, nie tylko na stole. Na krzesłach, szafkach, parapetach. Wszędzie! Coś ty jej kazał zrobić?

― Zaplanować kamuflaż.

― Co?

― Kamuflaż. Przykrywkę tego, co zrobił Voldemort.

― Poważnie myślisz, że mugole się nabiorą, na to, co… zamierzacie zrobić z Hermioną. Cokolwiek to jest.

Harry wstał od stołu, zmarszczył czoło i rzucił:

― Mam nadzieje, inaczej trzeba będzie zaplanować naprawdę mnóstwo rzeczy, by porozumieć się z tyloma rządami na raz. A znając moje szczęście, pewnie wszyscy chcieliby rozmawiać jedynie ze mną.

Spojrzał jeszcze na stół nauczycielski i skinął Severusowi głową. Ten rozmawiał właśnie z Huncwotami, ale obserwował go uważnie.

― Idę do Malfoya. Jakoś nie podejrzewam, żebym stamtąd szybko wyszedł, skoro nadal Hermiony nie wypuścił.

Zamek od rana opustoszał trochę. Mugoli nie było już tak dużo, ale wikingowie jak zawsze mu towarzyszyli. Było to denerwujące, bo jeden wchodził za nim nawet do toalety. Czekał obok kabiny i straszył innych uczniów. Plusem jednak było to, że nikt go nie zaczepiał. Nie wypytywał o wyrmy, wikingów, Voldemorta i o co tam w danej chwili chcieliby zapytać.

Na korytarzu tuż przed wejściem do skrzydła szpitalnego zatrzymał się w miejscu. Tuż przed nim stała cała rodzina Dursleyów. Ciotka zauważyła go pierwsza, zaraz potem wuj, który natychmiast poczerwieniał na twarzy.

― Zostańcie tutaj ― rzucił Harry do eskorty i podszedł bliżej, pytając: ― Wszystko w porządku?

Dursley chyba czekał właśnie na to pytanie.

― I jeszcze się głupio pyta, niewdzięczny bachor!

Harry spojrzał pytająco na ciotkę.

― Czy dyrektor powiedział coś, co zdenerwowało wuja Vernona?

― Nic poza tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy wcześniej ― odparła, a jej mąż natychmiast zaczął wrzeszczeć:

― Chyba cię czymś napoili! Słyszysz, co ty w ogóle mówisz? Stajesz po stronie tego podrzutka?! Mieszkał u nas, jadł, a teraz nie chce dać nam za to…

― Lepiej już nic więcej nie mów, wuju. ― Harry ścisnął dłonie w pięści.

Tego akurat mógł się spodziewać po tym mężczyźnie.

― Nie będziesz mi tu rozkazywał, gówniarzu!

Wikingowie zaczęli się zbliżać, gdy Vernon zaczął podnosić głos. Petunia próbowała go uspokoić, ale on nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

― Może i jesteś tutaj kimś ważnym, ale gdy tylko skończy się rok szkolny, to gdzie wrócisz? Do nas! I wiesz co zastaniesz? Zamknięte drzwi. Nie chcę cię widzieć nigdy więcej! ― Ostatnie słowa przypieczętował uderzeniem, które posłało Harry’ego na ścianę.

Sekundę później cztery mecze zostały wycelowane w krtań Dursleya. Petunia zaczęła szlochać, tuląc do siebie oszołomionego syna.

― Przestańcie! ― krzyknął Potter w stronę eskorty.

Z kącika ust sączyła mu się strużka krwi, a policzek już nabierał czerwonej barwy, która z czasem stanie się fioletowa.

Nakaz sam wyrwał mu się spod kontroli i wikingowie usłuchali.

― Schowajcie broń i odsuńcie się. On nie jest w stanie skrzywdzić mnie więcej niż to. ― Wstał powoli, wyjmując różdżkę. Grdyka Vernona podskoczyła. ― Nie wrócę na Privet Drive już nigdy, mówiłem to cioci. Nie muszę już ― poinformował go spokojnie. ― Jeśli tak bardzo masz mnie dość, mogę się całkowicie usunąć z twojej pamięci. Jedno zaklęcie i odchodzę w niepamięć. Nie będziecie nic pamiętać i wrócicie do swojego normalnego życia.


	5. Serce i dusza

W wersji J. Darcy nie ma żadnych wampirów, budzących mugoli. W tej historii wampir pojawi się tylko raz i to na bardzo krótko, więc proszę się ich nie spodziewać.

**Notka autora:** Mamy niewielką prośbę do czytających. Nie wymagamy komentarzy, raduje nas liczba wejść na opowiadanie. Mamy tylko niewielką prośbę o zaznaczenie kudos, wtedy będziemy pewne, że naprawdę chcecie dalszych części. Jeżeli jednak ktoś nie loguje się na stronie, a jednak czyta, zadowoli nas zwykły emotek w komentarzu, czy mu się podoba dany rozdział, czy nie.

Dziękujemy.

 

**Rozdział. 5/82 Serce i dusza**

 

Harry wpadł tak niespodziewanie do salonu, że zaskoczony Severus poplamił atramentem zwój, który zapisywał ironicznymi uwagami do jednego z wielu nieudolnych, jego zdaniem, uczniów. Małżonek przemknął przez pokój niczym wiosenna burza i zamknął się w sypialni.

Snape zmrużył oczy, próbując się domyślić, co spowodowało takie dziwne zachowanie młodego czarodzieja.

Potter nigdy wcześniej nie okazał w ten sposób żadnych uczuć. Jeśli już, to jego oszalała z tego powodu magia przemeblowywała wszystko na swojej drodze.

Severus pokręcił głową, odkładając pióro, następnie usunął plamę z pergaminu i skierował się do sypialni dowiedzieć się, co takiego wyprowadziło Gryfona z równowagi.

Nie było go jednak tam, za to z łazienki doleciał krótki szum wody, a potem syknięcie.

― Harry? ― Poczuł lekkie zaniepokojenie tym ostatnim dźwiękiem.

― Idź sobie ― usłyszał stłumioną odpowiedź.

Severus uniósł brew. Tego typu  odzywki także nie były w jego stylu. Nawet jak na młody wiek, Harry zwykle nie wyrażał się w ten sposób.

Pyknięcie tuż koło jego nogi oznajmiło pojawienie się skrzata, który wyciągnął w jego stronę słoiczek, mówiąc konspiracyjnie:

― Przyda się. ― I Zgredek znikł tak samo niespodziewanie, jak się pojawił.

Gdy Severus zobaczył, co zawiera pojemnik, nie zastanawiał się dłużej. Skoro skrzat uznał, że będzie to potrzebne oznaczało, iż małżonek został ranny. Musiał się dowiedzieć, co się stało, jego cierpliwość się wyczerpała. Szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi, a potem zamarł na krótką chwilę.

Harry siedział na podłodze obok umywalki z ręcznikiem przyłożonym do policzka. Jego broda nosiła ślady rozmazanej krwi, przypuszczalnie z rozciętej wargi, która jednak już nie krwawiła. Jednak nie to zatrzymało Snape’a w miejscu. Oczy współmałżonka lśniły, jakby z całych sił starał się powstrzymać płacz. Gryfon nigdy nie płakał. Cokolwiek dotąd się wydarzyło, ile śmierci by nie ujrzał, nigdy nie uronił ani jednej łzy.

Teraz ściskał ręcznik tak mocno, że woda skapywała mu na spodnie. Mistrz eliksirów był niemal pewien, że Potter przyciskając tkaninę o wiele za mocno do zranionego miejsca, sprawiał sobie tym samym dodatkowy ból.  

Severus jednak wiedział, że teraz najlepiej o nic nie pytać. Harry wszystko powie w swoim czasie, wystarczyło uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

― Pokaż to. Skrzat przyniósł maść.

Kucnął przy Potterze i odsunął delikatnie jego dłoń, oglądając powiększający się siniak. Ślad po ciosie wyraźnie wskazywał, że zadał go ktoś dużo roślejszy niż uczeń Hogwartu. W zaistniałej sytuacji żaden czarodziej nie podniósłby ręki na swego króla. Nie po tym, co ten dla wszystkich zrobił. Musiał więc dokonać tego ktoś pozbawiony magii, a sądząc po reakcji Harry’ego, był to ktoś, kogo on dobrze znał. Snape nie musiał się za długo zastanawiać, kim był ten mugol. Poczuł rosnący gniew, ale szybko go opanował. Jego małżonek go potrzebował, choć sam pewnie nie był tego świadomy.

Ostrożnie posmarował całe zaczerwienienie, a także małe rozcięcie na wardze.

― Powtórzymy przed snem i do rana nie będzie śladu. Jeśli chcesz użyj zaklęcia ukrywającego, nikt nie będzie cię wypytywał, skoro nic nie będzie widać.

Młody mężczyzna prawie niedostrzegalnie drżał, więc Severus przyzwał eliksir uspokajający.

― Wypij.

― Nie trzeba. ― Odsunął jego dłoń, ale wciąż unikał jego wzroku. ― Panuję nad sobą. Muszę iść do Malfoya zobaczyć, co robi.

Ucieczka też nie była typowym zachowaniem Harry’ego, ale Severus nie miał zamiaru go zatrzymywać. Gryfon z całą pewnością nie chciał odpowiadać na pytania, które jak sądził, mistrz eliksirów chciał mu zadać. Mężczyzna lekko pokręcił głową, patrząc w nadal oszołomionego młodego czarodzieja.

― Harry, uspokój się. Jeśli nie chcesz powiedzieć co się stało, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru cię zmuszać. Przypuszczam, że i tak wkrótce się dowiem. Z drugiej strony, musisz pamiętać, to Hogwart. Ten zamek żyje. Nic się tu nie utrzymuje długo w tajemnicy.

Potter wstał, rzucając niepotrzebny już ręcznik do kosza na pranie i ruszył do wyjścia z łazienki. W progu zatrzymał się z dłonią na framudze, przytrzymując się jej mocno i odetchnął głęboko parę razy, zapewne po to, aby zapanować nad emocjami. Nie odwracając, powiedział zimnym głosem:

― Wuj Vernon mnie uderzył. Na jego własną prośbę zobliviatowałem całą rodzinę i odesłałem do domu przy pomocy skrzatów.

 

OOOO

 

Gdy Harry opuścił lochy, Severus nadal był w łazience. Starał się pozbierać myśli. Miał największą ochotę dorwać w tej chwili Dursleyów i pozabijać tych niewdzięcznych głupców. Bardzo powoli przy użyciu najbardziej bolesnych metod, jakie tylko mu przyjdą do głowy. Jak tępym trzeba być, by tak zranić dziecko, które otrzymało się pod opiekę? Nie wiedział, co spowodowało reakcję Vernona, ale miał zamiar się dowiedzieć i to jak najszybciej.

Wyszedł na korytarz i natychmiast grupa wikingów stanęła w gotowości.

― Kto może mi wytłumaczyć co się stało?! ― warknął, wściekły także i na nich. W końcu mieli go chronić.

Do przodu wystąpił starszy wiking. Z całą pewnością przekroczył już czterdziestkę, ale trzymał się jak prawdziwy wojownik. Rude włosy przetykane były siwizną, co świadczyło, że przeżył już z całą pewnością niejedno. A widząc, co żyło na jego wyspie, nawet nie trzeba było pytać co.

― Wejdź. ― Severus wskazał mu wnętrze salonu.

Wojownik zatrzymał się tuż za zamkniętymi i wyciszonymi zaklęciami drzwiami. Severus skrzyżował ręce na piersi i patrzył na niego wyczekująco, z trudem się hamując, żeby nie wybuchnąć.

Wiking odezwał się pewnym i spokojnym głosem:

― Na piętrze szpitalnym spotkaliśmy mugoli, potem okazało się, że to rodzina naszego króla. Nakazał nam czekać w oddaleniu, co wykonaliśmy. Mężczyzna w pewnej chwili zaczął krzyczeć coś o jakimś podrzutku i dawaniu czegoś. Zareagowaliśmy natychmiast, ale i tak zdążył uderzyć naszego władcę. Jednak on nie pozwolił nam nic robić. Następnie wyjął różdżkę, o czymś jeszcze chwilę rozmawiali, potem rzucił zaklęcie i ci stracili przytomność. Wtedy wezwał skrzaty i te zabrały mugoli. Potem wrócił tutaj. To wszystko.

― Możesz odejść. ― Tyle tylko powiedział Snape i mężczyzna natychmiast posłuchał.

Nie miał zamiaru stawać przeciwko mężowi króla, tym bardziej równie doświadczonemu i potężnemu czarodziejowi. I tak był zadowolony, że nie spotkała go kara za dopuszczenie do zranienia Pottera. Był tu dopiero kilka dni, a już zdążył się nasłuchać o reputacji Severusa Snape’a. Nie miał ochoty sprawdzać na własnej skórze, ile z tego było prawdą.

Zaraz po tym, jak zamknął drzwi, uderzyła w nie misa z proszkiem do sieci fiuu.

― Cholerni Dursleyowie! ― zaklął głośno i wściekle Snape.

Tylko tyle mu pozostało. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby im coś zrobił, zadałby Potterowi jeszcze większy ból. A to, że jego małżonek cierpiał, było pewne jak w gringockim banku. Ten Gryfon miał zbyt wybaczające serce, nawet dla takich ofiar losu jak jego, pożal się Merlinie, rodzina. Skoro przez tyle lat nic nie zrobił, jakkolwiek by się nim nie zajmowali, to tym bardziej nie dziwił go fakt, że i obecnie nic się nie stało.

Teraz miał zamiar dowiedzieć się u drugiego źródła, co mogło spowodować tak gwałtowną reakcję mugolskiego krewnego Pottera.

Severus bez słowa wszedł do gabinetu Dumbledore’a przez kominek i usiadł w fotelu, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Patrzył ostrym spojrzeniem na Albusa, który właśnie wysyłał coś feniksem, a gdy ten wyleciał przez okno usiadł i zapytał:

― Coś się stało, chłopcze?

― Tego właśnie chciałbym się dowiedzieć. Co takiego powiedziałeś Dursleyom?

― Rozmawialiśmy o rekompensacie za to, co im zrobiłem. Odmówili jej przyjęcia i wyszli. Tylko tyle. Byli tu dosłownie kilka minut ― odparł spokojnie.

― To w takim razie, jak wytłumaczysz mi ślad po uderzeniu na policzku Harry’ego i zeznanie wikingów, że to Vernon Dursley go uderzył.

Chłodny głos Snape’a sprawił, że Albus natychmiast odłożył dokumenty, które trzymał w ręce i posłał rozmówcy badawcze spojrzenie.

― Bardzo poważnie to wygląda? ― zaniepokoił się dyrektor.

― Nie. Bardziej ucierpiało jego serce. Rzucił na całą trójkę  _obliviate_  i przy pomocy skrzatów odesłał do domu.

Albus nie oczekiwał takiego obrotu sprawy. Westchnął, poprawiając okulary i zacmokał niezadowolony.

― Co z nim?

― Trzyma się. Poszedł teraz do Lucjusza. Czym mogłeś zdenerwować wuja Pottera, że ten odważył się zaatakować go wśród tylu czarodziejów?

― Zażądali połowy spadku po Potterach, z uwagi na to, że Petunia była jej siostrą. Gdy powiedziałem, że cały majątek Potterów należy do ich jedynego syna i nie mają żadnych praw nawet do najmniejszej jego części, ponieważ Harry jest już pełnoprawnym czarodziejem po zawarciu małżeństwa i prawo mugolskie go nie obejmuje, to wyszli. Moja własna rekompensata w ogóle ich nie interesowała.

― Pazerni mugole. Jakkolwiek, znów zranili Pottera. A po wyczyszczeniu im pamięci karanie nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Harry i tak by tego nie pochwalał.

W tej sytuacji to nie dyrektor ponosił winę i nie było najmniejszego sensu się na niego wściekać.

 

OOOO

 

Tym razem żadna niespodzianka nie zatrzymała Harry’ego w drodze do pokoju Malfoya. Chciał jak najszybciej zająć czymś myśli, byle tylko nie wspominać ostatniej godziny. Ukrycie zaczerwienionego śladu na twarzy zajęło mu sekundę, gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi kwater. Wikingowie jak zawsze dołączyli do niego w ciszy.

Zaraz po wejściu zauważył, że opis Weasleya był całkiem trafny. Kartki były wszędzie. Na stole, krzesłach, najwięcej jednak przymocowano do ścian. Teraz tworzyły rodzaj tapety, oburzając lokatorów portretów, których nie ominęła ta dekoracja.

― Po co to? ― zapytał od razu, jednocześnie zwracając na siebie uwagę, bo ta dwójka była tak zaabsorbowana notatkami leżącymi także na łóżku, że go nie usłyszała, gdy wchodził.

― O, Harry! Przyszedłeś w samą porę. Mamy już zgodę wszystkich Ministerstw, ale i tak proszą, abyś wysłał to w formie królewskiego rozkazu. Tak samo jak przy uniewinnianiu Syriusza ― zawołała na jego widok Hermiona, podchodząc i ściskając go krótko.

― Poszaleli? Dlaczego miałabym to robić?! ― warknął zły, nerwowo krążąc po pokoju.

Zdziwienie jego zachowaniem było doskonale widoczne na twarzy Hermiony i Lucjusza. Dlaczego ta prośba tak wzburzyła Pottera nie wiedzieli.

― Harry, coś się stało? ― odparła pytanie pytaniem.

― Nie! ― odpowiedział. O wiele za szybko. ― Dlaczego nie wystarcza im, że mamy rozwiązanie głównego problemu, czyli trzymanie mugoli nadal w niewiedzy?

― Panie Potter ― odezwał się Lucjusz. ― Chodzi przypuszczalnie o moją osobę.

Malfoy senior nadal nie wyglądał za dobrze, choć Harry nie miał porównania, bo nie widział go wcześniej. Z całą pewnością był bardzo osłabiony, bo przebywał w łóżku podparty kilkoma poduszkami. Z trudnością się poruszał, więc dziewczyna robiła wszystkie notatki, co potwierdziło jej pismo widoczne wszędzie.

Potter zmarszczył brwi i zaczął przeglądać porozwieszane kartki.

― Panie Malfoy ― rzekł poważnym tonem. ― Czy aż tak wielkie wyzwanie postawiłem przed panem, że nie potrafi pan ominąć tak błahej przeszkody jak ludzka głupota? Dotychczas dawał pan sobie z nią radę.

Hermiona sapnęła i już chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jej przyjaciel odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią pytająco. Cokolwiek chciała rzec, zmieniła zdanie, natomiast Lucjusz zmarszczył czoło.

― Tym razem zrobię to ― zaczął Potter, wzdychając i kręcąc głową z rezygnacją. ― Jednak proszę pamiętać, że nie zawsze będę w pobliżu, a czarodziejski świat ciągle będzie wymagał podejmowania od pana decyzji. Ważnych, może i niebezpiecznych, a już z całą pewnością ślizgońskich.

Wrócił do oglądania planów, choć rozumiał z nich tylko część. Utworzenie grup modyfikujących maszyny rejestrujące akcje na słońcu. Obliviatorzy do zmian pamięci pracowników laboratoriów. Hermiona spisała po bokach krótkie streszczenia, które pomagały teraz po części coś pojąć.

― Z czym mamy największy problem? ― zapytał, widząc kilka czerwonych wykrzykników przy paru zagadnieniach.

― Czas. Rozbłyski słońca niekiedy następują w ciągu sekundy, ale zdarza się i dłużej. Mija natomiast pewien czas, który fala potrzebuje, by do nas dotrzeć. Sama erupcja jest dostrzegana dużo wcześniej. Albo przyjmiemy, że gdzieś ten wybuch się zanotował i ktoś poniesie konsekwencje…

― Czyli musimy kogoś poświęcić? ― stwierdził sucho.

― Tak ― odparła smutno.

Wiedziała, że przyjaciel nie zgodzi się na żadną ofiarę i szukała innego rozwiązanie tego problemu.

― W porządku ― zgodził się ten natychmiast, a Granger otworzyła szerzej oczy. Zaskoczona decyzją przyjaciela, nie mogła jej zrozumieć. Harry na pewno tak by nie postąpił.  ― Harry!! Ktoś pójdzie do więzienia na co najmniej dożywocie! ― Poczuła się raczej dziwnie, jakby coś przegapiła.

― Podstawcie czarodzieja. Niech przyjmie karę, potem się niby z poczucia winy powiesi, otruje, ktoś go zamorduje, czy coś tam… Zmienimy pamięć strażników i zabierzemy go stamtąd ― zaproponował.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego całkowicie oszołomiona, mrugając i marszcząc czoło.

― No co? ― zdziwił się jej reakcją Harry. ― Nie mów, że nie wpadłaś na tak prosty pomysł. Jesteś czarownicą, nie myśl jak mugol.

― Jesteś dziś dziwny, Harry. ― Uśmiechnęła się jednak i natychmiast zaczęła notować w notesie. Nagle pewne zagmatwane i kłopotliwe szczegóły stały się o wiele prostsze do zaplanowania.

Kartki na ścianach chyba były połączone z nim jakimś czarem, bo czerwień z kilku zniknęła, zastąpiona zielenią.

― Co mam wysłać w Prawie Króla? ― zapytał, obserwując Malfoya, który patrzył na niego spojrzeniem, które wiele mówiło. Przeszły go ciarki, ale nie pozwolił sobie na odwrócenie, dopóki to Lucjusz nie opuścił wzroku na notatki z chłodnym uśmiechem na ustach.

― Daj nam jeszcze trochę czasu, ustalimy wszystko i wyślę ci Zgredka z notatką. Wystarczy, że podyktujesz tekst i resztą zajmie się pan Malfoy z panią Bones oraz Wizengamot.

― Zgoda.

Harry zastanawiał się jeszcze nad jedną sprawą. Zanim poruszył tę kwestię, przeciągnął ręką przez swoje i tak już zmierzwione włosy.  

― Panie Malfoy, chciałbym, aby pomógł pan Hermionie w pewnym zadaniu. Chcemy usunąć zwolennikom Voldemorta Mroczne Znaki, by nie mógł już korzystać z ich magii. Czym szybciej, tym lepiej.

― Oczywiście. Jestem do pańskiej dyspozycji. ― Kiwnął głową na zgodę. ― Mogę przypuszczać, że każdy śmierciożerca teraz będzie chciał się tego piętna pozbyć, jak najszybciej. Nawet jeśli ujawnienie grozi Azkabanem. To zdecydowanie lepsze od takiego życia. ― Wskazał na siebie, unieruchomionego i osłabionego utratą magii.

Dwoje Gryfonów kiwnęło lekko głowami. Harry po krótkiej ciszy dodał:

― Proszę zrobić dla mnie listę osób. Chcę wiedzieć, kto naprawdę był po stronie Toma Riddle’a, a kto nie. Strach powoduje, że ludzie robią często głupie rzeczy, których potem żałują przez resztą życia. Nie mam zamiaru składać pustych obietnic, ale zastanowię się nad odpowiednimi karami, które zadowolą obie strony. Czy się rozumiemy, panie Malfoy?

Cóż, to było sprzeczne z jego wcześniejszymi obietnicami, że nie będzie wtrącał się do władzy, ale chyba teraz nie było innego wyboru. Czasem okoliczności zmuszały go złamania słowa.

― Tak.

Harry, wracając powoli do lochów po przedyskutowaniu drobniejszych spraw z Hermioną i Lucjuszem, zastanawiał się, skąd przyszedł mu taki pomysł. W pierwszej kolejności chciał uwolnić Severusa, według niego nikt bardziej na to nie zasługiwał. Następnie Znak zniknie z przedramienia Malfoya seniora, bo w Wizengamocie śmierciożerca nie był po prostu mile widziany. Nie zdemaskował Lucjusza tylko z powodu silnego przeczucia, że wiedza tego szczególnego Ślizgona może pomóc nie tylko jemu, ale całemu czarodziejskiemu światu.

A reszta?

Młody czarodziej przystanął i przetarł oczy. Spojrzał na nieliczne w tej części zamku obrazy, namalowane postacie kłaniały się mu i coś mówiły, ale on pogrążony w swoich myślach jedynie odpowiadał kiwnięciem głową oraz bladym uśmiechem.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego miałby traktować inaczej resztę popleczników Toma? Jasne, każdy popełnia błędy. Oczywiście na pewno wśród zwolenników znajdą się i fanatycy, ale dla tych ma Azkaban. Każdy zasługuje na szansę, nawet jeśli ta może równać się odbyciu kary za swoje przewinienia. To i tak lepsze od bycia jedynie źródłem energii magicznej dla szaleńca.

Zamknął oczy, załamany ilością narastających ciągle problemów. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, wzdychając ciężko.

― Wszystko w porządku, Harry?

Prawie zderzył się z Remusem, tak bardzo się zamyślił, idąc korytarzem.

― Eee… Tak… Raczej tak ― zająknął się i machinalnie dotknął policzka.

Zaraz też zdał sobie sprawę, że nie widać było śladu, który ukrył pod zaklęciem zaraz po opuszczeniu kwater.

― Na pewno? Jesteś jakiś nie swój. Właśnie wracam od Poppy. Twoja rodzina już wyjechała, zdążyłeś się z nimi pożegnać?

― Tak ― odparł tak chłodno, że zadziwił tym Lupina.

Remus teraz już był całkiem pewien, że coś jest nie tak z Harrym. Tym bardziej, gdy ten odwrócił wzrok, a jego dłonie ścisnęły się w pięści. Nie chciał jednak zmuszać go do mówienia. Miał nadzieję, że syn przyjaciela sam powie, jeśli coś będzie go gnębiło. Albo porozmawia z Severusem. Ostatnio właśnie przed nim Harry otwierał się najbardziej. Lupin uśmiechnął się słabo, wiedząc, mając wręcz całkowitą pewność, jak to się skończy. 

― Wracasz do siebie? Mogę cię odprowadzić kawałek?

Młody mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i wznowił marsz.

― Ćwiczysz nadal z Severusem szermierkę? ― zapytał po chwili.

Potter zatrzymał się w miejscu, spoglądając na niego zdziwiony.

― Neville mi mówił. Sam im podobno powiedziałeś, że trenujesz ― odparł Remus, widząc jego zaskoczenie.

― To prawda ― potwierdził. ― Chyba po pierwszym powrocie z Winter Land ― przypomniał sobie. ― I tak, nadal ćwiczymy.

― Daj znać, jeśli będziecie potrzebować kogoś do ćwiczeń. A teraz cię zostawię, wracam do Syriusza. Musimy się przygotować. Dumbledore wysyła nas wkrótce na misję rozpoznawczą.

Harry nie sądził, by szybko zaprosił Remusa na ich ćwiczenia. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie takiej sytuacji. Dotyk Severusa był delikatny, odprężający i… troskliwy. Wiedział, że Lupin nigdy by go naumyślnie nie zranił, ale nie chciał być przez niego kierowany w ten sam sposób, jak robił to Snape. Doceniał chęci Remusa, ale nie chciał też, żeby ktoś trzeci uczestniczył w tych lekcjach, albo przyglądał się im. Nauka szermierki pod okiem małżonka była dla niego zbyt… intymna.

Nagle poczuł się strasznie zmęczony. Ten dzień jakby wysysał z niego siły. Z głośnym westchnięciem ulgi powitał fotel przed kominkiem i gorącą czekoladę od skrzata.

― Zawsze wiesz, czego potrzebuję, Zgredku ― pochwalił go z wdzięcznym uśmiech.

― Zgredek dba o Mistrza Harry’ego. Panicz zabrał Wielką Ciszę. Skrzaty jej nie lubią.

Potter chwilę zastanowił się nad tą wypowiedzią.

― Nie lubią? Zgredku, czy kiedyś już była Wielka Cisza?

― Bardzo dawno temu. Zgredka jeszcze nie było. Ani jego rodziców, ani rodziców jego rodziców. Bardzo dawno temu. Hogwartu wtedy nie było.

To nie była dobra wiadomość. Dowodziło to, że ktoś już kiedyś użył tego czaru, a to znaczy, że i demonów. Skoro wynaleziono zaklęcie by odesłać starożytne bóstwo, to i Wielka Cisza także musiała kiedyś już być.

― Co jeszcze o tym wiesz? Dlaczego nie słyszałem o tym wcześniej?

― Skrzaty nie lubią o tym mówić. To stara, bardzo stara historia. O wielkim Magu i potężnym Mistrzu. I artefakcie.

― Masz na myśli króla Artura oraz Merlina? I Excalibur? ― To pierwsze przyszło mu na myśl po wcześniejszych historiach o wyjmowaniu miecza z kamienia, jakimi został poczęstowany po Wezwaniu.

― Zgredek nie wie. Zgredek nie pamięta bajek dla małych skrzaciąt. ― Natychmiast też zaczął się szarpać za uszy, co Harry powstrzymał, łapiąc go za ręce.

― Spokojnie, Zgredku. Znajdź kogoś, kto mi opowie tę historię. Bardzo mi wtedy pomożesz.

― Tak, Mistrzu Harry. ― Ucieszony, że może wykonać polecenie znikł.

― Co takiego wpadło ci do głowy tym razem? ― Nagłe pytanie przypomniało Harry’emu, że nie jest tu sam.

Severus stał w drzwiach do laboratorium i wycierał właśnie dłonie w małą ściereczkę. Czekolada wydała się nagle Harry’emu o wiele ciekawsza niż odpowiedzenie na pytanie małżonka.

― Jak wolisz ― stwierdził jedynie mistrz eliksirów, widząc ten unik. ― To jak? Idziemy?

Harry poderwał głowę.

― Dokąd?

― Na lekcję szermierki. Zapomniałeś?

Gryfon opadł z powrotem na fotel z westchnięciem.

― Wybacz, Severusie. Chyba nie dam dziś rady.

― Źle się czujesz? ― zaniepokoił się Severus, choć nie pokazał tego po sobie.

Gryfonowi jego nadopiekuńczość mogłaby się wydać dziwna.

― Nie. Jestem trochę zmęczony.

― To akurat nic dziwnego. Nie przespałeś całej nocy, a dzień dał ci się mocno we znaki.

― Spałem! ― oburzył się.

― Ale za krótko, a teraz twój organizm…

― Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko! ― przerwał mu ostro.

― Ciągle nim jesteś.

Harry sam nie wiedział, co go podkusiło. Był rozdrażniony. Wszystkim po trochu. W umyśle błysnęła myśl. Nie był dzieckiem i udowodni to.

Jakby diabeł w niego wstąpił.

Wstał i podszedł do Severusa, który uniósł jedną brew, ale nic nie powiedział, ani się nie poruszył. Ciemne oczy obserwowały go uważnie.

― Jak na dzieciaka, to strasznie lubisz, gdy cię całuję ― szepnął Harry, stając tak blisko, że tylko centymetry dzieliły ich od siebie.

― Z tego, co zauważyłem to z wzajemnością ― rzucił Snape, przyciągając go bliżej tak, że stykali się teraz ciałami. ― Ktoś tu nie może się doczekać jutra. Pochlebia mi to.

― Przestań! ― Harry spłonął rumieńcem i odsunął się, uwalniając z ciepłych objęć. Diabeł dał nogi za pas.

― To nie ja zacząłem.

― Przestań ― mruknął Harry, choć nie do końca wiedział, do kogo to było to skierowane.

Ostatnio jego uczucia oszalały. Teraz, stojąc przed Severusem, już sam nie wiedział, czego chce.

― Idź się połóż. ― Usłyszał polecenie małżonka. ― W tym stanie ćwiczenia naprawdę nie mają sensu.

Bez sprzeciwu posłuchał. Wolał się ukryć w sypialni przed wzrokiem Severusa. Miał zamiar zdrzemnąć się do kolacji, ale gdy tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki, jak na złość sen nie chciał nadejść. Pod powiekami miał natomiast tylko jeden obraz.

Dursleyów.

Zasłonił ramieniem oczy, starając się z całych sił uspokoić. Emocjonalnie ten dzień dał mu się mocno we znaki. Usunięcie wszystkich wspomnień o sobie było dla niego bolesne. Dla własnej rodziny przestał istnieć. Teraz tylko czarodziejski świat miał jeszcze jakąś dla niego wartość. Mugolski już nic nie mógł mu zaoferować. Nie miał już po co do niego wracać. Tylko w świecie czarodziejów miał przyjaciół.

Powoli się uspokajał.

Prawie zasypiał, gdy pojawił się Zgredek z pergaminem od Hermiony, całkowicie go wybudzając. Gdy ostatni magiczny pergamin opadł na podłogę sypialni po użyciu przez niego Prawa Króla, do pokoju wpadł Severus.

― Co ty wyrabiasz? ― Zaniepokojenie było doskonale widoczne na jego twarzy.

― Nic. ― Harry podniósł zwój, z ciekawością oglądając herb na jego górze. Poprzednio nie miał tej możliwości, bo był zbyt wyczerpany.  ― Jeleń ― stwierdził, a potem podał dokument skrzatowi. ― To chyba musi otrzymać Dumbledore jako członek Wizengamotu. Zanieś mu to, będzie wiedział, komu dalej przekazać te dokumenty.

― Harry! ― Severus starał się uzyskać odpowiedź. ― Jaki rozkaz wysłałeś i do kogo?

― Och, przepraszam. Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć. Hermiona i lord Malfoy nalegali, żeby tego użyć. Wszystkie Ministerstwa tego wymagały, więc im go dałem.

― To nie jest zabawa. Nie możesz…

― Wiem, ale bez tego nie chcieli współpracować z Malfoyem ― westchnął ciężko. ― Skoro raz zobaczą, że stoję po jego stronie, to mu zaufają.

Snape podszedł bliżej i, podnosząc jego podbródek, przyjrzał się twarzy.

― Przespałeś się coś. Nadal jesteś blady.

― Nie bardzo. Przysypiałem już, gdy Zgredek się pojawił.

― Weź eliksir snu i tak już zbliża się kolacja. Jeśli i ja nie pojawię się w Wielkiej Sali wszyscy pomyślą, że jemy tutaj razem, by uniknąć tłumów.

― Chciałbyś. Hermiona będzie tu w pięć minut później w towarzystwie Remusa i Syriusza.

Severus miał jednak inne zdanie. Pchnął go na łóżko i sięgnął do szuflady szafki.

― Idź spać. Zaczynasz grymasić.

Harry zerwał się na równe nogi, gdy współmałżonek wyciągnął w jego stronę fiolkę z eliksirem.

― Nie! Nie zmusisz mnie! ― rzucił ostro i wyszedł z sypialni.

Nie opuścił jednak komnat. Usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko kominka - jego ulubionym zresztą - wyciągając przed siebie nogi, a dłonie zaplatając na karku.

― Jak wolisz ― stwierdził Severus, wracając do biurka.

Niepokoiły go te gwałtowne zmiany nastroju Gryfona i wyraźne zmęczenie, malujące się na bladej twarzy, jednak jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, co się działo, to i tak nie było jeszcze tak źle. Wolał dać mu trochę wolności, jeśli tylko to go uspokoi.

― Co robisz? ― zapytał po dłuższej chwili ciszy Harry.

― Poprawiam testy.

― Aha ― skwitował krótko i wrócił do kontemplowania koloru ognia.

― McGonagall nic wam nie zadała? ― Tym razem odezwał się mistrz eliksirów.

― Wypracowanie na przyszły tydzień. Zajmę się nim w weekend. Nie mam dziś do tego głowy.

― Dlatego mówiłem, że powinieneś się przespać. Chyba nie masz zamiaru tak przesiedzieć całego wieczoru?

― Czemu nie? Dobrze mi tutaj ― mruknął, z błogością przymykając oczy i przeciągając się leniwie ― Nikt nie wypytuje mnie o moje miejsce w Wizengamocie. Nikogo nie obchodzą wyrmy, kolejne problemy związane z Voldemortem, moje romanse…

― Romanse? Twoje?

Harry przewrócił oczami, odwracając się w jego stronę i opierając podbródek na ręce.

― Z całej mojej wypowiedzi tylko to wyłapałeś? Nieustanny kontakt z Gryfonem ci chyba szkodzi, Severusie ― zażartował, ale zerkając na twarz męża spoważniał. ― Dobrze wiesz, nie mam żadnego romansu. Nawet nie miałbym kiedy umawiać się na tajne schadzki.

― Dla chcącego nic trudnego. ― Severusowi najwyraźniej sprawiało przyjemność drażnić Harry’ego. Policzki młodego czarodzieja były w tej chwili lekko zarumienione, a oczy błyszczały lekkim gniewem.

Głos młodego czarodzieja był przesączony niedowierzaniem i irytacją.

― Nie opuszczałeś mnie ani na krok od chwili, jak tylko się obudziłem, nie pamiętasz? Chyba, że za romans uznasz nocną rozmowę ze Zgredkiem… ― Nie chciał sobie tego wyobrażać.

Zapadła cisza przerywana delikatnym chrobotem pióra o pergamin. Mistrz eliksirów milczał, co jakiś czas zerkał jednak na małżonka, który zamyślił się nad czymś intensywnie, nieświadomie przeczesując co jakiś czas włosy.

W pewnej chwili dostrzegł, że Harry zaczyna pocierać czoło. I tym razem nie robił tego w pełni świadomie. Palce zataczały małe koło od nasady nosa aż do blizny.

― Boli mnie głowa ― mruknął nagle Potter. ― I jest mi niedobrze.

Faktycznie, zrobił się blady. Przyciskał wierzch dłoni do zaciśniętych ust, nosem starając się oddychać powoli i głęboko.

Mistrz eliksirów podszedł do niego i położył dłoń na jego czole. Zarumienione policzki, które uznał w pierwszej chwili za objaw złości, wskazywały całkiem na coś innego.

― Masz gorączkę.

W następnej minucie młody mężczyzna zerwał się z fotela, odpychając go i pędem pobiegł do łazienki. Przez niedomknięte drzwi Snape widział pochyloną nad toaletą postać.

― Wezwę Pomfrey ― zaproponował mistrz eliksirów, już zbliżając się do kominka.

― Nie chcę! ― zaprotestował słabo Harry, z trudem łapiąc oddech. ― Proszę, nie.

Severus zrezygnował i dołączył do niego, podając mu zwilżony wcześniej ręcznik.

― Teraz się położysz?

Zobaczył wolne kiwnięcie głową, a ta decyzja mogła oznaczać tylko jedno. Harry naprawdę źle się czuł. Miał nadzieję, że to coś zwykłego, związanego z szalejącą ostatnio mocą Gryfona. Może tylko przemęczenie, które w końcu dało o sobie znać.

Zostawił go na chwilę samego, aby pójść po jakieś wzmacniające eliksiry. Gdy wracał z laboratorium, Harry właśnie stanął w drzwiach łazienki, jeszcze bardziej blady i zrobił dwa kroki na chwiejnych nogach. Snape natychmiast go podtrzymał, obejmując w pasie i pomógł podejść do łóżka, na które Gryfon opadł z jękiem, trzymając się za głowę. Ból wzmagał dezorientację i zawroty.

― Harry, co się dzieje? ― pytał spokojnie mistrz eliksirów, nie chcąc, żeby młody mężczyzna słyszał w jego głosie rosnący niepokój.

― Kręci mi się w głowie ― odpowiedział cicho i gdyby nie ramiona Severusa upadłby na podłogę, tracąc przytomność.


	6. Przypadki

**Notka autorek:** Kontynuacja jest już zakończona. Rozdziały będą się pojawiać regularnie co weekend.

 

**Rozdział. 6/83 Przypadki**

 

Świat mugolski pogrążony był w ogromnym chaosie.

Hermiona, dzięki pozycji Malfoya, była na bieżąco informowana, co się dzieje na świecie.

Ich plany spełniły swoje zadania. Ludzie uwierzyli w potężny rozbłysk na słońcu i falę, która spowodowała cały ten zamęt. Straty były przerażające i w ludziach, i materialne, ale ludzkość przetrwała. I to nieświadoma prawdziwego zagrożenia.

Malfoy przy udziale pani Bones i całego Wizengamotu dawali z siebie wszystko, by inne Ministerstwa nie zaczęły wykraczać poza standardowe kompetencje. Wiele osób żądało, by czarodzieje interweniowali i pomogli mugolom, ale większość z wysoko postawionych urzędników, podobnie jak  Bones i Malfoy, nie ustąpiło. Czarodzieje bardzo dobrze wiedzieli, że nie mogą tego zrobić i znali zagrożenie, jakie niosło ujawnienie się świata magii. To była jedna z najtrudniejszych, a zarazem nieodwołalnych  decyzji, jakie zostały podjęte.

Kolejne dni miały przynieść więcej radosnych, niż smutnych wiadomości, ale Granger jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała, zmierzając w stronę lochów.

Wikingowie bez słowa ją przepuścili. Uznała, że zostali poinformowani o jej umówionym spotkaniu.

Zapukała do drzwi broniących dostępu do komnat, w których mieszkali mistrz eliksirów i Harry. Po dłuższej chwili uchyliły się i usłyszała zaproszenie. Nigdzie nie widziała swojego przyjaciela, a Snape z jakiegoś powodu był wyraźnie podenerwowany i blady.

― Może przyjdę kiedy indziej, jeśli się pan źle czuje, profesorze? ― zaproponowała łagodnie.

― Ja? ― odezwał się zdziwiony i jakby rozkojarzony. To nie było do niego podobne.― Nie jestem chory.

― Coś z Harrym?

Snape westchnął i zdecydował się nie ukrywać przed przyjaciółką współmałżonka wiadomości o jego stanie zdrowia. Dziewczyna i tak prędzej czy później się dowie, a zdecydowanie wolał, żeby to on był tym, który jej to powie. Zamknął za nią drzwi i wskazał dalszą część kwater.

― Jest nieprzytomny.

Severus wrócił do sypialni, a Hermiona podążyła za nim, odkładając po drodze notatki na pobliski stolik.

― Co się stało? Rozchorował się? Już wcześniej był jakiś nieswój.

― Nie wiem. Ma gorączkę, przed utratą przytomności bolała go głowa. Na razie nie widziałem potrzeby nikogo wołać. Przynajmniej dopóki są tu ci wszyscy mugole. Nie potrzebna nam panika i plotki o umierającym Potterze.

Choć głos Snape’a mógł się wydawać nieco szorstki, to zachowanie mistrza eliksirów zadawało kłam temu wrażeniu.

Harry leżał w łóżku, spocony, z wyraźną gorączką. W pewnej chwili pojawił się skrzat z niewielką miseczką wody i kawałkiem materiału. Znikł, nim ktokolwiek mógł go zatrzymać.

― Nie dostał czegoś na zbicie temperatury? ― Hermiona była zaskoczona, że mistrz eliksirów nie podał jej przyjacielowi tak banalnego lekarstwa. Mężczyzna nawet na nią nie spojrzał, gdy odpowiedział, przecierając zwilżonym materiałem rozpaloną skórę twarzy, szyi:

― Dostał, ale jego organizm, albo magia, zwalczyły miksturę.

― Czy istnieje możliwość, że to nie on ją zwalczył, tylko Tom, by Harry cierpiał?

Severus spojrzał na nią i zgrzytnął zębami. Na ten pomysł nie wpadł, choć przy podejrzeniu wizji to było przecież najprostsze rozwiązanie. Nie znosił takich sytuacji, gdy ktoś inny, a w tym wypadku uczennica Gryffindoru, wytyka mu, całkiem nieświadomie, jego własną głupotę i bezmyślność.

― To możliwe.

Hermiona podeszła do Harry’ego, siadając na krawędzi łóżka i odsunęła delikatnie kosmyk włosów z jego gorącego czoła.

― Nie wygląda, jakby miał wizję ― stwierdziła po chwili, wzdychając z ulgą.

― Dlaczego tak sądzisz? Przy mnie miał tylko jedną, więc nie rozpoznaję jej symptomów.

Panna Granger natychmiast pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniem:

― Blizna jest wtedy zaczerwieniona i spuchnięta. Jeśli pan pamięta, profesorze, to przy rzucaniu czaru śnienia przez Voldemorta krwawiła. Teraz jest spokojny, wygląda bardziej, jakby się przemęczył i rozchorował z tego powodu.

Snape po raz kolejny rzucił zaklęcie diagnostyczne, tym razem pozostawiając jego obraz nad łóżkiem, by móc je na bieżąco kontrolować.

― Nie wiem, czy masz rację. Nie wszystko jest w porządku. Może nie ma wizji, ale jego magia szaleje.

― Czy eliksir Bezsennego Snu też nie działa? ― dopytywała dalej. ― Ron mi mówił, że daje pan Harry’emu specjalną wersję.

― Dziś nie wypił.

― Czyli może mieć koszmar, choć tego nie okazuje?

Snape nawet nie chciał myśleć o takiej ewentualności, lecz wiedział, że musi ją rozważyć.

― To także możliwe.

Gryfonka zadawała pytania, o których on nawet nie pomyślał, roztrzęsiony stanem Harry’ego. Coś, co zwykle nigdy mu się nie zdarzało.

Dziewczyna ujęła dłoń przyjaciela, masując kciukiem jej wnętrze.

― Harry, co się dzieje? ― szepnęła zatroskana. ― Jak ci pomóc?

Zaklęcie Severusa drgnęło, zmieniając wyniki.

― Wykres magii nieznacznie się stabilizuje. On cię wyczuwa ― zauważył.

Granger westchnęła, uśmiechając się delikatnie i puściła dłoń Pottera. W jej oczach było widać, że wpadła na jakiś pomysł.

― Proszę się przy nim położyć. To powinno zadziałać.

― Słucham?!― zdziwił się jej słowami.

Czarodziej nie spodziewał się takiej propozycji, a zwłaszcza z ust Granger. Sądził, że Gryfonka akceptuje ten związek głównie ze względu na jak najskuteczniejsze bezpieczeństwo Pottera.

― Panie profesorze ― westchnęła ciężko. ― Przypuszczam, że Harry po prostu nie panuje nad swoją magią po ostatnich wydarzeniach i dlatego się rozchorował. Moc zbyt szybko wzrasta, by właściwie dostosować się do jego organizmu. Wiem, że czuje pan coś do Harry’ego…

― Panno Granger! ― Chciał natychmiast ukrócić jej słowa, ale mu nie pozwoliła, choć taka konfrontacja z mistrzem eliksirów mogła się okazać niebezpieczna.

― Nie jestem ślepa. Nie trudno dostrzec, że Harry też do pana coś czuje, dlatego powinien pan mu pomóc.

― Jak?

― On potrzebuje kontaktu fizycznego. Nie mam na myśli od razu stosunku ― sprostowała, rumieniąc się i spoglądając na gorączkującego przyjaciela. ― Wystarczy, że będzie przytulany. To go uspokaja. Chłonie dotyk jak gąbka wodę.

― Bo zbyt mało tego doświadczył w swoim życiu ― stwierdził smutno, zerkając na śpiącego.

― Właśnie. ― Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, widząc uczucie na twarzy mężczyzny, gdy obserwował nieprzytomnego młodego mężczyznę. ― Przypuszczam, że jego własna magia domaga się tego kontaktu, a skoro jest pan jego pokrewną duszą… Nie bez powodu Kamień Małżeństw pana wybrał. Harry pana potrzebuje ― zamilkła na chwilę, a potem dodała: ― Jeśli nie jestem panu potrzebna do niczego ważnego, to przyjdę jutro.

Pochyliła się jeszcze raz nad Harrym, całując go w czoło.

― Dobranoc, panie profesorze. ― Wstała i skierowała w stronę wyjścia.

― Dobranoc, panno Granger.

Severus chwilę stał niezdecydowany tuż przy łóżku. Parametry magii małżonka zachwiały się gwałtownie zaraz po tym, jak przyjaciółka przestała go dotykać. Cóż, Gryfonka była inteligentna i na pewno spostrzegawcza. Widziała zdecydowanie więcej, niż przypuszczał. Poczuł dziwny ucisk w piersi, gdy wspominała o uczuciu Harry’ego do niego.

_On cię potrzebuje._

Słowa Albusa znów do niego wróciły.

Naprawdę chciał mieć nadzieję, że znaczy coś dla tego młodego mężczyzny. Nałożył na wszelki wypadek zaklęcie alarmujące i poszedł do łazienki wykąpać się. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu zdecydował się, że nie założy góry od piżamy. Skoro to dotyk miał pomóc, to chyba lepiej, jeśli niczym nie będzie ograniczony. Ostrożnie zdjął koszulę także z Harry’ego, który nawet nie drgnął.

Severus półsiedząc, posadził  Pottera sobie na kolanach bokiem, opierając jego głowę na swojej piersi. Jeszcze nie tak dawno, gdy budził męża po zaklęciu Czarnego Pana, siedzieli całkiem podobnie. Przykrył dokładnie śpiącego współmałżonka i dodatkowo rzucił czar ogrzewający, gdyby koc podczas snu jednak się zsunął.

Powoli masował plecy Harry’ego, starając się zastosować do sugestii Gryfonki.

Dotyk.

Coś, co dla młodszego czarodzieja było czymś tak rzadkim i upragnionym, że nawet jego magia się tego domagała.

― Gdybyś wiedział, że mógłbym tak leżeć z tobą co wieczór i wcale bym mi to nie przeszkadzało, Harry ― szepnął Severus bardziej do siebie niż faktycznie do małżonka. ― Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko i nawet nie wiem, kiedy to się stało. Kiedy udało ci się tak bardzo mnie zmienić? Piekło zamarzło po raz drugi, skoro Ślizgon polubił Gryfona.

Zaśmiał się smutno, przeczesując włosy Harry’ego. Nagle zamarł, dostrzegając, że zielone oczy są otwarte i wpatrują się w niego. Mógł doskonale widzieć momenty, gdy uczucia przemykały na rozpalonej gorączką twarzy małżonka.

Harry uwolnił dłoń spod koca i dotknął twarzy Snape’a.

― Też cię lubię, Severusie. ― Uśmiechnął się słabo i westchnął. ― Lubię z tobą rozmawiać, nawet gdy ciągle rzucasz swoje ironiczne uwagi. Lubię muzykę twojego serca, bo kojarzy mi się z prawdziwym domem. Lubię twój głos, który powoduje, że przechodzą mnie ciarki i to wcale nie ze strachu. Lubię… ― Harry zamilkł, przymykając oczy.

Zmęczony leżał w ramionach oszołomionego mistrza eliksirów. On sam prawie zapomniał oddychać, by nie utracić słów Gryfona.

Magiczny wykres migotał, wskazując wahania mocy w obie strony, gdy ten mówił. Teraz znowu niebezpiecznie rósł.

Snape nie mógł jednak nic zrobić poza ciaśniejszym przyciągnięciem do siebie młodego mężczyzny. Gdy tylko minimalnie go odsuwał, choćby przez zabranie dłoni, wykres natychmiast przekraczał normalną skalę.

― Harry, musisz nad tym zapanować ― mówił mu wprost do ucha. ― Przecież wiem, że potrafisz. Wiem, że nie chcesz nikogo zranić i dlatego nie pozwolisz swojej magii, by się wymknęła spod kontroli.

Słowa Snape’a nie pomagały, jak powinny. Gorączka gwałtowanie wzrastała i opadała. Oddech nagle stawał się ciężki, by po kilkunastu minutach znów wrócić do normy.

― Harry… ― Severus w pewnym momencie już chciał wezwać do pomocy Pomfrey. ― Proszę, Harry. Nie pozwolę, aby twoja własna magia cię zniszczyła. Nie chcę tutaj zostać sam. Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, co zechcesz ― błagał usilnie Severus, nieświadomie składając pocałunki na szyi Harry’ego. ― Cokolwiek tylko powiesz, mój Gryfonie, tylko nie zostawiaj mnie.

Nastała krótka cisza przerywana przez ciężki oddech młodego czarodzieja.

― Nie zostawię cię, Severusie. Obiecałem ci. Jestem tutaj.

Mistrz eliksirów zastygł w bezruchu, słysząc słaby głos Harry’ego. Przytulił go mocniej do piersi, hamując z całej siły łkanie, które omal samo się nie wyrwało z jego ust.

― Przecież ci przysięgałem… Ciałem, imieniem, domem… mocą ― szeptał ledwo słyszalnie Harry.

Severus poczuł mrowienie pod taśmą Albusa, ale zignorował nieprzyjemne odczucie.

― Ciałem, imieniem, domem, mocą i całą moją duszą ― dodał.

Taśma znów dała o sobie znać, tym razem mocniej. Mistrz eliksirów odegnał dyskomfort i skupił uwagę na młodym mężczyźnie.

― Jesteś mój, Severusie? ― Harry znów otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego. ― Tylko mój? ― Jego oczy migotały tak samo, jak w Avalonie, gdy przyzywały go Święte Kapsuły.

― Tylko twój, Harry ― potwierdził dobitnie mistrz eliksirów.

W tym samym momencie taśma wręcz zaczęła go niesamowicie piec. Z jękiem położył Harry’ego na poduszce obok i dotknął jej. W dotyku była lodowato zimna, jednak paliła żywym ogniem.

― Co się dzieje? ― Harry uniósł się na łokciu wyraźnie słaby i ospały.

― Nie wiem. Taśma mnie pali ― jęknął Severus.

Zaczął ją odwijać, by pozbyć się bólu. Gdy ostatnia wstęga opadła na łóżko, obaj patrzyli zszokowani na ramię Snape’a. Małżonek niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął przedramienia małżonka. Jego palce sunęły powoli po bliźnie, która powstała po ranie z dnia Wezwania. Reszta skóry była niczym nieskalana.

― Nie ma go ― szepnął.

― Ale jak? ― dopytywał mistrz eliksirów. ― Co zrobiłeś?

Potter zbyt słaby opadł na poduszkę z westchnięciem. Przekrzywił głowę, jakby patrzył na obramowanie łóżka i zmarszczył brwi, lekko potrząsając głową.

― Harry? ― zaniepokoił się Severus, całkowicie wyrzucając z umysłu Mroczny Znak i jego zaskakujące zniknięcie. Teraz ważniejszy był dla niego małżonek. Na całe szczęście wykres był spokojny. Nic nie burzyło magii Pottera. Wszystko się skończyło tak samo nagle, jak zaczęło.

― Jesteś mój, prawda, Severusie? ― odezwał się niespodziewanie Harry, znów patrząc na niego.

Mężczyzna kiwnął twierdząco w odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział, dlaczego jego serce chce nagle wyskoczyć z piersi.

― Złożyłeś mi przysięgę wierności, a ja ją przyjąłem. ― Dłoń Gryfona dotknęła jego. Mistrz eliksirów poczuł delikatne muśnięcie magii i sapnął cicho, gdy jego własna natychmiast odpowiedziała.

― On nie ma już nad tobą władzy. Jesteś tylko mój. ― Młody czarodziej mówił coraz ciszej, zamykając powoli oczy. Chwilę potem już spał, oddychając miarowo.

A Severus nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie był w stanie wykrzesać siebie słowa. Mroczny Znak znikł, a on nie rozumiał dlaczego. Czy to, co powiedział Harry, naprawdę miało coś z tym wspólnego? Powinien iść do Albusa, ale nie potrafił się przełamać, patrząc na śpiącego tuż obok Harry’ego. Nie chciał, nie potrafił go w tej chwili zostawiać. Gryfon chyba nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać. Zdecydował, że nie opuści go teraz. Poprawił przykrycie na śpiącym i położył się koło niego. Młody mężczyzna nieświadomie, przez sen, obrócił się w jego stronę i oparł głowę na jego piersi, obejmując go ramieniem. Delikatny uśmiech zagościł na zwykle poważnym obliczu mistrza eliksirów. Objął współmałżonka i zamknął oczy.

Sen jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie był dla niego tak spokojny.

 

OOOOO

 

Harry obudził się pierwszy. Jego zamroczony umysł uwalniał się z mgły snu dość długo. Za to jego organizm wręcz odwrotnie. Czuł ciepło drugiego ciała całkiem blisko siebie i było mu z tym faktem bardzo dobrze. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak blisko Severusa, będąc tego świadomym. Może podczas lekcji szermierki, ale tam zawsze byli ubrani, a teraz…

Poczuł, jak policzki spłonęły mu rumieńcem, jednak nadal się uśmiechał. Wcale nie miałby nic przeciwko gdyby to zdarzało się dużo częściej. Severus powiedział, że jest jego. No i dziś był piątek.

Uwolnił się ostrożnie z ramion męża i wyszedł cicho do salonu. Wezwał skrzata.

― Zgredku, przynieś mi jakieś rzeczy, ale bądź cicho. Nie obudź Severusa.

― Dobrze, Mistrzu Harry.

W międzyczasie napisał krótką notatkę, informując, że idzie do dormitorium Lwów. Był podekscytowany tak bardzo, że trzykrotnie pod rząd źle zapiął guziki koszuli. Dopiero skrzat poratował go krótkim zaklęciem i cała szata ułożyła się odpowiednio.

― Przynieś mi później moją torbę.

Zaklęcie czyszczące musiało mu na razie wystarczyć, bo szum wody mógłby obudzić Snape’a.

Wymknął się z lochów. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu był w pokoju wspólnym, choć dla niego to jakby było wczoraj. Jako osobie w samym centrum wszystkich wydarzeń umykały mu pomniejsze rzeczy i czasami bardzo tego żałował. Chwilę tłumaczył wikingom, że nie mogą wejść i że nic mu tam nie grozi. Gdy się uparli, pomogła mu Gruba Dama, informując wojowników, że poza nauczycielami wstęp do Domu Lwa mają wyłącznie dzieci i nikt poza nimi nie zostanie przez nią wpuszczony, więc i Harry’emu nic tam nie grozi.

Pokój był jeszcze pusty, ale wysłał swojego patronusa do Hermiony, aby do niego zeszła.

― Harry, co ty tu robisz tak wcześnie? Wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się czujesz? ― Pytania zadawała jednym tchem, gdy tylko zeszła ze schodów, prowadzących do dziewczęcego dormitorium.

― Bardzo dobrze. Mam dla ciebie zadanie.

― Czy profesor Snape dobrze się tobą zajął? ― pytała dalej, nie słysząc chyba Harry’ego.

Potter zdziwił się tym pytaniem.

― Zajął?

Czyżby Hermiona miała coś wspólnego z nocnym zachowaniem jego małżonka?

― Czy wczoraj wieczorem coś się stało? ― Przypomniał sobie, że przyjaciółka miała przyjść do Severusa. ― Niewiele pamiętam.

― Gdy przyszłam do lochów, ty byłeś już nieprzytomny z gorączki. Profesor był bardzo zdenerwowany i zaniepokojony twoim stanem. Twoja magia szalała. Jednak, gdy cię dotknęłam, od razu się uspokoiła. Zaproponowałam twojemu współmałżonkowi, aby się koło ciebie położył i przytulił. Potem wyszłam.

Harry patrzył na nią oszołomiony. Tylko przyjaciółka mogła wymyślić coś takiego. Zaraz potem uśmiechnął się szeroko i ją przytulił.

― Jesteś kochana!

Krótka fala magii obiegła pokój wspólny, wstrząsając meblami.

― Harry, spokojnie! ― zawołała wesoło, klepiąc go po plecach, gdy nadal ją przytulał. Nagle zamarła i zapytała niepewnie: ― Co zrobił profesor Snape?

Harry puścił ją i wstał. Zaczął przechodzić się koło kominka, gestykulując.

― Nawet nie wiesz, co twoja propozycja spowodowała. To przyśpiesza wszystkie moje plany. Zaczynam rozumieć, jak Tom powiązał ze sobą wszystkich tych czarodziei. Uwolniłaś Severusa spod jego jarzma, rozumiesz, Hermiono?! Już nigdy nie poczuje wezwania tego potwora. Będę mógł… ― zamilkł czerwieniąc się i stając w miejscu, by spojrzeć na Hermionę, która nie spuszczała z niego oczu. ― Mroczny Znak znikł z ramienia Severusa ― dodał ciszej, siadając z powrotem obok niej.

― Jak to znikł?

― I tu jest teraz twoje zadanie. Musisz potwierdzić moje spostrzeżenia. Myślę, że można wykorzystać do tego Lucjusza Malfoya. Na pewno się zgodzi.

― Ale na co?

― Przysięgę wierności wobec mnie ― rzucił krótko.

Granger zaniemówiła. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Z jednej strony wiadomość była dobra dla profesora Snape’a, z drugiej obawiała się, co z tego może wyniknąć dla Harry’ego, jeśli sprawa wyjdzie poza mury zamku. Inni Gryfoni zaczęli się budzić i schodzić do pokoju wspólnego. Uniemożliwiło to dalszą rozmowę.

― Porozmawiamy o tym po śniadaniu, jeśli możesz. Myślę, że to na tyle ważne, by raz urwać się z historii magii. Mogę cię o to prosić? ― zaproponował Gryfon, gdy uczniowie zaczęli się im ciekawsko przyglądać.

Hermiona kiwnęła tylko głową, niezdolna wydusić z siebie słowa.

― Cześć, kumplu! ― Dołączył do nich Ron, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu. ― Co tam?

― Wszystko dobrze.

Dopiero teraz Weasley zauważył dziwne zachowanie dziewczyny.

― Hermiona? ― Ta uniosła w jego stronę głowę trochę jakby pod wpływem jakiegoś przymusu. Ron odwrócił się do Harry’ego, pytając: ― Co jej powiedziałeś?

― Poprosiłem ją żeby została naszą surogatką ― zażartował.

― Co?!!! ― Wrzask Weasleya zwrócił na nich natychmiast uwagę wszystkich.

Ron złapał Pottera za przód koszuli i poderwał do góry. Harry zszokowany nic nie zrobił, aby się bronić. Głupi żart wywołał bardzo agresywną i raczej niespodziewaną reakcję jego przyjaciela.

― Powtórz to, Potter!

Ron jeszcze nigdy nie zwrócił się do przyjaciela po nazwisku, to było naprawdę nietypowe.

― Przepraszam, Ron. To był żart. Nie chciałem nikogo urazić ― zmitygował się natychmiast Harry zastanawiając się, co takiego źle tym razem zrobił. Czarodziejski Świat i jego nieznana mu ciągle do końca kultura będzie go jeszcze długo zaskakiwać.

― Ronaldzie Weasley, natychmiast puścisz Harry’ego albo gorzko tego pożałujesz. ― Hermiona dotknęła ręki, która nadal sztywno trzymała część garderoby Gryfona. ― Dziękuję, że mnie bronisz, ale chyba zapomniałeś o paru szczegółach. Po pierwsze nie jestem twoją żoną…

Harry dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że usta Rona ułożyły się w słowo „jeszcze”. I gdyby nie raczej niepewna sytuacja to pewnie by się uśmiechnął z zazdrości Weasleya.

― Dodatkowo Harry nie wie, że ten żart jest niegrzeczny.

Harry był o tym przekonany zaraz po reakcji Rona. Granger westchnęła i zaczęła kierować się z powrotem ku dormitorium dziewczyn.

― Idę po torbę. Nie pozabijajcie się do czasu mojego powrotu. Ron, Harry jeszcze wczoraj był w kiepskim stanie, bądź wyrozumiały.

Harry poprawił bardzo wolno ubranie, byle tylko nie patrzeć na przyjaciela.

― Wszystko w porządku? ― usłyszał ciche pytanie i spojrzał na Rona, który stał do niego bokiem i marszczył czoło spoglądając za odchodzącą Granger.

― Tak, moja magia trochę szalała, ale już się uspokoiła. ― Poklepał go po ramieniu. ― Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

― Dobra, dobra, ale i tak jestem na ciebie zły. Hermiona jest…

― Wiem, wiem ― zaśmiał się z rumieńców zażenowania kolegi. ― Chyba powinieneś więcej się starać, Ron.

Cała reszta zebranych po chwili wróciła do swoich zajęć. Zbliżało się śniadanie i wszyscy kierowali się do wyjścia.

Śniadanie wyglądało trochę nienaturalnie. Weasley wyraźnie był obrażony na pozostałą dwójkę przyjaciół. Oczywiście nie przeszkadzało mu to w jedzeniu. Może nawet dodawało apetytu. Harry wręcz odwrotnie. Dziobał w talerzu jakby posiłek zrobił mu krzywdę.

― O co chodzi, Harry? Nadal źle się czujesz? ― dopytywała się Hermiona, gromiona jednocześnie przez Rona spojrzeniem dezaprobaty.

― Trochę, ale to nic. Nie jestem po prostu głodny. Chodźmy już ― zaproponował, odsuwając nietknięte jedzenie.

Można by powiedzieć, że wszystko wracało do normalności. Tak przynajmniej przypuszczał Harry, rozglądając się po Wielkiej Sali. Mugoli już nie było. Rodzice, którzy byli czarodziejami także już wrócili do domów. „Prorok Codzienny” nie przestawał wychwalać go na pierwszych stronach, a dopiero na kolejnych informując o całej reszcie związanej z efektem „Wielkiego Snu” jak nazwano zaklęcie Voldemorta. 

Nazwa skrzatów o wiele lepiej oddawała grozę tego zdarzenia, ale Harry nie zamierzał na razie wychylać się, by poprawiać redaktorów. I bez tego nie dawali mu spokoju.

Zgredek poinformował go przy przyniesieniu torby o czekającej na niego poczcie, a gdy na zapytanie, kto zajmował się tym dotychczas usłyszał imię męża, westchnął z rezygnacją.

Zastanawiał się, od jak wielu spraw Severus trzymał go z daleka, żeby tylko miał spokój i nie musiał o nich myśleć? Doceniał z całego serca to poświęcenie, ale musiał coś z tym zrobić. Snape przecież nie dlatego za niego wyszedł, by teraz dźwigał jego kłopoty na swoich barkach. Zdecydował, że później z nim o tym porozmawia.

Spokój był niepokojący. Denerwowało go to trochę. Nigdy za bardzo nie należał do cierpliwych, wolał działać. Wiedział jednak, że potrzebuje teraz tego spokoju. Musiał rozwiązać parę bieżących problemów.

Całe szczęście, kwestia usunięcia Mrocznego Znaku była w toku. Malfoy w pewnym sensie już mu złożył przysięgę, teraz tylko będzie musiał zwiększyć jej siłę. Co do reszty śmierciożerców… Cóż, może być ciekawie.

Westchnął. Dziennikarze i plotkarze nie dadzą mu żyć, wymyślając niestworzone historie. Jeszcze bardziej niż w obecnej chwili. Już widział nagłówki w dwóch wersjach; „Potter ― kolejny Czarny Pan”, albo „ Potter przyjmuje wasali”, czy coś w tym stylu.

― Harry! ― Z rozmyślań wyrwała go Hermiona, szarpiąc go za ramię, gdy minął zejście do lochów i chciał iść na górę po schodach. ― Mieliśmy coś omówić.

Potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy.

 

OOOOO

 

Severus obudził się odrobinę obolały. Spał w pozycji, do której się nie przyzwyczaił i zdrętwiało mu przez to ramię. Przeciągając się, otworzył oczy i zauważył, że Harry’ego nie ma koło niego.

Krótka fala strachu spowodowała, że wstał bardzo szybko i przeszukał mieszkanie. Gdy zauważył notatkę, odetchnął i zaczął czytać. Z każdą linijką się uspokajał, a na koniec czytając „Twój Harry” kącik ust drgnął nieznacznie. Mocno skryty Gryfon nagle się otworzył. Znając go, napisał to pewnie w pośpiechu, zbytnio nie zastawiając się, co robi.

Uspokojony wziął długą kąpiel, co jakiś czas zaciskając w dłoni Kamień Serca Harry’ego. Dziś zaczynał później zajęcia, więc miał chwilę czasu na wizytę u Dumbledore’a. Przechodząc w stronę kominka zauważył znajomy notes. Przypuszczalnie Gryfonka zostawiła go wczoraj, w pośpiechu wychodząc. Nie powinien tego robić bez jej zgody, ale jeśli coś dotyczyło jego współmałżonka, nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Otworzył na ostatnich zapisanych stronach i zaczął czytać.

Większość notatek była zapisana zielonym atramentem i dotyczyła organizacji planu z Malfoyem, ale gdy natrafił na ciemną czerwień zatrzymał się, nie bardzo rozumiejąc w pierwszej chwili sens tego, co czyta.

Heimdall, Loki, Bifrost, Tęczowy most, Ragnarök i… śmierć bogów. Potem słowo „bogów” zostało przekreślone i zastąpione „Harry’ego?”. Teraz z całą pewnością musiał porozmawiać z panną Granger.

Poinformował dyrektora o swoim przybyciu i, gdy otrzymał pozwolenie, przeszedł przez zielone płomienie.

― Coś się stało, mój chłopcze?

Snape położył na biurku srebrną taśmę.

― Dlaczego ją zdjąłeś?

― Nie jest mi już potrzebna.

Podwinął rękaw, pokazując mi nienaznaczone przedramię. Albus patrzył na nie oniemiały, potem zapytał tylko:

― Czy to sprawka Harry’ego?

― Tak.

― Opowiedz, co się stało.

Gdy Severus skończył, Dumbledore westchnął, patrząc prosto w oczy mistrza eliksirów.

― Nadchodzą dla niego ciężkie czasy. Musisz być przy nim, mój chłopcze.

― Nie zamierzam go zostawiać. ― Snape sięgnął po proszek do sieci fiuu. ― A teraz wybacz, mam umówione spotkanie. Muszę się na nie przygotować.

― Harry bardzo lubi tartę jabłkową ― rzucił na odchodnym dyrektor, gdy Severus wracał do siebie.

 

OOOOO

 

Prawie wpadł na Granger, stojącą przy kominku i krzyczącą coś na Harry’ego. Jedyne, co usłyszał, że czegoś nie wolno Potterowi. Zamilkła natychmiast, gdy się pojawił.

― Witam, panno Granger.

― Dzień dobry, panie profesorze.

Usiadła w fotelu i zatrzasnęła notes leżący tuż przed nią. Patrzyła na przyjaciela wyraźnie zła, który nic sobie z tego spojrzenia nie robił.

― Jak się czujesz? ― zapytał Potter najspokojniej w świecie, zwracając się do współmałżonka.

― Właśnie miałem zapytać o to samo.

Harry się uśmiechnął szerzej i kiwnął głową.

― W miarę dobrze.

Snape uniósł brew, słysząc te słowa. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, że ten Gryfon traktował kwestię swojego zdrowia nieco inaczej, niż inni znani mu ludzie.

― Co masz na myśli, używając określenia „w miarę”. Jeśli coś ci dolega…

― Nic mi nie jest ― przerwał mu szybko Potter i dodał: ― Nie mam apetytu i jestem odrobinę nerwowy, to wszystko ― ukrócił wszelkie podejrzenia. ― Postaram się zjeść coś na obiad. I nie, nie chcę żadnych eliksirów.

― Dobrze. A teraz chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego nie jesteście na swoich zajęciach? Powinniście chyba przysypiać na historii magii, jak większość uczniów zwykła to robić ― zauważył Snape. ― A skoro i tak wagarujecie, to chciałbym porozmawiać z panną Granger. ― Gdy Harry się nie poruszył, dodał: ― Sam.

Potter otaksował ich wzrokiem i wstał, mówiąc:

― W takim razie zostawię was samych. Hermiono, przysięga cię obowiązuje.

Severus dostrzegł, jak dziewczyna zaciska dłonie na notesie. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za współmałżonkiem, usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko uczennicy.

― Panno Granger, proszę mi powiedzieć, co zawiera ten notes.

― Moje prywatne notatki. Obserwacje. To nie jest ściąga. Na zajęciach zawsze jest w torbie. Nigdy nie wyjęłam go na eliksirach ― tłumaczyła się szybko, ściskając swój skarb zachłannie przy piersi.

― Pozwoliłem sobie zajrzeć na ostatnie wpisy i chciałbym wiedzieć, o co chodzi w tych zapisanych czerwonym atramentem.

― Nie miał pan prawa! ― oburzyła się, chowając notes do torby.

― Wiem o tym, panno Granger. Jednak, gdy zauważyłem, że zapisuje pani większość wypowiedzi mojego męża, chciałem dowiedzieć się dlaczego. O tym chciałem wczoraj porozmawiać, ale wiadomo, co się stało. Rano znalazłem notes i zajrzałem do niego. Dlatego proszę o wybaczenie.

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło, ale widać było od razu, że nie ze złości.

― Tym razem wybaczam, bo wiem, że zrobił to pan ze względu na Harry’ego.

― Czyli możemy o tym teraz porozmawiać?

― Niestety nie. O to właśnie pokłóciłam się z Harrym. Nałożył na mnie przysięgę. Cokolwiek znajduje się w tym notesie nie może być poruszone w rozmowie z panem. Nie mogę nawet o tym panu napisać, bo to także uwzględnił. Jeśli potrafi pan obejść zaklęcie Harry’ego, to proszę powiedzieć. Ja niestety muszę iść na zajęcia. ― Postawiła sprawę aż nazbyt jasno i wstała. ― Proszę z tego powodu nie być złym na niego. On taki po prostu już jest.

― Tak, wiem ― mruknął Severus, zgadzając się z nią i odprowadzając Gryfonkę do drzwi.

 

OOOOO

 

Harry zdecydował się zaczekać na przyjaciółkę u wyjścia z lochów, tuż przed Wielkim Holem. Wikingowie czekali w głębi korytarza, więc mógł spokojnie pomyśleć.

Nie miał zamiaru wymuszać na Hermionie przysięgi, ale gdy opowiedziała mu o Heimdallu zdecydował, że tak będzie najlepiej. Nie chciał, aby Snape zaczął się teraz o niego martwić. I tak dużo już dla niego zrobił. Chwilę później warknął na siebie. Mieli z Hermioną omówić usuwanie Mrocznego Znaku, a nie jego przyszłość. Będzie musiał to przełożyć na później, na przykład po obiedzie. Tym razem wykorzysta pokój życzeń.

Ruch w holu zwrócił nagle jego uwagę. O tej porze uczniów raczej nie powinno się tutaj spotykać. A postać, która przemykała się właśnie w górę schodów wydawała mu się znajoma. Gdzieś już widział te hebanowe włosy i śniadą cerę.

― Chodźmy, Harry. Zaraz skończy się historia magii, musimy dołączyć do Rona. ― Klepnięcie w plecy od Hermiony odwróciło jego uwagę i stracił postać z oczu.

Może to po prostu uczeń, który jak oni urwał się na wagary? Uznał, że ma wystarczająco dużo kłopotów, by jeszcze nad tym się głowić.

Rozglądał się jeszcze, gdy szli w kierunku sali zaklęć, ale nikogo już nie spotkali. Żadnej istoty ludzkiej. Harry natomiast dostrzegał skrzaty wszędzie. Krzątały się niezauważone.

Może i dobrze, że Hermiona tego nie widziała, bo liczba pracujących skrzatów była zatrważająca. Utrzymanie tak wielkiego zamku w czystości musiało jednak tego wymagać. Dorzucając do wielkości instytucji także liczbę osób w niej przebywających, to przypuszczał, że w zamku musiało znajdować się około tysiąca skrzatów. Średnio dwóch na czarodzieja.

Niczym mała armia.

Wszystko to wypchnęło gdzieś na bok fakt, że dzisiaj miał mieć randkę. Gdy sobie nagle o tym przypomniał, stanął w miejscu. Szybko jednak się opanował i zignorował pytające spojrzenie Hermiony.

― Możemy porozmawiać o Mrocznym Znaku po obiedzie? Tym razem w pokoju życzeń, by nikt nam nie przeszkodził.

― Oczywiście. Ron pewnie posłucha, co go ostatnio ominęło.

Mały przytyk, że zapomniał o przyjacielu.

Harry przeczesał palcami włosy i uśmiechnął się słabo.

― Wybacz. Trochę się dzieje.

― Rozumiem, dlatego ci przypominam. Nie jesteś w stanie myśleć o wszystkim na raz.

 

OOOOO

 

Severus metodycznie przygotowywał ten specjalny posiłek. Nałożył na drzwi i kominek dodatkowe zaklęcie, by nikt, nawet Harry, nie mogli wejść bez uprzedniego zaproszenia.

Jak na razie nikt nie próbował.

Kolacja miała składać się z prostych dań. Nie chciał wprawiać z zakłopotanie małżonka czymś, czego ten nigdy nie jadł i mogło mu zwyczajnie nie smakować.

Posłuchał też uwagi Albusa co do deseru i właśnie teraz zajmował się głównym jego składnikiem.

Wcześniej nakazał Zgredkowi przyniesienie większej ilość świeczników. Znając entuzjazm skrzata określił dokładnie ich ilość, bo ugaszanie ewentualnego pożaru w lochach utrudnione było z powodu braku prawdziwych okien.

Po obiedzie, gdy Harry nie wrócił do kwater, choć nie przewidywał tego powrotu, uznał że poszedł z przyjaciółmi. Tym bardziej, że i oni, a także Draco, gdzieś zniknęli.

Miał zamiar osobiście zaprosić Harry’ego na kolację w okolicach godziny szóstej, ale miał też podejrzenie, że bez pomocy skrzata będzie to trudne.

Kwestie spania nie dało się tak łatwo rozwiązać.

_Spania, nie stosunku_ , zbeształ się natychmiast Severus, gdy myśli biegły raczej nie tym torem, co powinny.

Jednym z plusów był jego dzisiejszy dyżur. Wróci na tyle późno, że małżonek będzie już z całą pewnością pogrążony we śnie. Mógłby ostatecznie transmutować drugie łóżko, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy komuś wpadnie pomysł na kolejne zaklęcie szpiegujące. Każda najmniejsza wzmianka, że coś jest między nimi nie tak byłaby niczym eksplozja. A przecież ani on, ani Harry nie mieli ochoty na tego typu plotki.

Dodatkowo spacer po randce dobrze mu zrobi. Nie ma zamiaru do niczego zmuszać swego współmałżonka.

Merlinie, jakim Ślizgonem się stał? To do niego niepodobne. Gryfoni naprawdę byli niezwykli. Jakąż to magię posiadali, aby tak zmieniać Ślizgonów?

 

OOOOO

 

Malfoy junior patrzył na niego oszołomiony. Chwilę wcześniej Potter poprosił Zgredka, by przeniósł jego ojca do pokoju życzeń.

― Zamek nie pozwala na aportację ― rzucił, z trudem odzyskując głos.

― Nam, czarodziejom. Skrzaty używają innej magii ― wytłumaczył szybko Harry i szczerze podziękował skrzatowi za pomoc.

― Wszystko, o co Mistrz Harry poprosi! ― zawołało stworzenie i zniknęło ze zwykłym pyknięciem.

― Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego się tutaj znalazłem? ― odezwał się Lucjusz, przypominając o swojej obecności.

― Proszę wybaczyć, że tak bez uprzedzenia. Ciągle mi ktoś przeszkadza. Mam pewien projekt do zrealizowania i potrzebujemy ochotnika.

Lucjusz podszedł do jednego z wielu foteli w pokoju i usiadł. Dziś był pierwszy dzień, gdy był w stanie sam podnieść się z łóżka o własnych siłach.

Spojrzał na swego króla i czekał. Cokolwiek dla niego zaplanował, przyjmie z godnością. Potem może spokojnie wyrazić swoje oburzenie. Póki co, nic jeszcze złego się nie stało. Oczywiście wolałby być normalnie poproszony o przybycie, a nie złapany znienacka przez rozentuzjazmowanego skrzat niczym zwierzę.

― Proszę nie robić takiej miny ― poprosił wesoło Harry. ― To coś, co powinno przypaść panu do gustu.

― A mianowicie? ― Po raz kolejny był wdzięczny, że miał w dłoniach swoją laskę, dzięki której ukrywał swoje emocje.

Ściskanie jej było jedyną czynnością, na którą sobie pozwalał, gdy coś działo się nie tak, jak planował.

― Usunę Mroczny Znak.

Lucjusz zamrugał, w najwyższym stopniu zaskoczony tymi słowami. Naprawdę sądził, że się przesłyszał.

― Tego nie da się usunąć.

― Severus mógłby się z panem nie zgodzić, panie Malfoy.

― Snape już go nie ma…? ― spytał zszokowany, ale z drugiej strony Severus był mężem Harry’ego Pottera, to było oczywiste, że jego Znak zostanie usunięty jako pierwszy.

― Nie ma ― potwierdził Harry. ― Jednak jest mały szkopuł i potrzebuję ochotnika, by potwierdzić parę rzeczy, na przykład czy nie stało się to przypadkowo.

Lucjusz prychnął z niedowierzaniem. To nie mieściło się mu w głowie.

― Jak można „przypadkowo” usunąć Mroczny Znak nałożony przez samego Czarnego Pana?

― Myślę, że pański syn by to zrozumiał, ale nie sądzę, czy pan jest w stanie. To właśnie chcę sprawdzić.

Dwie godziny później Harry opuścił pokój życzeń, trzaskając drzwiami. Był tak wściekły, że każdy natychmiast usuwał mu się z drogi, bo wszystkie mniejsze przedmioty fruwały, gdy tylko się zbliżał.

Harry musiał odetchnąć, albo zaraz komuś stanie się krzywda. Wypadł na błonia i zatrzymał się dopiero przy jeziorze. Rzucanie kamieniami do wody było najmniej destrukcyjną opcją w tej chwili, a jemu pozwalało się wyładować.

― Co się stało, że chcesz zamordować jezioro?

Remus zatrzymał się obok i podał mu kolejny kamień.

― Nic ― warknął Harry, zamachując się i posyłając kamień w toń wody.

― To nic spowodowało, że wszyscy uciekali w popłochu przed tobą, gdy tutaj szedłeś?

Harry zamknął oczy, ściskając w dłoni kolejny kamyk. Usiadł na brzegu i zaczął skubać źdźbła trawy.

― Czy jeśli miałbyś szansę pomóc twojemu największemu wrogowi, zrobiłbyś to?

― Masz na myśli Toma Riddle’a?

― A nawet jeśli? ― Spojrzał na niego. ― Nawet gdybym to jego miał na myśli.

― Nie wiem, Harry. Chyba bym nie potrafił. Zabił moich najlepszych przyjaciół, a ich synowi odebrał szczęśliwe i normalne dzieciństwo. Ciągle zabija. Nie jestem w stanie dostrzec w nim niczego dobrego, by chcieć mu pomóc. Ale pamiętaj, Harry, to jest tylko moje zdanie. Każdy medal ma dwie strony. My uważamy, że Tom robi źle, on wręcz przeciwnie. Nie znamy dokładnie jego motywów. Dla niego to my jesteśmy ci źli.

― Zbaczasz z tematu ― mruknął Harry, ale zaraz dodał: ― Ale to nieważne. Jednak dziękuję.

― Nie bardzo cię rozumiem, Harry…

― To nieistotne. Dziś mało kto mnie rozumie ― westchnął i położył się na plecach, wzdychając.

― Twoja eskorta cię szuka ― zauważył Remus, gdy kilku wojowników rozbiegło się po terenie wokół Hogwartu.

― Lepiej im powiedzieć, że tu jestem. Jeszcze wejdą do Zakazanego Lasu. Irytuje mnie, że ciągle za mną chodzą, nawet jeśli dla mojego bezpieczeństwa. Kto poza Tomem ośmieli się mnie zaatakować w Hogwarcie?

― Harry… Jesteś…

Młody czarodziej uniósł się i spojrzał na Lupina z przedziwnym smutkiem. Owinął ramiona wokół podkurczonych nóg.

― Królem, wiem. I wiesz co, Remusie? To jest naprawdę okropne uczucie. Nikomu go nie życzę. Ten ciężar strasznie przygniata. Wręcz dusi.

W głosie Gryfona dały się wychwycić przygnębienie i pewien rodzaj zmęczenia.

― Harry…

Cokolwiek by chciał powiedzieć Lupin, nic by nie zmieniło przeznaczenia tego młodego mężczyzny.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Egipskie ciemności

**Kamień Małżeństw**

**Rozdział 7/84  Egipskie ciemności**

 

 

Mistrz eliksirów szedł ciemnym korytarzem wychodzącym na zewnętrzne mury Hogwartu. Obchód zwykle pomagał mu zebrać myśli, które aż się kotłowały i biły o przywództwo. To wszystko, co się ostatnio działo, przyprawiało o zawrót głowy. Miał dość niespodzianek,  nieprzewidzianych, trudnych sytuacji. Niemniej z drugiej strony przypuszczał, że powinien się do nich przyzwyczaić, stanowiły bowiem część życia Pottera. A do tego dzisiejszy jakże  _uroczy_  wieczór… Potrząsnął głową i przystanął na moment. Co go opętało? Zmrużył oczy i westchnął, nie znajdując odpowiedzi.  

Atak nastąpił tak niespodziewanie, że Severus zdążył jedynie unieść rękę. Chyba tylko ten gest ratował mu życie. Usłyszał świst i nim zdążył zareagować w jakiś inny sposób, strzała przebiła na wylot jego przedramię i jedynie grot wbił się w jego pierś. Cofnął się o krok ze zdławionym okrzykiem. W jego umyśle rozbłysła jedna myśl: nie może stracić przytomności. Musi wypatrzeć napastnika i zorientować się, o co mu chodzi. Z determinacją nabrał powietrza, starając się ze wszystkich sił odegnać rozrywający, szarpiący ból, rozglądając się gorączkowo. Zaciskając zęby, jęknął, gdy odsunął rękę, wyrywając tym jednocześnie obcy przedmiot z ciała.

Ostry ból i spora dawka adrenaliny spowodowały, że nie upadł. Druga dłoń już dzierżyła różdżkę, a oczy szukały przeciwnika. Gdy usłyszał kolejny niepokojący dźwięk, był gotowy. Tarcza ochronna udaremniła kolejny atak.

Zamkowe mury były puste. Całkowicie. Nigdzie nie było śladu zwykle patrolujących je wikingów. Czarodziej przeklinał sam siebie, że nie zauważył tego faktu wcześniej. Swoją nieuwagę przypłacił raną, która dawała się już we znaki. Zerknął na powiększającą się plamę krwi na ubraniu i w tym momencie zachwiał się, zataczając na blankę. Ostatnie co zobaczył, to błysk w Zakazanym Lesie. Potem ogarnęła go ciemność.

 

**OOOOO**

 

Harry nie mógł doczekać się Severusa. Co chwila sprawdzał, która godzina. Wiedział, że dzisiaj przypada jego kolej na nocny dyżur, ale nigdy dotąd nie trwał tak długo. Zwykle Snape pojawiał się w okolicach północy, a teraz dochodziła już druga. Choć Harry był zmęczony, nie potrafił zmrużyć oczu.

Niepokoił się coraz bardziej, a w umyśle pojawiały się niechciane, straszne myśli, które nie dawały się odgonić.

Gryfon zastanawiał się, czy to z powodu kolacji małżonek woli nie wracać za szybko do lochów. To było jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie. Tym bardziej, że ich pierwsza, długo oczekiwana przez niego randka, nie należała do udanych, delikatnie mówiąc.

Zaczęło się od tego, że mistrz eliksirów nakrzyczał na niego, bo nie przyszedł o umówionej godzinie i żadne tłumaczenie, że był zajęty nie pomogło, choć spóźnił się zaledwie parę minut. Kiedy w końcu zasiedli do stołu, atmosfera wcale się nie poprawiła. Warczał na niego przez cały posiłek. Wreszcie Harry nie wytrzymał i zwyczajnie opuścił kolację, zamykając się w bibliotece, blokując za sobą drzwi tak, aby Snape nie mógł wejść. Nie mógł zrozumieć, o co chodzi, ani czemu Severus jest taki podenerwowany. To przecież miała być ich randka.

Ten próbował przez kwadrans, ale nie udało mu się złamać zaklęcia Pottera. Potem wypadł na swój dyżur i do tej pory się nie pojawił. Cokolwiek wywołało taki humor mistrza eliksirów, nie było teraz dla jego małżonka istotne. Chciał, żeby Snape wrócił, obojętnie w jakim  humorze.

Po kolejnych piętnastu minutach czekania Harry nie wytrzymał i wezwał skrzata.

― Zgredku, mógłbyś sprawdzić, czy Severus już wraca? Nie przeszkadzaj mu, tylko zobacz, czy wszystko w porządku.

Skrzat natychmiast znikł. Pojawił się w ciągu minuty i już po samym jego zachowaniu Potter wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Zgredek cały się trząsł i ciągnął za uszy. Jeszcze zanim zdołał coś powiedzieć, Harry nakazał:

― Zabierz mnie do niego.

Widok, jaki ujrzał, omal nie spowodował, że upadł. Nogi miał jak z waty.

― Nie! ― jęknął rozpaczliwie i zadrżał z przerażenia, gdy dostrzegł sporą kałużę krwi na wysokości piersi Severusa rozlewającą się po kamieniach.

Upadł na kolana i ostrożnie odwrócił go na plecy. Ciemna plama na piersi powiększała się z każdą sekundą.

― Severusie? ― szepnął łamiącym się głosem. ― Proszę, nie... Nie umieraj.

Szok spowodował, że nie mógł racjonalnie myśleć. Tak bardzo się bał. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak bezradny i zrozpaczony. Nie potrafił wypuścić małżonka z rąk. Nic nie było ważniejsze od trzymania go w objęciach i przytulania z całych sił. Kołysał go w ramionach, nieustannie powtarzając, by nie umierał. Wierzył, że się ocknie. Przed oczami pojawiła mu się równie straszna chwila z dnia Wezwania, gdy zastał go zakrwawionego na podłodze sypialni. Tyle, że teraz Severus się nie ruszał.

Skrzat zniknął z pyknięciem, nie otrzymując żadnych poleceń.

Harry zaczął szlochać.

Początkowo były to tylko urwane oddechy, ale gdy pierwsza, pojedyncza łza potoczyła się po policzku, coś w nim pękło.

― Nie zostawiaj mnie. Błagam! Nie chcę być sam. Nie umieraj. Nie odchodź!

Gorące łzy moczyły jego i Severusa szaty, ale on tego nie dostrzegał. Nie zauważył nawet, jak koło niego pojawiło się kilka osób, trzymając się skrzata. Pomfrey, Syriusz i Remus, wszyscy zareagowali natychmiast.

Huncwoci szybko, choć jak potrafili najłagodniej, odciągnęli Gryfona, aby pielęgniarka mogła zająć się rannym.

W jednej chwili z rozpaczy Harry popadł w katatonię. Obejmował się ramionami i patrzył w dal pustym wzrokiem, a strużki łez spływały po jego twarzy, lecz on zdawał się ich nie czuć. Nie reagował na próby pocieszenia ze strony ojca chrzestnego, ani Lupina.

― Zabierzcie go stąd ― poleciła cicho Pomfrey. ― Ja zabiorę Severusa do skrzydła szpitalnego. Opatrzę go i do rana wszystko powinno być w porządku.

― Harry, otrząśnij się. Severusowi nic nie jest. Wyjdzie z tego. ― Jednak słowa Remusa nie pomogły.

Wilkołak wziął Harry’ego na ręce i wraz z Syriuszem ruszyli do lochów. Przy drzwiach mieli mały kłopot. Bez znajomości hasła nie mogli wejść, jednak portret Salazara widząc stan małżonka Severusa, nie robił przeszkód i sam otworzył przejście.

Syriusz nie zastanawiał się długo. Przywołał eliksir Bezsennego Snu i podał go Harry’emu, mając nadzieję, że rano chrześniak oprzytomnieje z tego stanu. Młody mężczyzna padł wręcz nieprzytomny, gdy mikstura zaczęła działać. 

 

**OOOOO**

 

Severus otworzył oczy, czując coś zimnego na swojej piersi. Chciał to odsunąć, ale jego prawe ramię natychmiast odezwało się tępym bólem. Natychmiast przypomniał sobie, co się stało.

― Nie ruszaj się. Zaraz skończę. ― Zobaczył Pomfrey pochylającą się nad nim.

― Ktoś mnie zaatakował. Ukrywał się w Zakazanym Lesie.

― Wiemy. Trzech wikingów zostało unieruchomionych lub rannych.

― Jak się tutaj znalazłem?

― Zgredek wszczął alarm, gdy Harry cię znalazł.

― Harry? ― Uniósł głowę, ale współmałżonka nigdzie nie było widać. ― Gdzie on jest? Coś mu się stało? ― Próbował wstać, ale Pomfrey popchnęła go z powrotem na poduszkę.

― Jest z nim Syriusz i Remus. Jest w szoku, ale nic mu się nie jest.

― Muszę do niego iść. ― Ponownie próbował wstać.

Gdy tylko usiadł, pomieszczenie zaczęło wirować mu przed oczami.

― Mówiłam, że zaraz skończę i podam ci eliksiry ― przemawiała niczym do niesfornego dziecka. ― Straciłeś trochę krwi, więc kręci ci się w głowie. Zaraz cię wypuszczę, tylko daj mi skończyć.

Severus spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Coś było nie tak. Od kiedy Pomfrey chce go wypuścić tak szybko? To do niej nie podobne. Zawsze starała się go zatrzymać za wszelką ceną pod pretekstem obserwacji.

Spojrzał na czarownicę i jedynie spytał krotko:

― Co się dzieje?

Jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się, gdy kobieta przygryzła wargę i westchnęła ciężko.

― Harry…

Słysząc tylko imię współmałżonka, Snape nie czekał na więcej. Lekko się zataczając, wstał i skierował się do najbliższego kominka. W swoim salonie zastał Remusa, który przeglądał szafkę z eliksirami. Gdy mistrz eliksirów złapał się gzymsu kominka, natychmiast podbiegł do niego. Podparł go ramieniem.

― Zaprowadź mnie do Harry’ego.

Lupin bez sprzeciwów pomógł mu przejść do sypialni.

Syriusz klęczał na podłodze w rogu sypialni i namawiał cicho Harry’ego, aby ten wrócił do łóżka.

Potter nie reagował.

Siedział w kącie, obejmując się ramionami i kołysał miarowo. Każdy taki manewr kończył się uderzeniem głowy o ścianę. Lecz on zdawał się tego nie czuć. Wzrok, nieskupiony na niczym, patrzył w dal.

Severus jęknął, gdy serce ścisnęło mu się z niewyobrażalnego bólu, widząc go w tym stanie. Twarz Harry’ego wyrażała tak wielkie cierpienie, że nie dało się go opisać słowami. Łzy nie przestawały płynąć, a warga krwawiła od ciągłego zagryzania. Czerwona strużka plamiła jego podbródek.

Mistrz eliksirów uwolnił się z pomocnego ramienia wilkołaka i zbliżył się do współmałżonka. Bezradny Syriusz odsunął się, robiąc mu miejsce.

Severus uklęknął tuż przed Harrym i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę. Czuł, jak magia męża szaleje wokół jego ciała. To cud, że jeszcze nie wyrwała się spod tak słabej kontroli. Musnął najpierw swoją magią jego, a potem, gdy ta zawirowała uspokajając się trochę, dotknął policzka Harry’ego.

Reakcja była zaskakująca i dramatyczna, Severus był pewien, że nigdy w życiu tego nie zapomni. Wzrok Harry’ego w jednej chwili odzyskał ostrość, a gdy zobaczył małżonka tuż przed sobą, rzucił mu się w ramiona.

Bezgłośny płacz przemienił się teraz w niemal niekontrolowane wycie. Potter przyciągnął go, obejmując kurczowo jakby w obawie, że zniknie.

Mistrzowi eliksirów nie pozostawało nic innego, jak przytulić go i uspokajająco głaskać po plecach. Nie miało teraz znaczenia nic innego, nawet bolące ramię czy pierś.

― Ty… Żyjesz… ― wyszeptał w końcu Harry ze łzami w oczach, spazmatycznie łapiąc oddech. ― Myślałem… Tyle krwi… Nie ruszałeś się…

― Już dobrze. Nic mi nie jest. Jestem tutaj.

Uspokajające słowa zbytnio nie pomagały, Gryfon nadal go nie puszczał, kurczowo trzymając go za szyję.

Snape westchnął, odsuwając go nieznacznie, aby złożyć krótki pocałunek na jego czole.

― Rozumiem, że się martwiłeś i wystraszyłeś, ale mógłbym już wrócić do łóżka? Pomfrey nie zdążyła podać mi eliksirów i nadal nie za dobrze się czuję.

Harry natychmiast się od niego oderwał.

― Boli cię? ― Zaczął go oglądać, delikatnie dotykając bandaży.

― Oczywiście, durny bachorze, że boli ― warknął słabo, opierając plecami o łóżko. ― Jakiś idiota przestrzelił mi ramię.

Poczuł nagle, jak zostaje podniesiony niczym małe dziecko i położony na łóżku obok.

― Remus! ― Harry dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z obecności Huncwotów.

― Skoro już wszystko dobrze, zajmiemy się pewnymi ważnymi sprawami, które przerwał nam panikujący skrzat ― rzucił Syriusz, dziwnie patrząc na Snape’a i marszcząc przy tym czoło, po czym zwrócił się do Harry’ego: ― Ty natomiast zaopiekuj się mężem. W razie czego wezwij Poppy.

Huncwoci pożegnali się krótko i opuścili lochy. Snape zaczął się naprawdę przyzwyczajać do ich niemej zgody na ten związek.

Zgredek jak na zawołanie pojawił się z tacą pełną eliksirów.

― Poppy Pomfrey nakazała Mistrzowi Snape’owi to wszystko wypić.

Harry uważnie obserwował, jak Snape opróżnia kolejno wszystkie fiolki. Lekko był zaskoczony, gdy skrzat i w jego stronę wyciągnął jedną z buteleczek. Etykietka informowała, że to eliksir uspokajający. Odłożył go na razie na szafkę, bardziej przejęty stanem współmałżonka niż swoim. Zgredek zniknął, a Severus rozluźnił się, kładąc na poduszkach. Gryfon położył się tuż obok, ale starał się nie dotykać mistrza eliksirów, choć bardzo tego pragnął. Patrzył tylko na niego, nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ten jednak żyje.

― Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybyś umarł. Chyba nie miałoby już nic dla mnie sensu. Pogrążyłbym się w apatii, albo oszalał. Na jedno wychodzi… Nawet sam Voldemort nie miałby dla mnie znaczenia. Bez ciebie ten świat mógłby nie istnieć. Przez te kilka godzin czułem się, jakbym pogrążył się w mroku, prawdziwych egipskich ciemnościach. Byłem tam sam.

Severus otworzył oczy, gdy Harry zaczął cicho mówić, patrząc na swoją lekko drżącą dłoń, unosząc ją do góry. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mówi na głos. Smukła dłoń Gryfona zaczęła nagle wyznaczać niewidzialny szlak na jego ramieniu. Nie patrzył nadal na Snape’a. Serce mistrza eliksirów biło mocno na słowa tej deklaracji. Bo to była deklaracja i to nawet nieowijana w bawełnę.

― Czy ty mnie kochasz, Harry? ― zapytał cicho.

Młody mężczyzna spojrzał w jego oczy, jakby czegoś w nich szukając i westchnął.

― Chyba tak ― odparł po chwili. ― Przepraszam.

Odwrócił się na drugi bok, nie chcąc widzieć odrzucenia. Poczuł, że łóżko ugina się po stronie Severusa i już wiedział, że ten wstaje, by wyjść. Kto by chciał… Jego. Dziwadło, brzydactwo, wybryk natury.

Gdy poczuł dotyk na ramieniu zamarł, przełykając głośno. Nie wiedział, czego ma oczekiwać. Czy Snape nakaże mu zaraz opuścić sypialnię? Zadrżał, nie potrafiąc nawet myśleć o takiej ewentualności.

― Harry? Nie uciekaj ode mnie.

Gryfon omal nie załkał z ulgi.

― Severusie? ― Odwrócił się na plecy.

Mistrz eliksirów oparł się na zdrowej ręce i pochylił nad nim. Pocałunek był delikatny niczym muśnięcie motyla, ale Harry nie potrafił powiedzieć, skąd to wiedział, jednak w tym geście czuł ogromne uczucie. Zdławił szloch, obejmując szyję męża i oddając pocałunek. Powoli, delikatnie, z taką samą dozą uczucia. Severus odsunął się po chwili i pociągnął Harry’ego tak, by ten znalazł się na górze. Mając wolną rękę, bo ranną nie za bardzo mógł poruszać, dotknął twarzy małżonka.

― Nie jestem dobry w wyznaniach miłości, Harry. Jestem Ślizgonem. Nasza romantyczność to nakazanie poszatkowania gumochłonów i zrzędzenie przy stole. Nie potrafię być miły. Ty możesz nazywać to miłością, dla mnie to rodzaj przyzwyczajenia. Może z czasem nazwę to nałogiem. Chcę coś mieć, posiadać, władać tym, wiedzieć, że jest mi posłuszne. Ale z niezrozumiałego dla mnie powodu nie chcę cię zranić w żaden sposób. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek cię zranił, bo nie potrafię patrzeć, jak cierpisz. Czuję się wtedy, jakbym sam był ranny. To boli… O, tutaj. Rozumiesz? ― Wskazał swoją pierś.

Harry przykrył jego dłoń swoją, nie mogąc nic powiedzieć. Patrzył tylko na męża, chłonąc każde słowo. Severus, chociaż w bardzo pokręcony sposób, mówił mu coś, o czym nigdy, ale to przenigdy w życiu, nawet nie śnił i nie przypuszczał, że usłyszy.

On go kochał. Na swój ślizgoński sposób, ale kochał.

― Czy to dlatego tak dziwnie zachowywałeś się przy kolacji? Te sztuczne wypowiedzi, drętwe, wręcz opryskliwe zachowanie?

Widząc potwierdzające kiwnięcie, uśmiechnął się lekko.

― Wiesz, że nie musiałeś? Nawet gdybyś dał mi kanapki i kubek herbaty, a następnie posadził na kanapie i usiadł tuż obok, byłbym najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem pod słońcem? Nie potrzebuję nieustannych wyznań, sztucznych pochlebstw i całej tej wymuszonej tradycją otoczki. Chcę tylko ciebie. Severusa Snape’a. Z dłońmi poplamionymi ciężką pracą. Ustami pełnymi ciętej ironii. Po prostu ciebie.

Pochylił się i złożył pocałunek na ustach męża. Jego czarne oczy przeszywały go na wylot. Nawet magia tańczyła dookoła niecierpliwa, czekająca na coś.

― Gryfoni ― mruknął nagle Severus, przyciągając go, gdy chciał się odsunąć po tym pocałunku.

Tym razem połączenie ich ust nie było tak delikatne. Dłoń mistrza eliksirów zawędrowała pod koszulkę Harry’ego, dotykając nagiej skóry na piersi i powodując dreszcz. Jęk, który wyrwał się samoistnie Harry’emu, był uroczy. Snape chciał usłyszeć go jeszcze raz, więc powtórzył czynność. Jego palce uszczypnęły tym razem drugi sutek małżonka. To było cudowne. Niczym dotykanie Kamienia Serca Harry’ego, ale ze zwielokrotnioną wiele razy siłą magii. Nareszcie mógł tego posmakować.

― Severusie… Proszę…

Harry oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, oddychając szybko. Z tego, co wyczuwał przy swoim udzie, młody mężczyzna był podniecony.

― O co prosisz, Harry? ― drażnił się z nim.

Przesunął dłoń na jego plecy i lekko podrapał wzdłuż kręgosłupa. W efekcie Harry z jękiem kolejnej przyjemności otarł się biodrami o jego udo. O tak, z całą pewnością był podniecony.

― Proszę… Przestań ― jęknął Potter.

Snape zamarł, tego się nie spodziewał. Czyżby źle odczytał sygnały? Harry nie był jeszcze gotowy? Nie chciał…?

― Przestań, jesteś ranny…

Omal na niego nie warknął, ale potem się uśmiechnął. Uniósł kolano, ocierając nim o krocze męża, które domagało się uwagi.

― Nie jestem ze szkła. Poza tym ja przecież nic nie robię. Tylko sobie leżę i głaszczę cię po plecach, bo chyba nie możesz zasnąć.

Poruszył się trochę, ponownie ocierając o Harry’ego. Jego głowa była tak blisko, że mógł zająć się uchem. Pierwsze liźnięcie małżowiny spowodowało krótki dreszcz. Kolejne – jęk. Następne skłoniło małżonka, aby otarł się biodrami o jego udo.

Oddech Gryfona mocno przyśpieszył. Magia była tak gęsta wokół nich, że Severus czuł ją każdym kawałkiem skóry. Była ciepła, łagodna, ale niezwykle intensywna. Była jak Harry.

 

OOOOO

 

Poranek należał do ciekawych. Przynajmniej z punktu widzenia Severusa. Obudził się dużo wcześniej niż współmałżonek i mógł obserwować, jak ten powoli wraca do rzeczywistości.

Na początku wtulił się w niego, cicho wzdychając. Potem zdrętwiał i otworzył oczy. Widząc Severusa, który wpatrywał się w niego, intensywnie spłonął rumieńcem, odsuwając się na kraniec łóżka. Wyskoczył nagle z niego i pobiegł do łazienki.

Severus zaśmiał się i także wstał. Pierś i ramię bolały, ale miał zamiar za chwilę iść do Pomfrey na zmianę opatrunku. Na zamiarach się skończyło, gdy chwilę później usłyszał pukanie. W drzwiach stała Poppy, lewitując obok potrzebne jej rzeczy na tacy.

― Jak się dzisiaj czujecie, chłopcy? ― Weszła do salonu i zdjęła zaklęcie z tacy, by ta wylądowała na stoliku.

― Znośnie. Właśnie się do ciebie wybierałem.     

― Tak, tak. Oczywiście. Tego raczej się po tobie nie spodziewałam, dlatego tu jestem.

Nie widział sensu się sprzeczać z kobietą. I tak miała po części rację. Zwykle unikał jej jak smoczego ognia. To, że tym razem chciał wyłamać się ze swojej decyzji, było związane z Harrym. Nie chciał go straszyć swoimi ranami. Nie po tym, co ostatnio ten przeszedł. Usiadł naprzeciwko czekającej kobiety i zdjął koszulę. Pomfrey zdjęła opatrunki i zaczęła wcierać w rany maść leczniczą, gdy Harry opuścił sypialnię.

― Witaj, Harry. Jak dziś samopoczucie? ― przywitała się Poppy.

Harry wycierał właśnie włosy i nie widział gościa, a gdy usłyszał pytanie, potknął się. Zarumienił się znowu, zerkając w stronę Severusa, ale odpowiedział grzecznie:

― Dobrze. Dziękuję.

Pomfrey obserwowała go chwilę.

― Na pewno? Wyglądasz na rozpalonego. Nie masz czasem gorączki?

Severus stłumił śmiech. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, skąd to zażenowanie u Pottera. Gryfon jednak go zaskoczył, opanowując się szybko.

― Pewnie z powodu kąpieli. Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co z Severusem.

― Do wieczora wszystko powinno się już ładnie wygoić. Trochę pewnie jeszcze poboli, ale wszystko jest w porządku. Zaproponowałabym odpoczynek, ale wiem, że Severus nie posłucha, więc…

― Posłucha ― wtrącił się Harry, patrząc wymownie na męża.

― Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru ― sprzeciwił się natychmiast Snape, oburzony podejmowaniem za niego decyzji.

W tej samej chwili po plecach przeszły mu ciarki, gdy spojrzał na Harry’ego. Ten łobuzerski uśmieszek nie oznaczał niczego dobrego. Dla niego.

Potter podszedł do małżonka i szepnął mu coś na ucho. Severus wyraźnie wstrzymał oddech, jego oczy rozszerzyły się i usiadł prosto, krzyżując nogi.

― To jak? ― Harry odsunął się i uniósł pytająco brwi. ― No chyba, że wolisz iść do Wielkiej Sali?

― Zgoda. Zostanę tutaj i odpocznę.

― Wiem, że długo byś nie wytrzymał, dlatego mam dla ciebie część przetłumaczonych notatek od Aventine’a. Będziesz mógł w spokoju je poczytać.

― Kiedy miałeś czas je przetłumaczyć?

― Znalazłem chwilę albo dwie. Hermiona znalazła przydatne zaklęcie, co przyśpiesza tłumaczenie. W tej chwili nawet rozumiem Ritę Skeeter, dlaczego tak polubiła samonotujące pióro.

Odwrócił się i wrócił do sypialni, by dokończyć ubieranie.

― Co masz dzisiaj w planach? ― zapytał go Severus, gdy Pomfrey wyszła z obietnicą przekazania dyrektorowi o jego absencji.

― Porozmawiam ze Ślizgonami z Mrocznym Znakiem. Mogę poprosić Lucjusza, żeby do ciebie wpadł, jeśli chcesz. Za dwa dni ma zamiar wrócić do siebie. Przypomnę mu o liście śmierciożerców, więc mogę mu zaproponować wizytę. Co ty na to?

Harry zwyczajowo przygotował kawę dla małżonka i herbatę dla siebie.

― Nie wiem, czy mam o czym rozmawiać z Malfoyem seniorem ― stwierdził chłodno mistrz eliksirów.

― Rozumiem. Po obiedzie pójdę porozmawiać z dyrektorem. Chcę wiedzieć, co Wizengamot planuje dalej. Voldemort wkrótce zacznie działać, to tylko kwestia czasu, a tego mamy coraz mniej.

Dziwny dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Severusa i mignęła mu w myślach ostatnia notatka panny Granger. Nie podobało mu się to. W żadnym razie.

― Postaram się wrócić koło szesnastej. Możemy wtedy zrobić coś wspólnie.

Snape uniósł brwi rozbawiony, bo myśli męża biegły raczej ciekawym torem, czego efektem był znowu rumieniec na twarzy.

― Ostatnie „wspólne” zajęcia były bardzo… soczyste, że tak powiem ― zironizował.

― Severusie! Przez ciebie czuję się jak napalony nastolatek, któremu wystarcza byle dotyk!

― Tobie wystarcza ― zauważył mistrz eliksirów ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

― Jesteś okropny ― mruknął Potter urażony, odstawiając kubek na tacę i opuszczając kwaterę.

― Gryfon! ― zaśmiał się Snape, popijając powoli kawę. Miał dziś na to czas.

Propozycja Harry’ego bardzo go zaskoczyła, ale i ucieszyła. Skoro pozwoli mu na taki krok, to naprawdę musi mu ufać. To było cudowne uczucie.

 

**OOOOO**

Harry czuł się wspaniale. Zażenowany, ale wspaniale. To, co zrobił z nim Snape, było takie… ślizgońskie. W pierwszej chwili, gdy doszedł przez sam dotyk Severusa, myślał, że zapadnie się pod ziemię ze wstydu. A potem mistrz eliksirów pocałował go powoli, bardzo powoli. W tym momencie czuł, że więcej nie trzeba, aby doprowadzić go do rozkoszy ponownie. Pewnie by tak się właśnie stało, gdyby tylko nie był tak zmęczony, że opadł na bok i zakrył twarz rękami.

― Przepraszam ― wyszeptał i czuł, jak bardzo jest czerwony z zażenowania.

― Za co? Mnie się podobało. Całkiem stymulujący widok, Harry.

Gryfon nie potrafił się powstrzymać i musiał sprawdzić, czy Severus z niego nie drwi. Ujrzał blady uśmiech i oczy pełne uczucia. I choć oba te zjawiska były rzadkie, nie zobaczył nic poza nimi. Żadnej drwiny czy złości.

― Ale ty…

― Cii… ― Zakrył mu usta palcem. ― Śpij już. Musisz odpocząć.

― Ty też.

Szybko oczyścił się prostym zaklęciem i z westchnięciem opadł na swoją poduszkę.

― Po prostu zaśnij, Harry ― odezwał się Severus, gasząc świece.

Godzinę później Snape’a obudził znajomy dźwięk. Harry nie wypił swojego eliksiru i koszmary przejęły nad nim kontrolę. Ostatnie zdarzenie musiało je jeszcze spotęgować, bo nawet przez sen Potter łkał, czego nigdy dotąd nie robił. Severus przysunął się bliżej i powoli przytulił małżonka do piersi, głaszcząc go po głowie. Kojący szept był chyba skuteczniejszy od eliksiru, bo Harry bardzo szybko się uspokoił. Wtulił się w jego ramiona niczym małe dziecko. Całkiem wyleciało Severusowi z głowy, że mógł podać mu eliksir. Ten odruch był bardziej na miejscu. I działał tak samo, albo i lepiej.

Teraz, w porze śniadaniowej, Harry musiał chwilę odetchnąć, bo inaczej kolejne plotki wyruszą w świat, jeśli zostanie zobaczony w takim stanie. Przysiadł na schodach szkoły, wdychając poranne powietrze. Jak na początek maja było ciepło.

― To musi naprawdę boleć, gdy zostaje zraniona ukochana osoba.

Lekko się zdziwił, gdy usłyszał kogoś koło siebie. Uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć w górę, kto koło niego stanął. Słońce świeciło mu prosto w oczy, widział tylko czarne włosy, opadające na ramiona.

― Tak ― odparł.

― Przykro mi, że Severus Snape został ranny.

Harry zamarł. Coś tu nie pasowało.

― Bardzo z nim źle? Rany po strzałach trudno wyleczyć. Proszę, życz mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia.

I osoba weszła z powrotem do szkoły. Harry zerwał się na równe nogi, biegnąc za nią. Jedyne, co zobaczył, to zamykające się drzwi Wielkiej Sali.

Zatrzymał się w półotwartej bramie i zamyślił. Kilka faktów tu nie pasowało. Skąd ta osoba, po głosie mógł sądzić, że to była dziewczyna, wiedziała o ranie Severusa? A także, czym go zraniono. Nikt o tym jeszcze nie wiedział. Huncwoci na pewno nikomu by tego nie powiedzieli, także Pomfrey, tym bardziej, że nie mieliby kiedy. Wszystko wydarzyło się w środku nocy.

Nagle uzmysłowił sobie coś jeszcze. To nie mogła być prawdziwa uczennica Hogwartu. Nikt tutaj nie używał imienia Severusa poza nim i innymi nauczycielami.

Wszedł powoli do Wielkiej Sali. Kilka osób wstało, ale zaraz usiadło.

Harry rozglądał się po wszystkich, wzbudzając tym zachowaniem rosnące z każdą sekundą zainteresowanie.

A w nim zaczęła buzować magia. Ktoś na sali był zaplątany w zranienie jego męża. Zebrani chyba zaczęli coś przeczuwać, kiedy talerze, sztućce i kielichy zaczęły nagle wibrować na stołach.

― Ujawnisz się sama, czy mam zastosować ostrzejsze środki?! ― zawołał nagle Harry, zatrzymując się u stóp podium i odwracając się do wszystkich. ― Obiecałem coś i dotrzymam słowa. Twoje postępowanie było nieuczciwe i mam największe prawo wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce.

― On jest tylko zawadą! Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto pomoże ci rządzić!

Jedna z uczennic wstała, dumnie unosząc głowę, posyłając mu ostre spojrzenie. Teraz Harry już wiedział, kogo ma przed sobą.

― Nikotris! ― warknął przez zęby i zaczął szybko do niej podchodzić.

― Faraon Nikotris! ― poprawiła go ostrym tonem.

― Już niedługo, to mogę ci obiecać. Twoi wujowie mieli rację. Nie nadajesz się, aby władać ludem Egiptu. Jesteś małostkowa, nie dbasz o innych, jedynie o siebie. ― Stanął przed nią i wtedy dziewczyna poczuła strach.

Magia Pottera przytłaczała ją, dusiła, choć nadal oddychała. Nie potrafiła się poruszyć, odezwać. Nic. Tylko stała i mogła słuchać.

― Zostaniesz ukarana za swój czyn. ― Na jego gest koło Nikotris pojawiło się kilka skrzatów. ― Aurorzy się tobą zajmą i pewnie kilku dementorów. Podstępny atak na mojego męża nie ujdzie ci na sucho. Gdybyś walczyła fair zrozumiałbym, ale na coś takiego nie pozwolę. Zabierzcie ją do Azkabanu.

― Harry! ― Krzyk Hermiony zlał się ze zwielokrotnionym pyknięciem znikających skrzatów. ― Coś ty zrobił? Odwołaj je!

― Nie.

― Ale to była uczennica.

― Oszustka. Nikotris.

― Faraon Egiptu? ― sapnęła zszokowana Gryfonka.

― Ona albo ktoś przez nią nasłany zranił wczoraj w nocy Severusa.

Hermiona otworzyła usta ze zdumienia i przestrachu.

― Z profesorem wszystko w porządku?

― Teraz już tak. ― Odetchnął głęboko, starając się wymazać obraz męża w kałuży krwi. ― Wybaczcie, muszę wysłać sowę do Azkabanu i wytłumaczyć im, skąd u nich faraon. To, że nim jest, nie zwalnia ją z ponoszenia konsekwencji popełnionych zbrodni. Hermiono, jak wysłać list do Egiptu? Nie chcę tracić na tak długo Hedwigi. Szkolne sowy chyba nie są dostosowane do tak długich wędrówek.

― Zapytaj dyrektora. Na pewno ma jakieś sposoby. Wizengamot ma swoje zaklęcia komunikacyjne. Do kogo chcesz pisać w Egipcie?

― Do wujów Nikotris. Za mało się nią zajmują, to są tego efekty. Rozwydrzona gówniara.

― Harry! ― Hermiona była zbulwersowana. ― Ona jest prawie w twoim wieku. Przynajmniej na tyle wyglądała.

― Ma piętnaście lat. Była na Wezwaniu. Jej moc nie oznacza, że może robić, co jej się żywnie podoba. Ktoś musi ją kontrolować. Mogliby ją wydać za kogoś rozsądnego, może ją utemperuje.

Hermiona wybuchła śmiechem. Pociągnęła Harry’ego w stronę ich stołu i zmusiła do zajęcia miejsca.

― We wrześniu zostałeś zmuszony do małżeństwa, a teraz chcesz „ratować” tak samo Nikotris. Nie sądzisz, że to…

― Mam dosyć tej rozmowy, Hermiono Granger! ― przerwał jej ostro. ― Robię to, co uważam za stosowne w obecnej sytuacji. Ja przygotowuję się do walki, w której duże szanse mam zginąć. Nie będziesz mnie pouczać…― urwał nagle, rozglądając się po sali. Wszyscy patrzyli tylko na niego. Przymknął ma kilka sekund oczy, odetchnął głęboko i rzekł: ― Wybacz, Hermiono. Poniosło mnie.

Zanim cokolwiek powiedziała, wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Rumor, jaki wybuchł, gdy zamknął drzwi, słyszał nawet przez nie, gdy zerknął w ich stronę.

― Co tam się dzieje? ― Draco zaskoczył go, pojawiając się za jego plecami.

― To co zawsze ― mruknął i ruszył na piętro w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.

Nie znał hasła i chwilę stał, czekając. Skoro tyle razy wcześniej Dumbledore wiedział, że ktoś czeka, to pewnie i tym razem w jakiś sposób zostanie poinformowany o gościu. Nie czekał długo. Chimera odsunęła się cicho i wszedł na ruchome schody. W gabinecie panował szum. Nie za głośny, ale irytujący. Jak zauważył od razu, to portrety żywo o czymś szeptały pomiędzy sobą.

― Właśnie zostałem poinformowany, że odesłałeś jedną z uczennic do Azkabanu.

― Nie była mieszkańcem Hogwartu. Nikotris zorganizowała atak na Severusa. Wręcz sama się do niego przyznała chwilę wcześniej.

Zaczął krążyć po pokoju, a Albus obserwował go w milczeniu. Niektóre sprawy muszą rozwiązać się same, jak zwykle był mawiać.

― Muszę ukrócić te ataki ― mruknął Harry, zatrzymując się przed kominkiem. ― Ktoś w końcu zabije Severusa, a wtedy ja…

Ścisnął dłonią gzyms kominka tak mocno, że zbielały mu palce.

― Chyba wiesz, jaki jest sposób, chłopcze?

― Oczywiście! Aż tak nieświadomy nie jestem! ― warknął. ― Zrobię… ― zamilkł, wzdychając ciężko i opadając na fotel. Oparł głowę o oparcie i mówił dalej: ― Trzeba napisać do Azkabanu i Egiptu listy. Co mam w nich napisać? Nie mam zamiaru wywoływać żadnej wojny, ale nie pozwolę na ataki zabójców.

― Zajmę się tym. Atak na męża króla to sprawa polityczna. Wizengamot zajmie się tym jeszcze dziś. Może swoimi słowami wytłumaczyć swoje postępowanie, jeśli chcesz. Myślę, że kilka dni w Azkabanie Nikotris nie zaszkodzi, a resztę kary ustali jej rodzina.

― Dziękuję. Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę. Czy ktoś nie mógłby zająć się pocztą skierowaną do mnie? Wcześniej zajmował się tym podobno Severus, ale nie chce go znów obciążać.

― Ten nalot to była chwilowa, że tak powiem „awaria”. Listy już zostały przekierowane do osoby za to odpowiedzialnej. Spis takiej poczty będziesz otrzymywał codziennie i w każdej chwili możesz przyzwać dowolny list.

Kolejny problem z głowy.

― W takim razie zajmę się teraz pozostałymi dwoma Ślizgonami.

Wstał z zamiarem opuszczenia gabinetu, ale dyrektor go zatrzymał słowami:

― Pamiętaj, to nadal są dzieci.

― Ja też nim jestem, dyrektorze, a jakoś wszyscy pragną, żebym dokonał niemożliwego. A gdy chcę wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, oburzają się. Przepraszam ― powiedział nagle ze skruchą. ― Chciałbym jeden dzień spokoju. Jeden by mi wystarczył.

― Dziś sobota. Śmierciożercy nie mają sił na działanie, Tom nadal śpi. Wycieczka do Hogsmeade dobrze zrobi nie tylko tobie.

― Czy to bezpieczne?

― Twoi wikingowie obiecali pomóc w eskorcie uczniów. Oczywiście pójdzie z nimi kilku nauczycieli. Uczniowie muszą się rozluźnić. Tak jak i ty, Harry.

― Wolę zostać z Severusem.

― Rozumiem. Poppy przekazał mi, że rana nie była tak poważna, na jaką wyglądała. Musiałeś się najeść strachu, mój drogi chłopcze. A skoro Remus i Syriusz tak szybko wrócili do swojego zadania, nie potrzebowałeś dużo czasu na otrząśnięcia się z szoku.

Zatem Huncwoci nic nie powiedzieli dyrektorowi po swoim wyjściu z lochów, co utwierdzało jeszcze bardziej winę Nikotris. Nigdzie nie mogła usłyszeć o zranieniu Snape’a.

Podczas śniadania Dumbledore ogłosił, że uczniowie mogą udać się do wioski. Harry w tym czasie pisał w jego biurze list do aurorów oraz wujostwa Nikotris. Gniew opadł i treść była nawet łagodna, choć w pierwszej chwili zażądałby co najmniej roku w towarzystwie dementorów. Naprawdę marzył o jednym, spokojnym dniu, podczas którego nic by się nie stało.

Zostawił oba listy na blacie biurka i opuścił gabinet. Nie zwlekając, udał się na trzecie piętro w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Wszystko już wróciło do normy, choć i tak przypuszczał, że to dzieło skrzatów. Te istoty naprawdę były niezwykłe. Niedoceniane i potężne na swój skrzaci sposób.

Dwaj Ślizgoni leżeli w łóżkach i cicho rozmawiali. Gdy wszedł, natychmiast umilkli na jego widok. Minęło już kilka dni od rzucenia zaklęcia Riddle’a, a oni nadal nie wyglądali za dobrze. Wyglądało na to, że potężniejsi czarodzieje dochodzili szybciej do siebie.

Harry poszukał wzrokiem Poppy, ale chyba wyszła, bo nawet przez półotwarte drzwi do bocznego pokoju nie było jej widać. Zbliżył się do obu łóżek i stanął pomiędzy nimi.

― Zdajecie sobie sprawę, jaką głupotę popełniliście? ― zapytał, opierając się o ramę jednego z łóżek i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Miał zamiar porządnie ich wystraszyć. ― Voldemort będzie was teraz wykorzystywał za każdym razem, gdy tylko zechce. Służycie mu jedynie jako pojemniki z mocą, którą on może bezproblemowo sobie pobierać, kiedy najdzie go ochota.

― Nieprawda! To tylko jakieś nieporozumienie. Źle rzucone zaklęcie ― szepnął jeden z nich.

Harry zaśmiał się lodowato, powodując u chłopaków ciarki.

― Nieporozumienie? Dwadzieścia procent ludzkości zginęło przez to nieporozumienie. Tom chciał was zabić! Niech do tych waszych pustych łepetyn wreszcie to dotrze! To, że jeszcze żyjecie zawdzięczacie pani Pomfrey i mnie. Nie jesteście dla niego nic warci. Nie przejmie się, jeśli zgniecie. Idę o zakład, że nawet nie wie, jak się nazywacie.

Milczeli. Ich przekonania zostały zdruzgotane w chwili obudzenia się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Nie widzieli wszystkiego, co działo się w pierwsze dni, ale zostało im to opowiedziane. Byli ignorowani przez dawnych przyjaciół. Nikt ich nie odwiedzał. Nawet pielęgniarka traktowała ich oschle.

― Teraz i tak nic nie możemy zrobić ― powiedział sucho drugi, pocierając naznaczone ramię. ― Znów nas wykorzysta i ktoś zginie. Jest tylko jeden sposób by to ukrócić…

― Przestań! Ja nie chcę umierać! ― spanikował pierwszy, wiedząc, o czym myśli kolega.

― Nikt nie każe wam popełniać samobójstwa, ani tym bardziej nikt was nie zabije.

― To co mamy zrobić? Uciąć sobie ręce?

― To także nic nie da. Zaklęcie jest w was, a tatuaż pokazuje jedynie, że jest aktywne. Rodzaj potwierdzenia.

Jeden ze Ślizgonów opadł na poduszkę i zasłonił twarz dłońmi.

― Naprawdę jesteśmy idiotami. Draco miał rację. Idee Czarnego Pana nigdy nie miały prawa zaistnieć.

― W jego sposób nie. Wprowadzanie idei w życie nie może oznaczać zabawy czyimś życiem, ani zbrodni ― stwierdził tylko Harry.

Dwóch Ślizgonow przez chwilę milczało, po czym jeden z nich się odezwał:

― Czuję się, jakbym zapadał się w bezkresny mrok i nie miał najmniejszej nawet szansy się z niego wydostać.

― Jest szansa ― stwierdził cicho Harry, prostując się. ― Mogę zdjąć z was Mroczny Znak, ale ceną jest wasza dozgonna wierność mnie. Jeśli sami tego nie będziecie pragnęli, nie ma najmniejszej szansy dezaktywacji zaklęcia Voldemorta. ― Widział, jak drgnęli, słysząc ponownie to imię. ― Daję wam możliwość. Sami zadecydujcie o swoim losie. Wiecie, gdzie mnie znaleźć, ale proponuje miejsce publiczne. Wymażecie tym jednocześnie wcześniejszą winę.

Zostawił ich, żeby mogli wszystko przemyśleć. Ruszył do Malfoya po listę pozostałych „bateryjek”. Rozmowa z Lucjuszem była krótka i treściwa. Harry otrzymał listę, a także zapewnienie, że wszyscy zostaną poinformowani o możliwości usunięcia Znaku. Osoby, które pozostaną po stronie Voldemorta zostaną aresztowane i osadzone w więzieniu, czekając na rozprawę i karę.

Malfoy powinien, co prawda, też zostać ukarany, ale Harry uznał, że użeranie się z urzędnikami Wizengamotu jest porównywalne do walki z dementorami. Kącik ust uniósł mu się przy tej myśli nieznacznie. Lucjusz sam wybrał sobie i przeznaczenie, i karę.


	8. Przygotowania

**Kamień Małżeństw**

**Rozdział. 8/85 Przygotowania**

 

Severus nie mógł usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, jego umysł wciąż powracał do tych paru słów, które Harry wyszeptał mu na ucho. I chociaż notatki od Aventine’a kusiły, obietnica małżonka była dużo bardziej… intratna. Zimny prysznic nie pomógł, dlatego zdecydował się znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Wtedy też przyszedł mu do głowy ten plan. I tak prędzej czy później wypadało to zrobić, a teraz nie było lepszego momentu.

Szybko napisał notatkę dla Harry’ego, że musi załatwić coś pilnego i żeby się nie martwił, bo będzie w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Zaraz po ubraniu, aportował się.

To, co miał zamiar zrobić, wymagało trochę więcej czasu, dlatego też poboczne zadania zdecydował się przełożyć na bardziej dogodny termin, a w tej chwili zająć się najważniejszym.

Już wiedział, że zaskoczy Harry’ego i jednocześnie ten przestanie nagabywać w tej szczególnej sprawie.

Niebawem był zadowolony z efektu, jaki osiągnął, nie dostrzegając nic, co wymagałoby natychmiastowej interwencji. Kilkanaście zaklęć później oraz po wydaniu mnóstwa poleceń uznał, że wszystko było gotowe. Upewniwszy się, czy aby na pewno wszystko jest tak, jak powinno być, wrócił do swojego salonu w Hogwarcie.

― Gdzie byłeś? ― Harry siedział w fotelu przed kominkiem z filiżanką czekolady.

Wystukiwał palcem nerwowy rytm w jej uszko, a noga założona na drugą kiwała się w takt. Severus spojrzał na niego i, otrzepując z szaty niewidzialny pyłek, odparł:

― Przygotowywałem coś specjalnego.

― Tak? A co? Jeśli można wiedzieć, oczywiście.

Młody czarodziej drgnął, próbując ukryć ciekawość pod maską obojętności. Niespecjalnie mu się to udało, co spowodowało leciutki uśmiech unoszący kąciki ust małżonka. Podszedł do Gryfona, mówiąc:

― Jeżeli na dzisiejszy dzień nie masz już żadnych planów, to możemy się tam udać w każdej chwili.

Oczy Harry’ego gwałtownie się rozszerzyły, gdy usłyszał tę propozycję i odłożył filiżankę na tacę. Nie przepadał za niespodziankami, lecz coś mu mówiło, że ta naprawdę jest wyjątkowa i powinien iść za głosem serca. Ono nigdy go nie zdradziło. W mgnieniu oka podjął decyzję.

― Wszyscy poszli do Hogsmeade. Pewnie wrócą najwcześniej na obiad, choć pewnie dopiero na kolację. Czy moja eskorta musi z nami iść? ― zapytał, wstając.

― Nie. To bezpieczne pod każdym względem miejsce ― zapewnił Severus.

Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko i odetchnął z ulgą. Po chwili jednak odezwał się ponownie, a jego głos brzmiał mniej pewnie.

― Kiedy planujemy powrót? Muszę coś zabrać?

― Nie. Tam, dokąd się wybieramy, będzie wszystko, czego możesz potrzebować. Myślę, że jutro wieczorem będziemy musieli jednak wrócić.

― Wycieczka? ― Oczy Harry’ego zalśniły entuzjazmem.

Severus poczuł ciepło w piersi, które rozlewało się po jego ciele. Naprawdę tak niewiele trzeba było, żeby wywołać uśmiech na twarzy małżonka. Nie odpowiedział na pytanie, co spowodowało jeszcze większą ciekawość Pottera. Młody czarodziej wpatrywał się w niego, próbując wyczytać z jego twarzy jakąś wskazówkę. Mistrz eliksirów bez słowa zbliżył się do stolika, gdzie leżało parę rolek pergaminu. Zaintrygowany Gryfon milczał, czekając cierpliwie i obserwując Severusa, który coś pisał, a po chwili wręczył zwój przyzwanemu skrzatowi.

― Poinformowałem o naszej nieobecności dyrektora. Możemy ruszać.

― Dobrze. Wezmę tylko eliksir snu ― uprzedził Harry i skierował się w stronę sypialni.

― Nie będzie ci potrzebny.

Gdy Harry usłyszał głos małżonka zwolnił, spoglądając w jego kierunku.

― Nie będziemy spać? ― Zatrzymał się w miejscu.

W tej samej chwili Harry przełknął głośno, przypominając sobie coś. Nagle nie był pewien, czy ta wycieczka to dobry pomysł. Snape podszedł do niego, gdy ten zamarł nieco zakłopotany.

― Harry, jeśli nie zauważyłeś, wczoraj nie był ci potrzebny. Chyba znalazłem lepsze rozwiązanie od tej mikstury.

Musnął jego policzek, odsuwając z niego kosmyk coraz dłuższych włosów małżonka i zakładając je za ucho. Oczy młodego czarodzieja obserwowały go uważnie, gdy pochylił się nad nim i krótko pocałował, wywołując tym samym rumieniec na twarzy Gryfona i dość skutecznie zmieniając tok jego myśli.  

― To jak? Możemy iść? ― zapytał, odsuwając się o krok, ale wyciągając do współmałżonka dłoń.

Gardło odmówiło posłuszeństwa Harry’emu, zdołał jednak kiwnąć głową i ująć dłoń Severusa. Krótkie szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i znaleźli się… przed Snape Manor.

― Idziemy odwiedzić Dianę? ― Potter odwrócił się w stronę Różanego Dworu, widocznego z drugiej strony.

― Nie.

Harry spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony i okręcił się na pięcie w stronę drugiej posiadłości.

― Chcesz ją otworzyć?

― Już to zrobiłem. Nie wszystkie pokoje, ale kilka jest dostępnych.

W zielonych oczach błysnęły psotne ogniki, a jego wargi rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

― Będę mógł przemalo…

― Zaskoczę cię, Harry ― przerwał mu Snape w pół słowa. ― Chyba nie będziesz chciał zbyt dużo zmieniać.

Severus z rozbawieniem zerkał na młodszego mężczyznę, który wyraźnie był zaintrygowany. Zaczął szybciej oddychać, podekscytowany czekającą go niespodzianką. Po chwili Snape  ponownie podał mu dłoń i poprowadził w stronę ogromnej, misternie kutej bramy. Gdy Harry przyjrzał się dokładniej mógł dostrzec gryfy przytrzymujące herb. Trudno było w to uwierzyć, ale nic nie powiedział.

― Dotknij bramy, Harry. Całą dłonią. Dom musi poznać twoją magię, jako mojego małżonka ― poprosił Snape, wskazując na miejsce tuż powyżej zamka.

― Jak myślisz, czego mogę się spodziewać?

Głos Pottera nieco drżał, ale nie wyglądało na to, by współmałżonek się bał.

― Trudno powiedzieć. Mój ojciec nie był lubiany przez dom, dlatego tyle w nim czarnej magii, bo ciągle z nim walczył.

Harry parsknął cicho i spojrzał na Snape’a z niedowierzaniem.

― Walczył? Z domem?

Mężczyzna przytaknął i  z zaskakującą cierpliwością wyjaśnił:

― To magiczna rezydencja, jak Hogwart, Harry. Ma swoją duszę, która jest bardzo… kapryśna, że tak to ujmę, i nie zawsze daje się poskromić.

― Jest bardziej jak kobieta, czy mężczyzna?

― Sam nie wiem. Trudno powiedzieć. Snape Manor ma zwyczaj dostosowywać się do swoich mieszkańców.

Mistrz eliksirów musiał sobie przypomnieć, że młody mężczyzna wciąż niewiele wie o świecie magii, którym przyszło mu władać. Jednak to tylko budziło jego ciekawość i chęć znalezienia odpowiedzi na pytania. A teraz wyglądał niczym małe dziecko otwierające furę prezentów. Twarz wyraźnie się rozluźniła i nie zagryzał nerwowo wargi. Towarzyszyła temu niepewność, ale po paru sekundach Potter  przekrzywił głowę na krótką chwilę, jakby się czemuś przysłuchując. Zaraz potem zaśmiał się lekko i podszedł szybko do bramy. Śmiało, bez śladu strachu położył dłoń na zdobionym zamku bramy i rzekł:

― Jestem Harry James Potter-Snape, chciałbym wejść do domu.

W tym momencie brama otworzyła się na całą szerokość.

Uśmiechnięty Harry odwrócił się do mistrza eliksirów i zaraz potem pisnął, łapiąc się za pośladek. Rozejrzał się, ale nikogo w pobliżu nie było.

― Czy mi się zdawało, czy ktoś mnie uszczypnął? ― mruknął nieco zakłopotany.

― To się zdarza ― stwierdził tylko Snape i ruszył alejką w stronę rezydencji. Z trudem zachowywał powagę, słysząc mamrotania małżonka.

Ten szybko do niego dołączył, ale gdy stanęli przy wejściowych drzwiach, został powstrzymany słowami:

― Tu nie ma żadnych zaklęć. Chcę tylko byś wszedł pierwszy ― rzekł Severus, wskazując drzwi. ― Wszystkie boczne drzwi są jeszcze zablokowane, ale całe pierwsze piętro czeka na nasze przybycie. Reszta pięter także jest jeszcze niedostępna, dlatego mam prośbę. Nie wpadnij na gryfoński pomysł zwiedzania domu beze mnie. Czy będziesz w stanie się powstrzymać, Harry?

― Postaram się ― odparł niecierpliwie i już sięgnął do klamki.

Severus westchnął, potrząsając głową. Miał nikłą nadzieję, że Snape Manor nie będzie im obu robić kłopotów, ani psot, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że zapewnienie małżonka było raczej… krótkotrwałe. Wcześniej czy później obudzi się w nim żądny przygód Gryfon i może nie być wesoło. Uznał, że najlepiej będzie ostrzec skrzaty, by powiadamiały go o każdej takiej „wycieczce”, dopóki nie oczyści całego zamku. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią, a on nie zamierzał ryzykować.

W chwili, gdy się otworzyły i ich oczom ukazało się wnętrze, Harry stał w progu oniemiały. Potem zerknął na Severusa podejrzliwie i po jakimś czasie zdołał wykrztusić:

― Ty to zrobiłeś?

― Nie. Moja matka na złość mężowi.

Łobuzerski uśmiech nie mógł zejść z ust Pottera. W końcu wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, przekraczając próg.

― To dlatego nie chciałeś się zgodzić na przemalowanie.

Mistrz eliksirów podążył za mężem, zamykając drzwi i cicho wzdychając. Radosny chichot rozbrzmiał w pozornie pustym holu, a Severus zrozumiał, czemu ten dźwięk wydaje się taki obcy w murach rezydencji. Nikt od wielu lat się tu nie roześmiał. Poczuł znajomy dotyk magii domu, kiedy powiedział:

― Ten dom słucha poleceń tylko tych mieszkańców, których szanuje, lubi lub uznaje za potężnych.

― Jak myślisz, do którego mnie zaliczył? ― Małżonek odwrócił się do niego, przerywając oglądanie wnętrza.

Tym razem to w ciemnych oczach mistrza eliksirów coś błysnęło.

― Wkrótce się dowiemy. Pamiętaj, tylko hol.

Severus zatrzymał się przy schodach i czekał, aż Harry obejrzy wszystkie ciekawostki.

A Gryfon był w swoim żywiole. Po pierwsze głównym motywem kolorystycznym pomieszczenia była  barwa niemal identyczna z tą zdobiącą ściany w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, ni to głęboka czerwień, ni to brąz. Uzupełniały ją jednak nie złote, a srebrne ornamenty. Z holu po obu stronach było widać po dwie pary drzwi w sporej odległości od siebie. Pod rozchodzącymi się na boki schodami znalazł kolejne.

― Sala balowa, sala audiencyjna, podziemia ― poinformował go Severus, gdy Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco.

Pod ścianami stały gabloty pełne skarbów od białej broni po biżuterię.

― Wszystkie są magiczne, służyły moim przodkom. Możesz później je pooglądać, nie posiadają żadnych klątw, jedynie zaklęcie uniemożliwiające wyniesienie z rezydencji przez kogoś innego niż członek rodziny.

Harry chwilę poświęcił obrazom i kilku rzeźbom, które grzecznie go powitały, za co także im podziękował.

― Pięknie tu ― zauważył, dołączając w końcu do małżonka, wciąż pochłaniając wzrokiem wnętrze rezydencji.

― Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, zjemy obiad na głównym tarasie. W ogrodzie jest teraz dużo kwitnących roślin i ich widok z całą pewnością ci się spodoba.

― Ale nie róże? ― zapytał ostrożnie Harry, wspominając wizytę u rodziny Snape’a.

― Są i róże, ale bez żadnych zaklęć. Tędy ― uspokoił go, wprowadzając na piętro.

Harry spodziewał się długiego korytarza z wieloma drzwiami, jednak to, co zobaczył, zaskoczyło go bardziej. Schody, którymi weszli, skręcały łagodnie w górę, ku dalszym piętrom. Teraz za jego plecami były okna oraz niewielki stolik z dwoma fotelami. Do tego miejsca prowadziły dwa wąskie przejścia tuż przy schodach. Podobne umeblowanie było teraz i przed nim, tylko dla większej ilości osób.

― Uznawano to za pokój dzienny. Tu przyjmowano przyjaciół i gości, gdy nie organizowano przyjęć. Okna wychodzą na bramę i Różany Dwór. Z sypialni, bawialni oraz pokoi gościnnych na ogród główny.

― Co jest na wyższych piętrach? ― Harry zerknął na schody prowadzące wyżej.

― Gabinety, pokoje prywatne, gościnne, lekcyjne, zwłaszcza fechtunku, muzyczny. Jest nawet pracownia artystyczna, albo nawet dwie, jedna z przyborami do haftów, szycia. Jak ją nazywała moja babka – sala kobiet.

― To najprawdziwszy zamek! ― zachwycił się Harry, podbiegając do najbliższego okna. ― Jest cudowny!

Zaraz potem szybko się odwrócił, nerwowo rozglądając dookoła. Severus uniósł brew.

― Coś się stało?

― Ktoś się koło mnie zaśmiał.

― Przypuszczalnie tutejsze duchy, albo nawet sam dom. Przejdźmy na taras.

Minęli kilka zestawów wypoczynkowych z różnych epok, ale jednocześnie dziwnie pasujących do siebie i sprawiających, że całe wnętrze wydawało się przytulne. Harry wyobraził sobie, jak czyta w takim miejscu książkę, a słońce powoli zachodzi, oświetlając całe pomieszczenie. Stanął nagle w miejscu.

― Co tym razem? ― dopytywał Severus.

Zachowanie Pottera diametralnie się zmieniło. Patrzył na to miejsce z dziwną nostalgią. Nie musiał nawet pytać, o czym teraz myśli młody czarodziej. Niemal się uśmiechnął.

― Spędzimy tutaj wakacje. A także będziemy tu przybywać, kiedy tylko zechcesz. To jest teraz twój dom, Harry.

― Prawdziwy dom ― szepnął ten cicho.

Severus przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując go ramionami i zanurzając dłonie we włosach.

― Najprawdziwszy. Zaprosisz przyjaciół na swoje urodziny właśnie tutaj. Tu będziesz grał w eksplodującego durnia z Weasleyami. Pewnie tutaj Lupin i Black będą obmyślać jakiś swój kawał, żeby doprowadzić mnie do białej gorączki.

― Tu będziemy wieczorami czytać książki i popijać herbatę ― wyszeptał Harry, wzdychając.

― Będziemy ― obiecał mistrz eliksirów, obracając go do siebie i całując. ― Ale jeść będziemy na tarasie ― dodał, odrywając się od niego i zostawiając w drzwiach.

― Severusie! ― oburzył się takim traktowaniem, chociaż bardziej przerwaniem tej przyjemnej chwili, ale ruszył za nim.

Taras okazał się częścią ogrodu, z którego wystarczyło zejść po schodach, by znaleźć się w samym środku najprzeróżniejszej roślinności.

Harry ujrzał cztery skrzaty, krzątające się koło jednego z kilku stolików, stojących na tarasie. Bardziej przypominał taras drogiej restauracji, nie część domu.

― Jak dużo jest tutaj skrzatów?

― W całym zamku około trzydziestu, dlaczego pytasz? ― zaciekawił się Snape.

― Tak z ciekawości. ― Uśmiechnął się do małej skrzatki, która z wrażenia upuściła serwetkę, ale Severus tego nie zauważył, choć stała koło niego.

― Czy widzisz teraz któregoś z nich? ― spytał.

― Oczywiście ― odparł mistrz eliksirów, siadając. ― Tobi zawsze mi usługuje, odkąd pamiętam.

― A pozostałe? ― Zajął miejsce naprzeciw małżonka.

― Reszta pewnie sprząta lub gotuje.

Harry zdecydował się zdradzić jedną ze swych tajemnic.

― Nas obsługują trzy, podając talerze czy serwetki.

― Widzisz je? ― Severus spojrzał na danie, które dla niego po prostu się pojawiło. Podobnie jak w Hogwarcie.

Gryfon skinął głową, kosztując aromatycznej zupy.

― Od jakiegoś czasu. Dumbledore powiedział, że to normalne. Każdy czarodziej w pewnym momencie zaczyna je dostrzegać. Wszystko zależy od poziomu magii.

― Czyli w Hogwarcie widzisz je…

― Wszędzie. Są ich setki.

― Zawsze przypuszczałem, że jest ich dużo, ale setki?

― Myślę, że w całej szkole będzie ich około tysiąca.

― Ile?!

― Dwa skrzaty na czarodzieja, plus minus.

Zaczął jeść, gdy ta sama mała skrzatka, która upuściła serwetkę, pociągnęła go za rękaw koszuli, szepcząc, że stygnie.

― Jedz, Severusie. Stygnie ci bardzo dobra zupa. ― Mrugnął do skrzatki, która z cichym piskiem zniknęła, rumieniąc się uroczo.

Chyba musiał jej przypaść do gustu, bo jego deser miał dużo więcej bitej śmietany na szarlotce, niż porcja Severusa.

― Przejdziemy się? ― zaproponował mistrz eliksirów, kiedy zniknęły ich talerze. ― Możemy potem wypić herbatę w altanie w ogrodzie.

Zapach kwiatów się wzmógł, gdy zeszli z tarasu. Cichy świergot ptaków, przeplatany brzęczeniem owadów, otaczał ich z każdej strony.

― Jest tu kilka niebezpiecznych roślin, ale otoczono je zaklęciami, przeważnie z uwagi na dzieci. W którejś części, jak dobrze pamiętam, są mandragory. Po tylu latach powinny osiągnąć naprawdę spore wymiary, więc ich krzyk może być zabójczy.

Harry szedł powoli za Severusem, co parę kroków przyglądając się jakiejś roślinie. Tu panował taki spokój, że rozmowa wydawała mu się nie na miejscu. Pozwalał mówić mężczyźnie, bo wydawał się być niespokojny i słuchał jego opowieści o kłopotach, jakie wcześniej sprawiała magiczna rezydencja.

On wręcz przeciwnie, był nad wyraz rozluźniony. Bardzo dobrze pamiętał, co obiecał Severusowi. Pewnie dlatego sprowadził go tutaj i był z tego powodu zadowolony. W szkole, nawet komnatach małżonka, wydawało się to nie na miejscu.

Tu był teraz jego dom.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając na Severusa, który właśnie obejrzał się za nim.

― Co cię tak cieszy?

― Wszystko. Tutaj jest naprawdę cudownie. I ty tu jesteś.

Zdobył się na odwagę i podszedł bliżej. Pocałował go powoli. Początkowo dotykając samych warg, potem, gdy Severus cicho westchnął i objął go ramieniem, przysuwając bliżej, pogłębił pocałunek.

Stali w ogrodzie pełnym kwiatów i zapachów i całowali się powoli. Mistrz eliksirów przesuwał dłonią po jego plecach uspokajająco. Po chwili Harry oderwał się i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Żaden nie odezwał się słowem. Po prostu przytulali się do siebie, jakby robili to od zawsze.

W końcu Severus odchrząknął i zapytał:

― To jak? Pijemy herbatę? A może chciałbyś wziąć kąpiel? Mamy tu wspaniałą łazienkę i nie wpada do niej żaden żeński duch.

Wyraźnie chciał zażartować, ale wyszło to trochę zbyt nerwowo. Nie uszło to uwadze Harry’ego.

― Wszystko jedno, byle byliśmy razem. ― Ujął jego dłoń i uśmiechnął się ciepło. ― Proszę, nie denerwuj się tak. W końcu to mój pierwszy raz, nie twój.

― Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać, Harry.

― Ale jednocześnie chcesz iść ze mną do łóżka? ― spytał cicho Gryfon, próbując się nie zająknąć i nie rumienić. Jeśli pierwsze mu się udało, to drugie nieco mniej, zwłaszcza gdy czuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie małżonka. ― Chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks?

― Tak ― odparł szybko mistrz eliksirów, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

― Ja też. Mamy obopólną zgodę. Obaj tego chcemy, więc po co te nerwy? Rozluźnijmy się. Weźmy razem kąpiel w zachwalanej przez ciebie łazience. ― Pociągnął go z powrotem w stronę domu.

Severus chciał sobie strzelić w łeb, najlepiej czymś, co szybko odbierze mu świadomość. Czemu się tak dziwacznie zachowywał? Gdzie się podział w nim przebiegły i racjonalny Ślizgon? Nie miał zamiaru nigdy uwodzić Harry’ego, ale z drugiej strony wcześniej nie brał pod uwagę uczuć, czy to swoich, czy małżonka.  

Nagle zrozumiał, że jest w szoku. Piękny, młody mężczyzna rano zaproponował mu ostateczne przypieczętowanie ich małżeństwa. Jak to określił Harry: „zrobimy sobie noc poślubną”.

Wziął się wreszcie w garść, otrząsając z chwilowego otępienia. Obiecał sobie, że Harry nigdy nie zapomni tej nocy. Już on się o to postara.

Przejął kontrolę nad swoim przewodnikiem, by skierować się w najdalszą część korytarza na pierwszym piętrze. Już wcześniej poinstruował skrzaty, by woda w wannie była cały czas ciepła.

Wprowadził małżonka do środka i pozwolił mu delektować się przepychem łazienki.

Sam zdjął w międzyczasie górną szatę oraz obuwie, pozostając tylko w koszuli i spodniach.

― Jest ogromna! ― zachwycił się Gryfon

Severus podszedł do niego od tyłu i położył dłonie na ramionach małżonka. Harry ufnie oparł plecy na jego piersi, obracając głowę tak, żeby spojrzeć na niego.

― Przytulnie tu ― szepnął i obrócił się, by skraść Severusowi pocałunek.

Ostatnio strasznie mu się to spodobało. Zamierzał wykorzystywać każdą nadarzającą się okazję do całowania.

Nie odrywając warg od ust mistrza eliksirów, czuł jak ten rozpina guziki jego ubrania, ale ich nie zdejmuje. Przód koszuli, rękawy, a także spodnie. Potem palce jednej dłoni wplątał w jego włosy, przytrzymując go łagodnie, a drugą wsunął pod koszulę, zaczynając drażnić sutki. Harry sapnął wprost w usta małżonka i odsunął się od niego z udawanym wyrzutem.

― Mieliśmy wziąć kąpiel.

Severus zaśmiał się i zaczął się rozbierać. Koszula i spodnie zostały ułożone na ławie pod ścianą. Potter stał i patrzył na ciało, które zwykle widział wieczorami przy świetle świec. Nagle uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze. Wspomnienia dały o sobie znać i jego dłonie zacisnęły się na brzegach koszuli, szybko zakrył nią klatkę piersiową. Mocno zbladł i zaczął się cofać w stronę drzwi z paniką w oczach.

― Harry? Co się dzieje? ― zaniepokoił się natychmiast Snape. Nigdy dotąd Gryfon tak się nie zachowywał w jego obecności. Ten tylko zaczął kręcić głową i zapinać guziki koszuli drżącymi palcami. Mylił się, zapinając nierówno, lecz teraz nie miało to dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Mężczyzna złapał go za dłonie, pytając spokojnie:

― O co chodzi, Harry?

― Nie chcę…

Severus drgnął, nie rozumiejąc, co spowodowało tak gwałtowną reakcję młodego czarodzieja. Czyżby nagle dotarł cały sens tego, co zamierzają zrobić do Pottera? Ale dlaczego aż tak się boi? Wystarczy, że odmówi. 

― Dobrze, Harry. Nie musimy tego robić. Pójdziemy do ogrodu, wypijemy herbatę i wrócimy do Hogwartu ― szeptał uspokajająco, ale wyglądało, jakby nic nie docierało do spanikowanego młodego mężczyzny.

― Nie chcę… byś widział mnie nago… Jestem brzydki… Dziwoląg… ― jąkał się Gryfon, szarpiąc nerwowo za guziki.

I Severus wszystko zrozumiał. Kolejne efekty wychowania przez Dursleyów wyszły na jaw. Objął  Harry’ego i przytulił mocno .

― Nie jesteś brzydki, Harry. I w żadnym razie nie jesteś żadnym dziwolągiem, słyszysz? ― Potter po prostu stał ze sztywno opuszczonymi rękami wzdłuż boków, opierając głowę o jego pierś, więc Snape zdecydował się na pewien ruch.

Wziął go na ręce i po schodkach ostrożnie zszedł do wanny, która spokojnie mogła uchodzić za mały basen. Posadził go sobie na kolanach, siadając w wodzie na dostosowanych do tego siedziskach. Ciepło wody rozluźniło odrobinę Harry’ego, ale jedynie mocniej wtulił się w niego. Severus zdecydował się na coś jeszcze. Rzadko używał bezróżdżkowej magii, ale teraz skorzystał z niej, zdejmując z nich zamoczone ubrania. Harry w efekcie sapnął i chciał odwrócić się do niego plecami, zasłaniając się, ale małżonek powstrzymał go.

― Jesteś pięknym, młodym mężczyzną, Harry. I nie daj sobie wmówić nic innego.

Potter spojrzał na niego niepewnie i Snape znów poczuł gniew na zidiociałych krewnych młodego czarodzieja. Zdecydował się jednak nic nie mówić. Sięgnął po buteleczkę z mydłem i nalał sobie odrobinę na dłonie. Ujął rękę małżonka i zaczął ją powoli myć, przesuwając się ku ramieniu. Masując kończynę, Severus doskonale wyczuwał jego napięcie i zdenerwowanie.

― Spokojnie, tylko cię myję. Rozluźnij się.

Obrócił go do siebie plecami i lekkim naciśnięciem nakazał się oprzeć. Zaczął myć drugą rękę i z ramion przesunął się na klatkę piersiowa. Gdy musnął sutki, Harry jęknął cicho i zagryzł wargi, by stłumić kolejny jęk.

― Nie, Harry. Nie krępuj się. Jesteśmy tu sami i nikt cię nie usłyszy. A ja lubię cię słuchać. ― I znów zaczął go myć.

Magia Harry’ego zaczęła ich otaczać prawie natychmiast. Krążyła, drgała, wyczekiwała. Snape uśmiechnął się. Taka reakcja oznaczała, że małżonek choć nieśmiało, ale jest chętny na te zabiegi. Uniósł się na rękach, by przesunąć o stopień wyżej i kontynuował mycie. Członek Gryfona już był naprężony, gdy zaczął namydlać jego brzuch. Potter zaczął się wiercić, nieświadomie starając się znaleźć jak najbliżej dłoni małżonka. To powodowało pewną niedogodność i Severus w pewnej chwili musiał przerwać, opierając czoło na karku Gryfona, cicho szepcząc:

― Przestań, Harry. Nie jestem z kamienia.

― Nie.

I znów się poruszył. Tego się po nim Snape nie spodziewał. Całkowicie przekonany, że nadal tkwi w swoich wspomnieniach, a reakcje ciała były naturalne, nie zauważył tej zmiany. Mistrz eliksirów jęknął, czując pośladki sunące po jego także chętnym członku.

― Harry! ― ostrzegł go, ale bez zbytniej wrogości w głosie, przymykając oczy. Było mu coraz przyjemniej.

― Przecież ja nic nie robię. Tylko się kąpiemy ― zauważył tamten wesoło, schodząc z kolan małżonka.

Sam wypowiedział podobne słowa do Harry’ego noc wcześniej. Mistrz eliksirów westchnął z ulgą, a zaraz potem z jego gardła wydostał się zduszony jęk.

_Cholerny…_

― Potter! ― warknął, nie przerywając mu jednak tego, co robił, bo skutecznie odwracał uwagę od wszystkich myśli.

Klęczał pomiędzy jego nogami, zanurzony w wodzie po uda. Ich członki były teraz na tej samej wysokości i Harry z łobuzerskim, a zarazem trochę niepewnym uśmiechem dotknął obu.

Zaraz potem spojrzał na Severusa, który przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Nie zważał na swój przyspieszony oddech, gdy drobniejsze dłonie lekko się zacisnęły. Potem nachylił się nad uchem młodego czarodzieja i szepnął:

― Rób, co chcesz. Jeżeli poczuję dyskomfort, po prostu ci to powiem.

I znów go pocałował.

Harry był ciekawski. Jak zawsze zresztą. I chyba ta ciekawość doprowadziła go do tej sytuacji. Sam zbyt często się nie masturbował, bo albo nie miał do tego okazji, albo zwyczajnie nie potrzebował. Jednak, słysząc pierwszy jęk przyjemności Severusa, gdy się o niego otarł, chciał usłyszeć więcej.

Nie tak to zaplanował Severus. Jednak nie potrafił powstrzymać Harry’ego. Każde najmniejsze dotknięcie było przepełnione magią małżonka, a jego własna pragnęła jej coraz bardziej. Oprócz tego jego organizm od rana był na skraju, a postępowanie Gryfona wzmacniało tylko doznania. Nie sądził, by wytrzymał te „zabawy” długo. Ale za to później będzie mógł spokojnie zająć się Harrym. Bardzo spokojnie.

Jęknął znowu, gdy śliskie od mydła dłonie objęły oba członki i zaczęły je „myć”. Te katusze sprawiały obu dużo przyjemności, Severus mógł dostrzec rozluźniony, wyraz twarzy małżonka i łagodny uśmiech . W ciszy słychać było ich szybkie oddechy i plusk wody.

― Severusie… Ja zaraz… ― Harry coraz szybciej przesuwał dłońmi w górę i w dół.

― Nie… przeszkadzaj sobie… ― On już sam był na granicy.

Opierając się na łokciach i hamując jak najdłużej, obserwował małżonka. Oblizywanie warg, a zaraz potem ich zagryzanie. Półprzymknięte powieki, rozchylone wargi. Coraz szybsze oddechy i ciche jęki, gdy palce dotykały główek penisów. Wszystko to składało się na cudowny obraz. Severus nawet nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić jak piękny będzie Harry, gdy…

Mógł. Zobaczył.

Napięte plecy, gdy  Potter odchylił do tyłu głowę, dochodząc mocno. Tego było i dla niego za wiele, w tym momencie dołączył do niego. Zaraz potem musiał go łapać, by nie wpadł do głębszej części basenu, gdy zmęczony stracił równowagę, przechylając się za bardzo do tyłu. Przyciągnął go do piersi, zanurzając w wodzie. Po krótkiej chwili Harry zachichotał.

― Co cię śmieszy?

― Nie mogę się ruszyć. Nogi mi zdrętwiały.

― Gryfon ― mruknął rozbawiony i posadził go obok, powoli pomagając mu wyprostować nogi. Harry oparł się o brzeg, wzdychając głęboko.

― Mógłbym stąd nigdy nie wychodzić. Podoba mi się ten spokój i cisza. ― Przymknął oczy i pozwolił, by Severus przez dłuższą chwilę masował mu nogi, przywracając w nich krążenie. W końcu jego oddech zwolnił, a głowa opadła na ramię mężczyzny.

Mistrz eliksirów szybko dostrzegł, że Gryfon zapadł w sen. Zaklęciem uniósł go z wody, owijając w ciepły ręcznik. Samemu także skorzystał z drugiego. Lewitując w ten sposób małżonka, przeszedł z nim do sypialni po drugiej stronie korytarza. Ułożył go w ogromnym łożu z baldachimem, które bez problemu pomieściłoby z pięć osób i przykrył kocem. Sam nie był śpiący, usiadł więc w fotelu przy oknie i wezwał skrzata, by dostarczono mu herbatę.

Godzinę później Harry zaczął śnić i musiał zareagować. Tak jak poprzedniej nocy nie miał zamiaru go budzić. Położył się koło niego i objął ramieniem. Harry wtulił się natychmiast, ciężko wzdychając, ale uspokajając się w tej samej chwili. Mężczyzna wplótł palce we włosy małżonka, gładząc je delikatnie i pozwalając sobie na krótką drzemkę.

Obudził go zapach herbaty. W łóżku leżał sam. Usiadł szybko, by zobaczyć w swoim fotelu małżonka w białym szlafroku i z filiżanką parującego napoju.

― Za chwilę podadzą kolację ― poinformował go Harry, odstawiając napój i wstając, żeby się przeciągnąć. ― Już dawno nie spałem w ciągu dnia. To naprawdę miłe uczucie.

― Co będziesz robił w nocy, skoro teraz się wyspałeś? ― Snape także wstał i przyzwał i sobie szlafrok.

Czuł spojrzenie Gryfona na sobie, gdy nagi opuszczał łóżko.

― Z tego, co wiem, to chyba mieliśmy jakieś plany.

Severus przełknął, widząc zdecydowanie w oczach małżonka. Nawet po tym, co zrobił w łazience, nie był do końca pewien decyzji Pottera.

― Wiesz, że potem nie będzie już odwrotu? ― I choć te słowa z trudnością przeszły mu przez gardło, musiał je powiedzieć.

― Wiem i nadal tego chcę. Właśnie z tobą, z nikim innym.

Pyknięcie pojawiającego się skrzata przełamało dziwną atmosferę. Dodatkowym dźwiękiem, który dał się słyszeć w tej samej chwili, było burczenie dobiegające z brzucha Harry’ego. Coś naprawdę niezwykłego, biorąc pod uwagę, że ten niezbyt często miał apetyt.

 


	9. Zjednoczenie

_W to Walentynkowe wczesne popołudnie mamy dla Was coś gorącego, na rozgrzanie, że tak to ujmiemy._

**Kamień Małżeństw**

**Rozdział. 9/86 _Zjednoczenie_**

 

Jedli w ciszy.

Jednak nie należała ona do tych niezręcznych. Zwyczajnie Harry był głodny i nie przejmował się w tej chwili konwersacją. Po pół godzinie skończył jeść i wyciągnął się w fotelu z cichym westchnieniem. Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, sącząc aromatyczną herbatę.

― Widzę, że smakowało ― mruknął i dodał: ― Coś mi się zdaje, że zarówno skrzaty, jak i rezydencja cię polubiły.

― Zaczynam doceniać zalety wycieczek ― odparł Harry, wstając po chwili i wracając do łóżka. ― Zwłaszcza w takie miejsca jak to.

Rozciągnął się na jego środku wpierw na plecach, po czym gwałtownie odwrócił na brzuch. Patrzył na Severusa, jakby czegoś od niego oczekiwał. Mężczyzna uniósł brew i odłożył trzymaną filiżankę.

― Chcesz mnie o coś zapytać? ― odezwał się, gdy to spojrzenie prawie przewiercało go na wylot.

― Nie jestem pewien. ― Gryfon znów obrócił się na plecy, zakładając ręce pod głowę i wpatrując się w zdobiony sufit. Przez dłuższy czas nie powiedział ani słowa, najwyraźniej próbując dojść do ładu z własnymi myślami. Tym razem to Snape westchnął, próbując zachować cierpliwość.

― Czego nie jesteś pewny, Harry? Tego, co chcemy zrobić? Wiesz, że nie musimy.

― Nie, nie o to chodzi. Tego akurat jestem całkowicie pewien. Nie wiem tylko, czy zapytać jak to zrobimy. Z jednej strony chcę wiedzieć, ale z drugiej…

― Chcesz gryfońskiego braku kontroli. Niespodzianki. Nieznanego ― dokończył za niego Ślizgon. ― Mam cię zaskoczyć, zgadza się?

Harry milczał przez moment i skinął głową.

― Coś w tym rodzaju.

― Myślę, że da się oba wprowadzić w plan. Na początku będę cię informował o wszystkim, co zamierzam. To powinno uspokoić nieco twoje nerwy. Potem możemy pozostawić wszystko losowi. Czy takie wyjście cię kontentuje, Harry?

Ten raz jeszcze kiwnął głową i westchnął ciężko.

― Jestem strasznie zielony w tych sprawach, nieprawdaż, Severusie? ― Dziwnie to zabrzmiało, a Snape wcale nie chciał, aby małżonek się zamartwiał w tej chwili. To miała być jedna z niezapomnianych nocy dla nich obu.  

― Dla mnie to zaszczyt, Harry. ― Wstał i zajął miejsce tuż koło głowy męża. ― Jesteś nieskalany. To niezwykły dar dla mnie.

Pochylił się nad nim i pocałował. Harry wyciągnął ręce i zanurzył dłonie w jego włosach z cichym, przyzwalającym pomrukiem. Potem Snape przesunął się, przysiadając z boku, tuż koło jego ramienia.

― Mam zamiar cię rozebrać. Chcę na ciebie patrzeć ― poinformował Severus, przypominając sobie wcześniejsze obawy współmałżonka, co do swego wyglądu i domniemanej brzydoty.

Poczuł, jak ten się spiął na krótką chwilę, ale nie powstrzymał jego dłoni rozwiązującej supeł paska, przytrzymującego poły szlafroka.

― Teraz dotknę cię sprawiając, że będziesz chciał więcej.

Pozwalał mu na to, gdy przesuwał palce po jego torsie, drażniąc sutki, czy zanurzając je na chwilę w pępku.

― Zastąpię dłonie ustami.

Powolne pocałunki od szyi, kierujące się w stronę pasa. Drgnął, gdy język Severusa zanurzył się w jego pępku, który co dopiero opuściły jego sprawne palce, a gdy zrobił to, ponownie jęknął, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

W pierwszym odruchu mistrz eliksirów chciał na niego warknąć, by przestał się wygłupiać i tak tylko on go usłyszy, ale się opamiętał. To był Harry. Z jego gardła wydobył cichy pomruk, kiedy na krotką chwilę oderwał wargi od skóry młodego czarodzieja.

― Mam zamiar…

― Nie… ― przerwał mu natychmiast Gryfon. ― Nie przerywaj, Severusie.

Wiedział, że te słowa musiały naprawdę wiele kosztować małżonka, ale zamierzał je wykorzystać, jak na Ślizgona przystało. Już nie przerywając uprzedzeniami kolejnych kroków, zaczął zajmować się nim z czułością, której nigdy dotąd u siebie nie spotkał. Wydobywanie z niego tych tłumionych dłonią pojękiwań działały oczywiście i na niego, ale to nie on był teraz najważniejszy. Jego język właśnie dosięgnął członka Harry’ego, pozostawiając wrażliwe wnętrze uda zręcznym palcom i usłyszał jego zduszony krzyk, gdy polizał po całej długości penis. W pewnej chwili mocniej przytrzymał biodra młodego mężczyzny, by nie zrobili sobie nawzajem krzywdy. Nie spieszył się. Nie musiał.

Nagle sam sapnął, gdy poczuł drobniejszą dłoń na swoim członku.

Uniósł na moment głowę, by spojrzeć w dół. Nadal siedział na brzegu łóżka i Harry wykorzystał tę sytuację, by sięgnąć pod jego szlafrok.

― Harry? ― odezwał się, niepewny jak ma się zachować.

― Tak? Mam przestać? Coś źle robię? ― zapytał Gryfon z diabelskim wręcz uśmiechem i wesołymi iskierkami w oczach. ― Tylko daję zajęcie moim dłoniom.

I przesunął palcem wzdłuż grubej żyły na członku Severusa.

― Drażnisz Węża, Lwie ― sapnął w efekcie tego mistrz eliksirów i przymknął oczy.

― Wiem, ale nie mam zamiaru leżeć bezczynnie. Może i jesteś moim mężem, ale ja nie mam zamiaru być uległą żoną.

Nim jeszcze te słowa przebrzmiały, jego dłoń ponownie ujęła coraz bardziej zainteresowaną męskość Severusa, który uśmiechnął się tylko i również skupił na przerwanej pieszczocie. Tym razem przyzwał do siebie mały słoiczek i nabrał na dłonie trochę jego zawartości. Harry znów jęknął i wypchnął biodra, gdy bardzo śliska dłoń męża otoczyła jego chętny do takich zabiegów członek. Poczuł też, że druga dłoń, a dokładniej palec, krąży przy jego wejściu.

Spiął się, gdy wszedł w niego bardzo ostrożnie, ale Severus spokojnie polecił mu się rozluźnić, nie wykonując na razie żadnych ruchów w jego wnętrzu, a zajmując się jego członkiem i odwracając skutecznie uwagę od nagłego dyskomfortu.

On sam zdecydował się przejąć inicjatywę nad Severusowym penisem. Nie był co prawda gotowy, by wziąć go w usta, ale jemu podobał się dotyk małżonka, to chyba odwrotnie też będzie przyjemnie. W łazience Severus reagował na jego zabiegi bardzo ochoczo. Zaabsorbowany tym zajęciem odkrył jednocześnie, że palec w jego wejściu porusza się, ale wcześniejsze, mało przyjemne wrażenia, zostały zatarte rosnącą przyjemnością. Obrócił się na bok, by móc lepiej dosięgnąć członek małżonka, a także by móc wypychać biodra w stronę doprowadzającego go do szaleństwa palca.

― Severusie… Jeszcze… Głębiej… Proszę… ― Zaprzestał dotykania małżonka, nie mogąc myśleć o niczym innym, tylko o przyjemności, którą ofiarowywał mu Severus.

I mistrz eliksirów spełniał jego prośby.

Pot spływał z nich obu. Nie powstrzymywali się przed coraz głośniejszymi pojękiwaniami, pomrukami. Harry nie do końca świadomie zauważył, że penis Severusa ponownie znalazł się w jego dłoni. Pieścił go, masował, w tym samym powolnym rytmie, w którym palce małżonka wsuwały i wysuwały z jego wejścia. W pewnym momencie poczuł pustkę, gdy palce zniknęły. Odsunął się zdziwiony i spojrzał na zmieniającego pozycję męża. Pocałunek odebrał mu oddech na kilkanaście sekund, a spojrzenie czarnych, bezdennych oczu pochłaniało go i porywało, gdy Severus pochylał się nad nim.

― Harry…? Czy mogę… cię posiąść?

Serce Harry’ego już chyba nie mogło bić szybciej. Teraz była ostatnia szansa na odwrót. Tyle, że on nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru uciekać. Przyciągnął Severusa do siebie i pocałował zachłannie.

― Tak, Severusie. Chcę należeć do ciebie.

― W takim razie proszę, uklęknij.

Harry przy pomocnych nakierowaniach małżonka, uklęknął nad nogami klęczącego za nim mężczyzny, który go przygarnął i wyjaśnił:

― Będziesz mógł sam nadawać tempo, aby jak najmniej cię bolało. Niestety, chociaż przygotowałem cię, boleć na pewno będzie, ponieważ to twój pierwszy raz.

― Ufam ci, Severusie. Wiem, że nie masz zamiaru mnie skrzywdzić.

Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, opierając plecami o pierś współmałżonka, który przytrzymał go za biodra, unosząc nieznacznie i puścił, aby nakierować swój członek na wejście małżonka. Harry zamarł, gdy poczuł główkę przeciskającą się przez wąski otwór. Mistrz eliksirów masował go uspokajająco wzdłuż kręgosłupa, szepcząc:

― Spokojnie. Oddychaj i odpręż się.

Posłuchał i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej ud Snape’a, pochłaniając kolejny gorący kawałek członka. Magia zaczęła drażnić niemal każdy nerw w jego ciele, doprowadzając do obłędu. Czuł wokół siebie niecierpliwą moc Severusa. Chciał jej dosięgnąć, dotknąć, poczuć, ale coś mu ciągle nie pozwalało i prychnął zirytowany, opuszczając się jeszcze niżej.

― Szalony Gryfon! ― warknął Severus, przytrzymując Harry’ego, gdy ten zbyt szybko osiadł na nim.

I chociaż uczucie gorącej ciasnoty wręcz odbierało mu zmysły, nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby go skrzywdzić.

― Jeszcze, Severusie. Chcę więcej! ― W jęku Harry’ego słychać było niepokojące pragnienie, wcale niezwiązane z pożądaniem.

― Zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Powoli! ― ostrzegł go, ale jakby te słowa nie docierały do małżonka.

Potter odsunął jego ręce, które uniemożliwiały jego poczynania i uniósł się na kolanach, aby w kolejnym ruchu osiąść jeszcze mocniej. Z jego ust nie wydobył się jednak krzyk bólu, a dziwny dźwięk, który brzmiał bardziej jak westchnienie.

― Nareszcie…

W tej samej chwili Severus _to_ poczuł. Magia Harry’ego otaczała go ciasno, muskając i pozwalając się dotknąć. Ale teraz to już nie było takie ważne. Harry nie przestawał się poruszać, doprowadzając ich obu na skraj. Severus nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, by mu przerwać. Objął ramieniem jego pierś i uniósł się na kolana, powodując tym, że Harry opadł na ręce.

― Severusie? ― Pchnięcie i trafienie w prostatę Pottera wymazało z jego umysłu wszelkie pytania.

Gryfon zamknął oczy i poddał się temu odczuciu, napierając tylko mocniej na biodra Severusa z każdym jego pchnięciem. Snape z zapartym tchem obserwował, jak na prawej łopatce Harry’ego pojawia się znak Bractwa. Czerwona róża była prawie barwy krwi, którą oplatał intensywnie szmaragdowy wąż. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, myśląc nagle o podwójnej głowie rodu. Ale zaraz o tym zapomniał. Magia pieściła każdą komórkę jego ciała tak intensywnie, że już nie potrafił o niczym innym myśleć, tylko o doprowadzeniu ich obu do końca. Harry’emu wystarczyła dłoń współmałżonka, obejmująca jego nabrzmiały członek i doszedł z krzykiem, opadając na łokcie i ciężko oddychając w pościel. Skurcze mięśni doprowadziły i Severusa do samego końca. W ostatniej chwili zdołał przeturlać się na bok, aby swoim ciężarem nie przygnieść współmałżonka. Opadł na bok, nadal trzymając go w ramionach. Czuł pod ręką, jak szybko bije jego serce. Jego samego rozpierało cudowne uczucie. Wtulił się w ramię Harry’ego, składając na nim pocałunki.

― Kiedyś przez ciebie umrę, wariacie ― mruknął.

Harry natychmiast odwrócił się do niego z poważną twarzą.

― Ani mi się waż!

Severus w tej samej chwili zrozumiał swój zły dobór słownictwa.

― Harry… ― Już chciał się poprawić, ale małżonek nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

― Ani mi się waż! ― powtórzył ostro Harry. ― Mam zamiar zapełnić nasz dom przyjaciółmi z tobą u mojego boku. Słyszysz?

Snape mógł tylko westchnąć, przygarniając młodego mężczyznę w swoje objęcia.

― Gryfoni.

 

**OOOOO**

 

Poranek należał do najciekawszego, jaki dotąd przeżył Severus. Nie było czekania, aż ten drugi skorzysta z łazienki i ubierania się osobno.

Harry obudził się pierwszy, co nie zdarzało się często. Pamiętał jak przez mgłę, że Severus obudził go w nocy z koszmaru, ale on zaraz potem wtulił się w jego ramiona, prawie natychmiast ponownie zasypiając i nie śniąc już o niczym do samego rana.

Nie wstał, tylko obserwował śpiącego współmałżonka, muskając palcami jego pierś.

― Czy to twój sposób przekazania mi, że mam wstać? ― Severus nie otworzył oczu i choć jego głos nie ociekał jadem, to Harry drgnął i chciał zabrać rękę.

Dłoń małżonka zatrzymała go, nakrywając ją tuż nad swoim sercem.

― Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić.

― Od dawna jestem przyzwyczajony do wczesnego wstawania. Nic złego się nie stało. ― Pocałował go w czoło, które zwyczajnie miał najbliżej, bo Harry leżał wtulony w niego, odkąd tylko trochę się ogarnęli po przypieczętowaniu małżeństwa. ― Co chciałbyś dzisiaj robić?

― Kąpiel, śniadanie i spacer. Myślę, że moglibyśmy odwiedzić Dianę, skoro już tu jesteśmy.

Zgodził się z nim na dwa pierwsze. Trzecie nie spodobało mu się tak do końca, ze względu na swego najmłodszego brata. I nawet jeśli ten ciągle był pod kontrolą zaklęcia, awersja nie odeszła w niepamięć.

― Jeśli nie chcesz, możemy wrócić do Hogwartu kiedy tylko zechcesz ― dodał szybko Harry, widząc jego niezadowoloną minę.

― Nie chodzi mi o chęć spaceru, raczej widok Juliusa. Po tym, co zrobił, mam ochotę na kilka bardziej obrazowych zaklęć.

Harry powstrzymał się od śmiechu, słysząc wyraźną oznakę zazdrości.

― Obiecuję, że nie odejdę od ciebie nawet na krok. Wiem, że chciałbyś porozmawiać z Dianą.

Snape musiał się z nim zgodzić. Po ostatnich niespodziankach nie miał czasu na nic innego.

― W takim razie najpierw kąpiel.

Wstał, sięgając po szlafrok ciągle leżący na brzegu łóżka. Gdy Harry nie podążył za nim, wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, mówiąc:

― To taka ukryta sugestia, byśmy zrobili to razem.

Ten jednak nadal się nie poruszył, ukrywając twarz w poduszce.

― Harry… ― westchnął ciężko. ― Chyba wczoraj rozmawialiśmy o tym. Nie jesteś brzydki.

― Nie o to chodzi ― mruknął Potter, podnosząc głowę.

Jego twarz była czerwona z wyraźnego zażenowania.

― W takim razie o co?

― Boli mnie… siedzenie ― szepnął rozbrajająco.

Severus nie wiedział, czy ma go przekląć, czy się roześmiać. Westchnął i kaszlnął, maskując swoje rozbawienie sytuacją. W końcu przywołał eliksir przeciwbólowy i podał mu go. Zobaczył minę Gryfona i mruknął:

― To całkiem naturalna reakcja organizmu, Harry. Poza tym, sam spowodowałeś sobie część tego bólu, nie słuchając moich rad. Twój Gryfon wczoraj przejął trochę za bardzo nad tobą kontrolę. Lepiej?

Harry potwierdził, gdy mikstura objęła całe jego ciało. Był nadal trochę zesztywniały, ale o tym nie miał już zamiaru informować małżonka.

Dołączył do niego, także zarzucając na siebie szlafrok. Severus w międzyczasie wydawał polecenia skrzatowi co do śniadania.

Tym razem nie skorzystali z wanny, lecz ze sporego prysznica, który Harry’emu bardziej kojarzył się z małą ulewą lub wodospadem. Woda padała na niego rzęsiście niczym wiosenny deszcz, rozluźniając napięte mięśnie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od patrzenia na myjącego się Severusa, w efekcie stał pod płynącą wodą, namydlając ciągle dłonie. Oczywiście nie uszło to uwadze mistrza eliksirów. Kącik jego ust uniósł się, gdy podjął pewne działania. Jak poprzedniego dnia zaczął myć małżonka, zaczynając tym razem od pleców.

― Potrafię się myć ― zaprotestował Harry, ale się nie odsunął, pozwalając tym sprawnym palcom masować jego mięśnie.

― Właśnie zauważyłem. W tym tempie wyjdziemy stąd na kolację.

Oczywiście nie obeszło się bez krępującej sytuacji, gdy pewna część Harry’ego miała swoje własne zdanie na temat zabiegów mistrza eliksirów. Severus zdecydował się je zignorować i bez tego współmałżonek wydawał się być trochę zmęczony. Wychodząc spod prysznica Harry zamarł przed lustrem, które zdobiło jedną ze ścian. Małżonek cierpliwie czekał, aż Potter się obejrzy dokładnie.

― Czy to znak Bractwa Krwi? ― zapytał, starając się jednocześnie dotknąć węża na swojej łopatce.

― Tak, ten należy od wieków do rodziny Snape’ów. A teraz nosimy go obaj, więc każdy z naszych męskich potomków może go przekazać dalej. Malfoy pęknie z zazdrości.

Harry przekrzywił głowę w znany sposób i tkwił w tej pozycji kilka minut. Severus, nawet jeżeli to dostrzegł, nie interweniował. Pewne rzeczy po prostu się działy i nie miał na nie wpływu. Gdy „rozmowa” z krukami zaczęła się przedłużać, zarzucił na niego koszulę i zaczął ją zapinać. Ten nie reagował nawet na ten gest, pozwalając bezwiednie włożyć ręce w rękawy. Wreszcie odetchnął głęboko i wzrok odzyskał jasność, jakby jego dusza gdzieś wcześniej uleciała.

Zarumienił się, widząc, jak Snape zapina ostatni guzik jego koszuli.

― Wiesz, że ciągle czuję twoją magię? ― zapytał nagle, sięgając już sam po resztę swoich ubrań.

― Tak. Ja twoją także. Całkiem przyjemne wrażenie.

― Myślisz, że Syriusz i Remus też tak to odczuwają?

― Z całą pewnością. Jeżeli chcesz, potem możemy poćwiczyć jakieś zaklęcia. Ich efekt, przy użyciu wspólnej magii, może nas obu mile zaskoczyć.

Sam był niezmiernie ciekaw.

Przy śniadaniu Harry wykazał podobny apetyt co wcześniej. Naprawdę niewiele brakowało, aby Snape stwierdził głośno, że seks wzmaga gryfoński apetyt, ale przed oczami nagle stanął mu Ronald Weasley i wolał nie ciągnąć dalej tej myśli. A już na pewno nie przy posiłku.

Przejście do Różanego Dworu trwało tylko kilka minut. Nie powiadomili wcześniej o swoim przybyciu, aby któryś z nadgorliwych braci, a zwłaszcza ich żony nie „zwołały” pobocznej części rodziny, jak to się odbyło ostatnim razem.

Drzwi otworzył im skrzat, a następnie zaprowadził do salonu i znikł powiadomić Dianę, zgodnie z życzeniem Snape’a.

― Severusie, Harry! Co za niespodzianka!

Diana przytuliła obu szczerze i zaprosiła do zajęcia miejsc przy małym stoliku, który został natychmiast zapełniony przez dwa skrzaty. Harry przyglądał się im ciekawie. Oczywiście nie uszło jego uwadze, że Diana dostrzega tylko jednego.

― Coś się stało, Harry? ― Kobieta dostrzegła jego oderwanie od rozmowy. ― Chciałbyś coś innego?

Severus uniósł brwi w lekkiej drwinie i zapytał:

― Ile ich jest?

― Dwa. Dwa inne czekają przy drzwiach ― odparł, wskazując kierunek.

Diana, nie rozumiejąc o czym mówią, spojrzała we wskazaną stronę, ale nic nie dostrzegła.

― Spokojnie, Diano. Harry widzi skrzaty.

― I duchy ― dodał nagle Gryfon, odwracając się w bok. ― Wysoka, szczupła dama ze sztyletem w dłoni.

Wstał i podszedł w jej stronę zaciekawiony. Ani Severus, ani Diana nie widzieli jej, ale mistrz eliksirów już niczym nie mógł być chyba zaskoczony. Skoro Gryfon widział skrzaty, to dlaczego nie duchy. Gdy Harry znów zaczął rozmawiać z krukami, tylko westchnął.

― To normalne, Severusie? Nic mu nie jest? ― zaniepokoiła się tym zachowaniem Pottera siostra.

― Tak. I niestety nie mamy na to najmniejszego wpływu. Magia Harry’ego ciągle rośnie, jakby się na coś przygotowywała. Widzenie skrzatów, czy duchów to teraz nasz najmniejszy problem. Jak tam Arlick? ― zmienił temat, pozostawiając współmałżonka pogrążonego w tym stanie, skoro nie groziło mu nic i był w zasięgu jego wzroku.

― Dobrze. Odkąd nie ma dementorów na wyspie, wszystko idzie o wiele lepiej. Z grendlingami potrafią sobie radzić. Do tego nie potrzebna im magia. Jest teraz o wiele częściej ze mną, a nawet obiecał, że mnie czasem zabierze do Bifrost Hill.

― Cieszy mnie to.

Harry wrócił do nich, uśmiechając się i zajmując miejsce obok Severusa.

― Całkiem interesujący duch.

Tej chwili drzwi do salonu otworzyły się i wszedł Julius. Harry natychmiast drgnął, a Severus spojrzał ostro na brata, który zatrzymał się w progu zaskoczony na widok gości.

― Nie stój tak, blokujesz przejście! ― warknął ktoś z tyłu, popychając go i wchodząc.

Pozostała część rodziny Snape’a dołączyła do nich z głośnymi powitaniami. Nawet Harry mógł pojąć, które były szczere, a które wymuszone.

― Dlaczego nie powiadomiłeś nas wcześniej, Severusie? Zorganizowalibyśmy jakieś małe przyjęcie.

― Właśnie dlatego ― rzucił chłodno Snape, cały czas nie spuszczając z oczu małżonka.

Tym bardziej, że właśnie podszedł do niego Julius. Nie słyszał, o czym rozmawiają, ale skrzyżowane przez Harry’ego ręce na piersi oznaczały jednoznacznie, co małżonek myśli o tej rozmowie. Zaraz potem jednak je opuścił i uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale. Julius ukłonił się i wyszedł, a współmałżonek dołączył do niego, przysłuchując się rozmowie.

― Severusie, jakiż jest powód twojej wizyty?

― Chciałem zobaczyć się z Dianą. Harry także. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach nie mieliśmy czasu na żadne kontakty.

― Gdybyś otworzył Snape Manor twoje wizyty byłyby częstsze. A tak musisz za każdym razem składać podanie o świstoklik. Chociaż przy twojej obecnej pozycji to chyba nie problem.

― Nasza posiadłość jest otwarta od dwóch dni ― rzucił jakby mimochodem Severus. ― Nocowaliśmy w niej, aby trochę odpocząć od hałasu Hogwartu.

Harry z całych sił starał się nie roześmiać, widząc miny braci. Natomiast Diana śmiała się otwarcie za jego plecami, zasłaniając usta serwetką. Claudius i Marcellus mieli nietęgie miny. Widać było, że nawet po tylu latach rozłąki, Severus nie da sobie tak łatwo w kaszę dmuchać.

Harry potarł bliznę, gdy poczuł w niej delikatne muśnięcie. Odgarnął grzywkę, myśląc, że to ona go drażni, ale zaraz potem uczucie się powtórzyło i to mocniej. Zamarł z ręką na czole. Jego zielone oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, gdy zrozumiał, co się dzieje.

― On się budzi ― powiedział, patrząc na plecy Severusa.

Ten natychmiast się okręcił na pięcie i spojrzał na Pottera. Wszyscy zamilkli.

― Musimy natychmiast wracać do Hogwartu.

Po samym tonie głosu Severus domyślił się, że to nie była prośba. Nawet jeśli Harry nie użył nakazu.

― Użyjcie kominka. Dumbledore jeszcze go nie wyłączył z sieci ― zaproponowała Diana, opamiętując się pierwsza. ― Używałam go, gdy Harry był nieprzytomny.

Snape kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu i wraz z Harrym szybko rzucił w płomienie proszek, wypowiadając żądaną lokalizację.

Dumbledore raczej ich się nie spodziewał w swoim gabinecie i to o tej porze.

― Coś się stało, chłopcy? Chyba mieliście wrócić dopiero wieczorem…

― Ilu przybyło? ― odezwał się Harry, urywając wywód dyrektora.

Snape nie bardzo wiedział, o co chodzi, ale widocznie Potter coś ustalił wcześniej z Albusem, bo ten wcale nie był zdziwiony pytaniem.

― Prawie osiemdziesiąt procent z listy pana Malfoya. Przydzieliłem im jedną z sal w lochach, by nie wzbudzać paniki.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na małżonka i kiwając w jego stronę głową. Zaraz potem szybko opuścił gabinet.

― Co się dzieje, Severusie?

― Harry twierdzi, że on się budzi.

Trzymane dotąd pióro wypadło z dłoni Dumbledore’a.

― Co ma zamiar zrobić?

Severus spojrzał chłodno na starego czarodzieja.

― Kto? Harry czy Czarny Pan?

― Obaj.

― Nie wiem, choć co do śmierciożerców chyba mam podejrzenia skoro ich oczekiwał. Lepiej chodźmy za nim, to pewnie części się dowiemy.

Znaleźli Harry’ego w korytarzu lochów, trzymającego się za głowę i cicho syczącego. Severus natychmiast znalazł się przy nim, podpierając i podtrzymując ramieniem.

― Harry?

― Zaraz przejdzie ― mruknął, wzdychając i prostując się. ― Jeszcze nic nie wie. Jest w dziwnym nastroju ni to radości, ni to gniewu. Jakby były w nim dwie osoby. Chociaż w pewnym sensie są… Demon lub demony w każdej chwili mogą go uświadomić, co do sytuacji na świecie. Albo sam to zauważy, wszystko zależy, gdzie jest.

Podszedł do drzwi, przed którymi wcześniej się zatrzymał, gdy dopadł go ból połączenia. Dawna klasa została przerobiona na wielki salon ze sporą ilością kanap i foteli. Wszyscy zebrani odwrócili się w tej samej chwili i powstali z miejsc. Nawet jako śmierciożercy, musieli uznać moc Pottera. Może i odebrano im możliwość przybycia na Stonehenge, ale nie uniemożliwiało to pokazania, kto wśród nich tak naprawdę dzierży władzę, nawet jeśli tylko magiczną.

Harry rozejrzał się po zebranych. Wielu rozpoznawał ze swoich wizji. Zbyt wielu z nich wolałby widzieć w Azkabanie, o czym miał zamiar ich uprzedzić.

― Mogę zdjąć w was Mroczny Znak, jak już pewnie wiecie. Jednak równa się to zmianie pana, że tak brutalnie określę. Jednak nie mam zamiaru wykorzystywać tej władzy tak, jak to robi Tom Riddle. Będziecie wolni od jego jarzma, to jedno mogę wam obiecać. Drugą stroną medalu jest odpowiedzialność, do której was pociągnę za to, co dotychczas robiliście w jego imieniu. Mogę jednak przyrzec sprawiedliwe wyroki. Jeśli wszystko jest jasne, to Wielka Sala czeka. Radzę szybko podjąć ostateczną decyzje, bo Voldemort już nie śpi.

Ostatnie zdanie spowodowało poruszenie. Harry widział, jak linie przeznaczenia tych ludzi nagle zmieniają ostro swoje tory. Ich jasne smugi unosiły się wokół niego niczym pajęczyna ogromnego pająka.

Opuścił starą klasę i skierował się wraz z Severusem i dyrektorem do Wielkiej Sali.

Rozpoczynał się właśnie obiad i sala zaczynała być pełna. Harry potrzebował świadków, a uczniowie idealnie się do tego nadawali. Hermiona i Ron pomachali do niego, ale nie dołączył do nich, co wywołało ich zdziwienie, a zarazem szepty dolatujące zewsząd, gdy przeszedł aż do podium i tam się zatrzymał, odwracając w stronę zebranych. Założył ręce do tyły na plecach i czekał. Wyglądał teraz jak młody bóg. Zmarszczone czoło i magia, otaczająca go całunem, wyczuwalnym w całym pomieszczeniu.

Dostrzegł obu Ślizgonów. Bladych, ale z pewną decyzją w oczach. Wskazał im miejsce przed sobą. Zebrani śledzili każdy ich krok, gdy wstali od stołu i wyszli na środek.

― Czekamy jeszcze na pozostałych ― powiedział do nich uspokajająco.

Drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się na całą szerokość. Kilkadziesiąt osób wkroczyło do środka, przechodząc w ciszy pomiędzy stołami. Wielu uczniów było zszokowanych widząc własnych rodziców, którzy nie poinformowali ich o wizycie. Każdy jednak wyczuwał, że powód ich przybycia nie mógł być błahy, skoro na pierwszym stopniu podium czekał sam Harry Potter, aż się do niego zbliżą.

To, co potem nastąpiło, z całą pewnością zostało zanotowane w Historii Hogwartu.

Wszyscy zwolennicy Voldemorta oraz dwóch Ślizgonów, stojący obecnie przed Złotym Chłopcem, uklękli na kolano i zaczęli przysięgać wierność Harry’emu Potterowi. Każdy swoimi słowami, które w szumie tylu osób ginęły, jednak magia je słyszała.

Gryfon stał i obserwował ich moc, ich linie przeznaczenia oraz swoją, splatającą się razem w jeden, potężny splot.

Nawet on nie przypuszczał, że zwykłe, ale w pełni szczere, zrzeczenie się wierności Voldemortowi może usunąć Mroczny Znak. Może nawet sam Tom nie znał tej „furtki”, gdy wynalazł zaklęcie, pozwalające mu naznaczać swoich popleczników.

Zszokowane okrzyki wytrąciły go z rozmyślań. Śmierciożercy jeden po drugim sprawdzali swoje przedramiona, z którego znikał symbol ich wyzysku. Od razu dostrzegł tych, którzy nadal pozostali zwolennikami Riddle’a, ale nie zareagował.

― Teraz wróćcie do sali, w której wcześniej się zebraliście. Niebawem przybędą aurorzy, aby się wami zająć.

Kilka osób zaczęło się oburzać na takie postępowanie wobec ich sytuacji, chociaż zostały przecież o tym wyraźnie uprzedzone. Inni zaraz je uciszyli i wyprowadzili z Wielkiej Sali. Dwaj Ślizgoni stali przez chwilę niezdecydowani, a potem ruszyli za wychodzącymi.

Harry podszedł do dyrektora, gdy drzwi do Wielkiej Sali się zamknęły.

― Czy mógłby pan zająć się tymi dwoma? Nie sądzę, by mieli okazję dokonać jakiejś zbrodni z rozkazu Toma. Proszę także przekazać aurorom i wszystkim, którzy zajmą się… moimi podwładnymi, by traktowano ich należycie. Chyba rozumie pan, co mam na myśli.

― Oczywiście, Harry.

Severus nie dziwił się już posłuchowi, z jakim Albus wykonywał polecenia jego małżonka. Już dawno minęły czasy, gdy mały, zastraszony chłopak przyjmował wszystko bez mrugnięcia okiem. Teraz brał sprawy w swoje ręce i nawet dyrektor szkoły to rozumiał. Zbyt wiele istnień było zależnych od Pottera i on o tym bardzo dobrze wiedział.

Dyrektor wyszedł bocznym wyjściem, przekazując kilka słów McGonagall. Ta wstała, otrząsając się w końcu z szoku wywołanego tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

― Jeśli któryś z uczniów, którego rodzice przed chwilą tu byli, chce z nimi porozmawiać, może udać się do sali w lochach. Aurorzy przybędą za około godzinę. Do tego czasu macie czas, potem niestety nie mogę zezwolić na odwiedziny.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, gdy ból powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą, powodując, że się zachwiał, zataczając do tyłu. Natychmiast otoczyło go ramię Severusa, podtrzymując.

― Jak bardzo…

― Jeszcze nie jest źle.

― Wracajmy do lochów ― zdecydował mistrz eliksirów, prowadząc go w stronę bocznego wyjścia.

Nie musiał długo czekać, by dołączyli do niego Gryfoni. Całe ich stado.

― Mam go ponieść? ― zaproponował Remus, widząc, jak ciężko Harry opiera się o Snape’a.

― Dotrę sam ― rzucił cicho Potter, już nie ukrywając, że głowa dosłownie rozpada mu się z bólu i, trzymając na bliźnie dłoń, starał się to powstrzymać. ― Zaczyna do niego docierać, co się dzieje ― informował ich.

Syriusz szedł tuż obok, aby w razie czego natychmiast go złapać. Ron i Hermiona deptali im po piętach.

Harry opadł na swój fotel z jękiem, coraz mocniej przyciskając dłonie do czoła. Nagle spomiędzy palców zaczęła płynąć krew, na widok której Hermiona aż sapnęła. Zgredek pojawił się tuż obok z miską wody i niewielkimi ręcznikami.

― To dla Mistrza Harry’ego.

Severus, gdy tylko posadził męża w fotelu, udał się do swego laboratorium po kilka eliksirów, które miał nadzieję, że ulżą w bólu. Gdy wrócił, Syriusz z Remusem stali za fotelem syna ich przyjaciela. Hermiona natomiast właśnie przykładała zimny okład do czoła Pottera, a Ron płukał w misce inny, powodując, że woda zabarwiła się na różowo. Harry był bardzo blady. Przygryzał wargę i co jakiś czas cicho syczał, przyciskając mocniej okład.

― Harry ― zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę Severus, podając buteleczkę. ― Wypij, to przeciwbólowy.

Od razu zauważyli, że mikstura nie zadziałała. Harry ciągle cierpiał.

― Chcesz większą dawkę?

― Nie! ― warknął Potter, wstając nagle, rozlewając przy tym wodę z miski.

Podenerwowaniu nikt się nie dziwił. Na niekontrolowane fale magii trochę zwrócono uwagę, ale Severus szybko otoczył małżonka barierą. Jego magia współgrała, pochłaniając te wybuchy, choć nikt na razie tego nie skomentował, przypuszczalnie jeszcze nie łącząc odpowiednich faktów.

Nie potrafili na razie mu pomóc. Połączenie, jakie dzielił z Voldemortem, było nietypowe. Mogliby swoim działaniem bardziej zaszkodzić niż pomóc. Obserwowali tylko krążącego po salonie młodzieńca, czekając na rozwój wypadków.

W Severusie zbierał się coraz większy gniew, gdy widział cierpiącego współmałżonka i nie będąc w stanie w żaden sposób go wesprzeć. Jego bariera ciągle migotała, gdy kolejne fale magii próbowały się przez nią przebić. Musiał jakoś uspokoić współmałżonka, bo wyraźnie gniew przejmował nad nim kontrolę. Podszedł do niego i objął go, przyciągając do swojej piersi.

― Spokojnie, Harry.

Potter westchnął podirytowany swoją bezradnością, odwracając się w jego stronę i chowając twarz w jego szacie.

― On to robi specjalnie ― mruknął ledwo słyszalnie. ― Domyśla się, że to moja sprawka.

_Oczywiście, że wiem, iż to twoja sprawka. Któż inny wstawiłby się za czymś takim jak mugole. To jeszcze nie koniec, Heimdallu._

Harry sapnął, wyrywając się z umysłu Toma, który pochłonął go tak łatwo. Leżał na podłodze, trzymany przez męża, na którego twarzy widoczne było przerażenie.

― Na jak długo odleciałem? ― Próbował się podnieść, ale ramiona Severusa go powstrzymały.

― Nie ruszaj się. Straciłeś przytomność na kilkanaście sekund. Miałeś drgawki.

Dopiero teraz Potter poczuł, że nie tylko głowa go boli. Obok leżało wywrócone krzesło, które musiał kopnąć podczas wstrząsów.

― Chcę wziąć gorącą kąpiel. Czuję się brudny.

― W porządku.

Syriusz i Remus stali teraz nad nimi, z tak samo przerażonymi minami jak u mistrza eliksirów.  Gdy Harry poprosił o kąpiel, Syriusz pomógł Severusowi przenieść go do łazienki i następnie rozebrać. Snape obserwował go uważnie, gdy zdejmował z jego małżonka koszulę. Dla Huncwota znak Bractwa był doskonale widoczny, bo stał za plecami Gryfona.

Szok i osłupienie nie były niczym niezwykłym, jednak szybkie przejście w zrozumienie oraz akceptację spowodowało, że to Severus okazał się najbardziej zdziwionym. Moment później Black zostawił ich samych. Delikatnie ułożył małżonka w wannie wypełnionej już ciepłą wodą i paroma kroplami delikatnie pachnącego olejku. Zgredek nie opuszczał ich nawet na chwilę, przygotowując wszystko, co potrzebne w danej chwili.

― Pilnuj go, Zgredku! ― polecił skrzatowi, a następnie zwrócił się do Harry’ego, ostrożnie odgarniając mu włosy z czoła: ― Zawołaj, gdy będziesz chciał wyjść.

― Dobrze.

Głos Harry’ego był słaby, ale na tyle pewny, że Severus nie obawiał się go zostawić na kilka minut samego, by ten mógł się uspokoić.

― Co z nim? ― odezwał się pierwszy Ron, gdy tylko mistrz eliksirów wyszedł z sypialni, pozostawiając otwarte drzwi, aby móc słyszeć Harry’ego, gdyby wołał.

― Uspokaja się. Eliksir początkowo nie działał, ale po przerwaniu połączenia Harry’ego z Czarnym Panem, chyba wreszcie zareagował.

― Czyli to sto procent pewne, że Voldemort się obudził? ― potwierdzała Hermiona.

― Tak.

Przyzwał skrzata, tym razem pojawiła się Mrużka, co wcale nie zdziwiło Severusa. Zgredek nie zostawiłby Harry’ego samego. Skrzatka przygotowała posiłek, który opuścił, pozostawiając na nim czar podgrzewający, by nie wystygł.

Severus zaprosił gości do stołu.

― I tak musimy poczekać, więc proponuję skorzystać z tej chwili spokoju. Potem możemy być trochę zajęci rozmową.

W pewnym momencie Severus przeprosił zebranych i zniknął w głębi kwater. Po krótkiej chwili wrócił.

Niedługo po nim w drzwiach sypialni stanął Harry. Odświeżony i przebrany w czyste ubranie. Zebrani zwalczyli w sobie wewnętrzny nakaz, by wstać.

Nie zwracając uwagi na to, jakie skutki wywołuje jego obecność, zbliżył się do stołu, ale nie usiadł, jedynie zadał pytanie:

― Czy Dumbledore już jest wolny? Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać.

― Najpierw coś zjedz ― zasugerował Severus.

― Nie mam ochoty. Ciągle mnie mdli ― rzekł i sięgnął jedynie po wodę z plastrem cytryny. ― On coś planuje i musimy się na to przygotować. Nawet jeśli nie ma teraz tylu zwolenników co wcześniej, nadal jest wystarczająco potężny, żeby zaszkodzić obu światom. I ma po swojej stronie demony.

Oparł się barkiem o jedną z szafek, popijając napój i wsłuchując się w słowa kruków. Od kilku minut nie cichły nawet na chwilę. Ponaglały go do działania, ale jednocześnie nie mówiły jakiego. Z drugiej strony zaczynał sam w jakiś dziwny sposób pojmować, co ma zrobić. Skoro Tom użył tego samego imienia co most…

Zbyt wiele z legend i mitów ożywało w jego obecności. Chciał tylko jednego, aby nie skończyć tak jak bohaterowie tych opowieści. Nie teraz, gdy znalazł szczęście. Spojrzał na Severusa, unosząc kącik ust w słabym uśmiechu. Syriusz z Remusem zniknęli, nawet nie zauważył kiedy.

― Poszli do Albusa ― zauważył Ron, gdy zaczął się rozglądać.

Kruki zaczęły być irytujące tym swoim krakaniem.

― Cisza! ― krzyknął w końcu na nie. ― Rozumiem, dajcie mi już spokój.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego z niepokojem.

― Aż tak źle? ― spytał spokojnie Severus.

― Drażniąco źle ― mruknął. ― Przepraszam. Kruki nie dają mi chwili ciszy od pewnego czasu ― wyjaśnił Gryfonom.

― Ciągle tu są?― spytał Weasley, szukając ich wzrokiem.

― Nie odstępują mnie na krok. A właśnie ― odwrócił się do Snape’a. ― Jak Syriusz…?

W łazience dotarło do niego, że ojciec chrzestny widział jego plecy, jednak natłok myśli i niedogodności wygonił ten fakt z jego umysłu na pewien czas.

― Całkiem spokojnie to przyjął. Chyba był przekonany, że do czegoś takiego może w końcu dojść.

Harry westchnął, rozluźniając się wreszcie.

― O czym mówicie? ― zaciekawiła się Hermiona. Przyjaciel zakrztusił się wodą, czerwieniejąc jak burak.

― Eee? Jakby ci to powiedzieć…?

― Ja i Harry skonsumowaliśmy nasz związek ― odparł spokojnie Severus.

― Severusie! ― oburzył się Harry, a Hermiona zachichotała.

― Oj, Harry. Profesor bardzo delikatnie uwolnił cię z odpowiedzi, zarazem wyjaśniając całą sprawę. Gratuluję wam obu. ― Pocałowała go w ciągle zarumieniony policzek, cicho pytając: ― Pokażesz?

― Co?! ― Odskoczył od niej jak oparzony.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

― Znak, Harry. Nie wypada mi pytać o to twojego małżonka, bo to nadal mój nauczyciel.

― A, to. ― Ochłonął natychmiast. ― Może potem, zgoda?

Snape przyjrzał się przyjaciołom współmałżonka. Weasley wyraźnie nie podzielał ekscytacji, jaka opanowała młodą czarownicę.

Ron po prostu stał i mrugał. Nie był zły, ani zdegustowany. Po prostu nie umiał znaleźć języka w ustach. Nie potrafił przerwać przedłużającego się milczenia, w końcu Granger zareagowała, dając mu silnego kuksańca w bok. Jęknął cicho, obrzucając przyjaciółkę oburzonym spojrzeniem.

― Nie chcę znać szczegółów! ― palnął tylko.

Severus wybuchł śmiechem i trójka Gryfonów patrzyła na niego oszołomiona.

Otwarcie śmiejący się Postrach Hogwartu.

Koniec świata jest bliski. 


	10. Cisza przed burzą

**Notka od autorek:** Harry Potter nie należał do Bractwa Krwi (mowa o tym w 43 rozdziale), tylko Severus Snape, zgodnie z tym, co pisze Darcy w Kamieniu Małżeństw. Poza tym, to Severus jest mężem Harry’ego, więc to jego znak Bractwa Krwi pojawia się na skórze Gryfona.   

**Kamień Małżeństw**

**Rozdział. 10/87 _Cisza przed burzą_**

 

 

Dumbledore pojawił się w towarzystwie Huncwotów kilkanaście minut później, wychodząc z kominka.

― Czterech śmierciożerców uciekło, zanim przybyli aurorzy. Pozostali przekazali, że u uciekinierów nie zniknęły Mroczne Znaki ― powiedział od razu po wejściu dyrektor. ― Wszyscy teraz składają zeznania w Ministerstwie Magii, zajmie to kilkanaście dni zanim wszelkie procedury zostaną zamknięte. Aurorzy zostali poinformowani, jak mają ich traktować.

― Rozumiem. Dziękuję ― rzekł Harry, ale coś z twarzy Albusa mówiło mu, że to nie wszystkie wiadomości. Westchnął i, choć wiedział, że z całą pewnością nie będą to miłe dla wieści, rzucił krótko: ― Coś jeszcze, panie dyrektorze ?

― Dementorzy odeszli z Azkabanu. Ale tego akurat spodziewałem się wcześniej, czy później.

Potter pokiwał głową, zamyślając się na chwilę. Musiał podjąć pewną decyzję, choć sporej ilości osób może się ona nie spodobać. On sam miał mocno mieszane uczucia, co do tego, ale innego wyjścia nie miał.

Zamyślił się na moment, zastanawiając się nad własnym postępowaniem, ale nie widział innego wyjścia. Nie po tym, co ostatnio przekazywały mu kruki. Niepokojące informacje, którymi nie mógł się z nikim na razie podzielić.

― Jak szybko moi ludzie mogą wrócić z Ministerstwa Magii w razie konieczności? ― zapytał nagle.

Wiedział, że to w tej chwili jedna z możliwości, by uchronić zamek przy przypuszczalnym ataku ze strony Toma. Aurorzy nie mogą ciągle przebywać w Hogwarcie, są potrzebni także gdzie indziej.

― Twoi ludzie? ― Syriusz oderwał się na moment od cichej rozmowy z Remusem i dyrektorem.

― Byli śmierciożercy. Będą mi potrzebni tutaj. Wikingowie to mężni wojownicy, ale potrzebuję  też zaprawionych w walce czarodziei, a ci już bardziej wyszkoleni chyba być nie mogą.

Co jak co, ale śmierciożercy przerażali się prawie wszystkich. W umyśle Harry’ego pojawiła się migawka z Hogsmeade, gdzie czarodzieje uciekali na widok tylko szóstki zwolenników Voldemorta.

― Twoi… Dziwnie to brzmi, Harry ― stwierdził Lupin, któremu się to nie spodobało, lecz dobrze wiedział, że uparty Potter i tak postawi na swoim. Zwłaszcza, że musiał teraz zaskoczyć Voldemorta i wyprzedzić jego ruch.

― Jakkolwiek to brzmi, to fakt ― westchnął ciężko Gryfon. ― A skoro mamy wojnę, zamierzam skorzystać ze wszystkich dostępnych środków, żeby zwyciężyć. Czas nam się kończy. Potrzebuję ich tutaj. Jeśli będzie trzeba, użyję Prawa Króla.

― Harry! ― Severus był zszokowany takim rozwojem sytuacji.

Potter właśnie zagroził użyciem swojej władzy, a to było do niego całkiem niepodobne. Ten jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na reakcję małżonka i pozostałych, którzy zdawali się być porażeni zmianą w jego zachowaniu. Podparł brodę, intensywnie nad czymś myślał, nieświadomie uderzając palcem wskazującym o dolną wargę.

Dziwną ciszę przerwał wreszcie Albus.

― Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

― Dziękuję, dyrektorze. ― Gryfon oderwał się na moment od swoich myśli.

Po kilku minutach salon opustoszał z gości, gdy Harry bez słowa opuścił go i przeszedł do biblioteki. Gdy dołączył do niego Severus, małżonek siedział w fotelu z odchyloną głową i z zamkniętymi oczami. Mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego i oparł ramieniem o zagłówek mebla, nie spuszczając z oka Gryfona.

― Co ty planujesz, Harry?

― Wojnę, a cóżby innego ― mruknął w odpowiedzi. ― I to chyba na całkiem dużą skalę.

Pyknięcie przerwało Snape’owi zadanie kolejnego pytania. Przed nimi pojawił się Zgredek z innym skrzatem, co było dosyć niespodziewane, przynajmniej dla mistrza eliksirów. Reakcja Pottera była jednak równie zaskakująca. Szczery uśmiech na jego pobladłej twarzy zastąpił wcześniejsze ponure skupienie.

Nowy skrzat, mistrz eliksirów wcześniej akurat tego nie widział, był bardzo wiekowy. Zgredek pomagał mu stać, dopóki Harry nie poprosił, żeby usiedli obaj na podnóżku. Starszy ze skrzatów pokręcił głową, odsyłając młodszego gestem i spojrzał na Snape’a z wyrzutem, jakby nie cieszyła go jego obecność. Potter westchnął i odwrócił się w stronę małżonka.

― Mógłbyś zostawić na samych, Severusie? ― zapytał spokojnie.

― Wolałbym dowiedzieć się, o co tu chodzi ― warknął tamten, nie kryjąc się ze swoją irytacją. Nie znosił takich sytuacji, gdy pozbawiano go dostępu do niezwykle istotnego fragmentu układanki.

― Jeszcze nie czas, Severusie. Zostaw nas samych, proszę.

Po tych słowach mistrz mógł tylko opuścić bibliotekę. Jednak nie rozumiał tego zachowania  starego skrzata i całej tej tajemnicy. Dlaczego rozmowa ze skrzatem o Wielkiej Ciszy musiała odbywać się bez niego? Przecież sam był przy tym, gdy Potter prosił o znalezienie kogoś, kto zna tę historię. Kolejna rzecz, której nie chciał mu wyjawić, podobnie jak zawartość notesu Granger. Chyba nie myślał, że uda mu się długo utrzymać sekret przed wieloletnim szpiegiem?

Co planował ten szalony Gryfon i dlaczego akurat jego z tego wykluczał? Nie podobało mu się to coraz bardziej.

 

**OOOO**

 

Harry z zapartym tchem słuchał historii starego skrzata. Czuł się niczym małe dziecko, któremu opowiada się bajkę na dobranoc. Może i był na to za duży, ale jemu nikt dotąd nie opowiadał podobnych historii. W tej nie było księżniczek, smoków, skarbów. Były natomiast demony, mistrz i mag. I oczywiście artefakt. Opisy ataków demonów powodowały, że robiło mu się chwilami niedobrze, ale nie chciał przerywać. Słuchał o zniszczeniach wiosek czarodziejów i mugoli przez istoty bez dusz i serc. O bezskutecznych, bezsilnych próbach obrony przed nimi i kolejnych ofiarach, gdy te działania przynosiły tylko katastrofalne skutki. A potem ten jeden czar ― Wielka Cisza. Cisza, gdzie skrzaty nie słyszały nikogo. Tkwiły w niej i nic nie mogły zrobić, by odeszła zwracając im głosy.

I przybyło dwóch mężczyzn. Wielki Mistrz i Wielki Mag. I Mistrz użył Artefaktu, by Cisza oddała głosy. Mistrz i Mag oddali całą swoją magię, by Artefakt zadziałał. Co się potem z nimi stało, nie wiadomo. Skrzaty, które to widziały oślepły od ogromnego wybuchu, a miejsce do dziś straszy ogromnymi wgłębieniami w ziemi od rozszalałej magii.

― Jak wyglądał ten artefakt? ― odezwał się na koniec Harry, gdy skrzat umilkł. ― I czy demony po tym odeszły? Czy zatrzymał tylko Wielką Ciszę?

Stare stworzenie uniosło oczy na młodego czarodzieja i cierpliwie wyjaśniło:

― Przedmiot ten nie był duży. Wielki Mistrz trzymał go w jednej dłoni. Wydzielał ogromne ilości światła, więc dokładnie nie wiadomo, jaki miał kształt, czy kolor. A demony nie odeszły. Przegonił je potem inny Mistrz i Mag w inne miejsce, a wraz z ich odejściem Cisza się skończyła.

― Czy mógł to być tylko jeden demon, a nie kilka? ― spytał, nie bardzo mogąc połączyć dwa sprzeczne fakty. Jak odejście demonów mogło zakończyć Wielką Ciszę, skoro on już wszystkich obudził, a demony nadal tu były? Czyżby wtedy sytuacja była połączona, a nie tak jak teraz, spowodowana przez osobę postronną, jaką był Riddle.

― Możliwe. To tylko historia. Ile w niej prawdy, nie wiem.

Skrzat był inteligentny. Harry mógł to stwierdzić już na samym początku. Dobór słów w historii był elokwentny i oczytany. To nie mógł być zwykły skrzat. Harry przygryzł lekko wargę, lecz nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości.

― Możesz mi powiedzieć, skąd sprowadził cię Zgredek? Raczej nie należysz do skrzatów z Hogwartu.

― Nie. Nie należę. Moja rodzina od wieków służy w Departamencie Tajemnic.

To wyjaśniało inteligencję skrzata. W takich miejscach nie można było trzymać stworzeń poziomu inteligencji Zgredka. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne.

Harry uśmiechnął się i odparł:

― Dziękuję ci za przybycie. Bardzo mi pomogłeś.

― Ten-Który-Będzie-Walczył-Sam zbiera siły na kolejny, potężny atak.

― Wiem o tym. ― Potter chciał się też zapytać skąd o tym wie, ale nim zdążył otworzyć usta, skrzat po prostu zniknął w ciszy. Bez pyknięcia.

Harry po raz kolejny zadziwiony został skrzacią magią. Była równie niedoceniana, co istoty, które się nią posługiwały.

_Spiesz się. On już działa. Nie masz czasu!_

Krakanie czarnych ptaków nabierało siły.

― Ale co mam zrobić?!

Nie uzyskawszy żadnej odpowiedzi, trzasnął drzwiami, wychodząc i kierując się do sypialni. Miał ochotę położyć się i odpocząć. Zasnąć, odcinając od naglących i mnożących się problemów.

― Harry?

― Tak? ― Odwrócił się w drzwiach, słysząc Severusa, który stał koło kominka.

― Wszystko w porządku?

Potter opuścił na moment głowę i westchnął ciężko.

― Nie bardzo. Coś się święci, a ja nie mogę się na to w żaden sposób przygotować. Mam złe przeczucia, a na dodatek nie napisałem pracy dla McGonagall ― dodał, jakby to było dużo gorsze od czekającego na niego starcia z Voldemortem i jego nieziemskimi poplecznikami.

Snape podszedł do niego i przenikliwe spojrzenie ciemnych oczu niemal przewiercało podenerwowanego małżonka na wylot.

― Mam z nią porozmawiać?

― Nie! ― obruszył się. ― Jeszcze potem wszyscy będą plotkować, że wykorzystuję nasze małżeństwo do… Nieważne ― sapnął, ściskając dłonie w pięści, chociaż nie wiedział, czemu się denerwuje. ― Spróbuję coś napisać, albo sam porozmawiam z McGonagall, by dała mi późniejszy termin.

Zamiar skończył się w chwili, gdy położył na chwilę głowę na poduszce, żeby odetchnąć przed odrabianiem zadania. Wyczerpany zasnął prawie natychmiast, zapominając o eliksirze.

Jego sny nie dały mu spokoju i tym razem. Gdyby Severus był w ich komnatach, zapewne zareagowałby na pierwszy krzyk, jednak wyszedł porozmawiać z Albusem o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Potem krzyk się urwał i Harry tylko cicho jęczał, rzucając się w łóżku, dopóki sam nie uwolnił się z koszmaru.

Ciężko dysząc, kulił się w łóżku, ściskając zaborczo poduszkę do piersi, nie mogąc odepchnąć tych okropnych obrazów z umysłu. Stare i nowe zalewały go z siłą wodospadu. Robiło mu się niedobrze, gdy tylko zamykał choć na moment oczy. Wręcz czuł unoszący się w powietrzu zapach krwi tych wszystkich ofiar. Docierało do niego też ich cierpienie oraz strach, których nie był w stanie od siebie odrzucić. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że to jego urojenie, to i tak bolało.

Nie potrafił już więcej tego znieść. Chciał tylko spokojnie spać. Uciec od tych obrazów. Zwyczajnie odpocząć. Sięgnął do swojej szafki nocnej i wyjął buteleczkę Bezsennego Snu. Chwilę trzymał ją w dłoni i sięgnął po jeszcze jedną.

Chciał tylko usnąć bez żadnych snów.

Bez zastanowienia opróżnił dwie. Nie zdążył nawet odłożyć pustych pojemniczków, gdy eliksir zadziałał. Opadł na poduszkę, upuszczając obie fiolki na pościel.

Gdy Severus wrócił, zaskoczyła go cisza panująca w komnatach. Potem przypomniał sobie, że przecież Harry chciał odrobić zadanie z transmutacji i pewnie się w nim pogrążył. Zdecydował się, że nie będzie mu przeszkadzał, samemu mając kilka testów do przygotowania.

Trzy godziny później, gdy skończył przygotowywać się na nowy tydzień, wstał i skierował się w stronę sypialni. Otworzył drzwi, pytając:

― Nie masz może ochoty na krótką przerwę i filiżankę herbaty?

Zaraz potem zamarł w miejscu.

Harry wcale się nie uczył. Spał. Jednak, gdy Snape ujrzał aż dwie opróżnione fiolki koło dłoni małżonka, sapnął zszokowany. Nie musiał sprawdzać, co młody mężczyzna zażył. Natychmiast wyjął różdżkę, rzucając na niego zaklęcie diagnostyczne oraz  _Enervate._ Pierwsze wskazało na przedawkowanie eliksirem, drugie nie zadziałało.

― Harry, coś ty znowu wymyślił?! ― zaniepokoił się nie na żarty, posyłając swojego patronusa do Pomfrey.

Jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie spotkał się z osobą, która zażyłaby dwie dawki eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, a teraz Potter wypił jego zmodyfikowaną wersję. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, co go do tego zmusiło.

― Co tym razem? ― Zaniepokojona Poppy wyszła z zielonych płomieni i skierowała się wprost w stronę Severusa, stojącego w drzwiach sypialni.

― Harry przedawkował zmienioną wersję eliksiru na sen. Mikstura została już całkowicie pochłonięta przez cały organizm.

― Dlaczego to zrobił? ― spytała pielęgniarka, rzucając swoje zaklęcia monitorujące i diagnostyczne.

Severus bardzo dobrze wiedział, co odkryje, bo sam już zrobił to samo chwilę wcześniej.

― Nie wiem, dlaczego wziął aż dwie, ale powód mógł być tylko jeden. Harry miewa agresywne koszmary za każdym razem, gdy zapada w sen. Ostatnio pomagała sama moja obecność, ale wcześniej wypijał eliksir. To musiał być niezwykle intensywny koszmar, skoro zdecydował się na tak drastyczny krok.

Severus był zdenerwowany. Nie wiedział, jak mógłby pomóc małżonkowi. Usunięcie mikstury było już niemożliwe, pozostało jedynie czekać. Wyrzucał sobie, że nie zajrzał do niego zaraz po powrocie. Może wtedy w ogóle nie doszłoby do takiej sytuacji. Może wiedząc, co się stało, byłby w stanie prędzej zareagować i uchronić organizm durnego Gryfona przed zwiększoną dawką eliksiru?  Ileż to razy powtarzał, że mikstury nigdy nie są obojętne i nie wolno przyjmować ich więcej, niż to jest zalecone?

Zaczął nerwowo krążyć po sypialni, gdy Poppy ciągle rzucała kolejne zaklęcia.

― Severusie, usiądź. To jest denerwujące i na pewno nie pomoże w niczym Harry’emu. Eliksir ciągle działa, ale nie wpływa w żaden sposób na twojego męża. Po prostu śpi, ale nie śni. Nic złego się nie dzieje ― uspokajała go, próbując zmusić do zajęcia fotela w salonie. Mężczyzna, po raz pierwszy w jej pracy w szkole, zachowywał się w ten sposób. ― On tylko śpi, Severusie ― powtarzała i uśmiechnęła się blado. ― Sądzę, że nic mu nie będzie, a spokojny sen w jego przypadku się przyda i to bardzo.

Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok na czarownicę. 

― Eliksir nie spowodował żadnych efektów ubocznych? ― pytał, choć wiedział, że jest to niemożliwe, bo przecież to jego mikstura.

― Nie. Naprawdę nic nietypowego i niepokojącego nie wykryłam. Musimy czekać, aż sam się obudzi. Po dłuższym śnie Harry może być trochę ospały, albo będzie go boleć głowa, co także jest normalne. Teraz pozwól mu spać. Tylko tyle.

Kobieta pożegnała się z uwagą, aby w razie kłopotów znów ją wezwał i wróciła do siebie.

Mistrza eliksirów jednak nie opuszczał niepokój. Już kiedyś przypuszczał, że koszmary mogą złamać Pottera. Czy właśnie teraz nastał ten dzień? Czy król czarodziejskiego świata zostanie pokonany przez wyrzuty sumienia i własne obawy?

Z ciężkim sercem Severus kładł się spać kilka godzin później koło Harry’ego. Specjalnie nałożył na małżonka czar monitorujący, by zaalarmował go, gdyby nastąpiła najmniejsza anomalia od stanu obecnego. Dłuższy czas nie potrafił zasnąć, co kilka minut sprawdzając jego stan. W końcu jednak zmęczenie wygrało i pogrążył się we śnie.

Harry nie obudził się zwykłej porze, co zmartwiło jeszcze bardziej Severusa,. W poniedziałkowy ranek poinformował Albusa o stanie Pottera i poprosił o wyznaczenie zastępstwa. Dyrektor nie robił najmniejszych problemów, co było całkiem zrozumiałe w tej sytuacji.

Niecierpliwie czekał przy łóżku, aż Gryfon się obudzi. Musiał długo czekać.

 

**OOOO**

 

Harry nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się budzić, jednak ból, który opanował jego głowę powodował, że oczy nawet zamknięte bolały go niemiłosiernie, jakby ktoś tuż za nimi wbijał rozżarzone igły. Przez krótką chwilę słyszał tuż obok intensywne pikanie, ale szybko ustało. Zaraz potem na swoim czole poczuł chłodną dłoń.

― Harry, otwórz oczy. Proszę. ― Ostatnie słowo było wręcz błagalne i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, co się stało.

Wtedy też przypomniał sobie koszmar i co zrobił potem. Czyżby wypicie podwójnej dawki eliksiru spowodowało jakieś nieprzewidziane skutki i dlatego Severus był zmartwiony? Chyba nic mu nie było…?

Powoli otworzył oczy, marszcząc jednocześnie brwi, gdy ból się nasilił. Syknął przykładając dłonie do oczu.

― Powinienem cię teraz tutaj zostawić w tym stanie ― zrugał go Severus, odsuwając mu dłonie i kładąc chłodny okład na obolałe oczy. ― Coś ty sobie myślał, wypijając dwie dawki…

― Severusie… ― przerwał mu cicho.

― Tak? ― warknął ostro, czekając na jakąś burczącą uwagę ze strony Gryfona.

― Przepraszam.

Jedno słowo wypowiedziane tym zbolałym, schrypniętym głosem zatrzymało wszystkie złości, które Snape chciał właśnie wyrzucić na małżonka. Westchnął tylko i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, unosząc ostrożnie głowę Harry’ego, aby mógł wypić eliksir przeciwbólowy.

― Dlaczego do mnie nie przyszedłeś? Pomógłbym ci.

― Przepraszam.

Severus nie potrafił długo być na niego wściekły, choć jeszcze przed chwilą miał zamiar dać mu bardzo długi wykład. Jednak Gryfon wydawał się wyraźnie załamany. A tego akurat się spodziewał.

― Co cię skłoniło do tego kroku, Harry?

Małżonek nie odpowiedział. Przytrzymał okład na oczach, jakby starając się za nim ukryć.

Mistrz eliksirów nie pozwolił na to.

― Harry. ― Łagodnym ruchem odsunął drobniejsze dłonie, ściskając je lekko. ― Nie mam zamiaru wyciągać tego z ciebie na siłę. Chcę ci pomóc.

― Wiem, po prostu…

W tej chwili rozmowa została im przerwana przez pukanie do drzwi. Warcząc przekleństwa pod nosem, Severus poszedł otworzyć. Harry powoli usiadł, zdejmując okład i przeczesując dłonią włosy. Nie miał ochoty w ogóle wstawać, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na lenistwo. Nie teraz, gdy Voldemort nie spał i z całą pewnością już działał.

Choć nawiedzały go straszne sny, to nie one były teraz najważniejsze. Musi sobie z tym poradzić sam.

Ruszył do łazienki lekko oszołomiony, eliksir tylko przytłumił ból. Nawet kąpiel nie pomogła i musiał zwyczajnie przyzwyczaić się do tego słabego, lecz upartego łupania pod czaszką. Pewnie do chwili, w której jego organizm się upora się z eliksirem Bezsennego Snu, ból nie ustąpi. Ubrał się w pierwsze lepsze rzeczy, jakie wpadły mu do ręki i przeszedł do salonu. Severus rozmawiał przyciszonym głosem z Dumbledorem i Harry natychmiast domyślił się, że muszą mówić o nim. Nie przerwał im, gdy pochylali się nad jakimś dokumentem rozłożonym na biurku. Zgredek już podawał mu filiżankę herbaty oraz stary na pierwszy rzut oka zwój. Zaintrygowany nie zdążył nawet podziękować, bo skrzat znikł.

Harry odstawił filiżankę i rozwinął pergamin. Zakręconego misternie pisma nie zrozumiał, ale obrazek u dołu natychmiast dał mu odpowiedź, czego może dotyczyć tekst.

Dziwne, mistyczne postacie unoszące się nad ziemią, odziane w czarne płaszcze. Naprzeciw nich dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden stojący z tyłu, trzymał dłoń na ramieniu towarzysza, który dął w róg. Obaj oświetleni mocnym światłem, które najmocniejsze wydawało się być właśnie w rogu.

Rysunek był stary i mugolski. Nie poruszał się.

― Co tam masz, Harry? ― zapytał Severus, zauważając go w końcu.

Harry zawinął spokojnie zwój, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń i schował go do kieszeni.

― Nic takiego. Zgredek przyniósł mi niespodziankę. Czy stało się coś ważnego, dyrektorze? ― Szybko zmienił temat.

Dyrektor spojrzał na Severusa, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

― I tak się wkrótce dowie. Lepiej mu powiedzieć.

― Ja tu jestem, jeśli zapomniałeś, Severusie ― zauważył chłodno Harry.

― W takim razie podejdź i sam przeczytaj ― rzucił sarkastycznie Snape, wskazując na rozłożonego na biurku Proroka Codziennego. ― Oto efekty twoich wcześniejszych działań.

Już samo zdjęcie przekazywało, o czym będzie pisała gazeta. Zdjęcie jego i przerażonej Nikotris było oczywiście ruchome, więc musiał je zrobić któryś z uczniów podczas tamtego posiłku.

Zaczął czytać. Kruki jak zwykle miały rację. Westchnął ciężko, zamykając gazetę i wracając po swoją filiżankę.

― Co z tym zrobisz, Harry? ― zapytał Albus.

― Nic, przynajmniej na razie. Zaczął działać w sposób, który podejrzewałem. Zrobię, co będę musiał w odpowiednim momencie ― szepnął cicho, zajmując kanapę przed kominkiem.

Ignorując obu mężczyzn, przyzwał sobie zadanie z transmutacji i zaczął je odrabiać, choć z wielkim trudem, nie mogąc się nad nim w ogóle skupić.

― Wszystko w porządku, Harry?

― Tak, dyrektorze. Muszę odrobić pracę dla profesor McGonagall, a także dokończyć tłumaczenie. Jestem trochę zajęty, więc proszę o wybaczenie.

Potter zachowywał się naprawdę dziwnie. Tak przynajmniej myślał Snape, ale nie powiedział tego na głos, odprowadzając dyrektora w stronę kominka. Jemu wystarczyło krótkie wytłumaczenie o efekcie ubocznym zażycia zbyt dużej dawki eliksiru na sen i starzec się już nie martwił. Severus wręcz przeciwnie.

Usiadł koło Harry’ego i ujął jego dłonie, odkładając pióro i ciągle niezapisany nawet słowem zwój pergaminu na stolik.

― Co się dzieje? Czy twoje zachowanie ma coś wspólnego z koszmarem? Czy z tym, co teraz przeczytałeś?

Młody mężczyzna powoli wypuścił powietrze. Severus był tak blisko. Wystarczyło tylko pochylić głowę i poczuć jego magię. Była taka uspokajająca. Wystarczyło tylko lekko się pochylić.

Snape objął Harry’ego, gdy ten położył mu głowę na ramieniu z cichym westchnięciem.

― Zaczyna się ― rzekł nagle Harry, przysuwając się bliżej, jakby szukając czegoś. ― Ludzie zaczną we mnie wątpić, odwracać się. Nastąpi podział, który będę musiał naprawić. Nie wiem tylko, czy zdołam.

― Skąd wiesz? To, co napisali dziś w gazecie, to…

― To tylko początek. Byłem przygotowany na coś podobnego. On chce odsunąć ode mnie czarodziejów. Nastawić ich przeciw mnie. Oddalić każdego, kto mógłby mi pomóc. Wykorzysta każdą sytuację.

Oparł głowę na kolanie małżonka, wpatrując się w ogień, który zawsze płonął w kominku, cichymi trzaskami przerywając panującą ciszę. Dłoń Severusa zanurzyła się we włosach Harry’ego prawie natychmiast, muskając skórę długimi palcami.

Gdy po kilku takich minutach ktoś zapukał do drzwi, mistrz eliksirów miał ochotę zwyczajnie nie reagować. To się robiło naprawdę denerwujące. Ani chwili spokoju.

― Proszę ― odezwał się zamiast niego Harry, podnosząc się i siadając.

Do salonu wkroczyli Ron z Hermioną, witając się z profesorem, który wstał i podszedł do swojego biurka, dając im odrobinę swobody.

― Harry, nie było cię na zajęciach! Coś się stało? Czy to przez poranne wiadomości? Nie przejmuj się nimi. Jak zwykle wszystko przeinaczyli. Wystarczy im wysłać sprostowanie. Malfoy może się tym zająć, sam zaproponował.

― Ta farbowana fretka aż się do tego pali ― dorzucił Weasley, starając się go pocieszyć.

― Nie trzeba, Hermiono. To niczego nie zmieni, Ron ― odparł tylko Harry, uśmiechając się słabo. ― Ludźmi łatwo manipulować. Dopóki nie przejrzą na oczy, żadne sprostowanie nic tutaj nie zmieni.

Ron przypatrywał mu się intensywnie cały czas, raz czy dwa zerkając na obserwującego ich ukradkiem Snape’a.

― Harry, wszystko w porządku? Coś się stało, stary? ― zapytał nagle. ― Wiesz, że zawsze możesz na nas liczyć.

Mistrz eliksirów uważnie się przysłuchiwał, oczekując teraz na odpowiedź małżonka.

― Zażyłem wczoraj za dużo eliksiru snu i ciągle czuję jego efekty. Nic mi nie jest.

Weasley i Granger spojrzeli na siebie, nic nie rozumiejąc.

― Za dużo? Jak można wypić za dużo…? ― Ron spojrzał ostro na Severusa.

― To moja wina ― rzucił natychmiast Potter, widząc piorunujący wzrok przyjaciela. ― Wypiłem dwie butelki zamiast jednej. Severus nie jest niczemu winny.

Weasley nie przestał zerkać na mistrza eliksirów, ale przynajmniej bez wrogości.

Hermiona nie dała się ta łatwo. Patrzyła na przyjaciela smutnym wzrokiem, a chwilę potem przytuliła go, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich.

― Nie poddawaj się, Harry. Jesteśmy tu z tobą.

Snape wręcz mógł widzieć, jakim torem biegną myśli męża. Ile osób stanie po jego stronie po dzisiejszych  _rewelacjach_  w Proroku Codziennym?

Gryfon miał rację. Ludźmi łatwo manipulować i tworzyć wyimaginowanego przeciwnika. Po pocieszającym uścisku przyjaciele zajęli się odrabianiem prac domowych. Harry trochę się uspokoił i rozweselił, choć Severus ciągle mógł dostrzec smutek w jego oczach. Godzinę przed kolacją dwójka Gryfonów wróciła do dormitorium i w tym samym czasie przez kominek przybyła lista poczty do nich. Harry otworzył ją pierwszy, siedząc bliżej.

Zwój był podzielony na rodzaje listów. Prośby, skargi, zaproszenia i tym podobne. Jego wzrok przykuł list z Egiptu i właśnie tę korespondencję przyzwał dotykając końcem różdżki adresu nadawcy z boku listy. Zapieczętowany woskową pieczęcią z symbolem skarabeusza zwój pojawił się tuż przed nim i w ostatniej chwili złapał go, zanim ten opadł na podłogę.

Reszta listy niczym go nie zainteresowała i odłożył pergamin na stolik.

 

_„Szanowny Panie Potter-Snape_

_Dziękujemy za przedstawienie nam swojego zdania co do wychowywania faraon Nikotris, jednako nie życzymy sobie więcej jakichkolwiek kontaktów z Panem. Jesteśmy oburzeni potraktowaniem niepełnoletniej dziewczyny niczym seryjnego mordercy, choć to, co zrobiła można było omówić w prywatnym gronie, a nie wywoływać skandal na skalę światową tylko dlatego, że nastolatka się zadurzyła. Po omówieniu zaistniałej sytuacji z naszymi doradcami żądamy natychmiastowego uwolnienia naszej podopiecznej spod brutalnych łap brytyjskiego prawa…”_

 

Potem nastąpiło bardziej biurokratyczne słownictwo, a wśród niego kilka zawoalowanych gróźb, które spowodowały u Harry’ego parę prychnięć. Na koniec lista tytułów faraon i zamaszysty podpis któregoś z jej wujów.

Harry przeczytał dwukrotnie list i położył go na gzymsie kominka. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru spełnić żądań egipskich władz. Jeśli ugnie się raz każdy inny przestępca będzie chciał podobnej „ulgi” dla siebie.

― Czy Nikotris jest nadal w Azkabanie? ― zapytał Potter, zwracając się do Severusa, który przypatrywał mu się co jakiś czas podczas czytania listu.

― Tak. Z tego, co przekazał mi Albus nie podoba jej się tam zbytnio, nawet jeśli nie ma tam już dementorów.

Harry przeczesał włosy i zdecydował się wyjść. Potrzebował jakiejś odmiany, by pomyśleć. Zabrał list z Egiptu, chowając go do kieszeni i wyszedł, rzucając na odchodnym.

― Wrócę po kolacji. Nie czekaj na mnie.

Łatwo powiedzieć, gorzej z realizacją. Severus nienawidził niewiedzy, a Harry nie dopuszczał go do swoich tajemnic, a tych zdawało się być coraz więcej. Cokolwiek było w liście, musiało nim mocno poruszyć. Snape dostrzegł jak dotychczasowe obawy i niepokój w jednej chwili znikają pod maską uprzejmego chłodu. Potter był przerażająco spokojny, a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

To jak cisza przed burzą. Potężną burzą.

 

**OOOO**

 

Harry odesłał wikingów po raz pierwszy, odkąd ci zdecydowali się go chronić. Przynajmniej próbował. Jedyne, co mu się udało to zwiększenie odległości, ale akurat w jego stanie umysłu wystarczyło. Na razie.

Reakcje spotykanych na korytarzu uczniów zaskoczyły go. Spodziewał się zmiany zachowania, jak we wcześniejszych latach, gdy zmieniali swoje nastawienie względem niego niczym chorągiewki na wietrze. Cóż, tym razem on był wiatrem, który nakierował wszystkich w jednym kierunku.

― Potter! Krążysz niczym śmierciotula w poszukiwaniu ofiary.

Draco Malfoy zatarasował swoją osoba drogę. Harry musiał zatrzymać się w miejscu. Korytarz nie był zatłoczony, ale co kilka kroków stało parę osób, samotnych lub w grupach. Teraz najbliżej stojący patrzyli na nich.

― Chciałbyś nią zostać? ― zapytał chłodno, choć wyraźnie Ślizgon z niego żartował.

Może i stanął po jego stronie, ale nadal jego specyficzne zachowanie potrafiło działać na nerwy. Zwłaszcza, że akurat jego były w nie najlepszym stanie.

― Czyżby jedna ci na ten weekend nie wystarczyła?

― Igrasz sobie, Malfoy ― ostrzegł go.

Widział jak skrzaty zbliżają się jego stronę. Ostatnio stały się prawie natarczywe, choć nie robiły niczego poza byciem w pobliżu.

― Och, wybacz, Potter. Zapomniałem, że Wasza Wysokość…

Więcej nie zdołał powiedzieć. Dwa najbliższe skrzaty skoczyły na Draco i przewróciły go na posadzkę.

Kusiło przez chwilę Harry’ego rzucić jakąś słabą klątwę na Ślizgona za drażnienie go, ale widząc, że skrzaty całkiem dobrze sobie radzą z upiększaniem głowy arystokraty, tylko stał i patrzył ze słabym uśmiechem. Zareagował dopiero, gdy w ręce jednego ze skrzatów pojawiły się nożyczki.

― Wystarczy! ― rozkazał ostro. ― Dosyć! ― Musiał powtórzyć dużo donośniej, bo przez wrzaski Draco nic nie usłyszały.

Złapał dłoń trzymającą nożyczki tuż nad uchem Malfoya i podniósł sprawcę nad ziemię.

― Powiedziałem: wystarczy! ― powtórzył i fala magii odsunęła wszystkie stworzenia od blondyna.

Może i wyglądał teraz zabawnie z dziwnymi rzeczami we włosach, ale Gryfon nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się nad nim znęcać, ani tym bardziej ranić. Wyciągnął w stronę leżącego dłoń.

― Wstawaj, Draco. Nic ci nie zrobią. Są trochę nadopiekuńcze.

― Spadaj, Potter! ― warknął Malfoy i wstał bez przyjmowania pomocy. ― Wykorzystywanie skrzatów? To do ciebie niepodobne.

― Nie muszę nikim się wysługiwać. Robią to, bo chcą. Poza tym, to ty zacząłeś.

Zanim Draco zdążył zareagować, wyciągnął w jego kierunku różdżkę i rzucił dwa czy trzy zaklęcia uporządkowujące bałagan na głowie Malfoya.

― Jak mówiłem są nadopiekuńcze.

Zostawił Ślizgona w otoczeniu zgromadzonych aferą uczniów, którzy nawet nie odważyli się przeszkodzić i udał się w stronę wieży astronomicznej. Miał nadzieję, że tam będzie miał trochę spokoju. Całe zdarzenie z Draco wyleciało mu prawie natychmiast z głowy, gdy kruki ponowiły swoje ponaglenia do działania. Naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, co niby ma aktualnie zrobić.

Oparł się plecami o blankę muru i spojrzał w górę. Słońce kierowało się ku widnokręgowi i niebo zmieniało swoją barwę. na delikatny jeszcze odcień pomarańczu.

Harry zastanawiał się, co zrobi Egipt, gdy faraon, ani żadna odpowiedź nie wróci w najbliższym czasie. Chciałby teraz poćwiczyć z Severusem. W obecnym stanie emocjonalnym wolał jednak nie ryzykować, że nie zrobiłby krzywdy ani sobie, ani jemu, nawet mając na sobie tarczę osłaniającą.

Voldemort jakby właśnie do tego chciał go doprowadzić. Do jego irytacji i błędu, który stałby się tragedią. Co chciał tym osiągnąć? Mając znikomą ilość zwolenników i raczej niewielkie szanse na zdobycie nowych po tym, co niedawno zrobił, musiał planować coś niezwykłego. W cokolwiek zaangażowały się demony nie mogło być czymś zwyczajnym. A z całą pewnością się wtrąciły.

Nagle do głowy wpadła mu niezwykła myśl. A jeżeli Nikotris padła ofiarą manipulacji? Niby wtedy Voldemort jeszcze spał, ale nie demony. Czy mogły mieć coś wspólnego z atakiem na Severusa? Jak mógłby to sprawdzić?  _Imperiusa_  chyba da się wykryć, jednak kto może wiedzieć, jaką magią posługiwały się tak przedwieczne istoty jak demony?

― Coś cię trapi, Harry?

Jego serce załomotało. Nagłe pojawienie się Syriusza za jego plecami zaskoczyło go, ale ostatnio zbyt często chodził zamyślony i łatwo było go podejść. Musi zacząć uważać, taki stan może doprowadzić do nieszczęścia. Odetchnął i odwrócił się nieznacznie w stronę ojca chrzestnego.

― Chyba wiesz kto, Syriuszu.

― Nikotris.

Black podszedł bliżej chrześniaka, próbując dodać mu otuchy. Niepokoiło go, że Harry oddala się coraz bardziej od wszystkich.  

― Raczej nie uznają jej za duże zagrożenie. Mam po prostu podejrzenia, że ktoś inny mógł stać za jej postępowaniem. Zastanawiam się, jak to sprawdzić.

Oparł się z powrotem o blankę i spojrzał w dół na Zakazany Las. Gdzieś w oddali ujrzał polankę i pasące się na niej testrale. Z tej odległości wyglądały niczym malutkie zabawki.

― Myślisz, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto użył na niej  _Imperio_? ― rzekł Syriusz, opierając się tuż koło niego i wychylając się, by spojrzeć w dół.

― On wtedy jeszcze spał ― zauważył Harry, ciągnąc go za ubranie, gdy niebezpiecznie za daleko się wychylił.

― Czyli to któryś ze śmierciożerców? ― Mężczyzna zmierzwił mu włosy, gdy odwrócił się w jego stronę.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale nie przeszkodził mu.

― Nie. Oni nie mieli na to siły, wyczerpani magicznie.

― To kto mógłby? ― próbował domyślić się Syriusz.

― Voldemort zawarł pakt z dużo silniejszym przeciwnikiem. Już go użył, przyzywając starożytnego demona, potem Wielką Ciszę.

― Wielką Ciszę? Chodzi ci o…?

― Tak. Przyzwyczaiłem się do nazwy skrzatów, bardziej oddaje grozę sytuacji. One już jedną taką przeżyły. ― Nagle coś w jego umyśle zaskoczyło.

Trybiki wskoczyły w jednej chwili na odpowiednie miejsce. Sapnął, odwracając się w stronę Blacka.

― Wiem! To jest wyjście!

Kruki zaczęły szaleńczo krakać, jakby szczęśliwe i dumne, że wpadł na ten pomysł.

― Jakie wyjście? Harry!

Ale Gryfon wyminął go w biegu, zbiegając po dwa stopnie. Musiał znaleźć Hermionę, by jej to powiedzieć.

 


	11. Wybór stron

**Kamień Małżeństw**  
  
 **Rozdział 11/88 _Wybór stron_**  
  
  
Harry nie znalazł Hermiony w dormitorium. Po panujących wszędzie pustkach domyślił się, że zapewne rozpoczęła się kolacja. Jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie zbiegł do Wielkiej Sali. Wyhamował zaraz za otwartymi na całą szerokość drzwiami, widząc zgromadzenie przy podium. Goście chyba byli niezapowiedziani, bo nawet Dumbledore wyglądał na zaskoczonego tą wizytą. Harry od razu rozpoznał, kim są. Może nie do końca rozpoznał konkretne osoby, ale domyślił się, jakie to poselstwo. Niespodziewani goście nosili egzotyczne, niezbyt sprzyjające w szkockich warunkach pogodowych ubranie, bogate, złote specyficzne ozdoby. Ich uroda, ciemna karnacja przywodziły tylko jedno skojarzenie.   
Egipcjanie.   
Chociaż od Wezwania trudno było mu wejść, nie wzbudzając sensacji, jednak tym razem mu się udało pozostać niezauważonym i szybko przeszedł w stronę stołu Gryfonów, kryjąc się za nimi. Wreszcie dotarł do Hermiony. Przykucnął za jej plecami, szepcząc:   
― Co się dzieje?   
Młoda czarownica nieznacznie odwróciła głowę i odparła cicho:   
― Przybyła delegacja Egiptu. Żądają natychmiastowego widzenia się z tobą. Dyrektor właśnie próbuje namówić ich na przejście do gabinetu.   
Harry przymknął oczy, próbując naprędce znaleźć rozwiązanie sytuacji. Wiedział, co powinien zrobić, ale przypuszczał, że wielu się to nie spodoba. On sam nie cierpiał tej odpowiedzialności, jaką dźwigał.   
― Dobra, zaraz to załatwię, a ty Hermiono poszukaj mi rogu.   
― Rogu? ― zapytała zaskoczona, ale zaraz zrozumiała, o co prosi. ― Rogu Heimdalla? ― Zbladła, gdy dotarło do niej, o czym mówi   
― Tak. Jeśli jest w jakimś dziwnym miejscu, muszę mieć czas go zdobyć. Jeżeli tylko w jakimś skarbcu Ministerstwa Magii, to nie będzie problemu. Dumbledore powinien pomóc nam go zdobyć.   
― Harry, Heimdall i Loki to mityczne postaci. Ten róg naprawdę nie istnieje ― próbowała mu to wyperswadować, ale te tłumaczenia brzmiały teraz mało przekonywująco. Zwłaszcza po tej historii starego skrzata o Wielkiej Ciszy. Potter spojrzał twardo na sceptyczną przyjaciółkę.   
― Już raz został użyty, istnieje.   
Parę osób sapnęło z wrażenia, a wszyscy siedzący w pobliżu przestali obserwować wciąż ostrą dyskusję dyrektora z przywódcą poselstwa egipskiego, natomiast przysłuchiwali się uważnie szeptom dwójki Gryfonów.   
― Skąd wiesz?   
― Mam swoich informatorów. ― Mrugnął do niej i już miał zamiar powstać, gdy sobie coś przypomniał. ― A i jeszcze coś, róg wcale nie musi mieć takowego kształtu, Hermiono.   
Wyprostował się i dumnie podszedł do zebranych ciągle przy podium ludzi. Jak na Egipcjan dobrze mówili po angielsku. Dopiero po zbliżeniu się Harry zrozumiał, że to jakiś rodzaj zaklęcia tłumaczącego, bo usta mówiących poruszały się całkiem innym rytmem niż słowa angielskie.   
― Witam państwa ― odezwał się, stając za nimi, splatając jednocześnie ręce na plecach, ukazując tą pozą całkowity brak zainteresowania. Wcześniej skinął głową w stronę Albusa. ― Podobno jestem poszukiwany.   
Nie miał zamiaru okazać najmniejszego strachu przed osobami spokrewnionymi z niedoszłą morderczynią jego współmałżonka. Wszyscy nowoprzybyli natychmiast odwrócili się w jego stronę i zaczęli mówić jednocześnie. Rozumiał pojedyncze słowa, zwłaszcza te brzmiące jak „uwolnienie Nikotris”, „hańba”, „złamanie prawa”. Nie chciał nikogo przekrzykiwać, odezwał się więc, nie podnosząc głosu:   
― Faktycznie to wielka hańba dla Egiptu, że ich potężna faraon dała się oczarować zamężnemu mężczyźnie, który nawet nie preferuje kobiet. Być tak zaślepionym, żeby tego faktu nie dostrzec trzeba być albo pod działaniem Imperio, albo głupim. Proszę sobie odpowiednio wybrać. Niestety doszło do złamania prawa w każdym z tych przypadków i ktoś musi ponieść konsekwencję. Nie będę pobłażliwy, jeżeli chodzi o moją rodzinę bądź przyjaciół. Uprzedzałem. Jeżeli w całe zdarzenie wtrąciła się osoba trzecia… ― chyba każdy wiedział, kogo może mieć na myśli ― …mogę rozważyć zmianę oskarżenia. W innym wypadku kara zostaje bez zmian.   
Egipcjanie zdawali się być jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczeni i oburzeni jego słowami i znowu zaczęli wołać jeden przez drugiego, a ich niezadowolone okrzyki tonęły w podniesionych głosach innych posłów.   
Naprawdę się powstrzymywał, żeby delegacji zwyczajnie nie wyrzucić jedną porządną falą magii. Nawet jeśli przypuszczał, że to Tom lub demon mógł namieszać w głowie Nikotris, ona sama nadal była dzieckiem, które ktoś powinien pilnować. W końcu Egipt leżał na tyle daleko od Wielkiej Brytanii, że musiała się dostać do Hogwartu, wykorzystując do tego pomoc osób trzecich. Wątpił też, żeby atak na życie Severusa wykonany był przez nią osobiście, nie mniej to ona za nim stała. Władca nie musi sobie brudzić rąk skrytobójstwem, choć jest za niego odpowiedzialnym.   
Egipscy dostojnicy w końcu ucichli i przez krótką chwilę milczeli.   
― Nie miałeś najmniejszego prawa ją aresztować! ― odezwał się wreszcie jeden z nich.   
― Doprawdy? ― zapytał ironicznie. ― Bardzo dobrze wiem, jakie objąłem stanowisko i z tego, co rozumiem, faraon jest niżej. Zdecydowanie niżej. ― Teraz już wyraźnie słychać było w jego głosie drwinę.   
― Jak śmiesz!? ― Ten sam mężczyzna warknął wściekle i skierował w jego stronę różdżkę.   
Harry nie poruszył się. Za swoimi plecami usłyszał jeden, wspólny szum odsuwanych ław. Przed sobą miał podobny. Wszyscy zebrani w sali uczniowie oraz nauczyciele skierowali na mężczyznę swoje różdżki.   
― To chyba jasno stawia sprawę ― odrzekł spokojnie, ale za to z lekko uniesionym w ironicznym uśmiechu kącikiem ust. ― Przypominam, jestem królem czarodziejskiego świata. ― Tym razem jego magia przetoczyła się przez salę na podkreślenia wagi słów. ― A jeżeli jakiś pomniejszy władca chce wywołać wojnę, atakując mojego współmałżonka przy użyciu zabójców, przyjmę tę rękawicę.   
― Wojnę? ― Mężczyzna opuścił zszokowany różdżkę, pojmując nagle, co spowodować mógł wyskok faraon Nikotris. ― Nie zrobiłbyś tego. Nie odważyłbyś się!   
― Właśnie, że tak! Zrobię to, jeśli uznam, że nie mam wyjścia! ― warknął Potter, podchodząc bliżej, tak że mogli prawie dotknąć się czołami. ― Moja rodzina jest dla mnie najważniejsza! Niech do tych waszych pustych łbów wreszcie to dotrze. Jeżeli ktokolwiek z garstki bliskich mi osób zostanie zraniony, to wywołam taką wojnę, że Voldemort będzie w porównaniu z tym najwyżej zgagą. Czy to wystarczająco jasne? ― Mężczyzna skinął tylko głową blady i przerażony. ― Udowodnijcie, że była pod wpływem Imperio, a przemyślę jej zwolnienie ― dodał Harry, odwracając się w stronę Albusa. ― Przepraszam za kłopot, dyrektorze. Następnym razem proszę niezapowiedzianych „gości” kierować bezpośrednio do mnie.   
Konfrontacja z dostojnikami egipskimi nie należała do miłych obowiązków, niemniej miała pozytywne aspekty. Przynajmniej wiedział, że wszyscy w Hogwarcie stoją po jego stronie i nawet to, co piszą w Proroku Codziennym, tego nie zmieniło. Chociaż raz miał wsparcie.   
  
OOOO   
  
Severusa nie było na kolacji i nie wiedział o całym incydencie z egipskimi delegatami. Pochłonięty tłumaczeniem, notował na pergaminie własne uwagi, nie zwracał uwagi na nic innego. Przypuszczał, że rozwiązanie tej zagadki potrwa na pewno dłużej niż przygotowania, które musiał przedsięwziąć przy miksturze dla wilkołaka. To był pierwszy z powodów jego nieobecności. Drugim był Black. Z tym, że Severus oczekiwał tej wizyty. Może akurat nie dziś, ale w najbliższym czasie. Jak widać, Syriusz był bardzo, wręcz gryfońsko niecierpliwy.   
― Możemy porozmawiać? ― zapytał Syriusz, gdy Severus otworzył mu drzwi.   
― Skoro musimy ― mruknął znudzony, odwracając się i wracając do biurka.   
Black zamknął za sobą i sięgnął po różdżkę.   
Snape nawet nie podniósł oczu znad papierów, mówiąc:   
― Jeśli masz zamiar użyć zaklęcia wyciszającego, to sobie daruj. Nasze komnaty mają stałą blokadę na podsłuch.   
― A co jeśli chciałbym rzucić klątwę, albo dwie?   
Te słowa sprawiły, że mistrz eliksirów wyprostował się w fotelu, a na jego usta wkradł się złośliwy, drwiący uśmieszek. Chciałby to zobaczyć, naprawdę.   
― Chcesz dołączyć do Nikotris? Aż tak bardzo stęskniłeś się za Azkabanem?   
― Harry nigdy by mnie tam nie wysłał ― oburzył się Syriusz, dotknięty takim pomysłem. Fakt, jego chrześniak nieco się zmienił, ale nie dopuszczał do siebie takiej ewentualności.   
― Nigdy nie mów „nigdy”.   
Huncwot ścisnął mocniej różdżkę, a potem głęboko odetchnął i schował ją ku zdziwieniu Severusa.   
― Naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć, co Harry w tobie widzi. ― Usiadł na kanapie bokiem, by móc obserwować mistrza eliksirów.   
― Nie mam zamiaru ci tego mówić. I zanim zaczniesz jakieś pokręcone rozmowy, którymi będziesz chciał „wybadać” sytuację, to powiem wprost. Nie skrzywdziłem go w żaden sposób. Skonsumowaliśmy nasz związek za obopólną zgodą, ba, nawet z wielką ochotą. Tyle możesz wiedzieć. Wysłałem już list do Bractwa, informując o głównym spadkobiercy, dopóki nie będziemy mieć potomków. Coś jeszcze, Black? Mam dużo bardziej interesujące zajęcia, niż…   
― Tylko jedno. ― Syriusz wstał i ciężko westchnął.   
― Tak?   
― Nie zrań go, Severusie ― szepnął, nie patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę.   
Snape podniósł wzrok na jego wychodzącą sylwetkę i odparł:   
― Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru, Syriuszu.   
I wiedział, że tego słowa dotrzyma nawet za cenę własnego życia.   
  
OOOO   
  
Harry siedział na wieży astronomicznej i miotał się ze swoimi myślami. Wikingowie chronili go jak zawsze, a tym razem dodatkowo pomagali, aby mógł w spokoju pomyśleć, nie wpuszczając nikogo.   
Gryfon przeczesał palcami włosy i westchnął. Jak dla niego sprawa z Nikotris poszła zbyt gładko. Przypominało to badanie gruntu. Tylko przez kogo? Toma czy tej poczwary, z którą zawarł sojusz? Nie sądził jednak, by w Riddle’u pozostało cokolwiek z normalnego człowieka. Sam był zaledwie pod wpływem wspomnienia i dobrze pamiętał, że czuł się wtedy, jakby tonął we własnym umyśle. I to zaledwie przez kilkanaście godzin, dopóki Severus go nie uratował. Co stało się z Voldemortem po tak długim czasie kontaktu z samym źródłem? I jeszcze to, co dowiedział się ostatnio od kruków. Czy to na pewno jeszcze był Tom, czy może już nie?   
Słowa skrzatów zaczynały nabierać dziwnego znaczenia, które nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Dorzucając do tego spostrzeżenia Hermiony, to był całkiem pewien zakończenia.   
Z ciężkim westchnieniem wstał i zdecydował się zajrzeć do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Dopominał się czegoś tak przyziemnego jak eksplodującego durnia z Ronem, aby choć trochę ochłonąć. Potrzebował się oderwać od ponurych rozmyślań i przewidywania następnego ruchu przeciwnika.   
Weasley zgodził się natychmiast, porzucając podręcznik z transmutacji. A ponieważ Hermiona zniknęła w bibliotece, nikt nie mógł im przeszkodzić. Przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie.   
― Jak myślisz, Harry, co się teraz stanie? ― zapytał w czasie gry Ron.   
Potter rozejrzał się po pokoju wspólnym, dostrzegając, że kilka osób przysłuchiwało się im, choć starało się to ukryć. Mógłby rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające na najbliższe otoczenie, ale wtedy znowu z całą pewnością powstałyby niepokojące plotki.   
Zmierzwił włosy, przeczesując je dłonią i oparł głowę o fotel, zerkając na sufit.   
Czuł uważne spojrzenie Rona, próbującego zrozumieć pogmatwaną sytuację. W takich momentach budził sie talent taktyczny Weasleya.   
― Na dobrą sprawę to sam nie wiem. On coś planuje, tego jestem pewien. Nikotris to zaledwie wstęp do czegoś większego. Przedsmak. Teraz tylko zastanawiam się, kogo będzie chciał zaatakować. Czy tylko mnie, podkopując moją władzę, której wcale nie chcę, ale nie zawaham się z niej skorzystać, jeżeli mnie do tego zmusi? Czy jednak powtórzy coś podobnego do Wielkiej Ciszy, ponownie wplątując świat mugoli? A może coś jeszcze innego? Możliwości jest aż nadto wiele.   
― Co na to Dumbledore?   
― Nie wiem. Nie rozmawiałem z nim. Myślę, że Wizengamot ma swoje własne plany, co do panującej sytuacji. Mam nadzieję. Malfoy nie pozwoli sobie tak łatwo odebrać stanowiska. Nie teraz, gdy znów jest wolny.   
Nie było już sensu ukrywania kto był śmierciożercą. Ich nazwiska pojawiły się w Proroku Codziennym. Kto poinformował gazetę o wydarzeniu w Wielkiej Sali? Harry mógł podejrzewać jakiegoś aurora, bo nie sądził, aby był to któryś z uczniów. Zbyt wielu było nieznanych, by pojedyncza osoba mogła tak sprecyzować dane. Malfoy pewnie sam się tym zajmie.   
― Już nie raz go pokonałeś! ― krzyknął któryś z Gryfonów. ― Możesz to znowu zrobić.   
― A jeśli rzuci czar, którego nie będę potrafił zniwelować?   
― Jesteś naszym królem! ― rzucił kolejny, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.   
Harry miał ochotę krzyczeć. Oczekiwano od niego tak wiele i nie brano pod uwagę, że i on jest jedynie człowiekiem.   
― Ale nie jestem bogiem.   
― Dużo ci nie brakuje ― zauważył z kąśliwym uśmiechem Draco, pojawiając się za plecami Hermiony, która stała u wejścia do pokoju wspólnego.   
― Malfoy! ― syknęła młoda czarownica. ― Harry nigdy…   
― Nie trzeba, Hermiono ― przerwał jej Potter, podchodząc do nich. ― Naprawdę rozumiem, jak jestem potężny. Niektórym to może wydawać się porównywalne z boskością. Znalazłaś coś? ― zmienił nagle temat.   
― Pani Pince wygoniła mnie przed ciszą nocną. Nie chciała mnie słuchać, gdy mówiłam, że to bardzo ważne.   
Potter potrząsnął głową. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że sprawy rzadko idą po jego myśli i   
― Rozumiem. Porozmawiam z Severusem. Może on coś wymyśli. W ostateczności poproszę go o dostęp dla nas do Działu Zakazanego.   
― Myślisz, że profesor Snape da ci pozwolenie? ― Ron chyba miał nadal trudności ze zmianą postawy mistrza eliksirów względem przyjaciela.   
― Ron! ― burknęli na niego jednocześnie Harry i Hermiona.   
― Co?! Chodzi przecież o Dział Zakazany. Jeśli go chroni, to może mu zabronić poszukiwań w tej części biblioteki.   
Hermiona posłała Ronowi spojrzenie, pod wpływem którego Weasley nagle się skurczył w sobie i umilkł.   
― Czego szukasz, Potter? ― wtrącił się nagle Malfoy.   
Gryfon przypomniał sobie o obecności Ślizgona i uznał, że kontynuowanie dyskusji o rogu musi poczekać.   
― Co ty tu robisz? Za chwilę cisza nocna.   
Draco przyjrzał się mu badawczo. Coś się znowu szykowało, tylko nie bardzo wiedział co. Potter za szybko zmienił temat, więc to było coś naprawdę ważnego. Ciekawe, czy Gryfon powiedział o tym Severusowi. Nie naciskał i pozwolił, aby wcześniejsza, dużo ciekawsza rozmowa została zastąpiona ich typowymi przekomarzaniami.   
― Mógłbym zadać ci to samo pytanie.   
― Właśnie wychodziłem.   
― A ja pomagałem Hermionie z książkami. ― Wyciągnął przed siebie opasłe tomy, które zaraz odebrał od niego Weasley. ― Dobranoc. ― Odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął wychodzić.   
― To ja też lecę. Do jutra! ― zawołał Harry i ruszył za blondynem. ― Poczekaj, pójdę z tobą, Draco.   
― Skoro musisz.   
― Raczej muszę. Mieszkam w lochach, gdybyś o tym zapomniał.   
― Trudno zapomnieć, skoro twoi wikingowie bez przerwy tam krążą.   
Tego nie potrafił zripostować. Mógłby ich odesłać na Winter Land, ale przypuszczał, że uraziłby ich, a także zdenerwował Severusa. Współmałżonek był dużo spokojniejszy, gdy ci potężni wojownicy towarzyszyli Harry’emu wszędzie, nawet gdy było to dla samego Pottera uciążliwe i irytujące.   
Przemilczał resztę drogi, żegnając się jednak z całkiem szczerze na rozwidleniu w lochach, gdy Draco skierował się do swojego prywatnego pokoju.   
Wszedł do salonu dokładnie z wybiciem dziesiątej.   
― Prawie się spóźniłeś ― zauważył Severus, podnosząc głowę znad dokumentów.   
― Ale się nie spóźniłem. Co robisz? ― zainteresował się, gdy dostrzegł, że zwój nie przypomina testu, które Snape zwykle przygotowywał.   
― Segreguję pocztę. Większością zajmie się Wizengamot, a naszymi prywatnymi, choć tak naprawdę trudno je tak nazwać, człowiek w Ministerstwie Magii.   
― Dlaczego ty się tym zajmujesz? Mogę…   
― Ty ciągle jesteś w szkole. Masz inne obowiązki. I uprzedzając twoje zażalenia, to nie jest ciężka praca. Listy już są posegregowane, tylko potwierdzam, co z nimi dalej zrobić.   
Harry oparł się o biurko tuż obok Severusa, zaglądając na listę. Większość była już obarczona jakimiś nieznanymi mu znakami.   
― Co to? ― Wskazał na nie zaciekawiony.   
― Symbole, które informują, co z danym listem zrobić. Te są do Wizengamotu, te to odmowy…   
Gryfon otworzył szeroko oczy, niewiele rozumiejąc.   
― Odmowy? ― przerwał mistrzowi eliksirów zaskoczony ilością tej korespondencji.   
― Tak. Prywatne prośby do ciebie, choć powinny być skierowane bezpośrednio do Wizengamotu. Większość poczty ma ten znak. Wszyscy chcą, byś osobiście zajął się ich sprawami.   
― Czy one są ważne?   
Severus cicho warknął, odkładając pióro i odsuwając się od biurka, by móc odwrócić się do małżonka. Ludzie są pijawki i można im nieba przychylić, a oni i tak będą chcieli więcej. Dobrze wiedział, o czym myśli młody czarodziej i szczerze mówiąc, miał przemożną ochotę nim potrząsnąć. Nie wypuszczać z ich komnat. Westchnął ciężko. Położył dłonie na jego biodrach i patrząc mu w oczy, rzekł dobitnie:   
― Nawet gdyby dotyczyły ratowania ludzkości, mają przejść przez ręce Wizengamotu, rozumiesz? Gdy z czymś sobie nie poradzą, będą potrzebować twojej pomocy, zgłoszą ci to. W innym przypadku nie będzie ci nikt przeszkadzał. Nie pozwolę na to! To nie jest twój obowiązek, Harry!   
― Jestem królem. Muszę…   
― Nie. Nic nie musisz. Rozumiem, że nie powstrzymam cię od odsyłania Starożytnych Bóstw, rozmawiania z wyrmami, ale nie będziesz się martwił o to, czy podatek za latające dywany jest w tym roku za wysoki. Czy jasno się wyraziłem?   
Harry zdołał kiwnąć głową, prawie nie słuchając Severusa. Czuł jego dłonie na swoich biodrach i przenikającą przez jego ciało magię małżonka. Myślami był raczej już bardzo daleko. Z trudem przełknął i próbował się odsunąć, ale Severus zdołał zauważyć jego zachowanie; przyśpieszony oddech, lekko zarumienione policzki. Przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, tak że Harry stanął pomiędzy jego nogami i wsunął dłoń pod jego koszulę. Gryfon sapnął i spojrzał na niego, znów przełykając głośno.   
― Idź się wykąp, ja za chwilę skończę. ― Do uszu Pottera doszedł jedwabisty szept Snape’a, a smukłe palce mężczyzny musnęły jego sutek, wywołując tym samym jęk.   
Uwolnił go zaraz potem i obserwował z lekkim uśmiechem, jak małżonek w popłochu przemyka do sypialni. Gdyby chciał, mógłby nim sterować bez najmniejszego problemu.   
Gdyby tylko chciał.   
Minął dopiero jeden dzień, odkąd wrócili ze Snape Manor, ale można było powiedzieć, że coś się zmieniło. Wyglądało na to, że Harry był odrobinę bardziej… nabuzowany hormonami. Wcześniej nie reagował aż tak na jego obecność i dotyk. Nawet lekcje szermierki nie wywoływały takich rezultatów. On zawsze mógł poczuć magię małżonka, teraz dochodziło również jego pożądanie.   
Ciągle się uśmiechając do swoich myśli, zakończył swoją pracę, odznaczając ostatnie listy i wysyłając zwój z powrotem do odpowiedzialnej za ich pocztę osoby.   
Harry był już po kąpieli i siedział właśnie na brzegu łóżka, wycierając włosy. Robił to w wyraźnym zamyśleniu, choć nie rozmawiał z krukami, co w pierwszej chwili przyszło na myśl Severusowi. Nie miał jeszcze ubranej góry od piżamy i Severus przyłapał się na tym, że zachłannie przygląda się tatuażowi Bractwa.   
A Harry faktycznie był bardzo daleko myślami. Nie bardzo mógł zrozumieć samego siebie. Miotał się i chciał tak wiele na raz, ale jednocześnie czuł, że wcale mu się nie należy. Niby dlaczego ktoś miałby go darzyć jakimkolwiek uczuciem, skoro ciągle sprawia same kłopoty?   
Zwłaszcza Severus. Dlaczego on tak się troszczy o niego i pragnie jego dobra? Czy naprawdę coś do niego czuje? On mu wyznał swoje uczucia, ale mistrz eliksirów owinął to tak grubą bawełną, że już sam nie wiedział, czy chciał tylko jego przekonać do skonsumowania małżeństwa, czy mówił prawdę? W salonie stosował jeszcze styl uczeń-nauczyciel, ale zaczęło się to zacierać po zespoleniu. Nie wiedział co robić. A już na pewno nie miał pojęcia, jak wybrnąć z obecnej sytuacji. Widział, że Severus go pragnął. On sam chciał być dotykanym przez małżonka i nie potrafił się temu oprzeć. A to prowadziło tylko w jednym kierunku, którego nie był tak pewny mimo wszystko. Westchnął ciężko.   
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go czyjś dotyk. Otworzył oczy. Przed nim stał Severus i wycierał jego włosy.   
― Chyba są już suche, tak długo się nad nimi znęcałeś. Zrobiły ci coś?   
Zaprzeczył milcząco, nie mogąc oderwać od niego oczu. Mężczyzna odłożył ręcznik na łóżko i kucnął przed nim.   
― Co cię martwi, Harry? Widzę przecież, że coś zaprząta twoje myśli.   
Mógłby skłamać. Było to kuszące, ale nie przy Severusie, który zawsze wiedział, kiedy mijało się z prawdą.   
Zdecydowanie wolał zmienić temat, podobnie jak to zrobił wcześniej, rozmawiając z Draco:   
― Ćwiczymy jutro, prawda? ― zapytał nagle Harry, opuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie.   
― Oczywiście ― zapewnił go Snape, podnosząc się i odwracając do szafy, by wyjąć swoją piżamę.   
Od czasu historii z Kamieniem Serca wrócił do spania w samych spodniach, więc i dziś góra została na półce. Nie widząc, by współmałżonek miał jeszcze coś do powiedzenia, poszedł do łazienki. Gdy wyszedł Harry już leżał, ale na szafce nocnej małżonka nie stała opróżniona fiolka po eliksirze snu. Wiedział, że jego bliskość wystarczy, by odegnać mary senne Gryfona, miał jednak przeczucie, że to nie to o to tu chodzi.   
Musiał się dowiedzieć, co trapi małżonka, bo inaczej nie był w stanie pomóc w rozwiązaniu problemu. Wystarczyło się uzbroić w cierpliwość, przeczuwał, że prędzej czy później się dowie. Miał czas. Poczeka. Harry już mu nigdzie nie ucieknie. Nawet jeśli to bardzo samolubne stwierdzenie, było jednak prawdziwe, a on był przecież Ślizgonem. Położył się obok małżonka i przyciągnął do siebie smukłe ciało, zagarniając pocałunek z ust Harry’ego. Delikatny i czuły. Taki, który miał odwrócić umysł małżonka od natrętnych i, sądząc po jego zachowaniu, przykrych rozmyślań.   
Młody mężczyzna sapnął zszokowany, ale nie odepchnął go. Jego dłonie zanurzyły się w czarnych włosach Severusa i uchylił usta, by ten mógł pogłębić pocałunek. Harry, jako niedoświadczony, nadal dawał się prowadzić małżonkowi. A sam mistrz eliksirów nie sądził, by zmiana miała nastąpić szybko. Nawet nie bardzo chciał tej zmiany. Ciało pod jego dłońmi tak cudownie reagowało na każde najmniejsze muśnięcie.   
― Severusie? ― Niepewne zapytanie oderwało go od podziwiania młodzieńca.   
― Tak, Harry?   
― Nie sądzę, żebym… ― urwał, przygryzając wargi.   
― Tak?   
Małżonek leżał pod nim dziwnie spięty, choć dłoń ciągle bawiła się puklami jego włosów. Odwracał wzrok wyraźnie zawstydzony i skrępowany, a to Severus mógł rozumieć tylko w jeden sposób.   
― Rozumiem, Harry. Po prostu połóż się koło mnie, albo jak wolisz, wypij eliksir. Będę przy tobie.   
Ciągle zapominał, że to Harry, a nie pierwszy lepszy Gryfon. Nie żaden napalony nastolatek. To, co w pierwszej chwili wziął za chęć kontynuowania tego, co zaczęli w Snape Manor było… zdenerwowaniem, a może onieśmieleniem? Chyba bardziej tym drugim, bo przecież małżonek wykazał się nietypową dla niego śmiałością podczas zespolenia. Nawet nie podejrzewał, że młody mężczyzna zrobi cokolwiek poza wyrażeniem zgody.   
Jednak widać było, iż podjęta teraz decyzja przypadła do gustu współmałżonka. Przestał się denerwować i wsunął się pod przykrycie, kładąc obok Severusa. Nie wypił mikstury, co Snape uznał za duży plus. Zaufanie było tym, czego teraz Gryfon najbardziej pragnął i potrzebował. Nie zamierzał go stracić.   
  
OOOO   
  
Gdyby Harry wiedział, że ta spokojna noc, którą spędził wtulony w pierś Severusa, uśpiony biciem jego serca, zaowocuje tak burzliwym dniem, to pewnie nie chciałby się budzić, pozostając w błogiej nieświadomości. Niestety nie było takie proste i musiał stawić czoła temu, co niósł mu nowy dzień.   
Severus obudził się niespokojny. Nie bardzo wiedział, co go obudziło, wprawiając w niepokój, ale pierwsze co zrobił, to sprawdził zabezpieczenia komnat. Nie zostały jednak w żaden sposób naruszone. Wstał, ostrożnie przekładając małżonka na poduszkę. Gdy po trzydziestu minutach przygotowany do dnia wszedł do salonu jego dziwne obawy nadal nie minęły, a wręcz się nasiliły.   
Nawet zapach świeżej kawy przyniesionej przez Zgredka był jakiś nieswój. Coś wyraźnie miało się stać i każdy zmysł go przed tym ostrzegał. Zajął miejsce za biurkiem i zaczął przeglądać notatki do zajęć na ten dzień. Najgorsze było to, iż nic nie jest w stanie zrobić. Podobne wydarzenia mają to do siebie, że i tak następują, a żadne przeciwdziałania tego nie powstrzymają.   
Harry dołączył do niego po kolejnej półgodzinie. Zmarszczone czoło i rozbiegany trochę nerwowo wzrok powiedział Severusowi, że małżonek chyba także to wyczuł.   
― Coś się stanie ― mruknął Gryfon, sięgając po herbatę.   
― Wiem, czuję to ― przyznał mu się.   
Ciche westchnięcie Harry’ego było jedyną odpowiedzią. Nic nie mówili, każdy zajęty swoimi dręczącymi myślami. Rozmowa z krukami została także przemilczana przez Snape’a, choć małżonek był po niej jeszcze bardziej nerwowy.   
Gdy płomienie w kominku zmieniły się na zielone i w dłonie Pottera wpadł zwój z bieżącą pocztą, Severus poczuł jeszcze większy strach. Miał wielką ochotę wyrwać pergamin z jego ręki w tej samej chwili, w której ten go otworzył.   
Grymas na czole Pottera pogłębił się, a jego różdżka zaczęła wskazywać kolejne listy, trzymana w lekko drżącej dłoni.   
― Od kogo to? ― Nie wytrzymał wreszcie Severus.   
― Egipt.   
― Wszystkie.   
― Większość.   
― Mogę? ― Mistrz eliksirów podniósł się, by podejść bliżej, ale Harry potrząsnął głową.   
― Lepiej nie. Jeśli chcemy, by dzisiejsze eliksiry odbyły się bez ofiar. Zajmę się tym osobiście. Wiedziałem, że to nastąpi ― odparł nad wyraz spokojnie, odkładając kolejne listy tylko pobieżnie je czytając.   
Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy.   
― Wiedziałeś?   
― Tak. Kruki mnie uprzedziły. Mówiłem ci o tym.   
Severus próbował sobie przypomnieć, ale bez skutku. Nie kojarzył takiej rozmowy.   
― Kiedy?   
― Pamiętasz przedstawienie zaraz po obudzeniu mugoli? Uprzedzałem cię wtedy, że kiedyś będę musiał użyć swojej władzy. Sądzę, że wkrótce to nastąpi. Może nawet dzisiaj.   
Harry wszystko to mówił bardzo opanowanym głosem, jakby był pod wpływem sporej dawki eliksiru uspokajającego. Jednak nie zwiódł tym mistrza eliksirów. Spokojna twarz i łagodny ton głosu stanowiły rodzaj maski, jaką Potter nakładał w takich sytuacjach. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że magia Pottera szalała wokół ciała młodego mężczyzny, tak samo jak w dniu, gdy on został ranny przez zabójcę Nikotris. Ledwo powstrzymywana tuż na granicy wybuchu.   
Ten, kto spowoduje, by ta słaba bariera runęła, może tego nie przeżyć.   
Ogień w kominku ponownie zmienił barwę i pojawiła się w nim głowa McGonagall.   
― Czy możecie przyjść do Wielkiego Holu? Albus potrzebuje waszej pomocy z rozhisteryzowanym i wściekłym tłumem dziennikarzy oraz dyplomatów z zagranicy.   
― Oczywiście, pani profesor. ― Harry zgodził się, natychmiast wstając i przywołując swój płaszcz ze skóry bazyliszka.   
― A to po co? ― zapytała Minerwa.   
Harry jednak nie odpowiedział, już kierując się ku wyjściu. Wikingowie otoczyli go w ciągu sekundy, ale on odwrócił się do nich.   
― W Wielkim Holu macie bronić wejścia do Wielkiej Sali oraz schody. Żaden z dorosłych nie może dostać się do zamku.   
― Ale… ― próbował oponować jeden z wikingów.   
― To rozkaz waszego króla! Macie go wykonać, albo wracajcie na Winter Land! ― nakazał Gryfon ostro, wzmacniając polecenie nakazem.   
Wojownicy wyprostowali się jak struny i tylko kiwnęli głowami.   
Harry odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na nich.   
― Macie bronić uczniów przed tą hołotą. Czy to jasne? ― dodał już spokojniej.   
― Tak jest, Mistrzu.   
Potter drgnął, gdy usłyszał to z ust wikingów. To jedno słowo. Zwykle nazywali go „swym królem”.   
Zmiany następowały szybciej, niż się spodziewał. Severus stał w drzwiach zszokowany tym zachowaniem Gryfona. Rozumiał, że stanie się coś, o czym Potter był świadomy od pewnego czasu i przygotowany, ale… No właśnie, „ale”. Harry zaczął się zmieniać zbyt gwałtownie, gdy tylko przekraczał próg ich sypialni. Czy tak teraz będzie wyglądało życie jego męża? Maska i potęga, która będzie się odziewał po opuszczeniu ich kwater? Zero dawnego Pottera, nawet jeżeli był irytujący i nieświadomym niebezpieczeństw Gryfonem?   
Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, jeżeli taka była świadoma decyzja małżonka. Miał jednak zamiar stać u jego boku w każdej sytuacji.   
Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu w cichej akceptacji jego wszelkich decyzji, na co Harry uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, doskonale rozumiejąc, co chce mu tym gestem przekazać.


	12. Uwagi

**Kamień Małżeństw**

**Rozdział 12/89**

**_Uwagi_ **

****

 

 

Harry zatrzymał się u wyjścia z lochów i nakazał ponownie wikingom pilnowania wejść. Poczekał, aż zajęli swoje miejsca, wzbudzając swoim pojawieniem pewien popłoch, zwłaszcza wśród dyplomatów. Reszta była przyzwyczajona, że zawsze w ich towarzystwie był i Potter. W jednej chwili zrobiono przejście, a zaraz potem rozglądano się za Gryfonem. Gdy się wreszcie pojawił, wszystkie oczy spoczęły na czekającym cierpliwie Potterze i stojącym u jego boku mistrzu eliksirów.

Dyrektor już do nich podchodził. Jego twarz wyrażała oburzenie i irytację. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział tego starszego czarodzieja tak zbulwersowanego. Zastanawiał się, co mogło doprowadzić jowialnego mężczyznę do tego stanu.

― Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś, chłopcze. ― Albus wyglądał na spokojniejszego, gdy tylko stanął przy Gryfonie.

Harry westchnął i spojrzał Dumbledore’owi prosto w oczy.

― Światu nie podoba się moja decyzja, prawda? Wierzą, że wykorzystuję swoją pozycję, by osiągnąć swój cel? ― spytał chłodno, a Severus zadrżał.

Wiedział, że Harry’emu ciąży ta maska, jaką musiał nakładać w podobnych sytuacjach. Wręcz czuł ból jego serca, że musi to robić dla dobra całej społeczności czarodziejów.

Albus nie okazał zdziwienia. Kiwnął głową i odwrócił się do niecierpliwie czekających zgromadzonych, wskazując na nich dłonią, dając w ten sposób przyzwolenie Potterowi na podjęcie odpowiedniej decyzji.

Potter minął go i stanął na schodach tuż przed wikingami, blokującymi przejście na wyższe poziomy, minimalnie górując nad tłumem. Severus zatrzymał się stopień niżej, nie spuszczając czujnych oczu z zebranych. Żałował w tej chwili, że jednak nie wziął ze sobą broni. Mógłby wywołać właściwe wrażenie na tym oszalałym tłumie.

― Czego chcecie?! ― zapytał ostro Gryfon, nie siląc się na grzeczność i wtedy zarówno on, jak i Severus nieco pożałowali.

Hałas dosłownie huknął, odbijając się echem od wysokiego sklepienia holu. Harry udał znudzenie, pochylając się do współmałżonka i szepnął do niego:

― Nasze pierwsze zaklęcie? Tak na pokaz? I potwierdzenie tego, czego jeszcze nie wiedzą?

Severus uniósł brew, zaraz potem uśmiechnął się ironicznie i zgodził. Ten pokaz z całą pewnością będzie w następnym wydaniu każdej gazety na świecie. Poczuł dziwny dreszcz, wiedząc, że teraz każdy dowie się, iż Harry jest jego. Tylko jego.

Jednocześnie unieśli różdżki i rzucili zaklęcie. Nawet nie musieli patrzeć na siebie, by potwierdzać, jakie ono będzie. Wyglądało tak, jakby działali połączeni jedną myślą.

― _Silencio!_

Dwie smugi światła natychmiast połączyły się po opuszczeniu różdżek. Każdy z zebranych mógł to dostrzec. Zaklęcie Snape’a było odrobinę ciemniejsze od tego rzuconego przez Pottera i po połączeniu się przyjęło jaśniejszą barwę, by potem falą objąć wszystkich.

Zapadła cisza. Nie na długo. Tym razem rozbrzmiał jeden, ostry głos, który sprawił, że część ze zgromadzonych się wzdrygnęła.

― Zachowujecie się jak wiejska hołota! ― warknął w ich stronę mistrz eliksirów, z ledwością ukrywając dumę. ― Czy tak powinni zachowywać się przedstawiciele krajów i ważne osobistości Wielkiej Brytanii?

Harry dotknął ramienia współmałżonka, zanim się odezwał spokojnym głosem:

― Słucham? Co stało się nagle tak pilnego, że nie mógł tego rozwiązać Wizengamot? Czy Voldemort osobiście pojawił się w Ministerstwie Magii i zażądał miejsca w Radzie? A może Prorok Codzienny posłuchał zażaleń Egiptu i uznał, że nie mogę brać prawa w swoje ręce?

Widział po twarzach, że ostatnim zdaniem trafił w sedno. Potrząsnął głową, starając się zachować spokój. Zniwelował zaklęcie i czekał na odpowiedzi.

― Nie miałeś… ― zaczął ktoś.

― Naprawdę? ― przerwał mu z uśmiechem, którym bardzo często obdarowywał go kiedyś Severus, ale w jego głosie można było wyczuć coś jakby znudzenie i jednocześnie żal.

― Nie możesz… ― wtrącił się kolejny odważny.

― Naprawdę? ― powtórzył Potter. ― I co mi zrobicie?

Zapadła cisza. W pewnym momencie powietrze stało się bardzo ciężkie.

Severus nagle uświadomił sobie, że przestał oddychać. Magia Harry’ego zaczęła emanować dzikością, która łaskotała nawet przez szatę. Sądząc po reakcjach zebranych, każdy to odczuwał. Rozglądali się niepewnie po sąsiadach, nie wiedząc, co zrobić w tej sytuacji.

― Czy naprawdę żądam aż tak wiele? ― odezwał się ponownie Harry, znów zwracając na siebie całą ich uwagę.

W tej samej chwili od strony drzwi wejściowych uderzyło zaklęcie. Severus zdążył objąć Harry’go ramieniem i odsunąć, a czar już odbijał się od szybko wzniesionej przez Pottera tarczy. Wokół atakującego powstała nagle pusta przestrzeń. Ciągle stał z uniesioną różdżką, która drżała w jego dłoni.

― Dyrektorze, mógłby pan sprawdzić, czy ta osoba jest pod[i]  _Imperiusem_ ― poprosił Harry, odsuwając się od współmałżonka, dziękując mu niemo uściskiem dłoni.

― Oczywiście, chłopcze.

Albus ruszył w stronę mężczyzny, który ciągle się nie poruszał.

― Niektórzy pragną ― rzekł w międzyczasie Potter ― bym zawisł na gałęzi któregoś z drzew w Zakazanym Lesie zlinczowany przez was. Czyżbyście chcieli dołączyć do tych osób? A także tego, kto nimi przewodzi? ― Aluzja była aż nazbyt jasna, kogo ma na myśli. ― Czy mam zacząć traktować was jak małe dzieci i prowadzić za rączkę? Decyduję o sobie sam, nawet jeżeli wam się to nie podoba. Nie pozwalam nikomu na ranienie mojej rodziny i biorę odpowiedzialność za swoje decyzje. A wy? Chcecie, by ktoś ranił waszych bliskich i żeby uchodziło mu to płazem? Tego pragniecie? Być pod zniewoleniem, bez możliwości decydowania o sobie? Może złego władcę sobie wybraliście? Jeżeli tak wam się nie podoba, mogę pomoc Voldemortowi w realizacji jego planów. Powiedźcie mi to wprost. Czego wy ode mnie chcecie? Odpowiedzcie!

Ostatnie słowo przypieczętował królewskim nakazem odrobinę podszyty powstrzymywanym gniewem, ale nawet pod jego wpływem nikt się nie odezwał. Zebrani znów zaczęli rozglądać się, jakby osoba obok znała odpowiedź. Potem jeden po drugim kłaniał się przed swym królem i opuszczał w ciszy hol. Pozostali w nim tylko mężczyzna u boku dyrektora, wojownicy z Winter Land oraz Severus z Harrym, który potarł nasadę nosa, ciężko wzdychając.

― Idź na śniadanie. Wszystko załatwię z Albusem ― zaproponował Snape, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

― Czemu ja nie mogę? Zawsze wszystko ty załatwiasz ― obruszył się Gryfon.

Severus spojrzał w jego kierunku i lekko popchnął w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

― Po prostu idź. ― poprosił mistrz eliksirów. ― Twoi przyjaciele pewnie będą chcieli dowiedzieć, co się tu działo. Albus właśnie odblokował drzwi.

Harry posłuchał, zerkając na mężczyznę, który go zaatakował. Klęczał przed Dumbledorem, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Widząc tę reakcję, nawet nie musiał pytać, czy to  _Imperio._

Wikingowie otworzyli przed nim drzwi i wkroczył w kolejny tłum.

Naprawdę miał dość tego dnia, a dopiero się zaczynał.

Jeszcze dobrze nie wszedł, a już został zasypany pytaniami ze wszystkich stron. Uczniowie niemal każdego Domu chcieli wiedzieć, co się dzieje, ale pytali jeden przez drugiego.

― Cisza! ― ryknął Ron, wstając nagle.

Harry był na skraju wytrzymałości. Jego magia nadal domagała się uwolnienia, a on ledwo ją opanował.

― Harry, co się dzieje?

Kiedy uniósł głowę, dostrzegł zatroskane twarze dwójki Gryfonów. Inni wciąż szeptali, ale przestali domagać się odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.

― Bycie królem czarodziejów to piekielna sprawa, Ron.

Weasley poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu, posyłając Hermionie uciszające spojrzenie. Jemu nie od dziś było wiadomo, że Harry wpada z deszczu pod rynnę, ale zawsze wychodził cało z problemów.

 

**OOOO**

 

Severus pozwolił komuś innemu zająć się mężczyzną, który zaatakował jego współmałżonka. Nawet lata doświadczenia nie spowodowały tak szybkiej reakcji jak ta Harry’ego. On nawet nie zdążył pomyśleć o tarczy, a czar już się od niej odbijał.

Potrzebował dużego samozaparcia, by odesłać małżonka do Wielkiej Sali, a nie ich komnat. Potem jego własne zajęcia zaprzątnęły mu myśli. Niepokój jednak go nie opuszczał. Nawet jeśli wydarzenie z poranka miało być tym, które wzbudziło jego zaniepokojenie, coś wyraźnie nie pasowało. Było za spokojnie.

Po raz pierwszy od lat żaden kociołek nie wybuchł na jego zajęciach. Ba, nawet nie wykipiał. To było wręcz niezwykłe. Uczniowie byli cisi i, nawet jeśli normalnie podenerwowani jego obecnością, nadal zbyt spokojni. Odebrał dużo mniej punktów niż zwykł był to robić. Zwyczajnie nie miał czego skrytykować, a to zirytowało go bardzo. Czuł całym sobą, że coś się wydarzy.

Podczas z jednej z przerw spotkał na korytarzu Harry’ego, który natychmiast do niego podszedł.

― Co z tym mężczyzną?

― Właśnie idę do Albusa, żeby się dowiedzieć. Chcesz iść ze mną?

Potter obejrzał się na Granger, która gestem kazała mu się pośpieszyć.

― Teraz nie mogę. Muszę coś załatwić przed kolejną lekcją ― wytłumaczył się szybko.

― W porządku.

Zdarzenie z rana chyba nie wzburzyło zbytnio współmałżonka. Nie pokazywał tego po sobie w żaden sposób.

― Zapomniałeś odrobić jakiegoś zadania? ― zapytał, gdy Gryfonka czekała u wejścia do biblioteki, nerwowo sprawdzając czas.

― Nie. Musimy tylko coś sprawdzić ― rzucił szybko Harry i odwrócił się na pięcie, by odejść.

Severus nie dał się tak łatwo zbyć. Złapał go za ramię, zatrzymując miejscu. Pochylił się nad nim i mrużąc oczy, spytał cicho:

― Coś ukrywasz? Co znowu planujesz?

― Przejęcie Ministerstwa? Władzy nad światem? A nie, już to wszystko mam. Może więc wycieczkę na lody do Wenecji?

Humor Harry’ego spowodował, że Severus go puścił. Skoro mógł żartować, to chyba nie planował właśnie niczego niebezpiecznego.

Było jednak coś, co mistrz eliksirów dostrzegł już jakiś czas wcześniej. Najprostsze rozwiązania nigdy nie dotyczyły Pottera. Nie mógł jednak zabronić mu czegoś, gdy nawet nie był pewien, czy to naprawdę niebezpieczne. Musiał zaufać Harry’emu i Granger, bo przecież z nią znikał właśnie za drzwiami biblioteki, które otworzyli przed nim dwaj rośli wojownicy. Dwóch innych wkroczyło do środka i zamknięto za nimi drzwi.

Przez tego jednego Gryfona stał się nadopiekuńczy. Wszędzie widział niebezpieczeństwo i zagrożenie. Ale z drugiej strony, dlaczego nie miałby być tak ostrożny? Poranny atak świadczył, że nawet w Hogwarcie nie można czuć się bezpiecznie.

Ruszył do gabinetu dyrektora. Zastanie tam dwóch dygnitarzy z Egiptu nie było do końca niezwykłe zwłaszcza, że większość porannej poczty, którą czytał współmałżonek, pochodziła od nich.

― O, Severusie. Dobrze, że wpadłeś. Czy Harry ma jeszcze zajęcia?

― Tak, chociaż obecnie przebywa w bibliotece z panną Granger.

Zajął jeden z wolnych foteli, wcale się nie przejmując, że egipscy dostojnicy stoją. Bycie współmałżonkiem króla miało swoje plusy, a on, jako Ślizgon, zamierzał z nich skorzystać, choćby tylko po to, by utrzeć nos czy dwa.

― Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z Harrym Potterem o faraon Nikotris ― odezwał się oschle jeden z nich.

― Po zajęciach ― rzucił podobnym tonem Snape.

― Nie mamy czasu czekać.

― Jakoś mieliście czas czekać z reakcją, gdy „zgubiła” się wam faraon. Ja dbam o moją rodzinę. ― Na dźwięk własnych słów coś drgnęło przyjemnym ciepłem w Severusie, ale kontynuował: ― Jeśli uznaję, że zajęcia są dla rozwoju mojego współmałżonka ważniejsze, to musicie czekać. Dobrze wyszkolony czarodziej nie atakuje swego przeciwnika skrycie, czy przy pomocy zabójców, a wyzywa go na uczciwy pojedynek, jeśli ma plany względem niego. Wiem, egipskie szkoły oraz wysoko postawione rody, nie przykładają do tego tak mocnej ręki jak my.

Mistrz eliksirów nie byłby Ślizgonem, gdyby nie wykorzystał nadarzającej się sytuacji, by pognębić wujostwo Nikotris. Według niego, należało im się.

― To nie jest wina faraon. Odkryliśmy wraz z waszymi aurorami, że była pod bardzo potężnym zaklęciem kontroli. Cały czas myśli, że naprawdę chciała zrobić to, co zrobiła. Ciągle uważa Severusa Snape’a za wroga Harry’ego Pottera i chce go usunąć. ― Snape wręcz czuł, że obaj chcieli, żeby faktycznie tak było i ktoś go „usunął”.

Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na dyrektora, by potwierdzić słowa mężczyzny. Gdy ten kiwnął twierdząco głową, zwrócił się do dostojnika:

― Co dokładnie chcecie od Harry’ego Pottera? Zdjęcia zaklęcia kontroli nie wymagają jego osoby.

― By uwolnił faraon.

― Czy wcześniej tego nie potwierdził? ― przypomniał sobie słowa Albusa, gdy opowiadał mu o zdarzeniu w Wielkiej Sali, podczas którego go nie było. ― Jeśli udowodnicie, że nie działała z własnej woli, oskarżenie będzie nieważne. Chyba wszystko jasne, Albusie? Nie trzeba fatygować Harry’ego do tak błahej sprawy, prawda? ― zwrócił się do Dumbledore’a, czując palące spojrzenie mężczyzn.

― Błahej?! ― warknął pierwszy przez zęby.

Mężczyzna aż się zatrząsł z wściekłości.

― Wszystko załatwię w ciągu godziny, Severusie. Masz rację, nie trzeba interwencji Harry’ego.

Mistrz eliksirów wstał z zamiarem opuszczenia gabinetu, gdy został powstrzymany przez dłoń na swoim ramieniu.

― Myślisz, że jak Potter jest twoim współmałżonkiem, to wszystko ci wolno?

Severus spojrzał najpierw na rękę z kilkoma złotymi pierścieniami, potem na twarz mężczyzny, na której aż kipiał gniew.

― Jeżeli coś się panu nie podoba w moim zachowaniu, zapraszam na błonie. Tam możemy sobie jasno wytłumaczyć kilka spraw, które nie potrafią dotrzeć do pańskiego umysłu. Myślę, że odpowiednio jasno jestem panu w stanie wyklarować pewne szczegóły i wyperswadować inne.

Mężczyzna natychmiast puścił ramię Snape’a i odwrócił się do swego towarzysza, który tylko wzruszył ramionami, pozostawiając mu decyzję. Po pewnej chwili ją podjął.

― Za godzinę ― rzucił, odwracając się ponownie do Severusa.

Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał mu prosto w oczy z drwiącym uśmieszkiem.

― Za półtorej. Mam jeszcze zajęcia. I oczywiście mój współmałżonek będzie sekundantem.

Czarna szata zafurgotała gwałtownie, gdy opuszczał gabinet, pozostawiając mężczyzn w dziwnej ciszy. Zdecydował, że atakującym mężczyźnie porozmawia później, a efektowne wyjście w tej chwili było bardziej spektakularne, niż pozostanie.

Teraz musiał jeszcze poinformować Pottera o pojedynku. Wiedział, że jeśliby to przed nim zataił, ten byłby na niego zły. Jeśli nawet nie wściekły, a tego akurat nie chciał.

Po powrocie do sali lekcyjnej napisał krótką notkę i nakazał Zgredkowi dostarczyć ją Harry’emu, jak najszybciej.

Nie spodziewał się, że ten wpadnie do sali, gdy już rozpoczął swoje zajęcia.

― Z kim?! ― Bez wstępu zawołał od drzwi, a wszyscy obecni taksowali ich obu wzrokiem.

― Dostojnik z Egiptu.

― Dlaczego?

― Nie podobało mu się moje wtrącanie w sprawy Nikotris.

― Aha. ― Odpowiedz uspokoiła Pottera, bo zaczął się wycofywać.

― Potter, szlaban za przerywanie moich zajęć. Zgłoś się do swojej opiekunki Domu.

Do Severusa doleciało krótkie przekleństwo, ale udał, że go nie dosłyszał. Musiał teraz opanować klasę pełną Puchonów, zapatrzoną w niego jak w samego diabła.

― Do pracy! Instrukcja na tablicy! Minus dziesięć punktów za każdy niedokończony eliksir.

 

**OOOO**

 

Harry omal nie oszalał, gdy Zgredek dostarczył mu wiadomość od Severusa. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że kolejny zabójca chce usunąć jego męża, by dotrzeć do niego. Nie wiedzieli przecież jeszcze, że oni już dopełnili rytuału, łącząc nie tyle ciała, ale i magię. Wybiegł z sali, w której miał właśnie zaklęcia i nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na krzyki przyjaciół.

Spokojne odpowiedzi Snape’a i na dokładkę szlaban, skutecznie go ostudziły. Zdecydował się wrócić do biblioteki, bo z lekcji i tak już niewiele zrozumie, i kontynuować poszukiwania rogu.

Z Hermioną przebrnęli już przez mitologię mugolską, teraz pozostała historia czarodziejska. Dzięki skrzatom wiedział, że był użyty jeszcze przed Merlinem, co ułatwiało poszukiwania tylko w najstarszych zbiorach. Tyle, że tych wcale nie było mało. W końcu Hogwart mieścił jedną z największych bibliotek w Anglii. Gdy pani Pince zaprowadziła go do bocznego korytarza, oniemiał. Praca skrzatów lub odpowiednie zaklęcie utrzymywały to miejsce w czystości, ale i bez grubych warstw kurzu Harry wiedział, że tutaj naprawdę rzadko ktoś przychodzi. Może poza Hermioną.

― Najstarsze zwoje są na samym końcu. Bądź dla nich delikatny. Mają zaklęcia konserwujące, ale i tak łatwo je uszkodzić.

Westchnął i ruszył długim szpalerem regałów na drugi koniec. Całym ciałem czuł magię zawartą w tych zwojach i księgach. Jakby mijał żywe osoby. Zastanawiał się, czy dzięki temu mógłby znaleźć to, czego poszukiwał.

Zatrzymał się w miejscu po kilku krokach. Magia tego miejsca nagle się zmieniła. Ciągle rozróżniał moc poszczególnych, blisko niego leżących ksiąg, ale jednocześnie coś zmuszało go, by skierował się w całkiem inne miejsce.

Znał to uczucie.

Podobne miał, gdy Dumbledore chciał, żeby pomógł w Wizengamocie. Wtedy go posłuchał i wcale źle na tym nie wyszedł.

Minął kilka następnych regałów i skręcił w następną alejkę. Leżące tutaj księgi wzywały go dużo intensywniej. Zdjął te, które robiły to najmocniej i skierował się do wolnego stolika.

Rzucenie wzrokiem na zegar tuż nad biurkiem pani Pince uświadomiło mu, że nie pozostało mu wiele czasu. Nawet nie zauważył, że poszukiwania ksiąg zajęły mu ponad godzinę. Dla niego to była krótka chwila.

Musiał jeszcze wrócić po broń. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał walczyć. Swoje umiejętności raczej zaliczyłby nadal do podstawowych.

― Pani Pince, czy mogłaby pani przekazać Hermionie, by przejrzała te księgi? Ona wie, czego szukać. Za chwilę tu będzie.

Bibliotekarka zgodziła się, choć nie bardzo spodobał jej się pomysł, by drogocenne zwoje i księgi leżały sobie na stole, gdy wielu uczniów nie zwracało uwagi na szacunek do słowa pisanego.

Harry zauważył, że rzuciła jakiś czar na stolik i postawiła tabliczkę z rezerwacją. Widocznie profesorowie je zwykle używali, bo dotąd nie spotkał się z nią wcześniej. Może Hermiona z niej korzystała? W końcu to ona zapewne najczęściej przebywała w bibliotece.

Wrócił myślami do bieżącego problemu. W sypialni zmienił szybko szatę na jedną z koszul, które Severus nazywał „wyjściowymi” i przypiął pas z mieczem. Narzucił jeszcze na ramię swój płaszcz, choć nie z powodu zimna, bo był już przecież maj i ruszył na miejsce pojedynku. Z wiadomości wiedział, że ma nie czekać w kwaterach na Severusa, bo ten uda się na błonie zaraz po swoich zajęciach.

Na miejscu czekało już dwóch dygnitarzy egipskich, otoczonych, choć w pewnym oddaleniu przez zaciekawionych uczniów. Na jego widok przerwali rozmowę i pokłonili się. Obaj mieli podobne do jego miecza broń, a dodatkowo, jak przypuszczał sekundant, trzymał w dłoni wakizashi. Harry domyślał się, że któryś z nich stosuje podobna technikę co on. Severus uczył go, że nie należy zatrzymywać się tylko na jednym rodzaju białej broni. Każdy miecz, szpada, nawet sztylet mają swoje plusy i minusy, które powinien chociaż poznać, a najlepiej dobrze się z nimi zaznajomić. I mieć szansę się nimi posłużyć, kiedy zajdzie na to odpowiednia chwila.

Słyszał dobiegające zewsząd szepty pełne niepokoju i niecierpliwie poprawił swoją własną broń, przypiętą bezpiecznie do pasa. Zobaczył Rona, ale gdy ten chciał podejść, zabronił mu gwałtownym, choć dyskretnym kiwnięciem głowy.

Snape już się zbliżał. Uczniowie schodzili mu z drogi, by zaraz za nim przejście zamknąć.

― Mogę poznać jakieś szczegóły tego pojedynku? ― spytał Harry.

― Chcieli, abyś uwolnił Nikotris, choć wyraźnie wcześniej ustaliłeś, że po udowodnieniu niewinności faraon zostanie zwolniona.

― Znając twój charakter, zrównałeś ich z poziomem lochów i dlatego się pojedynkujecie. Mam rację?

Severus zamiast odpowiedzieć położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i pochylając się do ucha, szepnął:

― Gdybyś musiał walczyć, zabij jak najszybciej.

Harry wstrzymał oddech, gdy drugi sens tego polecenia dotarł do niego.

― Oszalałeś? Przecież ledwo co znam podstawy…

― Przewyższasz ich mocą. Nie daj im szansy użyć broni.

― Nie mam zamiaru walczyć! ― podniósł głos.

― I nie będziesz musiał.

― To po co…? ― umilkł jednak, widząc spojrzenie współmałżonka.

Nic a nic nie podobał mu się ten pojedynek. Jednak sam powiedział, że dopóki będzie on uczciwy, nie ukarze przeciwnika. Jak na razie wszystko było honorowe.

Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, gdy obserwował walczących. W panującej, dziwnie niepokojącej, ciszy każde uderzenie broni rozbrzmiewało wręcz jak grzmot. Do tego zaklęcia niczym pioruny przecinały powietrze. Ponieważ drugi sekundant nie kwapił się do postawienia tarczy ochronnej, by widzowie nie ucierpieli, Harry zrobił to zaraz przy pierwszym czarze.

Zmarszczone czoło Pottera było jedynym, co zobaczył z jego strony Egipcjanin. Jednak chyba samo to spowodowało, że poczuł się odrobinę nieswojo.

Ruchy Severusa były sprecyzowane i spokojne. Jakby to był pokaz, a nie pojedynek. Jego przeciwnik walczył gwałtownie i chaotycznie, jednak bez najmniejszych problemów dotrzymując kroku Snape’owi.

Harry był ciekaw, jak bardzo współmałżonek zirytował mężczyznę, skoro ten tak intensywnie walczył. Znając charakter mistrza eliksirów, to chyba nawet nie musiał pytać. Snape gdyby chciał to i świętego mógłby wyprowadzić z równowagi. W tym momencie naprawdę zaczął podziwiać Dumbledore’a. Tyle lat wytrzymać ze Snapem i jego specyficznym charakterkiem.

Pojedynek zaczął się przeciągać. Nawet pomimo kilku lekkich ran u obu, żaden nie dawał za wygraną. Teraz to Harry zaczął się irytować. Nie miał czasu na takie przepychanki, nawet jeśli chodzi tu o honor Severusa.

― Jeżeli nie skończysz tego w ciągu dwóch minut, to wracam do szkoły. Mam szlaban z McGonagall, który sam mi dałeś oraz Voldemorta na karku ― warknął przez zęby. ― Albo go przeproś, albo pokonaj. Naprawdę nie mam czasu na takie zabawy.

― Czyżbym słyszał irytację, panie Potter? ― spytał najspokojniej w świecie Severus, tonem, jakby właśnie pił kawę, a nie walczył.

Jego przeciwnik zirytował się podobnie jak Gryfon, tyle że takim lekceważeniem. Harry nie odpowiedział, obserwując cały czas pojedynek. Swoje zdanie już wypowiedział.

Miecze nie zatrzymały się nawet na chwilę. Snape parował każde uderzenie, ale sam rzadko atakował. Jednak, gdy to robił, na ciele Egipcjanina zawsze pojawiała się rana, chociaż żadne z cięć nie zagrażało życiu.

Severus Snape najwyraźniej bawił się ze swoim przeciwnikiem, choć słowo „ofiara” pasowałoby tu o wiele lepiej. Wzburzenie małżonka przywołało go trochę do porządku i, jakkolwiek pojedynek wydawał się mu zabawny, nie spodobał się jak widać Harry’emu.

Zakończył go w ciągu chwili dwoma uderzeniami ostrzem po dłoniach przeciwnika i prostym zaklęciem oszałamiającym, wysyłając go na murawę.

Uniósł ostrz ku górze i zapytał sekundanta:

― Przyjmujesz?

Ten podniósł dłonie w geście poddania, a zaraz potem pokłonił się Severusowi. Z czoła Harry’ego nie schodził ponury mars.

― Wygrałem ― zauważył Severus, kierując się w stronę zamku.

― Bawiłeś się nim. To nie było uczciwe. ― Harry zrównał z nim krok.

― To co? Miałem go pokonać w kilka sekund?

― Tak. Nie poniżyłbyś go na oczach większości szkoły. Może to i ślizgońskie, ale nie podobało mi się. A teraz wybacz mam ważniejsze sprawy niż taka zabawa w dorosłego.

Snape po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się głupio. Naprawdę kochał szermierkę, a gdy nie chodziło o życie, to lubił to wykorzystać. Chciał pokazać małżonkowi, ile taka walka może przynieść radości.

Cóż, Harry sprowadził go brutalnie na ziemię. Może sparing z Hooch byłby lepszym wyjściem niż dogadzanie swojej własnej próżności, nawet jeśli utemperował trochę Egipcjan.

Niemrawo wrócił do kwater, zauważając, że Harry tylko rzucił broń oraz płaszcz na fotel i ponownie wyszedł. Znając McGonagall nie wróci w ciągu najbliższych dwóch godzin.

― Witam, panie Potter ― przywitała go nauczycielka transmutacji, gdy Harry wszedł do jej gabinetu. ― Co tym razem się stało, że profesor Snape dał ci szlaban?

― Przepraszam, pani profesor, ale nie mam dziś czasu na odrabianie tego szlabanu. Muszę…

Minerva uniosła się w krześle, słysząc takie słowa ze strony Pottera.

― Słucham?

Harry prychnął zirytowany, wręcz na granicy wybuchu. Ledwo się powstrzymywał, aby nie uwolnić magii i swojej frustracji.

― Czy hasło „Voldemort” coś pani mówi, pani profesor?! ― warknął. ― Przyjdę, jak znajdę wolną chwilę. Muszę ocalić świat!

I wyszedł, pozostawiając kobietę w szoku.

 

**OOOO**

 

Potter ochłonął trochę, wracając do biblioteki. Dopiero, gdy opadł ciężko na krzesło naprzeciwko Hermiony, pojął co zrobił. Zamknął oczy i jęknął.

― Wszyscy mnie znienawidzą. McGonagall odbierze Lwom wszystkie punkty.

― Co się stało? ― Dziewczyna uniosła brew, ale nie oderwała wzroku od zwoju, który czytała.

― Właśnie jej powiedziałem, że nie mam czasu na odrabianie szlabanu i przyjdę go odrobić, jak znajdę wolną chwilę.

― No to w porządku ― mruknęła Gryfonka, notując coś szybko w notesie. ― Raczej szybko tego czasu nie będziesz miał. Musisz zdobyć róg, pokonać Voldemorta i demony, które się z nim sprzysięgły.

Harry patrzył na nią porażony jej spokojem.

― Dobrze się czujesz, Hermiono? Nic ci nie jest?

― Tak, dlaczego pytasz? ― Uniosła głowę, odrywając się wreszcie od tekstu.

― Nieważne ― westchnął i przysunął się bliżej, zerkając jej przez ramię do notatek. ― Coś znalazłaś?

― Kilka poszlak. Mają sporo rozbieżności w czasie oraz okoliczności użycia, jak i kształt „rogu”.

― Jednak?

― Jednak wszystkie te historie dotyczą jednego okręgu, co zawęża krąg poszukiwań.

Sięgnęła po inną książkę, otwierając ją na wcześniej zaznaczonej kawałkiem pergaminu stronie.

― Walia? ― zdziwił się Harry. ― Spory obszar.

Hermiona skopiowała mapę na pergamin, następnie zaczęła zaznaczać krzyżykami miejsca dosyć blisko siebie.

― Tutaj słyszano, widziano lub inaczej stwierdzono obecność artefaktu pasującego do naszego opisu. Tutaj to kielich, który uzdrawiał każdą ranę i chorobę - trochę jak Graal. Posiadał go mężczyzna, wędrujący od wioski do wioski. Nagle ślad po nim zaginał. Tutaj to szklana kula, która sprawiała cuda, nie dowiedziałam się jakie, nigdzie tego nie zanotowano. Także w rękach mężczyzny. Następne miejsca…

Harry oparł brodę na ręce, przypatrując się z bliska mapie i słuchając tłumaczeń Granger. Po piątym, czy siódmym miejscu jej głos zaczął przypominać Binnsa. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy powieki mu opadły i zasnął.

 

**OOOO**

 

Magia Harry’ego szarpnęła Severusem tak nagle, że omal nie spadł z krzesła, gdy niebezpiecznie odchyliło nim do tyłu. Tak potężnej fali magii jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł od strony małżonka. Natychmiast opuścił lochy i skierował się w stronę gabinetu McGonagall. Na piętrze, gdzie znajdowała się biblioteka, natychmiast wyczuł, że to tam obecnie znajdował się Harry. Wszyscy mijani uczniowie zbili się w grupki i szeptali zatrwożeni o kolejnym ataku Voldemorta. On nie zwracał na to uwagi, jedynie przebijał się przez nie

Obstawa wikingów na jego widok natychmiast otworzyła przed nim drzwi. Pozostali dwaj odgradzali uczniów od fotela, na którym siedział, całe szczęście przytomny Potter, a zaraz obok niego Granger, przytrzymująca mu okład na czole.

― Z drogi! ― warknął Severus, gdy nie mógł podejść do własnego współmałżonka.

Potter uniósł głowę tylko po to, by zaraz potem jęknąć i opaść ponownie na oparcie. Zgredek jak na zawołanie pojawił się z małą buteleczką o niebieskie zawartości.

― Co się stało? ― Snape już odbierał od niego miksturę i otwierał ją, by podać Gryfonowi.

Ten jednak odsunął jego dłoń, cicho mrucząc:

― Za chwilę, nie przeszkadzaj.

― Słucham? ― sapnął zszokowany za takie zachowanie na oczach uczniów.

― Cii, profesorze. ― Granger odciągnęła go kawałek, obserwując cały czas przyjaciela.

― Panno Granger…

― On rozmawia właśnie z Voldemortem, albo z tym drugim.

Mistrz eliksirów patrzył na nią, nie chcąc wierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał.

― Co robi Harry?!

― Pertraktuje. Chociaż oboje znamy wynik tej rozmowy.

― Skąd ta fala magii?

― Próbował przejąć Harry’ego, ale po pokazie siły drugi raz nie próbował.

― Przejąć? Jak? ― Severus poczuł nagle strach, że niebezpieczny sojusznik Czarnego Pana chciał wykorzystać to, co mogło zostać w Harrym ze Starożytnego Bóstwa.

― Zaczął chyba przez sen, bo Harry zdrzemnął się, gdy szukaliśmy… ― zamilkła, nie bardzo mogąc powiedzieć, bo przysięga nie pozwalała jej informować o niczym z zawartości notesu.

Odetchnęła głęboko i zaczęła tłumaczyć: ― Po prostu zasnął i poczułam tylko jego magię, która pozrzucała książki, przewracała uczniów. Zaraz potem Harry się obudził, ale blizna ciągle krwawiła. Usiadł w fotelu i rzucił, że z Nim rozmawia i mam nic nie mówić. Z dwie minuty później przyszedł pan.

Severus spojrzał na nią z niezbyt dobrze maskowanym lękiem.

― Czego może znowu chcieć od niego Czarny Pan? Chyba nie sądzi, że Potter ot tak odda mu cały świat?

 


	13. Podróż

**Kamień Małżeństw**  
  
 **Rozdział 13/90**  
  
 ** _Podróż_**  
  
Potter, odkąd wrócił z biblioteki, był niespokojny. Jego zachowanie niewiele się zmieniło od wcześniejszego, może poza jednym, wydawał się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Miotał się po kwaterze niczym dzikie zwierzę zamknięte w klatce. Siadał na dwie, trzy minuty w fotelu i potem znów zaczynał krążyć.   
Mistrz eliksirów obserwował go uważnie i w końcu zdecydował się zareagować.   
― Co się dzieje, Harry? ― zapytał spokojnie, gdy po prawie godzinie sytuacja się nie zmieniła.   
― Nic ― odrzekł mu tak ostro, że Snape w tym momencie dałby mu kolejny szlaban, choć pierwszego jeszcze nie odrobił, co łaskawie przypomniała mu McGonagall, gdy wraz z dyrektorem towarzyszyli im z biblioteki.   
Ani opiekunka Domu, ani Albus o nic nie pytali Harry’ego. Dumbledore tylko wymownie spojrzał na Severusa, co miało oznaczać, że ma się pojawić w jego gabinecie jak najszybciej i bez wykrętów zdać relację tego, co się wydarzyło.   
Na razie nie miał na to ochoty ani zamiaru. Zerkał na Gryfona, który nie przerywał swojej dziwnej pielgrzymki. Krążąc po pokoju, nagle przystawał, rozmawiając z krukami. Wtedy na jego twarzy widać było chwilową ulgę i jakby rezygnację. Potem znowu chodził, a jego ciało i ruchy zdradzały skrywane emocje. Severus westchnął; gdyby młody czarodziej na to pozwolił, mógłby mu pomóc, lecz musiałby wiedzieć, o co chodzi.   
A Harry wspominał i analizował ostatnie słowa Toma. To, czego się dowiedział, wyryło mu się głęboko w pamięci i, gdy o tym myślał, wciąż miał gęsią skórkę.   
 _― Nie wygrasz ze mną, Heimdallu._  
 _― Tak myślisz, Loki?_  
 _― Jestem tego więcej niż pewien._  
 _― Zaskoczę cię. Podobno jestem w tym ekspertem._  
 _― A tak, dotarło coś do mnie. Chłopiec, który przeżył ponownie dokonał cudu._  
 _― Czego chcesz?_  
 _― Wszystkiego._  
 _― Cóż, trudno było zgadnąć. Spóźniłeś się trochę. Zostałeś sam. Bez niczego._  
 _― Wystarczy, że będę mieć ciebie, Heimdallu._  
Ta rozmowa wciąż rozbrzmiewała w jego uszach. Wcale mu się nie podobał tok myślenia przeciwnika. Coraz bardziej zbliżało ich to do końca, którego on nie pragnął. Musiał działać jak najszybciej, a zarazem nie rozmyślać o tym, co dopiero nadejdzie. Każda zwłoka była niebezpieczna dla niego, jak i dla każdego człowieka na świecie.   
Nieustająca irytacja i podenerwowanie młodego króla czarodziejów trwały aż do kolacji. W chwili, gdy zegar wskazał porę posiłku, Gryfon uspokoił się w ułamku sekundy.   
Mistrz eliksirów wydawał się być nieco zaniepokojony tymi nagłymi zmianami nastroju swojego małżonka, lecz miał nadzieję, że wkrótce się dowie, co go trapi.   
  
 **OOOO**    
  
Harry stanął w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali, rozglądając się za paroma osobami. Podszedł do stołu Ślizgonów i zatrzymał przed Malfoyem.   
― Po kolacji u mnie ― rzucił chłodno Harry.   
Lekko drwiący uśmieszek zagościł na ustach Draco.   
― Czyżbym otrzymał audiencję u samego… ― Spojrzenie, którym obdarował go Gryfon spowodowało, że zerwał się na nogi i szybko dodał: ― Przyjdę.   
Zaraz potem uświadomił sobie, że stoi i rozejrzał się po sali. Zajął spokojnie z powrotem swoje miejsce, lekko zdezorientowany. Ten Gryfon potrafił dokonać dziwnych rzeczy. Obserwował uważnie, jak ten usiadł na swoim zwykłym miejscu i wymienił parę słów z   
Weasleyem, który szybko przytaknął. Przypuszczał, że otrzymał podobne „zaproszenie”.   
Wtedy zrozumiał, że Potter się zmienił i bardzo. Oczywiście zauważył to już dawno temu, ale ostatnie dni zmieniły w zachowaniu Lwa coś jeszcze. Wcześniej wyczuwało się w jego obecności potęgę i wiedziało się, że jest ona podparta ogromną mocą. Teraz doszła do tego coś jeszcze. Świadomość posiadanej władzy, a także wszelkie konsekwencje, jakie ona ze sobą niesie. No i przywileje, chociaż Draco nie sądził, aby Harry zaczął ich używać świadomie. Raczej będzie odpowiednio kierował ludźmi dookoła siebie, choć to mogło się spotkać z pewną niechęcią otoczenia. Niemniej było jasne, Potter nigdy nie wykorzysta tego w nieodpowiednim celu. Gryfon zawsze pozostanie Gryfonem, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo się zmienił.   
Teraz zaczęło go intrygować, czego może od niego chcieć Potter. Słyszał już dziś o incydencie w bibliotece i dobrze pamiętał, że w pewnym momencie poczuł potężną falę magii, która przetoczyła się niczym lawina przez Hogwart. Czego dokładnie to dotyczyło, nikt nie potrafił mu powiedzieć. Plotki wybuchły natychmiast i każda z nich wyolbrzymiała rozmaite ewentualności lepiej od rewelacji Skeeter z poprzednich lat.   
Spekulowano rozmaicie, co mogło wywołać ów tajemniczy incydent. Od warzenia mikstury przeciwko Voldemortowi i jej wybuch. Gdy to usłyszał, roześmiał się i potrzasnął głową. W tej plotce nie było nawet ziarnka prawdy. Widząc, że jeden z młodszych Ślizgonów ją powtarza, natychmiast wybił mu te bzdury z głowy. Skoro Snape ma świetnie wyposażone laboratorium w lochach, to po co miałby pozwolić Potterowi na przygotowywanie czegoś w tak nieodpowiednim miejscu, jak biblioteka? Draco tylko prychnął, spoglądając na innych.   
Innym pomysłem, jaki był powtarzany, to kolejny atak Czarnego Pana. Równie niedorzeczny, co poprzedni. Słyszał również, jak dziewczęta przekazywały sobie między stołami kolejne plotki mówiące o rozchwianiu emocjonalnym Złotego Chłopca z powodu odrzucenia przez własnego małżonka. Już nie wiedział, co myśleć, bo to, co do niego docierało… Jedno gorsze od drugiego.   
Miał nadzieję otrzymać informacje z pierwszej ręki, albo chociaż od Granger, bo przecież była wtedy z Potterem. Rozglądając się ostentacyjnie po Wielkiej Sali, zauważył, że Snape przygląda się mu dosyć wymownie, jakby także chciał wiedzieć, po co jego własny współmałżonek zwołuje zgromadzenie.   
Potem pojawiło się wieczorne wydanie Proroka i ich wspólne zaklęcie. Malfoy miał największą ochotę opuścić posiłek, gdy ze wszystkich stron otoczyły go podniecone szepty dziewczyn, a także sporej ilości chłopaków, dyskutujących o sypialnianych rewelacjach Pottera. Potem spojrzał na Snape’a i zmienił zdanie. Niby nic po sobie nie pokazywał, ale Draco znał go już zbyt długo, by nie widzieć tego, co inni mogli przeoczyć. Jego oczy. Tylko z nich można było wyczytać dumę.   
Ślizgon uśmiechnął się słabo i wrócił do czytania gazety, zerkając spoza niej na stół Gryfonów. Potter był zaczerwieniony jak burak, wyraźnie speszony, ale i on wydawał się być dumny z tego faktu. Co chwilę zerkał w stronę swego współmałżonka z uśmiechem, odpowiadając, bądź kręcąc głową na pytania ciekawskich Lwów, jednocześnie chyba ukracając ich dociekania.   
Po posiłku Ślizgon stawił się pod drzwiami kwater opiekuna jego Domu. Weasley deptał mu po piętach wraz z Granger, która trzymała kilka zwojów i chyba mapę.   
Wikingowie otworzyli przed nimi drzwi, jakby dostając jakiś znak.   
Potter stał przy kominku, a Severus nalewał właśnie herbatę do filiżanki.   
Bez zbędnych słów spotkanie się zaczęło.   
― Masz wszystko, Hermiono? ― zapytał wprost Harry.   
― Tak. ― Popatrzyła niepewnie w stronę mistrza eliksirów.   
― Myślę, że poza wiadomym faktem będziesz mogła powiedzieć Severusowi o reszcie ― poinformował ją Gryfon.   
― Rozumiem.   
Ta dziwna wymiana zdań była słuchana przez wszystkich zebranych. Niepewność, ale i zaciekawienie było bardzo dobrze widoczne na ich twarzach. Może z wyjątkiem Severusa. On zachował stoicki spokój.   
Harry wskazał Hermionie fotel, a sam rozłożył mapę na stoliku. Severus zajął drugi fotel, a Malfoy i Weasley musieli podzielić się kanapą.   
― Zacznij, Hermiono ― poprosił Potter, nie zajmując na razie żadnego miejsca siedzącego.   
― Harry i ja poszukujemy od jakiegoś czasu pewnego artefaktu…   
― Oka Odyna? ― wtrącił się natychmiast Draco i urwał, gdy poczuł na sobie wzrok Severusa, który chciał się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o tym szczególnym sekrecie.   
― Nie. Nie przerywaj, Malfoy ― rzekł spokojnie Harry i kiwnął w stronę dziewczyny, by kontynuowała.   
― Wiemy, że jest potężny i może wspomóc Harry’ego w walce z Voldemortem oraz z jego sojusznikami.   
― Nie zostało mu ich zbyt wielu. ― Znów odezwał się Malfoy, ale wzrok Pottera spowodował, że zadrżał.   
Weasley był bardziej dosadny i klepnął go w ramię.   
― Jeśli się zamkniesz, fretko, to szybciej się wszystkiego dowiesz!   
Snape przewrócił oczami. Ewidentne przyzwyczajenia nigdy się nie zmienią. Nawet jeśli pewne rody połączyły się w związku małżeńskim.   
― Mogę? ― odezwała się Hermiona widząc, że nowy i stary Weasley chcą rozpocząć raczej dłuższą dyskusję i to wcale nie na temat.   
Harry przysiadł na oparciu fotela Severusa, obserwując trojkę przyjaciół. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak Snape zareaguje na jego propozycję, co do wyprawy po róg, ale chciał mieć właśnie ich wszystkich u swego boku. Syriusz i Remus byli gdzieś w Anglii, wysłani przez Albusa na rekonesans. Nie wiedział, kiedy wrócą, a on sam nie mógł czekać. Przypuszczał, że większość Zakonu sprawdza, co Tom planuje.   
― Jeśli chodzi o ścisłość ― zaczęła Gryfonka ― bardziej martwi nas mroczna istota, z którą Voldemort zawarł sojusz niż śmierciożercy. Według listy nie zostało ich nawet dziesięciu u jego boku.   
― Mroczna istota? ― spytał Draco, otrzymując tym razem bolesnego kuksańca od Rona.   
Hermiona zerknęła znów w stronę Harry’ego, szukając potwierdzenia. Kiwnął jej ponownie głową, by nie przerywała.   
― Riddle przywołał demona lub demony i zawarł z nimi pakt. To dzięki nim posiadł wiedzę, jak przywołać Starożytne Bóstwo, czy rzucić zaklęcie snu na wszystkich ludzi, czarodziejów lub też nie. Przypuszczam, że Księgi Mroku Salazara zawierają wiedzę właśnie z zakresu przyzwań mrocznych istot.   
― A także łączenia mocy bez więzów krwi, domu i całej tej tradycyjnej reszty ― dodał cicho Potter.   
― Wracając do głównego tematu tego spotkania ― przejęła pałeczkę na powrót Granger. ― Chcemy sprawdzić pewien teren, gdzie przypuszczalnie może znajdować się poszukiwany przez nas artefakt.   
Harry poczuł, jak ramię Severusa obejmuje go w pasie. Zerknął na niego, zauważając, że mężczyzna raczej nie jest zadowolony. Ujął trzymającą go dłoń i splótł palce.   
― Dlaczego oni? ― odezwał się nagle mistrz eliksirów, wskazując na pozostałą trójkę.   
― A dlaczego nie?   
― To niebezpieczne.   
― Nic mi nie wiadomo, by Tom szukał tego artefaktu. Będziemy wśród mugoli. Co może nam grozić?   
Severus powstrzymał się od dalszego komentowania nieroztropnych jego zdaniem decyzji małżonka i stwierdził jedynie:   
― Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie. I co to w ogóle za artefakt?   
Harry przymknął oczy. Wiedział, że przekonanie mistrza eliksirów do tej wyprawy będzie trudne, a niewiadome, których nie udało mu się wyjaśnić, z całą pewnością nie pomogą mu w tym.   
― Dokładnie nie wiemy. Przypuszczamy, że jakiś zbiornik mocy, albo jej wzmacniacz.   
Snape spojrzał na niego i spytał tylko:   
― Ciągle tylko przypuszczenia, a może coś konkretnego?   
― Nie ― odparł krótko Harry, urywając ten szczególny temat i spojrzał na Granger. ― Kontynuujmy.   
Dziewczyna pochyliła się nad mapą, wskazując kolejno wymieniane punkty.   
― To Tregaron, w hrabstwie Ceredigion, księstwo Walii. Tu obok znajdują się trzy dziwne miejsca, które chcemy sprawdzić. Jak widzicie, nie występuje tu żadna roślinność, aż do krawędzi rowów. O, tu.   
― Skąd masz taką mapę? Widać nawet drzewa na placu w mieście ― odezwał się Weasley, przyglądając się dokładniej.   
― To zdjęcie satelitarne. Poprosiłam o nie rodziców. Kiedy indziej ci to wytłumaczę, Ron. Według zdobytych informacji to w tych miejscach zdarzyły się niezwykłe dla mugoli oraz magiczne dla czarodziejów eksplozje.   
― Musiały być ogromne ― zauważył Malfoy, sprawdzając skalę zdjęcia.   
Harry przemilczał fakt, że Draco wie, jak to zrobić.   
― Tak, były. Dlatego chcemy iść tylko w piątkę. Wikingowie zwracaliby na siebie za dużo uwagi, poza tym nie są zbyt silni magicznie. Grupa dorosłych tym bardziej rzucałaby się w oczy, a tego nie chcę.   
― Dlaczego ja? ― zapytał Ślizgon.   
― A dlaczego nie? ― powtórzył Harry tę samą odpowiedź, co Severusowi.   
Nawet jeżeli to kruki zaproponowały udział tego konkretnego blondyna, sam uznał to za całkiem dobrą sugestię. Jak to kiedyś stwierdził Severus: „Ślizgon musi pilnować Gryfona, by nie zrobił czegoś głupiego”.   
― W porządku ― zgodził się Draco z kąśliwym uśmieszkiem, jakby takie wytłumaczenie było wystarczające.   
― Nie wiem, ile nam zajmie poszukiwanie, dlatego zarezerwowałam nam trzy pokoje w Talbot Hotel, a nie będzie problemu z czterema, jeżeli obecność Rona będzie ci przeszkadzać ― rzuciła z uśmiechem w stronę Malfoya.   
― Czy zostało w ogóle coś do zrobienia dla nas, skoro wszystko już tak dokładnie zaplanowałaś wyprawę? ― zauważył Ron.   
― Oczywiście. Nie bez powodu wybrałam właśnie ten hotel. Jest XIII-wieczny i oprócz turystów przewija się przez niego cała masa tamtejszych mieszkańców. To idealne miejsce do zdobywania informacji.   
― Będziemy zbyt podejrzanie wyglądali, jeśli zaczniemy wypytywać ludzi.   
― Nie, ponieważ jedziemy tam jako uczniowie szkoły, badający historię, a dokładnie połączenie mitów oraz legend z rzeczywistymi faktami.   
― Czyli nam została najbrudniejsza robota ― mruknął Weasley zrezygnowany. ― Pewnie będziemy jeszcze kopać w tych dołkach.   
― Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba ― rzucił Harry. ― Sądzę, że zaklęcie przywołujące powinno nam wystarczyć, jeśli znajdziemy się wystarczająco blisko artefaktu.   
― Czyli jestem potrzebny wam jako pilnujący was nauczyciel? ― stwierdził sucho Snape.   
― Nie tylko. Ale to później. Najpierw trzeba go znaleźć ― odpowiedział Potter, unikając w ten sposób dokładniejszej odpowiedzi.   
Severus podejrzewał, że to nadal nie jest wszystko, co przed nim ukrywano. Hermiona zbyt wiele razy dziwnie milkła przy tłumaczeniach o artefakcie i za każdym razem zawsze patrzyła na jego małżonka, wyraźnie szukając aprobaty i pozwolenia. Pozwolił, aby tego tematu nie poruszać, natomiast inna kwestia wydała się mu dość istotna.   
― Co ze szkołą? ― zapytał.   
― To chyba najmniejszy teraz problem ― odparł Gryfon, wstając. ― Chciałbym wyruszyć z samego rana, jeszcze przed śniadaniem, żeby nie wzbudzać sensacji i kolejnych plotek. Poproszę dyrektora, o uruchomienie jutro kominków u Draco oraz w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, abyście mogli przybyć tutaj. Aportujemy się kilkanaście kilometrów od celu i dojedziemy tam pociągiem. W ten sposób nie wzbudzimy żadnych niepotrzebnych podejrzeń. Na miejscu możemy kogoś wynająć, albo zwyczajnie się przejdziemy na miejsce poszukiwań.   
Prychnięcie ze strony Malfoya mogło oznaczać dezaprobatę tego pomysłu, ale sam Draco nic nie powiedział, gdy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli.   
― To chyba tyle. Jeśli czegoś potrzebujecie, złóżcie zamówienie u Zgredka. Wszystko dostarczy. I żadnych ekstrawagancji, Draco. To ma być szkolna wycieczka mugoli. Nie noszą wtedy jedwabi i złota. Jak najprostszy, wygodny strój, który ewentualnie moglibyście bez żalu pobrudzić.   
Ron parsknął śmiechem, widząc minę Ślizgona.   
― Chyba sobie kpisz. Mam wyjść do ludzi…   
Harry pozostał nieugięty i posłał Malfoyowi ostre spojrzenie.   
― Tak. Wyjdziesz skromnie ubrany, albo możesz zostać w Hogwarcie. Masz wolny wybór. Nie mogę zmusić cię do czegokolwiek.   
― To okrutne, Potter.   
― A ja jestem ciekawa, jak będziesz wyglądał w koszuli w kratkę, ogrodniczkach i w butach z cholewkami do kolan ― dorzuciła rozbawiona Granger, chichocząc niekontrolowanie.   
― Daj mi jeszcze słomiany kapelusz i każ wypasać krowy, to… sam nie wiem ― urwał Draco, widząc uniesione brwi Harry’ego. ― No, dobra ― mruknął ugodowo.   
― Nie jest tak źle, Malfoy. Mugole też mają dobre marki ubrań. Jeśli dobrze sprecyzujesz swoje wymagania myślę, że skrzaty znajdą coś odpowiedniego ― zauważył kompromisowo Harry.   
― I chwała Merlinowi.   
Pożegnali się krótko i Harry zwrócił się do Severusa, gdy już zostali sami:   
― Pójdę jeszcze do dyrektora ustalić sprawę kominków i świstoklika. Niebawem wrócę.   
Mistrz eliksirów kiwnął głową, ale przytrzymał współmałżonka za rękę, gdy ten chciał otworzyć drzwi.   
― Czy poznam resztę szczegółów przed tą wyprawą?   
― Jeszcze nie, Severusie. Przepraszam. Musisz uzbroić się w cierpliwość, dopóki nie upewnię się co do artefaktu. Jeśli moje przypuszczenia się sprawdzą, wszystko ci powiem.   
― Dlaczego nie teraz?   
― Bo są to rzeczy, z których na pewno nie będziesz zadowolony. Mogę już iść?   
Severusowi nie podobała się ta odpowiedź. Jego niepokój wzrósł. Czy o tę wyprawę chodziło? Czy o artefakt, którego poszukiwał Harry?   
Gdy współmałżonek wyszedł do Albusa, czuł się postawiony pod ścianą. Sytuacja była bez wyjścia. Jakby stracił całkowitą możliwość chronienia Harry’ego. Jakby ten wymykał mu się z rąk. Oddalał, a on tylko mógł stać i patrzeć, jak ten znika w oddali.   
  
 **OOOO**    
  
Rozmowa z Dumbledorem wydawała się Harry’emu odrobinę dziwna. Dyrektor zgadzał się na wszystko, co zaproponował, czy poprosił. W pewnej chwili nie wytrzymał i zapytał, dlaczego to robi.   
― Chłopcze, czy to nie jasne? Jesteś królem czarodziejskiego świata. ― Harry przewrócił oczami na to określenie, a Albus zaśmiał się, widząc jego minę. ― Och, chyba nie jest tak źle? A tak naprawdę, to raczej nie muszę tłumaczyć swojej zgody. Nawet gdybyś jej nie otrzymał i tak zrobiłbyś to, co zaplanowałeś. Tak jak zbiegłeś na boisko i odesłałeś Starożytne Bóstwo, choć próbowano cię powstrzymać. Czyż nie, Harry?   
Cóż, w tym twierdzeniu było sporo racji. To musiał starszemu mężczyźnie przyznać. Albus wstał, obszedł swoje biurko i stanął naprzeciw Pottera, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.   
― Zawsze robisz to, co uważasz za słuszne. Jak dotąd nikt nie poniósł szkody z tego powodu, a dodatkowo uratowałeś wiele istnień. Dlaczego mam cię powstrzymywać, skoro twoje działania przyczyniają się z każdym dniem do zwycięstwa? To jakby blokować wodę, chcącą ugasić pożar. Rób to, co musisz, mój chłopcze.   
I Harry miał zamiar posłuchać, chociaż na koniec Severus pewnie będzie na niego wściekły jak smok. Lepsze jednak to, niż nieszczęście całego świata.   
Odetchnął głęboko, zanim wszedł do ich kwatery.   
― Już jestem ― oznajmił, zamykając za sobą drzwi.   
Wikingowie właśnie wymieniali się na nocną grupę, więc tylko pomachał do odchodzących na spoczynek mężczyzn.   
Dziwne nadal był dla Harry’ego sam fakt posiadania prywatnej straży. Przypuszczał jednak, że bycie królem w wieku siedemnastu lat zalicza się do jeszcze dziwniejszych. A o małżeństwie lepiej nie wspominać.   
Opadł na swój fotel i przymknął na moment powieki. Miał jeszcze kilka rzeczy do przygotowania, ale najpierw musiał poukładać własne myśli.   
― Wszystko w porządku? ― usłyszał pytanie lekko podszyte troską.   
― Tak. Dyrektor wszystko załatwi ― westchnął na koniec.   
― To dlaczego wzdychasz?   
― Po prostu chciałbym, żeby to wszystko już się skończyło. Mam ochotę usiąść w ogrodzie i nic nie robić. Niech świat pokręci się chwilę beze mnie.   
― Nawet jak ciebie nie będzie, pokręci się dalej i tak ― zauważył cierpko Severus, zanurzając dłonie w jego włosach, gdy stanął obok fotela.   
Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał do góry. Wydawało mu się, że jego serce nagle straciło swój rytm. A zaraz potem Snape go pocałował. Niby nic niezwykłego. Po prostu pochylił się i złożył na jego ustach ulotny pocałunek. Tyle, że on nie chciał, aby ten trwał tak krótko. Już miał wyciągnąć rękę, by złapać Snape’a za szatę ponownie, przyciągnąć do siebie, gdy ten ruszył do sypialni.   
― Wykąp się, a ja powiem skrzatom, co jeszcze będzie nam potrzebne.   
Pozostało mu posłuchać. Dłuższą chwilę stał pod strumieniem ciepłej wody, zanim zaczął się myć. Gdy wrócił do sypialni, Severus wyminął go i także poszedł się wykąpać.   
Potter usiadł na brzegu łóżka, rozmyślając nad ostatnimi dniami. Ciągle się coś działo, wrzało niczym w ulu. A jeśli się nie myli i Voldemort zadziała, to wkrótce będzie jeszcze gorzej, jak w mrowisku, w które ktoś wbił patyk.   
Po stronie Severusa zauważył wydanie Proroka. Nie było zdjęcia, ale nagłówek był wystarczająco insynuujący, by Harry się zarumienił.   
„Związek Snape-Potter skonsumowany”, a pod nim opis ich wspólnego zaklęcia.   
Chciał sprawić przyjemność Severusowi, a nie wywoływać kolejne spekulacje na temat ich małżeństwa.   
― Spodziewałem się tego ― odezwał się Severus, wchodząc i widząc, co czyta.   
― To i tak była kwestia czasu ― zauważył Harry, odkładając gazetę.   
Położył się i odwrócił w stronę części Snape’a, gdy ten siadał.   
― Chyba nie jesteś zły, że tak bez wcześniejszej rozmowy postanowiłem wyruszyć?   
― Trochę. ― Severus zgasił świece i pokój pogrążył się w półmroku, rozjaśniany tylko słabym blaskiem ognia z kominka w salonie. ― Jednak wiem, że jesteś Gryfonem i masz to w swojej naturze. Najpierw działasz, potem myślisz. Do tego zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić, Harry.   
Młody mężczyzna westchnął i przysunął się bliżej. Severus objął go bez słowa. Potter ułożył się wygodniej, kładąc głowę na jego piersi, wsłuchując się w bicie tego szczególnego dla niego serca.   
  
 **OOOO**  
  
Rano w salonie czekały dwa spakowane plecaki. Severus po raz ostatni zerknął do swojego, czy ma wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. Harry zrobił to samo, dorzucając kilka fiolek eliksiru na sen, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł spać z małżonkiem.   
Skrzat zapakował rzeczy na kilka dni według wcześniejszych poleceń.   
Chwilę później do salonu przybyła kominkiem reszta grupy.   
Potter zamrugał, widząc Malfoya, a potem westchnął cierpiętniczo. Pewnych predyspozycji nie ukryją najzwyczajniejsze ubrania. Draco ubrany w szarą koszulą z podwiniętymi rękawami i powycierane jeansy nadal wyglądał jak arystokrata.   
 _Natura i tak wyjdzie,_ pomyślał Harry, potrząsając głową   
― Próbowałam, Harry ― zauważyła jego spojrzenie Hermiona. ― Był wcześniej w pokoju wspólnym, ale w cokolwiek go ubrałam…   
― Rozumiem, Hermiono. Nie ma sprawy. Przecież i wśród mugoli są bogacze. Może być synem jakiegoś potentata, który chce nauczyć syna, jak to jest żyć wśród pospólstwa, dlatego chodzi do publicznej szkoły.   
Severus przyznał mu rację. Nawet mugolskie dzieci w Hogwarcie były podzielone na biedne i bogate. Magia nie wybierała przez status społeczny.   
― Gotowi? ― zapytał, stając przy swoim plecaku i wyciągając przed siebie starą rękawicę ogrodniczą. Miała im posłużyć jako świstoklik do małego miasteczka kilka stacji przed miejscem docelowym.   
Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami i złapali za palce rękawiczki. Po wypowiedzeniu słowa aktywującego ruszyli.   
Pojawili się nas kraju lasu, kilkanaście metrów od niewielkiego dworca. Prawdę mówiąc, był to tylko przystanek z czterema ławkami w środku i tablicą odjazdów pociągu. Hermiona szybko do niej podeszła, sprawdzając rozkład.   
― Za kwadrans przyjedzie pociąg ― poinformowała grupę zadowolona z tego faktu. Im szybciej znajdą się na miejscu, tym będą mieć więcej czasu na poszukiwania.   
― A gdzie kupimy bilety? ― zauważył Ron. ― Tu nie ma kasy.   
― U konduktora. Takie małe dworce nie mają kas. To nieopłacalne ― odparła dziewczyna.   
Przeszli na peron. Harry rozglądnął się, ale z każdej strony otaczał ich las, który kończył się tuż przy torach.   
― Cicho tu coś.   
― A czego oczekiwałeś, Potter? Przecież jesteśmy tu tylko my ― zadrwił Draco, poprawiając ubranie.   
Snape milczał. Obserwował małżonka, który spacerował wzdłuż peronu. Uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie tłumaczeń Granger. Potter wyglądał w mugolskim ubraniu dużo bardziej dostojnie nawet od Malfoya. Widział to także po spojrzeniach przyjaciół, ale nikt nic nie powiedział, więc i on przemilczał tę uwagę. Jak stwierdził Harry, nawet wśród mugoli są ludzie majętni. To teraz jest ich dwóch w grupie. Jego potęga wyzierała z każdego ruchu i gestu, choć zapewne Gryfon nie był tego świadomy. Czarna koszula i spodnie Severusa także już zwyczajniejsze nie mogły być, tak więc on, Weasley oraz Granger jako jedyni pasowali tak naprawdę do mugolskiego otoczenia.   
Pociąg wreszcie nadjechał i szybko znaleźli wolny przedział. Severus i Harry udali się do konduktora po bilety. Potter musiał złapać małżonka za rękaw, gdy ten chciał rzucić na mugola zaklęcie zapomnienia. Szybkie wytłumaczenie konduktorowi, że brak legitymacji nie jest spowodowany zapominalstwem, a awarią pojazdu, który szkoła wynajęła. Nie przypuszczali, że będą musieli korzystać z kolei, więc zwyczajnie potrzebnych dokumentów nie zabrali.   
― To jakaś głupota ― burknął Severus zdegustowany, gdy wracali do przedziału. ― To chyba logiczne, że jesteście uczniami i ulga wam się należy. Nie wyglądacie na dorosłych.   
― Och, proszę, Severusie. Ani czas, ani miejsce na takie tematy. Nie zbiednieję z powodu kilku funtów mniej.   
Oburzenie Snape’a było nadal widoczne, gdy otworzyli drzwi przedziału.   
― Coś się stało? ― spytała natychmiast Granger.   
― Konduktor nie chciał dać nam zniżki, bo nie mamy legitymacji i Severusa trochę poniosło. Chciał go zobliviatować.   
Mężczyzna prychnął cicho.   
― Jak długo będziemy jechać? ― zmienił temat mistrz eliksirów, krzyżując ręce na piersi, gdy usiadł koło drzwi.   
Harry zajął miejsce obok, mając z drugiej strony Hermionę. Pomiędzy Ronem i Draco było także wolne miejsce, ale Gryfon na wszelki wypadek wolał nie być na drodze „argumentów”, gdyby tych dwóch zaczęło się nagle o coś kłócić.   
― Około godziny. Przyjedziemy akurat na śniadanie, które już zamówiłam.   
― Kiedy? ― zdziwił się jej zapobiegliwością Harry.   
― Na stacji. Mój telefon działa, odkąd opuściliśmy Hogwart. Grupa profesora Snape’a oczekiwana jest w okolicach godziny dziewiątej.   
― Granger, czasami to się ciebie boję ― rzucił Draco, spoglądając na dziewczynę kompletnie zaskoczony jej świetną organizacją.   
― I dlatego mam lepsze wyniki niż twoje.   
Harry przestał się przysłuchiwać i spojrzał w stronę okna. Czuł na sobie wzrok Severusa, który ujął jego dłoń, po raz kolejny ignorując obecność jego przyjaciół.   
Jego umysł zaprzątnęły inne myśli. Co zrobi współmałżonek, jeśli podejrzenia Hermiony okażą się prawdziwe? Jeżeli faktycznie róg mógł go zabić po użyciu? Nie podobała mu się ta perspektywa. Z różnych powodów. Nie miał ochoty umierać. Nie teraz, gdy wreszcie zaznał trochę szczęścia u boku Severusa. Był przekonany, że jego uczucia są odwzajemnione i zdołał skruszyć barierę wokół serca surowego mistrza eliksirów. Nie chciał go zasmucać swoim odejściem, jeżeli faktycznie taka sytuacja by nastąpiła. Obawiał się, że coś takiego złamałoby doszczętnie Snape’a, choć pewnie nie pokazałby tego po sobie. Znów stałby się zgorzkniały i nieznośny dla otoczenia, jak za czasów szpiegowania Voldemorta.   
― Wszystko w porządku, Harry? ― szepnął nagle Severus, pochylając się w jego stronę. ― Zbladłeś.   
Potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy, ale nie potrafił wydobyć w tej chwili z siebie głosu.   
Przeraził się nagle, co mógłby zrobić Snape, gdyby on odszedł. Musiał kilka razy głęboko odetchnąć, zanim opanował emocje. Wszyscy na niego patrzyli zaniepokojeni, ale co mógłby im powiedzieć?   
Granger uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i wyciągnęła w jego stronę tabliczkę czekolady. Dementora nie było co prawda w pobliżu, ale chłód, jaki w tej chwili czuł w swoim wnętrzu Harry, był porównywalny. Z przyjemnością odłamał kawałek i zjadł, odganiając natrętne i przykre myśli.   
  
 **OOOO**


	14. Artefakt

**Kamień Małżeństw**  
  
 **Rozdział 14(91)**    
  
 ** _Artefakt_**  
  
Tregaron okazał się maleńkim miasteczkiem, ale w sam raz na potrzeby grupy. Talbot Hotel stał przy Dewi Rol dokładnie tak, jak powiedziała im w pociągu Gryfonka. Zostali przyjęci bardzo gorąco i życzliwie, co zaskoczyło męską część wyprawy mimo wcześniejszym zapewnieniom Granger. To było niezwykłe. Miasteczko, choć było wcześnie, sprawiało wrażenie, jakby ostatnie nieszczęścia tu nie sięgały.   
Gospodyni w pierwszej chwili nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego jeden z uczniów śpi w tym samym pokoju co profesor, ale jedno zdanie Severusa ją uciszyło i powstrzymało dalsze dociekania.   
― Bo to arogancki bachor, którego nawet w nocy należy mieć na oku, żeby wybić mu z głowy wędrówki.   
Mistrz eliksirów kątem oka zerknął na małżonka, który wszedł rolę zbuntowanego nastolatka i prychnął buńczucznie. Gdy cała ich grupa odebrała klucze, prócz niego, Harry wsadził ręce w kieszenie spodni i udał oburzonego takim traktowaniem. Oba klucze do ich wspólnego pokoju znalazły się w dłoni Snape’a.   
Kobieta przyjrzała się swoim gościom i nachyliła nieznacznie w stronę Severusa:   
― Ta dzisiejsza młodzież. Prawie dorośli, a nadal jak dzieci, które trzeba nieustannie pilnować ― szepnęła konspiracyjnie właścicielka, zamykając księgę gości. ― Śniadanie zaraz podamy w jadalni ― dodała głośniej, zwracając się do pozostałych.   
Gdy szli na górę, Harry potrząsnął głową, zauważając rozbawione spojrzenia Rona i Malfoya i piorunującą ich Hermionę, mamroczącą coś o ogromnej wadze ich misji i poszukiwaniach.   
Szybko zostawili rzeczy w pokojach, a następnie odświeżyli się nieco po podróży i zeszli do jadalni, która nawet o tak wczesnej porze była częściowo zapełniona.   
Młodzi czarodzieje byli tym zaskoczeni.   
― Zawsze tak tu ruchliwie? ― zapytał Draco młodej kelnerki, która wraz z właścicielką ich obsługiwała.  
― Przeważnie. Nie narzekamy na brak gości. Mamy bardzo smaczne dania, to dlatego.   
Dziewczyna nie kłamała. Śniadanie zniknęło szybko. Nawet Malfoy nie narzekał, choć właśnie tego można byłoby się po nim spodziewać. Natomiast młody Weasley był w siódmym niebie i na szczęście nie wyrażał swojego zachwytu zbyt entuzjastycznie. Severus zauważył, że Harry nagle przerwał posiłek i zasłuchał się w słowa kruków. Czarodzieje udali, że to całkiem normalne, ale i tak nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi.   
― Chyba mają tu naprawdę sporo turystów, skoro nic ich nie dziwi ― zauważył szeptem Ron, gdy Potter nadal słuchał, a oni rozglądali się ostrożnie po innych stolikach.   
Zarówno pracownicy, jak i goście pogrążeni byli we własnych sprawach. Można było odnieść wrażenie, jakby Wielka Cisza nie dotknęła zarówno mieszkańców, jak i przebywającym w miasteczku turystów.   
W pewnym momencie rozmowa z krukami dobiegła końca równie niespodziewanie, jak się zaczęła.   
― Możemy już iść? ― zapytał nagle Harry, rozglądając się dookoła.   
Bez zbędnego tłumaczenia wstał, nie kończąc posiłku i czekał niecierpliwie przy krześle.   
― Gdzieś ci się spieszy? ― drażnił go Draco, z premedytacją opóźniając odejście od stołu.   
Potter jednak zignorował go i skierował się nagle w stronę wyjścia. Nie mieli innego wyboru jak podążyć za nim, żeby go nie zgubić.   
Mistrz eliksirów westchnął ciężko i bez słowa ruszył za małżonkiem, który już zdążył wyjść z budynku. Na szczęście, wciąż pozostawał w zasięgu wzroku. Wkrótce cała czwórka starała się dogonić Pottera.   
Na progu Harry rozejrzał się i następnie przeszedł na przeciwną stronę placu, przy którym stał hotel. Tu zaczynała się Chapel Street. To na jej końcu, według mapy, miały znajdować się ślady po użyciu rogu. Pottera jakby coś ciągnęło w tym właśnie kierunku.   
― Harry, zaczekaj! ― wołała Hermiona, ale to Severus złapał go za ramię i zatrzymał w miejscu.   
― Co się dzieje, Harry? ― spytał zaniepokojony.   
― Muszę tam iść i zobaczyć to miejsce ― tłumaczył się niecierpliwie Gryfon, nie patrząc nawet na mistrza eliksirów. ― Kruki twierdzą, że to bardzo ważne i pilne.   
― Ale wylatywać jak poparzony z hotelu chyba nie musiałeś? ― zauważył Ron, podpierając się i kręcąc głową.   
― Musiałem. Nalegały na pośpiech, a w takich momentach im ufam.   
― Dlaczego?   
Harry próbował sobie przypomnieć, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł. Myślał, że już całkiem dobrze dogaduje się z tymi ptakami, choć jak widać nadal pewne szczegóły mu umykały, gdy kończył rozmowy. W czasie dyskusji zawsze wszystko rozumiał i pamiętał, ale gdy tylko przestawały mówić, zapominał o pewnych rzeczach.   
― Nie pamiętam ― mruknął i wyrwał się spod ręki Snape’a.   
Odwrócił się na pięcie, pchany niepowstrzymaną potrzebą dotarcia na miejsce, które było tak blisko.   
Szybko mijał sklepy, nie zwracając ani na nie, ani na ludzi większej uwagi. Parł do przodu niezłomny. Przyjaciele oraz współmałżonek podążyli za nim, choć starając się zachować pozory i wyglądać jak uczniowie ze swym profesorem.   
Niebawem ostatnie zabudowania pozostawili za sobą i mogli przestać udawać. Natychmiast dołączyli do Pottera. Dopiero teraz dostrzegli prawdziwy rozmiar „dziur”, których prawdy nie ukazywało zdjęcie satelitarne. Mogli je ujrzeć już po wyjściu z miasta. Piaskowe połacie były naprawdę ogromne i wszystkie wyglądały całkiem podobnie. Owalne, z jednej strony ciemniejsze, jakby ktoś właśnie na tej części wypalił trawy. Tyle, że tu trawa nie rosła. Nawet najmniejsze jej źdźbło. Nic, tylko wszędzie jasny, miejscami ciemniejszy piach. Nawet większych kamieni nie było.   
― Jezioro i byłaby idealna plaża ― zauważył nagle Draco, gdy Harry w tej samej chwili się zatrzymał.   
Rozglądał się na wszystkie strony, jakby na kogoś czekał i nie bardzo jednak chciał, aby to spotkanie nastąpiło. Gdy w jego dłoni pojawiła się różdżka, Severus chciał na niego warknąć. Może i nie widzieli w pobliżu mugoli, ale niepożądany obserwator mógł w każdym momencie ich zobaczyć. Potem jednak usłyszeli ten szum, który powodował na plecach lodowate ciarki.   
Zza drzew odległego lasu coś kierowało się ostrożnie w ich stronę. Jakby właśnie na nich czekało. Nawet nie szło, ale unosiło tuż nad ziemią. Severus w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to dementor. Jednak one nie zachowywały się tak irracjonalnie, jeśli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo, gdy w pobliżu było źródło ich pożywienia.   
Potem pojawiła się kolejna istota, a zaraz za drugą, trzecia. Wyglądały identycznie, ale jednocześnie jakby nijakie, nieokreślone. Ich kontury ciągle się zmieniały, rozpływały, ulegały rozproszeniu, by w innym miejscu pojawić się ponownie, wracając do gospodarza.   
Potter obserwował je uważnie, a jego twarz wyrażała całkowity spokój. Jedynie lekko drżąca dłoń, ściskająca mocniej różdżkę, była jedyną oznaką, że sytuacja, w jakiej się znaleźli, nie należy do błahostek.   
― Zacznijcie szukać, teraz! ― ponaglił Harry, stając na drodze tych istot. ― To tutaj jest, inaczej by nie przybyły.   
― Ale gdzie dokładnie mamy szukać? ― zapytał nerwowo Draco, patrząc przerażony na dziwne widma przed nimi.   
Zepchnął dziewczynę, która wyglądała na kompletnie zaskoczoną pojawieniem się tych sunących niemal bezcielesnych stworzeń, za plecy Weasleya i stanął tuż obok niego. Ron uniósł brwi na ten akt heroizmu, ale tylko nieznacznie uniósł kąciki ust i nic nie powiedział.   
Potter nie odwrócił się, cały czas obserwując to, co nadchodziło.   
― Gdziekolwiek. Czym one będą bardziej zdesperowane, tym bliżej będziecie.   
― Harry… ― Severus stanął u jego boku, także ujmując różdżkę.   
― Pomóż im, Severusie. Im szybciej to znajdziemy, tym szybciej się tego pozbędę. ― Wskazał na przybyszów nie z tego świata. ― Mogę ich tylko blokować. Bez artefaktu nie sądzę, żebym miał jakąkolwiek szansę wygrać z nimi. One chyba nie odejdą tak, jak Starożytne Bóstwo, gdy użyje Głosu Króla.   
― Możemy połączyć nasze zaklęcia ― zaproponował.   
― Tak, wiem. Ale dopóki nie będzie to potrzebne, nie zrobię tego. Nie wiem, czy zadziała, skoro tylko ja mogę rzucać ten czar. Idź, zacznijcie szukać. To tutaj jest.   
Następnie całą swoją uwagę skupił na stworach, odgradzając ich od siebie migoczącą barierą, której inkantacji Snape nie znał. Kolejne zaklęcie z nauk z Granger i Weasleyem.   
Blokada nie spodobała się ich przeciwnikom, chociaż chwilowo jedynie testowali jej wytrzymałość, dotykając jej w kilku miejscach. Potter obserwował je czujnie.   
― Przejdźcie bardziej w prawo ― polecił, a po kilku minutach rzucił ponownie: ― Teraz na lewo.   
Severus posłał pozostałej trójce czarodziejów naglące, wiele mówiące spojrzenie. Muszą znaleźć to, po co przyjechali i to szybko. Bez sprzeciwu słuchali poleceń Harry’ego, starając się jak najszybciej zakończyć poszukiwania.   
Reakcja stworów była natychmiastowa. Ataki na barierę zaczęły robić się intensywniejsze z każdym krokiem czwórki czarodziejów.   
― Dobrze! Tam szukajcie! Użyjcie każdego znanego wam zaklęcia przywołującego lub szukającego! ― Musiał krzyczeć, by przekrzyczeć hałas, jaki powodowały czary demonów. Powietrze wokół iskrzyło się i trudno się oddychało. Przeciwnik rozdzielił się, rozsuwając tak, że Harry musiał przekształcić tarczę w rodzaj kopuły, osłaniającej jego i przyjaciół z każdej strony. Ataki nie ustawały nawet na sekundę. Dłoń, trzymająca uniesioną w górę różdżkę drżała, ale Harry nie poddawał się.   
― Profesorze, tu coś jest! ― krzyknął nagle Ron, odgarniając piach, gdy jego różdżka zareagowała po którymś z kolei zaklęciu.   
Weasley syknął z bólu, gdy jego dłoń przeszył nagły ból po dotknięciu zakopanego w piachu przedmiotu.   
Całą czwórką odsuwali piach dookoła przedmiotu, który z każdą chwilą przypominał przewróconą rzeźbę, trzymającą coś w swoich objęciach.   
― Nie możemy tego dotknąć, Harry! ― zawołał Snape w jego kierunku, gdy już każdy spróbował tego dokonać.   
Tarcza migotała w miejscach, w których uderzały demony. Potter spojrzał w ich stronę, opadając na kolano. Wyciągnął dłoń, którą nie trzymał różdżki, w stronę znaleziska. Wyszeptał jakieś słowa krótko i nagle wzbity pył zasłonił widok wszystkim. Ryk, który usłyszeli w panującym piaskowym chaosie ranił uszy. A potem wszystko się uspokoiło, nastała kojąca cisza i piasek miękko opadł na ziemię.   
Gryfon klęczał na ziemi, tuląc coś do piersi. Po demonach nie było najmniejszego śladu. Zniknęły tak samo nagle, jak się pojawiły.   
― Harry! ― Severus opamiętał się pierwszy i podbiegł do małżonka.   
Młody mężczyzna drżał, ale nie miał na sobie żadnej rany.   
― Co to było? Jacyś strażnicy tego miejsca? ― odezwał się pierwszy Draco.   
― Demony Voldemorta ― szepnął cicho Potter, wstając przy pomocy Snape’a i chowając swoją zdobycz do kieszeni, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał jej się przyjrzeć. ― Trzeba tu posprzątać.   
Okolica zbytnio nie ucierpiała, ale spora dziura, z której przyzwał artefakt, mogła wzbudzić pewne podejrzenia. Doprowadzeniem do porządku zajęło się dwóch Weasleyów, gdy Harry był badany przez Severusa.   
Mistrz eliksirów zignorował protesty i zapewnienia małżonka. To, co Harry zrobił, po raz kolejny udowodniło, jaką mocą dysponuje i do czego jest zdolny. Z jednej strony to było niesamowite, ale z drugiej przerażające, zważywszy, że wyniki ogólnych czarów diagnostycznych nie wykazywały poważnego osłabienia. Niemniej, Snape wiedział, że lepiej chuchać na zimne. Z Harrym nigdy nie było nic pewne, szczególnie, gdy powtarzał to, co teraz.   
― Nic mi nie jest. Odpieranie ataków trzech demonów trochę mnie zmęczyło, ale nic poza tym. Dziwne, bo myślałem, że są potężniejsze. Teraz mogę iść coś zjeść ― zażartował, ale ze słabym skutkiem.   
Snape posłał mu ostre spojrzenie.   
― Zostaniemy tu do jutra rana. W szkole nie dano by ci chwili wytchnienia. Poza tym mogę zebrać jeszcze kilka informacji o artefakcie. Nie wiadomo, co może się nam przydać w przyszłości ― zaproponowała Hermiona. ― Chyba, że te stwory wrócą? ― zaniepokoiła się, rozglądając. To spowodowało, że Draco i Ron również zaczęli się rozglądać, lecz nic nie dostrzegli. Potter potrząsnął głową.   
― Nie sądzę. Nie mogą mnie teraz dotknąć. Chciały chyba zniszczyć artefakt w chwili, w której dowiedziały się, po co tu jesteśmy. Myślę, że jeden z nich ciągle tu był, pilnując go. Zbyt szybko zareagowały.   
Harry odetchnął głęboko, pozbywając się choć trochę napięcia. Nie był to co prawda atak Starożytnego Bóstwa, ale i tak czuł mrok wokół demonów, który mógł w każdej chwili zawładnąć nim, albo przyjaciółmi. Nie powiedział o tym przeczuciu Severusowi. Uznał, że zamartwiałby się tylko niepotrzebnie.   
― Gotowe ― rzucił Ron, dołączając do nich wraz z Draco. ― Nie ma nawet śladu po naszych zaklęciach.   
Harry rozejrzał się. On sam nadal wyczuwał magię, która osiadła na wszystkim, czego dotknęła. Mugole jednak nie powinni zwrócić na to uwagi. Dla nich to jak błyski słońca na porannej rosie. Przyciągnie może uwagę kilku zapaleńców, lecz zaraz o tym zapomną i zajmą się ciekawszymi sprawami.   
― Pokażesz? ― zapytała nagle Hermiona.   
Potter zastanowił się krótko i wyjął artefakt. Nie był duży. Mieścił się w dłoni, choć, gdy go przywoływał, był o wiele większy. Zmienił się, dopasowując kształtem i barwą do nowego właściciela.   
Hermiona wydała się ciut rozczarowana tym, co pokazał.   
― Dziwne. Myślałam, że to będzie coś…   
― „Coś”? ― zdziwił się Potter, spoglądając na nią spod przymrużonych powiek.   
― No, „coś”. Wiesz, potężnego. Jakiś kryształ, broń, a nie… To.   
Harry uśmiechnął się słabo i przytaknął. W pewnym momencie pojął. Dziewczyna nic nie czuła. Dla niego artefakt emanował magią niezwykle delikatnie, ale jednocześnie dziwnie znajomo. Jakby w jego wnętrzu kryło się coś tak ogromnego i silnego, że tylko czekało na jego słowo, by to ujawnić.   
― I cała ta afera o to? ― zauważył Draco, próbując wziąć artefakt z dłoni Pottera.   
I jak ostatnim razem, znów został poparzony. Odskoczył, odrzucając przedmiot. Gryfon bez trudu go złapał i uśmiechnął się:   
―Tak. Właśnie o to.   
Severus milczał. Nawet jeśli przedmiot wyglądał tak niepozornie, jak to tylko było możliwe, to po twarzy małżonka wiedział, że to pozory. Potter schował go do kieszeni.   
― Dobra. Wracajmy do hotelu.   
Weasley, Malfoy i Granger ruszyli przodem, cicho ze sobą dyskutując.   
― Czy przypuszczałeś, że artefakt dostosowuje się do właściciela? ― zapytał mistrz eliksirów, idąc u boku Gryfona.   
― Nie, ale nie przeszkadza mi jego kształt.   
Severus zaśmiał się smutno, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Pamiętał, że właśnie tym po raz pierwszy Potter go zaskoczył, niszcząc wyobrażenia o luksusach, w jakich niby to żył. Nie przypuszczał jednak, że to zostało zapamiętane.   
― Aż tak pragnąłeś posiadać pluszowego misia?   
  
 **OOOO**  
  
Harry oparł głowę o ścianę, gdy czekali na zamówione ciastka w maleńkiej cukierni w pobliżu hotelu. Nic nie wskazywało, że nie całą godzinę temu stało się coś niezwykłego na peryferiach miasteczka. Pojedyncze samochody przecinały z rzadka plac. Kilku turystów oglądało wystawy sklepów. Inni wychodzi z hotelu, wybierając się na przechadzkę.   
Cisza i spokój.   
― Prawie jak w Snape Manor, Severusie. Spokojne miejsce ― zauważył Harry.   
Mistrz eliksirów mruknął.   
― Po moim ogrodzie nie chodzą demony.   
― Nie, tylko jeden napalony nastolatek ― przypomniał mu Juliusa.   
― Tak? Ostatnio, jak pamiętam, to pewien napalony nastolatek nie mógł wyjść łazienki, bo… ― Severus zamilkł, przypominając sobie, w jakim towarzystwie się znajdują. Ten Gryfon powodował, że zbyt często się zapominał. Posłał Harry’emu mordercze spojrzenie, obiecując poważną rozmowę, gdy wreszcie będą mogli zostać sami.   
― Harry, proszę cię ― jęknęła Hermiona, rumieniąc się. ― Nie przy posiłku.   
― No co?   
― Nie drażnij profesora, Harry.   
Młody czarodziej miał przyzwoitość wyglądać na zakłopotanego niefortunną wymianą zdań.   
― Przecież ja…   
― Spokój! ― zagrzmiał Snape, widząc podchodzącą kelnerkę z ich zamówieniem. ― Jakie świadectwo wystawiacie własnej szkole takim zachowaniem?   
― Przepraszamy, panie profesorze ― odparli jednocześnie.   
― Och, proszę ich tak krótko nie trzymać, proszę pana. Już wkrótce wakacje, nosi ich. A to miejsce podobno jeszcze wzmaga to uczucie ― wtrąciła się kelnerka i uśmiechnęła do gości.   
― To miejsce? Mogłaby nam pani coś powiedzieć. ― Natychmiast podjęła temat Hermiona. ― Zbieramy informacje do zadania z historii.   
Dziewczyna rozejrzała się, ale że klientów poza nimi chwilowo nie miała, przysunęła sobie dodatkowe krzesło.   
― To taka tutejsza legenda. Ile w tym prawdy to nie wiem, ale ma w sobie to „coś”, co powoduje, że ludzie lubią jej słuchać.   
Harry sięgnął po swój sok, uważnie słuchając. Weasley i Malfoy mniej się przejęli, zajmując się swoimi zamówieniami. Ron zachłannie, jak to on, a Draco z pełną arystokratyczną gracją.   
― Kilka wieków temu… Podobno, nikt nie zna szczegółów. Wiecie, czasy czarownic, inkwizycji, takie tam. Dawne dzieje. A może to było wcześniej. Nikt dokładnie nie wie, kiedy to się stało, lecz każdy tutejszy mieszkaniec wam powie, że to nie bajka. ― Dziewczyna umilkła na chwilę, słysząc kpiące prychnięcie profesora, ale zaraz kontynuowała: ― Było tu wtedy zaledwie kilka chat, nie tak jak dzisiaj. W lesie, tu nieopodal, tam gdzie teraz nic nie rośnie, zamieszkiwał dziwny stwór.   
― Stwór? ― dopytywała się Granger, robiąc notatki.   
― Diabeł, demon, czarownica, nie wiadomo co, ale z całą pewnością coś bardzo złego. Groźnego. Nikt, kto wszedł do tego lasu, nigdy nie wrócił. Ginął bez śladu. Zdarzało się, że spośród drzew słychać było straszne krzyki. Każdy wiedział, że w łapy potwora trafiała kolejna ofiara i to były jej ostatnie wołania o pomoc.   
― Dobry sposób nauczenia rozwydrzonej dzieciarni, by nie zapuszczała się zanadto do lasu ― skomentował Severus.   
― Nie ma w panu nic magicznego, panie profesorze. ― Dziewczyna klepnęła go w ramię. ― Proszę wczuć się w historię.   
Harry parsknął, omal się nie oblewając napojem, ale wesołość skrył paroma kaszlnięciami.   
― Proszę na nich nie zwracać uwagi. ― Machnęła w ich stronę Gryfonka. ― Proszę mówić dalej.   
― W porządku. Pewnego dnia przybyło tutaj dwóch mężczyzn. Podróżników, jakich wielu w owym czasie. Zostali ostrzeżeni grożącym im niebezpieczeństwie, ale i tak weszli do lasu. Tej nocy znów słychać było wrzaski, ale po raz pierwszy nie należały one do ludzi. To były krzyki tego zła, zamieszkującego las. Noc rozjaśniło światło, tak jasne, jakby wstało słońce. Trwało to podobno bardzo długo. Potem znów zapadły ciemności.   
― Czyli zło zostało pokonane? Co w tym niezwykłego? Przeważnie dobro wygrywa. ― dopytywał się Draco.   
― To jeszcze nie koniec. Ludzie rankiem ujrzeli brak sporego kawałka lasu. A pośrodku tego nagłego pustkowia mężczyzn, którzy weszli wcześniej do lasu. Tyle, że jeden nich nie żył.   
Piątka słuchaczy w momencie, gdy kobieta skończyła swoją opowieść, wstrzymała oddech i zaniepokojone spojrzenia przyjaciół powędrowały w kierunku Pottera. Ten zamknął oczy i z ledwością powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie, słysząc smutny koniec. Tak bardzo nie chciał, aby historia się powtórzyła tym razem.   
Harry wstał nagle, wywracając krzesło i strasząc tym kelnerkę.   
― Idę się przejść. Zdrętwiały mi nogi ― rzucił oschle i w pośpiechu opuścił ogródek przy cukierni.   
Hermiona zagryzła wargi, patrząc, jak przyjaciel się oddala.   
― Lepiej za nim pójdę, zanim znów coś wymyśli ― stwierdził Draco, także wstając.   
― Czy to już koniec historii? ― Severus chciał jeszcze coś usłyszeć, zwłaszcza po reakcji Harry’ego, a także Hermiony, która przerwała pisanie.   
― Prawie. Mężczyzna, który przeżył, pochował swego towarzysza tam, gdzie zginął. Nawet wystawił mu nagrobek, ale chyba długo nie wytrwał. Podobno te piaski z czasem pochłaniają wszystko. Rozumie pan, grząskie są i tyle. ― Potem pochyliła się ku Hermionie. ― Zawsze słyszałam wersję, że to pan i sługa, ale idę o zakład, że to byli, no, wiecie…   
― Partnerzy życiowi ― uratowała ją Granger, nie wypowiadając słów, które chciała już dodać kelnerka. ― Dziękujemy za opowieść. Zanotowałam wszystko.   
Tak odprawiona dziewczyna wróciła do pracy, lekko zażenowana, ale Hermionie wcale nie było przykro.   
― Czy uważasz, że użycie artefaktu może się źle skończyć dla Harry’ego? ― zadał pytanie Snape, nie patrząc na nią.   
Obserwował małżonka po drugiej stronie placu. Niby z Draco oglądali wystawy, ale nawet stąd mógł dostrzec, jak bardzo poruszony jest Potter. Granger milczała, znów notując w swoim notesie i starając się zignorować pytanie profesora. Nawet Weasley nie odważył się na niego spojrzeć. Mistrz eliksirów zamknął oczy na moment, a następnie potarł podstawę nosa. To milczenie i upór Granger potwierdzały tylko podejrzenia mężczyzny. Ledwo się wstrzymał przed zaciągnięciem Harry’ego do hotelowego pokoju, aby wydobyć niego jakąś odpowiedź.   
Co ten Gryfon znowu wymyślił?   
Zapłacił rachunek i ruszył w stronę małżonka, który wyraźnie kłócił się z Draco. Ron, dotychczas cichy, rozmawiał za nim z Hermioną, ale nie słyszał o czym. Raczej nie musiał się nad tym zastanawiać. Skupił swoją uwagę na małżonku, którego głos zdradzał emocje i nerwy.   
― Nie interesuje mnie twoje zdanie na ten temat, Malfoy! ― warknął poirytowany już dostatecznie Harry. ― Masz się nie wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy.   
― Panowie, w czymś pomóc? ― Ostry ton Severusa przywrócił ich do porządku. Ludzie przyglądali im się ciekawie. ― Po powrocie do szkoły obaj otrzymacie szlaban za takie zachowanie.   
Potter burknął coś pod nosem i starał się ponownie oddalić, ale silny uścisk na ramieniu zatrzymał go w miejscu.   
― Nigdzie nie odejdziesz, panie Potter. Szkolna wycieczka oznacza grupowe działanie. Żadnych bohaterskich wyskoków, ani szukania skarbów na własną rękę. Ostatnio świat miał dość niezwykłych wydarzeń jak na ten wiek. Proszę się rozejrzeć i uspokoić.   
Snape miał rację. Chociaż w pierwszej chwili nie dało się tego dostrzec, Wielka Cisza pozostawiła swój ślad. Mury domów były osmalone od pożarów, które wtedy wybuchły. Przy kilku dopiero teraz Harry dostrzegł robotników, usuwających szkody. Sporo samochodów było poobijanych, od nagłych zatrzymań, gdy ich kierowcy zasnęli. Większość ludzi pomiędzy zwykłą pracą sprzątała też swoją okolicę i pozostałości ich snu.   
― Jeśli pańskich uczniów rozpiera energia, zawsze mogę im znaleźć jakieś zajęcie ― zaproponował starszy mężczyzna, słysząc ich rozmowę. Niósł pudło z narzędziami i ubrany był w roboczy kombinezon. ― Miasteczko nie ucierpiało tak bardzo jak duże miasta, ale trzeba je trochę uprzątnąć. Te kilkanaście godzin dało ludziom nieźle w kość. Całe szczęście u nas nikt nie zmarł.   
― Bardzo mnie to cieszy ― odparł Severus. ― Niestety wielu ludzi nie miało tego szczęścia. A wracając do sedna, niestety nie mogę panu „wypożyczyć” uczniów.   
― Szkoda, ale rozumiem. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co im wpadnie do głowy.   
Oddalił się, pozostawiając ich wreszcie samych.   
― Ależ gaduła ― mruknął mistrz eliksirów. ― Niektórzy mogliby nadal spać.   
― Niewdzięcznik ― burknął Harry, odwracając się.   
Severus nie do końca był pewien, do kogo skierowane było ostatnie stwierdzenie.   
Hermiona skinęła na Draco, przyzywając go do siebie, pozwalając w ten sposób porozmawiać profesorowi z Harrym. Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj milczeli, idąc tylko przed siebie.   
― Dlatego nic nie chcesz powiedzieć, Harry? Wiesz, albo chociaż przypuszczasz, jak to się zakończy ― odezwał się pierwszy Snape, choć z drugiej strony nie chciał usłyszeć odpowiedzi, bo wiedział, jaka ona będzie.   
Współmałżonek nie bez wyraźnego powodu zachowywał się tak, a nie inaczej.   
― Nie wiem, jak to się skończy ― odparł zgodnie z prawdą Potter. ― Jednak usłyszałem już tyle, że mam swoje podejrzenia.   
― Czym jest ten artefakt? ― spytał cicho Severus. Chciał w końcu poznać prawdę, bez wykrętów i wymyślania nowych pretekstów w celu uniknięcia tej rozmowy.   
Harry wypuścił powietrze, które wstrzymał, słysząc pytanie małżonka i odparł:   
― Gjallarhorn. Róg Heimdalla. Mój róg. Podobno. Most nazwał mnie Heimdallem. Tom nazywa mnie tak samo, a ja wiem, że on to Loki. Historia się powtarza.   
― Loki? Nie naczytałeś się za dużo mitologii, Potter?   
Spojrzenie, jakim Harry go obdarował, powinno go spalić na popiół. Jednak w tych płonących gniewem oczach można było dostrzec jednocześnie dojmujący ból. Jakby Harry jednocześnie pragnął, aby to było takie proste i dało się zwyczajnie zapomnieć, jak przeczytaną, ale smutną historię.   
― Chciałbym, żeby tak było, Severusie. Wierz mi, bardzo bym tego chciał.   
Smutek, który słyszał w jego głosie, był prawdziwy. Spowodował, że mistrz eliksirów miał ochotę przyciągnąć go do siebie i przytulić. Zabrać do ich kwater w Hogwarcie, albo Snape Manor i nie wypuszczać już nigdy ze swoich objęć.   
― Może lepiej wracajmy do Hogwartu. I tak już nic nie dowiemy się tutaj ― zaproponował mężczyzna, pragnąc, aby tylko Harry się zgodził, a on natychmiast by ich aportował do salonu, odgradzając od zagrożenia i całego świata.   
― Nie. Jeszcze nie czas ― odpowiedział tylko Potter.   
― Nie czas?   
Tym razem nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, bo ten pomachał na resztę i skierował się w stronę hotelu. I tym razem reszta podążyła za nim. Większość dnia przesiedzieli w barze, dosłownie przesłuchując ludzi. Historie niewiele różniły się od siebie. Szkielet opowieści był ten sam, każda z usłyszanych przez nich wersji nieznacznie się różniła paroma szczegółami. Dowiedzieli się natomiast, że ilość wybuchów była różna. Jedni twierdzili, że las zniknął w jednym błysku światła, inni trzymali się wersji trzech oddzielnych. Potwierdzali to też ilością piaskowych połaci. Nic poza tym. Wszystko inne zgadzało się co do joty. Dwóch mężczyzn, jeden ginie.   
― Dlaczego demony tak szybko odeszły? ― zapytał w pewnej chwili Ron, gdy zostali sami przy stoliku. ― Mogły przecież próbować odebrać ci artefakt. Nie zrobiły tego jednak.   
― Przypuszczam, że obawiają się go z jakiegoś powodu ― rzekł Harry, wyjmując go z kieszeni i uśmiechając się na jego widok.   
Jego kształt był na tyle niezwykły, że nawet Draco dotknął go ponownie, choć chwilę wcześniej Weasley odskoczył, ssąc palec.   
― Misiek? Potter, to jakaś kpina. To ma być ten wielki, magiczny artefakt? Jakiś pluszowy breloczek? To przecież po prostu żałosne.   
Harry przewrócił oczami na te dywagacje. Ukrył pluszaka w obu dłoniach i zamknął na moment oczy.   
―Teraz lepiej? ― zapytał po chwili, rozglądając się najpierw, czy nikt na nich nie patrzy.   
Rozsunął dłonie.   
― O żeż! ― jęknął w zachwycie Ron, gdy zobaczył, co przyjaciel trzyma.   
W dłoni Pottera leżał nieoszlifowany szmaragd z czerwonymi smugami w środku. Podłużny, jakby dopiero co wyniesiony z jakiejś jaskini, gdzie od wieków tkwił w ścianie.   
Severus nie skomentował tego, ale pod wpływem silnego impulsu drgnął i ścisnął przez koszulę Kamień Serca Harry’ego, upewniając się, że nadal tam jest. Był.   
Nadal jednak klejnot parzył wszystkich poza Harrym.   
― Czyli on zmienia się na twoje życzenie? ― stwierdził Malfoy, gdy klejnot znalazł sie na powrót w kieszeni. ― Możesz go zmieniać w cokolwiek chcesz? Możesz go zamienić w Oko Odyna i zniszczyć Tego-Którego-Nie-Wolno-Wymieniać?   
― Nie ― odrzekł krótko Gryfon. ― Oko Odyna ma już właściciela. Nie można mieć dwóch. A to zmienia tylko swój kształt, jego właściwości nie ulegają przemianom.   
― To co on robi? ― dopytywał się Ślizgon wyraźnie zaciekawiony.   
― Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.   
  
 **OOOO**


	15. Mylne założenia

**Notka od autorek:** Nie mamy zamiaru rozwijać wątków, które już są zamknięte przez J.Darcy. Związek Malfoy/Weasley był użyty do ratowania Remusa, kochanka Lucjusza pokazana do rzeczywistych preferencji tegoż; nie mamy zamiaru ich roztrząsać na nowo, bo nie widzimy w tym najmniejszego sensu. Skupiłyśmy się na zamknięciu wszystkich wątków niezakończonych i tylko na tych.   
  
Upraszamy usilnie o niezlinczowanie po przeczytaniu tego rozdziału.   
  
 **Kamień Małżeństw**  
  
 **Rozdział 15(92)**  
  
 _ **Mylne założenia**_  
  
  
Tej nocy nie pomogła w zaśnięciu Harry’emu ani obecność Severusa, ani eliksir. Drugiego nie zażył, z pierwszego zrezygnował. Poczekał cierpliwie, aż współmałżonek zaśnie i wyszedł z pokoju. Recepcjonistka dziwnie na niego spojrzała, gdy opuszczał hotel, ale łagodne obliviate wymazało ten fakt z jej umysłu. Inaczej pewnie natychmiast powiadomiłaby profesora, że jeden z jego podopiecznych uciekł. Została przecież poinformowana przez szefową, by mieć oko na jednego z chłopców.   
Harry jednak nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru nigdzie uciekać. To nie było w jego stylu. Może gdyby było w nim więcej ze Ślizgona, sprawy miałyby się nieco inaczej. Chciał tylko odetchnąć.   
Usiadł na ławce przy niedziałającej fontannie na głównym placu miasta. Noc była ciepła, pogodna. Niebo lśniło gwiazdami, w które teraz się wpatrywał, rozmyślając i ściskając w dłoni swój róg, ukryty nadal w kieszeni kurtki, którą zarzucił na piżamę. Czuł drżenie jego magii, co chyba miało mu dodać otuchy.   
Zaśmiał się krótko i cierpko ze swoich myśli. Tyle legend i mitów nagle ożyło w jego życiu. Dlaczego tylko te z niewesołymi zakończeniami? Czy i on takie spotka na koniec tej rozgrywki? Jak król Artur i Heimdall?   
Ciche, ale bardzo ciężkie westchnięcie wyrwało się z piersi Gryfona.   
― Nie powinieneś tak się wymykać. ― Ron przysiadł z boku, szturchając go lekko w ramię w ramach przyjacielskiego upomnienia. ― Snape się wścieknie i obudzi pewnie cały hotel, jak tylko zauważy, że cię nie ma, i nawet nie chcę wiedzieć… ― dodał i umilkł, spoglądając na Harry’ego.   
Ten tylko przesunął się nieco w bok, robiąc mu więcej miejsca.   
― Za moment wrócę. Nie mogłem zasnąć. ― Nawet nie był za bardzo zdziwiony nagłym pojawieniem się przyjaciela. Zawsze Ron wiedział, kiedy dzieje się coś nie tak, upodabniał się tym trochę do Severusa.   
Weasley odchylił się do tyłu i także spojrzał w niebo. Uśmiechnął się, dawno nie miał szans na rozmowę z przyjacielem. Ciągle coś się działo. Westchnął i zdecydował się przejąć inicjatywę:   
― Co cię trapi, Harry? ― Gdy nie usłyszał przez dłuższą chwilę odpowiedzi, rzekł: ― Kiedyś ci już mówiłem, że możesz ze mną pogadać. Może to właśnie ten moment?   
Harry się drgnął, marszcząc czoło, ale kiedy się odezwał, jego głos wydawał się wręcz przygnębiony.   
― A będziesz w stanie zmienić moje przeznaczenie?   
― Pewnie nie, ale zdejmę chociaż część ciężaru, który nosisz. Albo przynajmniej się postaram. Jestem silniejszy od ciebie, więc może akurat...   
Młody król czarodziejów nie był w nastroju do takich żartów i prychnął cicho, kopiąc jakiś kamyk.   
― Chciałbym, żeby to było takie łatwe. Niestety siła fizyczna nie na wiele się tu zda.   
Zapadła cisza. Żaden nie chciał jej przerywać, dając temu drugiemu czas do namysłu. Szum pobliskich drzew i jakiś nocnych zwierząt z pobliskich pól był dłuższą chwilę jedynym dźwiękiem.   
― Boisz się? ― zapytał nagle Ron.   
Harry spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. Coś ostatnio nazbyt często to robił.   
― Słucham?   
― Hermiona opowiedziała mi historię Heimdalla i Lokiego. Boisz się, że skończysz jak oni?   
Przyjaciel nie patrzył na niego, jakby bał się spojrzeć w jego oczy i zobaczyć w nich potwierdzenie. W oczach Rona zobaczył niewzruszoną pewność i ufność w niego. Jednak Harry nigdy nie lubił kłamać, zwłaszcza przyjaciołom.   
― Tak. Boję się ― szepnął, odwracając wzrok.   
― Wiesz, że zawsze będziemy przy tobie? Mogę ci to powtarzać nawet codziennie, jeśli chcesz. ― Ron wyprostował się, kładąc rękę na jego kolanie. ― Tak długo, aż w to uwierzysz.   
Potter uśmiechnął się blado i naprawdę dziwnie się poczuł, otrzymując takie wyrazy przyjaźni i wsparcia. Nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczai.   
― Ron… ― Harry położył swoją dłoń na ręce przyjaciela, ściskając ja lekko. ― Nie boję się, że umrę w samotności. Wiem, że zawsze jesteście przy mnie. Czuję to. ― Westchnął ciężko, ale kontynuował: ― Nie powiem też, że jestem gotowy na to, aby umrzeć, bo to byłoby kłamstwo. Nie jestem. Choćbym nie wiem, co zrobił, czy pomyślał, nigdy nie będę. Nikt nie jest gotowy na śmierć. Po prostu…   
Urwał, kiedy znowu wróciły te straszne myśli, wysysające z niego cały zapał i moc. Odrzucił je daleko, lecz po chwili znów się kłębiły i domagały uwagi, szukając drogi powrotu.   
― Po prostu co? ― dopytywał się Weasley, gdy Potter nagle zamilkł.   
― Martwię się o Severusa. Boję się tego, co on może zrobić, gdybym ja…   
Ron pokręcił głową i wypuścił powietrze. Dobrze rozumiał lęk przyjaciela, nawet jeśli tylko tolerował jego małżonka. Gdyby on był w podobnej sytuacji… Nie umiał sobie odpowiedzieć na to, co by zrobił.   
― Harry… ― zaczął, próbując coś przekazać, ale urwał nie wiedząc, jak to ubrać w słowa.   
― Wiem, że go nie lubisz, Ron. ― Harry widać inaczej zrozumiał to nagłe milczenie.   
― Ale ty go lubisz ― westchnął ten, wstając. ― Nie jestem ślepy. Ten Kamień Małżeństw to jednak niezwykła rzecz. Wiem, że to nie jego zasługa, ale widzę, że coś jest pomiędzy tobą i Snapem. Kurcze, Harry! ― Zaczął gestykulować rękoma dla podkreślenia wagi swoich słów. ― Pozwoliłeś mu skonsumować małżeństwo, żeby był bezpieczny. Nie zrobiłbyś tego, gdybyś coś do niego nie czuł. Zwyczajnie znalazłbyś inne wyjście, by go chronić. Za długo cię znam. Zawsze kierujesz się sercem. ― Harry patrzył na krążącego przed nim przyjaciela w lekkim szoku. ― Wiesz co? On też stał się inny, odkąd jesteście razem. Dba o ciebie, broni twojego honoru, zawsze stoi po twojej stronie. To niezwykłe, jeśli spojrzeć na to z perspektywy ostatnich lat. Merlinie, Harry. Przez ciebie zaczynam gadać jak Hermiona. Nawet używam dziwnych słów. Głowa mnie od nich zaczęła boleć.   
― Trochę się rozgadałeś, Ron. To ci trzeba przyznać. ― Uśmiechnął się słabo.   
― Harry! ― krzyknął na niego sfrustrowany, wznosząc ręce ku niebu. ― Nie rozumiesz, co chcę ci powiedzieć?!   
― Nie bardzo. Rozumiem natomiast ten kawałek wychwalający Severusa.   
― No właśnie, Severusa. Nie Snape’a, czy Nietoperza. Severusa. Wypowiadasz jego imię z czułością i na ułamek sekundy promieniejesz.   
― Czyli tak, jak ty mówisz o Hermionie ― wtrącił Harry z uśmiechem.   
― Ooo, właśnie. Zaczynasz łapać. ― Nagle zrozumiał swój błąd. ― Eej! Nie mówimy teraz o mnie!   
― Zaczerwieniłeś się. ― Zaśmiał się na widok miny Gryfona.   
Weasley jednak nie dał się sprowokować. Odetchnął głęboko i usiadł z powrotem koło Pottera już całkiem spokojny.   
― Harry?   
― Tak?   
― Przestań myśleć o tym, co nie wiadomo, czy się w ogóle stanie. Masz Snape’a tu i teraz. Tego ci nikt nie odbierze. Jest tylko twoje i korzystaj z tego. Potem będziemy się martwić.   
― Ale ja nie chcę się martwić! ― warknął Harry, gdy strach znów złapał go w swoje sidła. ― Nie chcę sobie nawet wyobrażać, co wymyśli Severus, gdybym zginął.   
Ron wzruszył ramionami.   
― To sobie nie wyobrażaj. Skończ z tym zamartwianiem się na zapas. A jak nie, to chodź! ― Zerwał się i złapał go za ramię. ― Pójdziemy od razu na cmentarz i położysz się w jakimś dołku, bo przecież ty już nie żyjesz, tylko chyba do mózgu to nie dotarło, bo ciągle się ruszasz i...   
― Ron! ― Wyrwał się z jego uścisku.   
― No co?!   
― Nic. Siadaj. Obudzisz za chwilę całe miasteczko. ― Weasley usiadł ciężko i zerknął na niego z cichym parsknięciem, kiedy usłyszał: ― Nagadałeś się, wiesz?   
― Wiem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że poskutkowało.   
― Pomogło.   
― To dobrze, bo jakoś nie widzą mi się wizyty po nocy na cmentarzu.   
Siedzieli tak w ciszy i półmroku dwóch latarni.   
― Nie sądzę, żebyś zginął, Harry. Nie ty ― odezwał się po chwili ponownie. ― Zawsze wymykałeś się śmierci. Teraz też tak będzie. Nie wierzę, żeby było inaczej.   
― Czas pokaże. Teraz lepiej wracajmy.   
Wstali i zanim ruszyli do środka, Ron zatrzymał przyjaciela i zapytał:   
― Myślisz, że Hermiona mnie zabije, jeśli podkradnę się do jej pokoju? Malfoy chrapie jak wataha wilkołaków.   
― Sam zdecyduj. Hermiona czy wataha wilkołaków?   
Ron zamyślił się, kierując w stronę hotelu.   
― Może jak mu podłożę skarpetki, to przestanie oddychać. Jak się nie oddycha, to się nie chrapie.   
Spojrzeli na siebie i parsknęli głośnym śmiechem.   
Gdy Harry wrócił do pokoju, Severus siedział w fotelu przy oknie. Był stąd widok na plac z fontanną.   
― Pomogło? ― zapytał cicho, odwracając się w jego kierunku.   
― Trochę. ― Podszedł do Severusa, cicho wzdychając. Nie chciał martwić małżonka, ale widać nie wyszło mu to za dobrze.   
Ten objął go i posadził na kolanach.   
― Wiem, że dużo na tobie ciąży. To ogromny ciężar nosić odpowiedzialność za tyle istnień, ale czasami bądź po prostu sobą. Człowiekiem z krwi i kości.   
― Czyli mogę zrobić to? ― Pochylił się i pocałował Severusa. Powoli i delikatnie, choć w tle można było wyczuć rosnące pragnienie. Jednak wkrótce wargi małżonka cofnęły się.   
― Drażnisz Węża ― mruknął, gdy Harry odsunął się od niego.   
― Podoba mi się, gdy to mówisz.   
― Wracaj do łóżka, albo będziemy musieli rano rzucić kilka czarów zapomnienia, gdyby ktoś nas zobaczył w kompromitującej sytuacji.   
Nawet jeśli zachowanie współmałżonka podobało mu się, to nie był to odpowiedni moment, żeby z niego korzystać.   
― To nie skrzaty. Mugole nie wchodzą bez pozwolenia do pokoi hotelowych ― stwierdził Harry, zrzucając kurtkę oraz buty i wracając do swojego łóżka.   
Sięgnął jeszcze po eliksir snu, co jednocześnie oznaczało, że Snape spokojnie może trzymać się swojego.   
Zasnął, zanim mistrz eliksirów podszedł do niego i poprawił na nim kołdrę. Potem przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i dotknął dłoni małżonka. Rozmowa z Weasleyem musiała pomóc. Harry wydawał się być dużo spokojniejszy, choć jego nagłe zniknięcie z pokoju przeraziło Severusa. Gdy zobaczył go samotnego, siedzącego na środku pustego placu, serce w nim zamarło.   
Skrzaty mówiły o Czarnym Panie: „Ten-Który-Będzie-Walczył-Sam”. Czy i Harry będzie wtedy samotny? Czy jakieś przeciwności rozdzielą ich i nie będzie go u jego boku?   
Nawet nie dopuszczał tej ewentualności do siebie, choć z drugiej strony dobrze wiedział, że tak właśnie może być. Postanowił jednak, że zrobi wszystko, aby nie zostawiać małżonka samego w tak decydującym momencie. Kierujący się sercem Gryfon potrzebuje chłodno myślącego Ślizgona, nawet jeśli nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.   
  
 ** _OOOO_**  
  
Ranek jednak niewiele zmienił. Harry nadal był nerwowy. Z niewiadomego, chyba nawet sobie powodu, ponaglał ich do szybszego powrotu do Hogwartu. Nie chciał słyszeć o żadnym pociągu. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego powinni się tak śpieszyć, ani nie miał pojęcia, co go tak pcha do Hogwartu. Jednak nie lekceważył swojego przeczucia.   
― Co cię napadło? Wczoraj mówiłeś, że mamy czas. ― Draco poprawił plecak i ruszył za wyprzedzającym ich już spory kawałek Potterem.   
Gdy tylko znaleźli się na obszarze, gdzie nikt niepożądany nie mógł ich przypadkiem podejrzeć, Harry ponownie nalegał na jak najszybszą deportację do szkoły.   
― Już dobrze ― zgodził się Snape, kręcąc głową. Widział jak niespokojny jest Harry. ― Skoro to takie pilne.   
Wyjął świstoklik i wszyscy zniknęli.   
Harry zrzucił plecak, gdy tylko pojawili się w ich salonie.   
― Zgredek! ― zawołał natychmiast, choć zwykle przywoływał go różdżką.   
Skrzat pojawił się na wezwanie.   
― Mistrz Harry wzywał Zgredka?   
Potter skinął i obrzucił go badawczym spojrzeniem.   
― Czy na terenie zamku dzieje się coś nietypowego? Mógłbyś to sprawdzić?   
Skrzat zniknął po usłyszeniu polecenia. W jego miejsce pojawiły się trzy inne, zajmując się bagażami.   
Nic nie wskazywało, aby działo się coś niepokojącego. Zgredek potwierdził to chwilę później.   
― Dlaczego sądzisz, że coś jest nie tak? ― spytała Hermiona, gdy skrzaty zabrały jej rzeczy.   
Harry westchnął i mruknął, krążąc po pomieszczeniu:   
― Bo coś się nie zgadza. Jest za spokojnie.   
― To nie zawsze oznacza, że jest źle. Usiądź, napij się herbaty. Może to wcześniejsze wydarzenia tak na ciebie wpływają.   
Posłuchał przyjaciółki, choć z ociąganiem. Severus bez słowa postawił obok niego na stoliku eliksir uspokajający.   
― Panna Granger ma rację. Niepotrzebnie się denerwujesz.   
― Może oboje macie rację ― westchnął zrezygnowany, poddając się i dusząc zaniepokojenie miksturą Snape’a.   
Draco posłał w jego kierunku kąśliwy uśmieszek.   
― Musisz nauczyć się panować nad sobą, Potter. Chyba nie chcesz być roztrzęsionym władcą, który podskakuje ze strachu na każdy szelest.   
― Malfoy! ― warknął na niego ostrzegawczo Weasley.   
Jak zwykle pojawił się skrzat z pocztą, ale Harry nie miał ochoty do niej zaglądać. Odłożył zwój na stolik bez otwierania go.   
Kruki od dłuższego czasu milczały, nawet nie było ich w pobliżu, choć zwykle zawsze jej widział. Odkąd zdobył róg, tak przynajmniej mu się zdawało. Było to osobliwe i chyba to najbardziej zaniepokoiło Harry’ego. Zdążył przyzwyczaić się do ich ciągłej obecności i teraz ekscentrycznie się czuł bez ich nieustannego podszeptywania.   
Mikstura uspokajająca rozluźniła napięte mięśnie i odetchnął spokojniej. Coś jednak nadal było nie tak. Ron i Draco jak zwykle przekomarzali się, a Hermiona sprawdzała w swoim notesie wpisy. Spojrzał w bok, odnajdując wzrokiem współmałżonka. Siedział przy biurku, sprawdzając pocztę. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ten zabrał zwój. Chyba nie było w nim nic ważnego, bo prawie natychmiast Snape go odesłał.   
Nawet przy hałasie, jaki robiło dwóch Weasleyów, dogryzając sobie wzajemnie, on czuł, jakby znajdował się za grubą barierą. Nagle wszystko stało się mu obojętne. Czyżby eliksir był za mocny, a może fakt, że niewiele zjadł i dlatego tak się czuł? Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie przytrafiło.   
Chciał właśnie zapytać o to małżonka, gdy powieki same mu opadły i zarejestrował tylko gdzieś na skraju jaźni, że oblał się herbatą.   
Otworzył oczy.   
Obraz, jaki ujrzał przed sobą, zaniepokoił go. Dopiero co znajdował się w salonie Severusa, a teraz stał przed bramą Hogwartu. Nie pamiętał, kiedy tu się znalazł. Chciał się rozejrzeć, ale nagle zrozumiał, że nie panuje nad własnym ciałem.   
I wtedy pojął dlaczego.   
To nie było jego ciało. Został pochłonięty przez umysł Voldemorta. Toma Riddle’a, który stał tuż przy bramie szkoły. Jego radość i uniesienie spowodowały, że Harry zadrżał w głębi własnego umysłu. Czarny Pan przygotowywał się właśnie na ponowny atak na szkołę. Harry nie mógł dostrzec, kto jest z nim, ale czuł ponownie ten mrok i zimno, które kojarzył z demonami oraz dementorami, więc i one musiały stać u jego boku.   
Voldemort na coś czekał. Jednak nie był niecierpliwy. Zwyczajnie czekał.   
― Harry, obudź się! ― usłyszał nagle i otworzył oczy.   
Znów był w salonie. Odrętwiały i oszołomiony trwał w bezruchu, nie mogąc poskładać myśli.   
― Zgredek ― szepnął cicho, ale skrzat przybył. ― Czy on jest u bramy? ― zdołał powiedzieć łamiącym się głosem.   
― Harry!   
Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Severus mówi do niego.   
― On… ― jęknął, podpierając się i próbując wstać.   
Zobaczył rozbitą filiżankę u swoich stóp, ale nie widział nigdzie rozlanej herbaty. Pewnie został osuszony zaklęciem.   
― Miałeś wizję? Zawołam dyrektora.   
Skrzat wrócił.   
― Mistrzu Harry, bariera za kilka minut runie.   
Harry zamarł. Wszyscy pozostali również. Jednak Potter poczuł, że wszystko się nagle zmieniło. Jakby jego zegar czasu wrócił na te same tory co innych, albo nawet wręcz przyśpieszył. Podjął natychmiast decyzję.   
― Zgredek, sprowadź do holu wszystkich oddanych mi śmierciożerców. ― Po raz pierwszy wydał rozkaz skrzatowi tak pewnym głosem. ― Nie wiem, gdzie są. Zdołasz to zrobić? ― Gdy skrzat kiwnął głową aż uszy mu się intensywnie zachwiały, dodał: ― Uprzedź każdego, że będziemy walczyć. Daj im krótką chwilę na przygotowanie. Weź tyle skrzatów, ile potrzebujesz. Szybko! ― ponaglił, ale niepotrzebnie, bo skrzat już znikał.   
― Harry? ― Severus dotknął jego ramienia, zwracając na siebie uwagę.   
― Voldemort właśnie przełamuje barierę Założycieli przy bramie Hogwartu. Wspomagają go demony i dementorzy ― poinformował ich chłodno. ― Hermiono, trzeba wszystkich ostrzec. Ukryć uczniów.   
― Zajmiemy się tym. Chodźcie! ― krzyknęła do Rona i Draco, wybiegając z salonu.   
― Zawiadomię dyrektora, choć pewnie już wie.   
Harry kiwnął głową. Zamyślił się na moment, gdy Severus szybko przekazywał informację Albusowi. Musiał ułożyć jakąś strategię, by chronić tych, którzy nie mogli ochronić się sami.   
― Co planujesz, Harry? ― zapytał, gdy skończył.   
― Przeciwstawić mu się. Muszę zrobić coś z demonami. To one są najgroźniejsze, przynajmniej w tej chwili. Tylko ja mogę się im przeciwstawić i je powstrzymać.   
Snape przywołał swój miecz, a także Harry’ego, podając mu go. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy może być potrzebna i Potter nie sprzeciwił się temu. Ten przymocował go do pasa, już kierując się w stronę drzwi. Gdy tylko je otworzył, usłyszał szum. Wikingowie już trzymali broń gotową do użycia. Pochodnie migotały w ogromnych ostrzach, powodując błyski na ścianach i potęgując powagę sytuacji.   
Przed Harrym pojawił się nagle Krwawy Baron.   
― Duchy się niepokoją.   
― Wiem. Zaraz się tym zajmę. Strzeż uczniów, baronie.   
― Oczywiście.   
Zniknął, ale Harry nadal doskonale go widział. Stał się tylko jakby mniej mglisty. Gdy zobaczył biegnące zewsząd skrzaty, natychmiast o tym zapomniał. W holu już pojawiali się pierwsi jego czarodzieje. Wielu miało miecze u boku, a u kilku dostrzegł kusze w dłoniach.   
― Harry, mój chłopcze! ― zawołał na jego widok Dumbledore, zbliżając się szybko. ― Co dokładnie nas czeka?   
― Nie wiem, dyrektorze. Demony, dementorzy, kilku śmierciożerców. Nie wiem, co on planuje dokładnie.   
Nawet gdyby wyszli teraz na schody zamku, główna brama była zbyt oddalona, by dostrzec szczegóły. Wołania uczniów opuszczających Wielką Salę przerwały przygotowania.   
― Harry! ― krzyknęła zaniepokojona, ale dosyć opanowana jak na tę sytuację Hermiona. ― Wszyscy uczniowie udają się w bezpieczne miejsce w lochach, tak jak zawsze. Część nauczycieli zaraz do nas dołączy ― zdała relację z postępowań.   
― Ukryj się ze wszystkimi ― polecił Harry. ― Tu będzie zbyt niebezpiecznie.   
Ron i Draco już znikali z innymi uczniami, ponaglając wolniejszych uczniów. Był pewien, ze też chcieliby zostać, ale takie wyjście uważał za lepsze dla nich.   
― Zostaję!   
Harry potrząsnął głową, nie miał czasu na takie rozmowy. Nie zastanawiając się, ogłuszył ją jednym zaklęciem i odesłał przy pomocy skrzatów do reszty Gryfonów. A skrzaty były teraz wszędzie. Siedziały, stały w każdym wolnym miejscu, na statuach, półkach, gzymsach. Czekały.   
I wtedy bariera runęła.   
Zamek zatrząsł się i przeszła przez niego fala magii. Wydawało się, że Hogwart jęknął.   
Harry podszedł do najbliższego skrzata i uklęknął przed nim na kolano.   
― Czy pomożecie nam odeprzeć atak? ― Skrzat uderzył się w pierś i wszystkie inne zrobiły to samo. Uśmiechnął się i skłonił głowę. ― Dziękuję. Nie narażajcie się jednak niepotrzebnie. To nie jest wasza walka, po prostu przeszkadzajcie tym, którzy chcą zniszczyć zamek. ― Potem skierował się do wikingów. ― Brońcie wejścia. Nie macie szans z magią, dlatego zostaniecie tutaj. Voldemort z całą pewnością ma ze sobą jakieś bestie, które będziecie mogli ukatrupić, ale nie opuszczajcie schodów wejściowych. Czarodzieje osłonią was magią, wy chrońcie ich bronią.   
Zgodzili się bez sprzeciwu.   
― A kto będzie chronił ciebie, Mistrzu?   
Harry zamknął oczy, ledwo powstrzymując wzdrygnięcie, ale odparł chłodno.   
― Tam, dokąd idę, broń niewiele zdziała.   
Podobne polecenie wydał byłym śmierciożercom, stwarzając w ten sposób przed wejściem do szkoły mur z magii i stali. Choć wyglądało to, jakby ustawiał pionki na szachownicy Rona, gdy grali. Lecz teraz gra toczyła się o dużo wyższą stawkę.   
  
 **OOOO**    
  
Na błoniach panowała niepokojąca cisza.   
Idąc powoli, Harry dostrzegł Toma. Wysoka sylwetka nawet nie drgnęła, kiedy napotkali się wzrokiem. Przeciwnik nic się nie zmienił od ostatniego razu, chociaż wydawałoby się, że powinien po kontakcie z demonami.   
Młody czarodziej zszedł po schodach wraz z Severusem, który kategorycznie odmówiłby pozostania, gdyby nawet go poprosił, więc nawet nie próbował tego robić. Ludzie rozsunęli się za nimi w szpaler według poleceń. Potter widział, jak skrzaty rozbiegły się po błoniach, niedostrzegane przez nikogo poza nim. Przypuszczał, że miały własną strategię i nie zamierzał w nią ingerować. Odetchnął głęboko i uspokoił nerwy.   
Trzy stwory krążyły dookoła Voldemorta, muskając go swymi dziwnymi, rozpływającymi się ciałami. Sam Tom stał dumny. Tak samo dumny i arogancki jak w dniu stracenia Oka Odyna. Teraz wystąpił do przodu.   
Potter i Riddle.   
Heimdall i Loki.   
Dwa przeznaczenia połączone ze sobą przez coś niezwykłego.   
― Harry Potter ― zasyczał Tom, gdy zbliżali się na odległość strzału z kuszy i mogli rozmawiać. ― Ponownie stajesz przeciwko mnie.   
― I powtórnie mam zamiar cię powstrzymać.   
Wszystko jakby nagle zatrzymało się w miejscu i czekało, co ci dwaj czarodzieje zrobią. Decyzja, która mogła naruszyć bieg obu światów.   
Voldemort uśmiechnął się przebiegle, zerkając wymownie w stronę jego kieszeni.   
― Nawet posiadając Gjallarhorna nie uda ci się tym razem, Heimdallu.   
― Nie byłbym tego taki pewien na twoim miejscu. Może miałeś wygrać jako Tom, ale Loki ma we krwi przegraną. Taki jego los. Niepotrzebnie przebudziłeś jego przeznaczenie, a co za tym idzie i moje. Już raz cię pokonałem, dlaczego teraz miałoby mi się to nie udać, Loki?   
Severus przysłuchiwał się tej dziwnej rozmowie, oddalony może o dwa kroki. To jakby nie był Harry, ale wiedział, że to cały on.   
Voldemort miał dość rozmowy. Zaatakował, a wraz z nim to, co ze sobą przyprowadził. Mroczne istoty nie atakowały Harry’ego, lecz ich sama obecność wpływała na niego nie tak, jakby tego chciał. Przywoływały wszystkie jego lęki i dekoncentrowały.   
Potter otrząsnął się i uniósł tarczę, gdy leciało już w jego stronę pierwsze zaklęcie. Przed następnym musiał uskoczyć. Żadna tarcza nie chroniła przed avadą. Severus ochraniał jego tyły, zabijając dziwne stwory, które nagle pojawiały się na błoniach.   
Powietrze przeszywały bojowe okrzyki, syk pędzących z zawrotną prędkością rozmaitych zaklęć atakujących, nawoływania, jęki.   
Towarzyszące Czarnemu Panu demony chwilowo nic nie robiły, pozwalając na ten rodzaj konfrontacji. Zarówno Harry, jak i Severus byli skupieni na tym, co mieli przed sobą. Walczyli blisko siebie, chroniąc się nawzajem i usuwając kolejne przeszkody. Żaden z nich nie miał czasu spojrzeć w stronę zamku. Słyszeli tylko wszechobecny, ogłuszający hałas. Szczęk mieczy, wykrzykiwane zaklęcia, ryki stworzeń, a nawet wybuchy. A mimo to poruszali się, niemal bezbłędnie odpowiadając na gesty i język ciała partnera zupełnie jak na lekcji szermierki. Tym razem to nie była lekcja. Miecz Harry’ego przebijał z niemiłym dla niego chrzęstem istoty, pojawiające się tuż przed nim, blokując mu widok na Toma, który nic sobie z przeszkód nie robił. Zabijał nawet swoich zwolenników, gdy pojawiali się na jego drodze. Zapach krwi zaczął unosić się w powietrzu wraz z pyłem i kępami trawy, wyrywanej spod kopyt, łap i pazurów.   
Prawdziwa wojna.   
Kolejne ofiary.   
Krzyki, smugi zaklęć i głuche odgłosy upadających ciał.   
Jednak Harry nie zamierzał niczego przedłużać. Każda minuta przeciwstawiania się Tomowi oznaczała nowe ofiary, a on nie chciał mieć ich więcej na swoim sumieniu.   
Klejnot nadal leżał na dnie jego kieszeni. Wyjęcie go zajęło mu tyle ile upuszczenie miecza i ujęcie go w dłoń. Demony wyczuwały go, wiedział to. Nie zbliżały się do Toma, gdy rozmawiał z Potterem właśnie z tego powodu. Teraz zawyły jeszcze głośniej, a Riddle je zignorował, dufny w swoją własną potęgę.   
A Harry zamierzał to wykorzystać. Rzucił zaklęcie, wykrzykując je głośno i kierując swój róg w stronę kłębiących się za Voldemortem demonów. Ich usunięcie było teraz priorytetem.   
Czuł, jak magia w nim wzbiera się i burzy; chce zareagować, ale coś ją powstrzymuje.   
Nic się nie stało. To nie mogło się tak skończyć. Oddychał ciężko, nie spuszczając wzroku z przeciwnika.   
Czarny Pan zaśmiał się, zaprzestając rzucania w niego czarami. Jego oczy błysnęły, jakby wiedział, że wygrał.   
I wtedy Severus dotknął drżącego z niepowodzenia małżonka. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i rzekł uspokajającym głosem:   
― Jeszcze raz, Harry. Spokojnie. Razem.   
Harry posłuchał tego cicho wyszeptanego polecenia. Klejnot natychmiast zalśnił, gdy tylko inkantacja rozbrzmiała w powietrzu. Magia Gryfona rwała każdy jego kawałek ciała, duszy i umysłu. To bolało. Bardzo. Wyczuwał obok siebie magię Severusa, która reagowała tak samo.   
Światło było tak oślepiające, że musiał zacisnąć powieki, ale mimo to i tak nadal raziło, przebijając się przez nie. Jednocześnie jego uszy były ranione wrzaskami istot, odsyłanych do bram piekieł, skąd nigdy nie powinny być przyzwane.   
Potem poczuł, jak dłoń Severusa puszcza go i wszystko ustało. Świat jakby znów się zatrzymał.   
Harry stał w dziwnej ciszy na drżących nogach, całkowicie oślepiony i ogłuszony. Krew tętniła w jego uszach. Mrugał, starając się odzyskać wzrok. Jego myśli mknęły jak szalone.   
 _Czy udało mu się odesłać demony Voldemorta? Czy Tom także został pokonany?_  
Nie widział nic, nie słyszał nic. Był w tej chwili bezbronny jak niemowlę.   
I wtedy wróciły kruki. Jakby z oddali słyszał trzepot ich skrzydeł, ale wciąż nic nie mówiły. Usiadły w pobliżu, tak że wyczuwał ich obecność i milczały. To go zaniepokoiło. Niewypowiedziany lęk opanował jego serce.   
― Severusie? ― jęknął, opadając na kolana i zaczął go szukać, wyciągając przed siebie ręce.   
Miał przeczucie, że właśnie tam będzie. Błagał, żeby się mylił.   
Gdy natrafił na zimną dłoń już wiedział, że jego błagania nie zostały wysłuchane.   
Harry zamarł w miejscu, ściskając brzeg szaty małżonka.   
― To nie miał być Severus.   
Gdy został znaleziony chwilę później, nadal to powtarzał zrozpaczony. Czyjeś ręce ostrożnie go podniosły i przygarnęły. Oślepiony i niesłyszący dał się zanieść do zamku, wciąż szepcząc.   
Demony odeszły. Tom znikł.   
Na ziemi, gdzie kilka minut wcześniej klęczał król czarodziejskiego świata, leżał mały pluszowy niedźwiadek, który zmienił się w krwistoczerwoną różę. Po chwili opadły z niej płatki, a łodyga zmieniła się w węża. Niezauważony przez nikogo skrył się w Zakazanym Lesie.   
  
 **OOOO**  
  



	16. Przeznaczenie

**Kamień Małżeństw**  
  
 **Rozdział 16(93)**  
  
 _ **Przeznaczenie**_  
  
  
Gdy bezszelestnie podszedł do łóżka, na którym leżał mężczyzna, jego uwagę przyciągnęła rozmowa między Dumbledorem, a pielęgniarką. Pozostając na razie niezauważonym, przysłuchiwał się i pokrótce ocenił stan chorego. Nie był zadowalający, lecz tego akurat mógł się spodziewać. Cóż, użycie pewnych magicznych przedmiotów wiązało się z poważnymi konsekwencjami.   
― Co z nim? ― Albus westchnął przy tym pytaniu ciężko.   
― Sama nie bardzo jestem pewna. I nie wygląda to za dobrze. Nie ma w nim magii. Nic.   
― Jest charłakiem?   
Potrząsnął głową i już miał odezwać, kiedy Pomfrey westchnęła bezradnie. Kobieta wyraźnie była zła, że nie może nic zrobić.   
― Nawet tego nie potrafię stwierdzić, Albusie. Jest bardzo zimny, zaklęcia rozgrzewające nie pomagają. To wszystko jest dla mnie niezwykle nietypowe. Po prostu z czymś takim się nie spotkałam ani w teorii, ani w praktyce.   
― Myślę, że ja będę mógł pomóc.   
Albus i Poppy odwrócili się na dźwięk tego głosu. Pielęgniarka przełknęła głośno i ledwo się powstrzymała przed cofnięciem. Natomiast Albus Dumbledore nawet nie drgnął, uśmiechając się łagodnie.   
Długi płaszcz mężczyzny zaszeleścił, gdy podszedł bliżej. Postać o ciemnych włosach i bladej twarzy były już znane Albusowi, ale nie Poppy, która zachłystnęła się na jego widok, gdy zdjął kaptur. Czerwone źrenice były doskonale widoczne przy takim kontraście ze skórą.   
― Lord Aventine. ― Dumbledore skinął w powitaniu głową.   
― Witam panią, pana. ― Pochylił głowę w stronę Pomfrey i spojrzał na nieprzytomnego pacjenta. Nie podobało mu się to, co zapewne będzie musiał zrobić.   
― Mogę wiedzieć, jak wampir wszedł do Hogwartu? ― zapytał spokojnie starzec. Jego już naprawdę niewiele mogło zdziwić w tych czasach. ― Bariera powinna pana zatrzymać.   
 _Śmiertelnicy i ich bariery ochronne_ , prychnął w myślach.   
Jego oczy błysnęły niepokojąco, ale odparł spokojnie:   
― Skrzaty Harry’ego Pottera mnie tu sprowadziły. Nie wiem, jak udało im się mnie znaleźć, ale dokonały tego. Są mocno zaniepokojone jego obecnym stanem.   
Słysząc te wyjaśnienia, stary czarodziej westchnął ciężko i zacmokał niezadowolony.   
― My także, ale niestety Harry nie pozwala nikomu do siebie zbliżyć, tworząc wokół siebie pole ochronne ― poinformował go smutno dyrektor.   
― On może. ― Wampir wskazał Snape’a. ― Ich magia jest połączona. Nie zrobią sobie wzajemnie krzywdy. ― Spojrzał na starca z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.   
Dumbledore wyglądał na szczerze zatroskanego takim rozwojem wydarzeń.   
― Jak lord widzi, Severus jest nieprzytomny i nie potrafimy go obudzić.   
― Wiem. Wszystkie mroczne istoty wyczuły użycie pewnej broni, która miała być od wieków zaginiona. Znamy jej efekty i raczej nie przepadamy za nią.   
Lord Aventine zbliżył się do Severusa. Snape był bardzo blady i oddychał z wyraźnym trudem. Dotknął jego czoła i sprawdził puls.   
― Wie pan jak mu pomóc? ― zapytała cicho Poppy.   
― Inaczej skrzaty by mnie tu nie sprowadziły. ― Nawet nie podniósł na nią wzroku, skupiając swoją uwagę na mistrzu eliksirów. ― Najprościej byłoby go ugryźć, ale nie sądzę, aby spodobałoby się to Harry’emu Potterowi. Drugi sposób jest bolesny, ale tak samo skuteczny.   
― Bolesny dla kogo? ― upewniała się kobieta.   
― Dla nas obu. ― Uśmiechnął się w jej stronę wyrozumiale, rozumiejąc widocznie jej lęk o pacjenta pod jej opieką. ― Widzi pani, broń, której użył nasz Wybraniec, pochłania bardzo dużo magii…   
― Ale Harry nie wydaje się być wyczerpany magicznie. Od trzech dni otacza się magiczną barierą, by nikt do niego się nie zbliżył.   
Uśmiech na twarzy Aventine’a wcale nie łagodził ostrego spojrzenia, jakim potraktował czarownicę za przerwanie mu.   
― Pana Pottera nie dotyczy wiele praw magii. To chyba już każdy z nas zauważył. Jednak to Severus Snape odczuł na sobie efekty zaklęcia rzuconego wspólnie wraz ze swym współmałżonkiem. Artefakt potrzebuje dwóch źródeł, inaczej nie zadziała. To taka furtka bezpieczeństwa dla obu stron. Nawet mroczne istoty nie lubią, gdy się je bez powodu odsyła, a, jak państwo wiecie, wampiry należą do mrocznych istot.   
Spojrzał na rozmówców, którzy próbowali nadążyć za jego słowami. Dłonią odgarnął za ucho długi kosmyk swoich włosów, który przeszkadzał mu w oględzinach mężczyzny.   
― Nie rozumiem.   
― Klejnot światła, który został użyty na demonach odsyła je do ich wymiaru. Wampiry są mroczne, ale pochodzą z tego świata. Odesłanie nas jest największą karą dla każdego z naszego gatunku. ― Jego wyjaśnienia zostały ukrócone ostrym upomnieniem pielęgniarki, która aż się trzęsła z bezsilności.   
― Możemy chwilowo skończyć te opowiastki? Severus potrzebuje pomocy.   
Lord skłonił przed kobietą głowę, uśmiechając się z lekka ironicznie, co spowodowało u niej ciarki na plecach.   
― Ależ oczywiście, moja pani. My także pragniemy, by Severus Snape nie umarł. Nasz los leży w jego zdolnych dłoniach. Pomogę mu, ale muszę zostać z nim sam. ― Jego spojrzenie przeszyło Poppy niczym sztylety, ale udało jej się nie poruszyć. Przełknęła tylko i spojrzała niepewnie na Dumbledore’a.  
― A jeżeli będę potrzebna? ― Poppy nie bardzo chciała opuszczać swojego pacjenta i pozostawiać go bezbronnego w rękach wampira.   
― To zawołam.   
Ton Aventine’a nadal był uprzejmy, jednak nieznoszący sprzeciwu. Dyrektor dał znak, że rozumie i wziął kobietę za rękę.   
― Chodźmy, Poppy. Zaufaj lordowi Aventine’owi. ― Albus ujął ją pod ramię i ponaglił do wyjścia.   
― Ale…   
― Harry mu ufa. Zróbmy to samo.   
Dumbledore wyprowadził nieco protestującą pielęgniarkę i zamknął za sobą drzwi.   
  
 **OOOO**  
  
Severus myślał, że tonie. Dziwne mimo wszystko było to, że mógł oddychać. Z drugiej strony jednak ciągle opadał w tej bezdennej toni, która go otaczała. Nie miał się czego złapać, choć wcale nie czuł potrzeby. Było tu ciepło i dosyć komfortowo. Mógłby tu zostać na zawsze.   
― Do Pottera nie chcesz wrócić? ― usłyszał nagle głos, dobiegający do niego ze wszystkich stron. ― Chcesz go zostawić? Samego?   
 _Harry!_ , zaniepokoił się Severus, a woda wokół niego pociemniała.   
― O, właśnie. O to chodzi. Bądź łaskaw się obudzić i zająć swoim małżonkiem, zanim dojdzie do kolejnej katastrofy. Tylko ty możesz jej zapobiec.   
 _Co z Harrym?!_  
― Obudź się i sam sprawdź.   
To jednak było trudne. Głębina, w której zanurzał się, nie chciała go wypuścić. Stała się ciemniejsza i mroczniejsza z każdą jego próbą wydostania się z niej. Zgęstniała niczym smoła. Oblepiała go i ciągnęła w głąb; niemal słyszał jej kojący szept, że jest bezpieczny i powinien zostać.   
 _Nie mogę_ , jęknął.   
― To Harry umrze. Chcesz tego?   
Te słowa przełamały coś w Severusie. Harry miałby umrzeć przez niego? Nigdy na to nie pozwoli. Szarpnął się wściekły i zdeterminowany, musiał dotrzymać tego, co sobie obiecał.   
― Bardzo dobrze. A teraz otwórz oczy.   
I Snape usłuchał tego głosu, choć natychmiast tego pożałował. Ból dopadł go tak nagle, że zwinął się w kłębek, jęcząc. Ledwo mógł złapać oddech.   
W tym samym momencie dotarł do niego ten sam głos co wcześniej. Dziwnie znajomy. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, skąd go zna.   
― Spokojnie. Rozluźnij się i oddychaj.   
Już dawno nie czuł takiego cierpienia. Ostatnio tak było, gdy Voldemort był wściekły i karał kogo popadnie podczas zebrania zwolenników wiele miesięcy temu.   
― W porządku, to powoli będzie mijać. To efekty uboczne użycia klejnotu.   
― Ciszej! ― warknął mężczyzna, gdy głos ranił jego obolałe uszy.   
Otworzył ponownie oczy i jęknął, gdy próbował się podnieść do siadu. Tępym bólem odzywał się chyba każdy centymetr jego ciała. Nawet oddychanie wydawało się być utrudnione.   
― Za parę godzin to przejdzie.   
― Aventine. ― Rozpoznał go w końcu.   
― Jeśli można, to lubię swój tytuł. Uczciwie na niego zapracowałem.   
Wampir siedział na krześle obok łóżka i cierpliwie, w milczeniu wpatrywał się w bladą twarz cierpiącego mistrza eliksirów. Severus, pod wpływem tego chłodnego, choć drapieżnego wzroku, poczuł się mocno nieswojo i westchnął cicho.   
― Wybacz, lordzie Aventinie ― poprawił się szybko. Z pewnymi istotami lepiej żyć w zgodzie, zwłaszcza tymi, które przybyły na ratunek, choć wcale nie musiały.   
― Teraz lepiej. ― Uśmiechnął się ten wyrozumiale, unosząc nonszalancko jedną brew.   
― Co się stało? Gdzie jest Harry? Wszystko z nim w porządku?   
Wampir zaśmiał się słabo. Nawet jak na niego, był bardzo blady. Opierał się ciężko o oparcie krzesła i tylko jego oczy lśniły humorem i jakimś rodzajem dumy.   
― Nie do końca, ale myślę, że wkrótce mu się polepszy, skoro już jesteś przytomny.   
― Muszę do niego iść.   
Spróbował wstać, ale ból ponownie objął całe jego ciało. To jednak nie powstrzymało go przed dążeniem do celu. Podparł się o szafkę i wyprostował powoli, stając na nogach. Nie zwracał nawet uwagi na to, że Pomfrey ubrała go w szpitalną piżamę, której tak nie cierpiał.   
― Proponuję wezwać skrzata. Będzie dużo prościej. Potem ty i Harry powinniście się przespać. Ból sam przejdzie. ― Wstał i skłoniwszy głowę, dodał: ― Żegnam, panie profesorze.   
Snape przyznał swojemu wybawcy rację. Nie był pewny, czy da radę dojść do drzwi, a co dopiero do kwater w lochach. Gdy zobaczył przed sobą Mrużkę, nie Zgredka, od razu miał złe przeczucia. Tak oddany skrzat, jak właśnie Zgredek, nie zostawiłby jego małżonka w niebezpieczeństwie.   
Bezskutecznie próbując się uspokoić, odetchnął nieco głębiej, spychając własny ból gdzieś w głąb umysłu.   
― Zabierz mnie do Harry’ego.   
  
 **OOOO**  
  
― Musimy coś zrobić!   
Hermiona płakała z bezradnej złości w ramionach Rona. Nie umiała znieść tej sytuacji. Harry znów się poruszył, dotykając szaty leżącej na jego kolanach. Przesuwał palcami po materiale z taką czułością, że wszystkim obecnym krajało się serce, a jego wargi wciąż się bezgłośnie poruszały, powtarzając jedno, dwa zdania. Syriusz i Lupin siedzieli w pobliżu, trzymając się za ręce. W ich oczach błyszczały z trudem powstrzymywane łzy, a twarze wyrażały frustrację i bezsilność.   
Fotel, na którym od trzech dni siedział Potter, otaczała bariera, niczym delikatna, mydlana bańka. Była tak naładowana magią, że wszyscy mogli ją zobaczyć. Harry tylko czasami wstawał i szedł do łazienki, asekurując się ścianą, potem wracał. Cały czas w tej dziwnej, nostalgicznej apatii. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, nawet nie wiadomo było, czy dostrzega obecność Huncwotów i przyjaciół, którzy nie odstępowali go na krok.   
― On się zabija ― chlipała Hermiona. ― Zróbcie coś.   
― Przecież wiesz, że nas nie widzi i nie słyszy. Inaczej dowiedziałby się, że profesor Snape żyje.   
Tłumaczenie Rona niewiele pomagało, choć część o żyjącym mistrzu eliksirów została wypowiedziana ze specjalnym naciskiem. Niestety podobnie, jak wiele razy przedtem i teraz nie odniosło skutku.   
Harry tylko siedział w fotelu, a każda próba zbliżenia kończyła się bardzo boleśnie. Bariera odrzucała każdego. Nawet skrzaty.   
I wtedy pojawił się Severus. Opadł na kolana, gdy tylko skrzatka puściła jego rękę. Mężczyzna ciężko oddychał, patrząc na Harry’ego. Obecni Gryfoni zerwali się, jak tylko otrząsnęli się z szoku.   
Syriusz wstał jako pierwszy i pośpiesznie, choć delikatnie pomógł mu się podnieść. Zanim Snape cokolwiek powiedział, podparł go mocniej, prawie niosąc. Lupin dołączył z drugiej strony. Bariera migotała, gdy podeszli wystarczająco blisko.   
― Dalej się nie da. Bariera nas powstrzymuje ― poinformował go Black.   
On jednak czuł, że magia małżonka nie odepchnie go jak wszystkich pozostałych.   
― Mnie nie. Puśćcie mnie.   
Uwolnili go, a Severus odetchnął głęboko, prostując się powoli. Jego ręka sama się uniosła i przysunęła do bariery. Przymknął na chwilę powieki, by zebrać wystarczająco sił.   
― Harry. ― Z czułością i ostrożnie dotknął magicznego pola.   
― Nie słyszy i nie widzi nic od czasu walki. On ciągle myśli, że pan nie żyje ― rzekła smutno Hermiona.   
Mistrz eliksirów kiwnął głową, dając znak, że zrozumiał i wszedł w barierę. Nie zrobiła mu krzywdy, choć przez krótki moment czuł jej kontestację. Krok później przepuściła go już bez żadnego oporu. Mężczyzna westchnął, otoczony tak czystą magią i uklęknął przed Harrym. Widział, jak ten zaborczo trzyma jego szatę. Palce raz po raz zaciskały się kurczowo na materiale, by za chwilę przesunąć po nim z udręką, bijącą z jego zielonych oczu wpatrzonych prosto przed siebie. Młody mężczyzna zdawał się go wcale nie dostrzegać. Snape westchnął ciężko.   
― No, Harry. Dość już umartwiania się ― szepnął, dotykając jego reki.   
Żadnej reakcji. Harry za głęboko tkwił w swoim smutku. Severus pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się słabo, głaszcząc jego policzek. Był jeden sposób na wyrwanie Harry’ego i nie zamierzał się przejmować drobnym faktem, że nie są sami.   
― Będziesz musiał mnie później bronić przed twoim ojcem chrzestnym za to, co teraz zrobię ― mruknął, podnosząc się odrobinę.   
Uniósł delikatnie podbródek Harry’ego i pocałował go, przelewając w pocałunek to, co miał w sercu. Usłyszał jęk Weasleya, ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Najważniejszy był teraz współmałżonek.   
Harry początkowo nie reagował. Tkwił nieruchomo w fotelu. Zaraz potem, gdy Severus odsunął się, wziął gwałtowny haust powietrza. W tym samym czasie ręka Harry’ego uniosła się i dotknęła twarzy Snape’a, skupiając wzrok właśnie na niej. Nie do końca był przytomny, ale powoli wracał do rzeczywistości.   
― Severus?   
― Tak, Harry. To ja.   
Wzrok Pottera stał się jeszcze mniej zamglony. W kącikach oczu zbierały się łzy.   
― Widzę cię i słyszę. Czy umarłem?   
Mistrz eliksirów z trudem zachowywał świadomość, jednak spojrzał się na niego z łagodną drwiną i odparł słabym głosem:   
― Nie. A teraz uspokój swoją magię. W tej chwili, Harry.   
Bariera opadła, tak samo Severus. Harry złapał jego omdlałe ciało.   
― Severusie! ― krzyknął spanikowany.   
To się nie mogło powtórzyć! Nie teraz!   
Nawet nie był świadomy paru łez spływających mu po policzkach.   
― Spokojnie, Harry. Tylko stracił przytomność ― uspokajał go Remus, mogąc w końcu podejść. ― Połóżmy go do łóżka.   
Podjął się tego zadania, unosząc w swych ramionach mistrza eliksirów. Harry chciał podążyć za nim, ale gdy tylko wstał, świat zawirował, a nogi się pod nim ugięły.   
Weasley natychmiast go złapał.   
― On chyba też powinien wylądować w łóżku.   
Wszyscy zgodzili się na tę propozycję.   
Tak więc Harry i Severus zostali położeni, przebrani w piżamy i przykryci niczym małe dzieci.   
― Zgredek przypilnuje Mistrza Harry’ego i Mistrza Severusa ― zgłosił się skrzat, pojawiając tuż przy łóżku.   
W ten dziwny sposób wszyscy pozostali zostali wyproszeni z kwater mistrza eliksirów.   
Kilka godzin później obaj zaczęli się budzić. Harry otępiały, z pulsującym bólem głowy. Severus obolały tak jak wcześniej, chociaż ból był już mniej intensywny. Jęknęli prawie jednocześnie, odwracając się w swoją stronę, na dźwięk głosu tego drugiego.   
― Severusie…   
Potter wtulił się w niego, całując zachłannie, nie zwracając w ogóle uwagi na ból. Severus żył, był koło niego. Mężczyzna nie dawał się długo prosić. Objął małżonka tak samo mocno, oddając pocałunki. Smukłe palce wsunęły się w gęste włosy Gryfona, zapewniając kojącym dotykiem o swojej obecności.   
― Przeraziłeś mnie. Myślałem, że tam zginąłeś ― zapłakał nagle Harry, kryjąc twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi i obejmując go jeszcze bardziej zaborczo. ― Chciałem umrzeć razem z tobą.   
― Wygląda na to, że zaraziłem się od ciebie pewną przypadłością. Unikaniem śmierci za wszelką cenę. ― Potarmosił włosy Harry’ego, starając się go rozweselić.   
― To nie jest zabawne ― prychnął młodszy mężczyzna, ale uspokajając się przy tym.   
― Teraz jest. Chociaż nie pogardziłbym kąpielą. Czy ty przez te trzy dni tylko siedziałeś w tym fotelu? Mnie przynajmniej Poppy traktowała codziennie zaklęciem czyszczącym, znając jej upodobania do higieny.   
― Kąpiel gotowa, Mistrzu Severusie. ― Harry aż podskoczył, gdy Zgredek się odezwał, pojawiając przy łóżku.   
Severus wstał ostrożnie i wyciągnął w stronę małżonka dłoń.   
― Chodź.   
― Idź pierwszy, Severusie.   
― Chodź ― nalegał. ― Już się razem kąpaliśmy. Moja wanna nie jest tak duża, jak ta w rezydencji, ale się zmieścimy.   
Harry uległ naleganiom. Severus zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie pierwszy, wzdychając z ulgą. Mięśnie zaczęły się wreszcie rozluźniać.   
― No, chodź ― ponaglił ponownie, gdy małżonek stał niepewny w drzwiach łazienki.   
Harry zdjął piżamę i chciał usiąść po drugiej stronie, naprzeciw Snape’a, ale ten złapał go za ramię i wylądował pomiędzy jego nogami, opierając się plecami o tors mistrza eliksirów.   
― O wiele lepiej ― mruknął Severus, szepcząc mu to do ucha.   
Objął go i zanurzył niżej, tak że tylko z wody wystawały im głowy. Gryfon rozluźnił się, czując się bezpieczny w tych objęciach. Magia współmałżonka była na wyciągnięcie dłoni i otoczył się nią jak kokonem, wywołując sapnięcie Severusa, gdy odwzajemnił się tym samym.   
― Przewidywania się jednak nie sprawdziły. Nie zginąłeś, ja też nie, choć muszę się potem dowiedzieć, co wspólnego miał z tym Aventine.   
― Lord Aventine?   
― Tak. Gdy się ocknąłem w skrzydle szpitalnym, siedział koło mnie wyczerpany wampir. Wcześniej użył legilimencji, żeby sprowadzić mnie z powrotem. Przypuszczam, że nie tylko legilimencji.   
Fakt, fascynowały go podobne przypadki użycia nieznanych zaklęć i zapewne mrocznych aspektów magii, lecz jego osobisty udział w tym skutecznie ostudził zapał. Nie rozumiał, jak i dlaczego wampir postanowił ocalić go w ten, a nie inny sposób, jednak nie zamierzał się nad tym zanadto zastanawiać.  
― Gdzie byłeś?   
Potrząsnął głową i przycisnął usta do wilgotnej skroni Wybrańca, szepcząc:   
― Teraz to już nieważne. Wróciłem do ciebie.   
Głaskał Harry’ego uspokajająco po brzuchu. Harry odetchnął, przymykając powieki. Ciepła woda, bezpieczne ramiona, które go otulały. Nic więcej chwilowo nie potrzebował. Może za wyjątkiem czegoś na ból głowy.   
Kilka minut później okazało się, że się mylił. Jego żołądek domagał się pożywienia bardzo donośnie.   
Śmiech Severusa rozniósł się po łazience, gdy Harry starał się ukryć zawstydzenie.   
― Severusie! ― obruszył się młody mężczyzna.   
― Lepiej się umyjmy i chodźmy coś zjeść.   
Kwadrans później kilka skrzatów obsługiwało ich przy posiłku.   
― Zgredku, powiedz mi, co działo się przez ostatnie dni. Czy któryś ze skrzatów został ranny podczas ataku? ― poprosił Harry.   
― Nie. Skrzaty poradziły sobie bardzo dobrze. Dziwne stwory same zniknęły, gdy pojawiło się to światło. Po prostu w nim zniknęły.   
― Przekaż im w moim imieniu, że bardzo im dziękuję. Czy w zamku nadal są moi czarodzieje?   
― Nie. Po opatrzeniu ran wrócili tam, skąd zostali zabrani.   
Harry zamyślił się. Chyba powinien jakoś poinformować Ministerstwo o udziale byłych śmierciożerców w tej bitwie. Stanęli w końcu po Jasnej stronie, należało im się pewne złagodzenie kary.   
― A co z Voldemortem? ― zapytał cicho, choć wcale nie był pewien, czy chce znać odpowiedź.   
― Ten-Który-Będzie-Walczył-Sam odszedł pokonany, ale żywy.   
To nie była dobra wiadomość. I chociaż wiedział, że Gjallarhorn nie odesłałby Toma, ale miał cichą nadzieję, że może mógłby to jednak zrobić.   
Od pewnego czasu ból głowy stał się bardziej sprecyzowany i już wiedział, że nie jest to zwyczajne cierpienie po użyciu magii. Starał się nie okazywać tego po sobie, by Severus nie nabrał podejrzeń.   
― Jeśli zjadłeś, to chodź. Przejdźmy się. Musisz się przewietrzyć. I chociaż z trudem mi to przechodzi przez gardło, muszę powiedzieć ci, że za dużo myślisz.   
Gryfon miał jednak inne zdanie. Potrząsnął głową. Nawet próby rozładowania atmosfery, jakie podjął mistrz eliksirów, nie odwróciły jego uwagi.   
― Mogę iść sam, Severusie? ― spytał Harry, nie patrząc mu w oczy.   
Zmarszczone czoło świadczyło, że niewesołe myśli naprawdę nie dawały mu spokoju.   
Snape kiwnął głową, zgadzając się na jego prośbę. Skoro współmałżonek potrzebował tego, to nie zamierzał protestować. Obecność wikingów odstraszy natrętów, a jeżeli nie, to mają miecze by tego dokonać. Bo tym wszystkim nawet on potrzebował chwili samotności, żeby wszystko sobie poukładać w głowie. Tym bardziej, że Albus zapewne będzie chciał go widzieć.   
  
 **OOOO**  
  
Harry rozkazał wikingom zostać i nie opuszczać posterunków wewnątrz Hogwartu. Gdy spróbowali się sprzeciwić i jednocześnie podążyć za nim, użył mocnego nakazu, dodając jednocześnie część o milczeniu, żeby nie powiadomili za wcześnie Severusa. Tym razem nie byli w stanie odmówić. Potter opuścił zamek, ściskając w kieszeni jeden może niezbyt szczególny, ale dość ważny przedmiot.   
Nie był zadowolony, że podebrał go Severusowi. Nie chciał nikogo okłamywać, a skoro nikomu nic nie powiedział, to i nie skłamał. Próbował się uspokoić, ale i tak się źle z tym czuł. Jednak dziś chciał to wszystko zakończyć. Raz na zawsze.   
Dziwne przeczucie, które go nie opuszczało i spokojne zachowanie kruków męczyło go okropnie, odkąd się obudził. Ptaki nie odpowiadały po raz pierwszy na żadne zadane przez niego pytanie, tak jakby kazały mu samodzielnie podjąć decyzje.   
I ją podjął. Wbrew logice i wszelkim zasadom.   
Miał już dość zabijania. Nawet, jeżeli musiałby pozwolić żyć dalej Tomowi Riddle’owi. Przypominała mu się rozmowa z Lucjuszem. Zadrżał, kiedy ją sobie przypomniał:   
 _― Tylko jego śmierć zakończy to wszystko._  
 _― Ale ja nie chcę nikogo zabijać. Nikt na to nie zasługuje._  
 _― Będziesz musiał, inaczej on zabije wszystko, co kochasz._  
 _― Będę musiał ― szepnął wtedy, a zaraz potem wybiegł z pokoju życzeń, trzaskając drzwiami._  
To samo powiedział przecież wyrmom, ale tak nigdy nie czuł.   
On naprawdę nie chciał zabijać. Nie dość już śmierci ciąży na jego sumieniu?   
Późna pora powodowała, że już żaden z uczniów nie krążył po korytarzach i nikt go nie zatrzymał.   
Ruszył w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Voldemort nadal nadawał słabe sygnały, choć nic z nich nie wynikało. Można było tylko przypuszczać, że Tom próbuje kogoś wezwać na pomoc. Tyle, że nie miał już nikogo, kto by odpowiedział na to wezwanie. Pozwalało jednak Harry’emu podążać w odpowiednim kierunku.   
Po blisko godzinie krążenia i omijania siedlisk rozmaitych stworzeń znalazł go.   
Leżał pod drzewem, opierając się o niego plecami i trzymając się za krwawiący bok. Rana nie wydawała się śmiertelna, ale z całą pewnością bolesna.   
Harry zatrzymał się tuż przed nim.   
― To już koniec, Tom. Nie masz już swoich mrocznych popleczników, ani związanych z tobą sług. Jesteś teraz zwykłym czarodziejem jak każdy inny.   
― Co ty tam wiesz, Heimdallu?   
Harry westchnął. Loki nie dawał za wygraną.   
― Przyzywanie mrocznych istot nie wyszło na dobre. Ten świat cię nie potrzebuje.   
Krótki krzyk był nietypową odpowiedzią ze strony Voldemorta.   
Wybuch w ich rękach Oka Odyna miał nietypową komplikację. Żaden z nich nie podejrzewał jeszcze długo po tym, jak otrzymali w pewien sposób przeznaczenia dwóch bogów, do czego one doprowadzą.   
Harry mógł tylko przypuszczać, skąd Tom wiedział o tym prezencie. On sam z początku nie wierzył krukom, choć przecież nigdy go nie okłamały. Gdy po raz pierwszy Tęczowy Most go tak nazwał, zlekceważył to całkowicie. Potem Granger zaczęła swoje czytelnicze przeszpiegi. Gdy dotarli do sprawy z Gjallarhornem, sprawa była całkowicie przesądzona. Już nie mógł ignorować słów Voldemorta, gdy tak się do niego zwracał. Nie mógł zbagatelizować kruków, gdy informowały czyje przeznaczenie dotknęło Toma Riddle’a.   
Wiedział z mugolskiej mitologii, jak skończyli ci dwaj bogowie. Jednak on nie chciał podążać tą samą ścieżką. Nie pragnął śmierci Toma, nawet jeżeli spowodował tyle śmierci w obu światach. Może było to samolubne, ale czuł, że wtedy znalazłby się w tym samym kręgu co Riddle. Nie chciał tego i nie potrafił znieść tej myśli.   
Nie miał zamiaru być mordercą.   
Tak, miał krew na rękach, ale tak naprawdę osobiście i świadomie nikogo nie zabił. Ludzie wokół niego ginęli przypadkowo. On się przyczynił do tego, kiedy zabrał Oko Odyna bez przemyślenia tego czynu, albo złapał świstoklik wraz z Cedrykiem. Nie odrabiając głupiego zadania z eliksirów. Pragnąc pomóc śpiącym mugolom, choć mógł się wtedy obudzić i szybciej udać się do Świętych Kapsuł do wyrm.   
Patrzył na rannego przeciwnika ze smutkiem w oczach. Już wcześniej zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić i chociaż kruki nie chciały mu pomóc w podjęciu decyzji, raczej nie potrzebował ich pomocy. Nie tym razem.   
  
 **OOOO**  
  
Severus był mocno zaniepokojony. Harry’ego nigdzie nie było. Przeszukał cały zamek, przerażając Gryfonów wpadając do ich pokoju wspólnego. Nawet skrzaty nagle stwierdziły, że Mistrza nie ma na terenie Hogwartu.   
Przycisnął palce do nasady nosa i wypuścił wolno powietrze. Był przerażony tym, co nagle zaczęło pojawiać się w jego umyśle.   
Gdzie w takim razie był Harry?   
Zaczynał żałować, że pozwolił mu na samotny spacer. Gdy wikingowie powiedzieli mu, że Potter rozkazał im nie iść za sobą, omal nie oszalał. Nie mógł ich jednak winić. Nie mogli sprzeciwić się czarom, a zwłaszcza magii Pottera.   
Trzy godziny później ich salon zrobił się nagle mały. Dyrektor, McGonagall, Black, Lupin, Granger, Weasley, a nawet Malfoy, choć nie wiadomo skąd się tu wziął, siedzieli przed kominkiem i zastanawiali się gdzie mógł udać się Gryfon.   
Severus siedział w kącie, starając się domyślić, co małżonek chciał zrobić.   
― Czy mógł zostać porwany przez jakiegoś dygnitarza? ― zapytała nagle Hermiona, zerkając niepewnie na Severusa.   
― To raczej mało prawdopodobne. Takiemu czarodziejowi Harry spokojnie by się sprzeciwił.   
― A jeżeli był nieprzytomny?   
― I tak nic porywaczowi by z tego nie przyszło. ― Nie musiał precyzować, że po skonsumowaniu małżeństwa już tylko sam Harry mógłby chcieć mieć jakieś inne związki. A to nie było w naturze Pottera.   
― Gdzie w takim razie jest Harry? ― Ron ziewnął. ― Jest środek nocy.   
― Jak duże są szanse, że nie poszedł szukać Czarnego Pana? ― odezwał się nagle Draco i Severus zadrżał, odwracając się w jego stronę,   
― Skąd taka myśl, Draco?   
― Nie wiemy, co się stało po wczorajszej walce z Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Może te jego kruki…   
Hermiona wciągnęła nagle powietrze z głośnym sykiem.   
― A jeśli on wezwał Harry’ego?   
― Harry nigdy nie odpowiedziałby na takie wezwanie! ― oburzył się Snape.   
Dumbledore i McGonagall milczeli.   
― A jeżeli jakoś go zmusił? Zna pan Harry’ego. Jeśli uzna, że komuś grozi niebezpieczeństwo, przestaje myśleć racjonalnie. Nim łatwo wtedy kierować.   
― Powiedziałby mi o takim wezwaniu ― odrzekł, ale w głosie nie słychać było zbyt dużej pewności na to stwierdzenie.   
 _Jeśli Harry faktycznie ukrył przed nim ten fakt?_    
― Czyli nie mamy najmniejszego śladu, gdzie go teraz szukać? ― rzuciła McGonagall.   
Pojawienie skrzata tuż koło dyrektora spowodowało, że wszyscy drgnęli. Ten podał tylko zwój Albusowi i znikł. Dumbledore przeczytał szybko wiadomość i uniósł głowę.   
― Śmierciożercy, aresztowani po walce, przebywający teraz w Azkabanie, stracili właśnie Mroczne Znaki. Zniknęły.   
Severus wstał i opuścił salon, głośno trzaskając drzwiami do sypialni.   
  
 **OOOOO**


	17. Uśmiech Losu

**Kamień Małżeństw**  
  
 **Rozdział 17(94)**  
  
 _ **Uśmiech losu**_  
  
  
Bifrost Hill tętniło życiem, gdy Harry pojawił się u jego bram, lewitując obok siebie ciągle nieprzytomnego Toma. Wszyscy, którzy byli tego świadkiem, nie wierzyli, że jest sam. Zastanawiali się, gdzie jest nieodłączna trójka jego towarzyszy. Nie pojmowano też nieobecności wikingów. Czyżby w wyniku stoczonej bitwy z potężnym wrogiem ocalał tylko młody władca i jego wróg? Niemożliwe. Nikt jednak nie odważył się zadać pytań, cisnących się wszystkim na usta. Przyglądano się im lękliwie, ale i z ciekawością.   
Wkrótce za młodym czarodziejem podążał spory zaintrygowany pochód mieszkańców. Zatrzymali się przed siedzibą lorda Asgeira. Ten przywitał Harry’ego serdecznie, lecz kiedy zobaczył, kogo król sprowadził, jego uśmiech mocno zbladł.   
Natychmiast wyznaczył kilku doświadczonych wojowników do ochrony młodego władcy, a może bardziej do obserwacji niebezpiecznego czarnoksiężnika. Niechętnie się zgodził prośbom Wybrańca i znalazł kogoś, kto opatrzyłby Voldemorta.   
Do niewielkiej, prostej komnaty, gdzie tymczasowo ulokowano Riddle’a na prostym posłaniu, weszła uzdrowicielka i, choć musiała być zaskoczona tożsamością swojego pacjenta, zachowała to dla siebie, traktując go nie inaczej jak pozostałych, których leczyła. Niemniej jednak mimo wszystko chciała jak najprędzej skończyć i zająć się innymi.   
Czterech wikingów pilnowało Czarnego Pana, gdy starsza kobieta z widocznym strachem w oczach zakładała opatrunki. Skupiała się na swojej pracy, ale i tak słyszała, o czym rozmawia Harry z lordem Asgeirem. To tylko nieznacznie podniosło ją na duchu.   
Czuła, jak obaj ją obserwują, podobnie jak czwórka wojowników.   
Lord westchnął niespokojnie, zerkając w stronę nieprzytomnego. Nie był w żaden sposób unieruchomiony, ani związany.   
― Czy to jest bezpieczne? On może…   
― Teraz już niewiele może ― wszedł mu w słowo Potter, potrząsając głową. ― W tej chwili nie jest groźniejszy od przeciętnego czarodzieja. Stracił tak dużo mocy, że… ― nie dokończył, wzdychając ciężko i patrząc na leżącego mężczyznę.   
Rozmówca spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany.   
― Co chcesz zrobić?   
Harry potarł czoło, choć to był bardziej uspokajający odruch, niż próba stłumienia bólu, który powinien w niego uderzyć. Wypuścił powoli powietrze i powiedział:   
― Zabrać go tam, gdzie jest jego miejsce. Oko Odyna dało nam coś, co nie może zostać odebrane. Musimy obaj z tym żyć.   
Dobrze wiedział, że lord Asgeir nie podziela jego decyzji, lecz koniec końców, będzie musiał ją zaakceptować. Jak i cały świat. On natomiast nie zamierzał być niczyim sędzią, a zarazem katem, by sprawiedliwość mas się dopełniła.   
― Powinien ponieś karę za to, co uczynił.   
Oczy Pottera spojrzały na niego z taką przenikliwością, że niemal przejrzały go na wylot. Młody mężczyzna pokręcił głową.   
― Nie będę jego sędzią ― odparł spokojnie Harry. ― Odejdzie tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Co potem zrobi, to będą już jego własne decyzje. Nikt nie może za niego ich podjąć.   
― A jeżeli wróci i znów… ― Tego pytania Harry wolałby nie słyszeć, lecz zanim zdołał przemyśleć odpowiedź, usłyszał własny głos:   
― Nie wróci. Nie przepuszczę go.   
Jakkolwiek dziwnie to zabrzmiało, Harry był tego pewien. Tom nigdy nie powróci, by zagrozić czarodziejom i mugolom. Lord Voldemort z czasem stanie się legendarnym synonimem zła, nie osobą z krwi i kości. Nie do końca realnym zagrożeniem, które przestanie spędzać sen z powiek lub wywoływać potworne koszmary.   
Cóż, jego miejsce na pewno będą próbować zająć inni, jednak istniała szansa, że nie zdobędą aż takiego poparcia. Drugiego Toma Riddle’a być po prostu nie może.   
W pewnym momencie leżący czarodziej wciągnął haust powietrza, a wszyscy obecni drgnęli niespokojnie. Ten czarodziej nawet nieprzytomny był groźny.   
Uzdrowicielka skłoniła się z szacunkiem Potterowi i lordowi Asgeirowi, po czym wyszła w milczeniu. Jej zadanie zostało spełnione i miała dziwne przeczucie, że dobrze uczyniła, godząc się uleczyć potwora, jakim się stał Tom Riddle.   
Przebudzenie się Voldemorta odbyło się w ciszy jakąś chwilę później. Czarnoksiężnik w momencie otworzył oczy i zaczął się rozglądać. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest, lecz nie miało to większego znaczenia w chwili, kiedy zobaczył Pottera-Heimdalla i jego wściekłość na nowo powróciła.   
Złoty Chłopiec zignorował jego mordercze spojrzenia.   
― Jesteś w stanie iść? ― zapytał Harry jakiś czas później, najwyraźniej starając się powstrzymywać od słownych utarczek i uniknąć ewentualnych zaczepek z jego strony. Gryfon odwrócił się do niego i przyjrzał uważnie. Już nie widział potężnego i przerażającego czarodzieja, który siał terror i mord. Na jego miejscu zobaczył kogoś równie zmęczonego tym wszystkim, co on. Tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało.   
W pewnym momencie Tom, jakby dla sprawdzenia, na ile może się poruszać, usiadł z sykiem, łapiąc się za bok, a potem wstał, groźnie patrząc na otaczających go uzbrojonych wojowników, którzy nie spuszczali z niego czujnych oczu. Musieli się wiedzieć, kim jest, ale żaden z nich nie poruszył się, kiedy powoli opuszczał posłanie. Zastanawiał się przez krótki moment nad ucieczką, ale nie miał zamiaru sprawdzać wojowników, jak biegli są w sztuce władania mieczami przytroczonymi do boków. Nie czuł swojej mocy w takim stopniu co przedtem. Choć aż świerzbiły go ręce, aby się przekonać te nędzne robaki, co znaczy czarodziej, uznał, że będzie lepiej, jak odczeka jeszcze. Teraz mógł zostać szybko i łatwo obezwładniony. Liczył jednak, że tam, dokąd Heimdall zamierza go zaprowadzić, będą sami i wtedy planował uderzyć. Choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi.   
Stanął chwiejnie na nogi, ale wkrótce złapał równowagę. W tym momencie usłyszał cichy, lecz nie znoszący sprzeciwu głos:   
― Chodźmy.   
I Czarny Pan ruszył za Potterem w milczeniu.   
Zbliżał się brzask, gdy wkroczyli do Avalonu. Niebo rozświetlały pierwsze promienie. Mrok ustępował światłu. Harry słyszał specyficzny, wibrujący dźwięk Kapsuł, gdy tylko przekroczył bramę. Pokręcił przecząco głową, kiedy lord Asgeir chciał wraz ze swymi ludźmi podążyć za nimi. Dobrze wiedział, że tym razem nikt im nie może towarzyszyć.   
― Zrobię to sam. ― I zamknął przejście.   
W pewnej chwili otoczyła ich błoga cisza, delikatny powiew wiatru i szum liści. Gdyby nie okoliczności, które zmuszały Harry’ego, by tu wracał, pamięć o czekającym na niego Severusie i przyjaciołach, naprawdę mógłby tu pozostać.   
Atak Toma od tyłu był nagły, ale nie niespodziewany. Młody król nawet się zastanawiał, czemu dopiero teraz Riddle próbuje z nim walczyć. Cóż, widocznie Avalon rozmaicie wpływał na przebywających w nim czarodziejów.   
Jednak tym razem czarnoksiężnik nie mógł nic zrobić Harry’emu. Tak, wciąż był potężnym czarodziejem, nawet bez swych zwolenników, wbrew temu, co wcześniej powiedział Gryfon o jego przeciętności, żeby nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnych obaw lorda Asgeira. Mimo wszystko Tom nie posiadał tyle mocy, co teraz Harry. Potter nic nie zrobił. Osłonił się tylko barierą i czekał, aż Riddle wyrzuci z siebie całą irytację i frustrację nieuniknionego. Różnokolorowe smugi magii uderzały z różną mocą w tarczę. Część z nich się od niej odbijała i rozpraszała w powietrzu, a część została przez nią wchłonięta. Niezależnie od siły zaklęcia Voldemort nie był w stanie jej przebić. W końcu po kilku zaklęciach faktycznie opadł z sił i upadł na trawę, ciężko oddychając. Był wściekły na siebie, że był tak słaby i na Pottera, że ten nawet nie raczył się bronić w żaden sposób, poza wzniesieniem tarczy.   
Gryfon odwrócił się do niego i cierpliwie czekał. Zaskoczył go fakt, że Tom użył wiele rozmaitych zaklęć, lecz nie posunął się do tego, aby rzucić w niego avadą.   
Nie wiedział czemu, lecz nie zamierzał tego roztrząsać. Żył zbyt długo nękany podobnymi myślami. Teraz powinien odstawić swojego przeciwnika tam, skąd nie wróci i obaj będą mieli szansę żyć w spokoju.   
― Zabij mnie ― warknął tamten, patrząc na niego wrogo.   
Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale potrząsnął głową. Ile to razy wyobrażał sobie ten moment i jak bardzo pragnął teraz obudzić w sobie odczuwane nie tak dawno nienawiść, strach i gniew. Nie, to była już przeszłość.   
― Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru.   
― Zamkniesz mnie w Azkabanie i będziesz się napawał swoim zwycięstwem? ― Tom prychając gniewnie, opuścił głowę i zanurzył dłoń w trawie.   
― Nie ― stwierdził Potter spokojnie, siadając obok, jakby byli na pikniku. Zapatrzył się przed siebie. Voldemort wydawał się być kompletnie zaskoczony jego zachowaniem.   
Tom uniósł ponownie głowę i spojrzał na niego pytająco.   
―To co masz zamiar ze mną zrobić?   
― Pozostawię komuś innemu decyzję. Skoro to jeden artefakt zdecydował o naszym przeznaczeniu, teraz poddam się decyzji innemu, Loki. Niech sama magia cię osądzi.   
Uniósł dłoń i wskazał gaj.   
―A jeśli tego nie chcę?   
Harry spojrzał na niego i westchnął ciężko. Rozumiał po części bunt Toma i jego niechęć do wszystkiego, co proponował, ale naprawdę chciał mieć to już za sobą.   
― A czego tak naprawdę pragniesz? Władzy nad ludzkością? Nie bądź naiwny. Poza tym, wierz mi to nic ciekawego. Same problemy i kłopoty, które musisz rozwiązać prędzej, czy później. Znudziłoby ci się szybko. Ciągłych wojen? W końcu nie miałby kto walczyć, bo wszyscy by zginęli. I co wtedy? Samotność? To gorsze nawet od śmierci, której tak bardzo się lękasz.   
Riddle nie wydawał się być w żaden sposób przekonany i nawet Harry mu się nie dziwił. Jak kogoś przekonać, gdy ten bardzo głęboko wierzy w swoje przekonania, choć dla innych mogą być zwyczajnie nie do przyjęcia.   
Wskazał ponownie gaj.   
― Myślę, że tam znajdziemy chociaż część naszych odpowiedzi.   
Odpowiedzi, które zaczęły rozwiązywać mu kruki jakiś czas temu. Początkowo nie chciał dać im wiary. Niestety trwało to bardzo krótko. Zbyt wiele szczegółów pasowało do podawanych przez nie informacji. Oczywiście, nigdy wcześniej też go nie okłamały, więc i teraz nie miał powodów, by im nie wierzyć.   
Rozmowy z Pamięcią i Myślą zaczęły pozostawać w jego myślach, gdy je kończył. Wcześniej zapomniał cokolwiek mu przekazały. Gdy wreszcie dotarł do niego cały sens o Heimdallu i Lokim, był w tak wielkim szoku, że nie wiedział, czy powiedzieć o tym Severusowi. Obawiał się jego reakcji, a gdy wreszcie prawda wyszła na jaw, sam był zszokowany tym, jak postąpił Severus.   
Przypomniał sobie spojrzenie małżonka, które mu powiedziało wszystko to, czego wtedy potrzebował, gdy znaleźli się wreszcie sami. Mistrz eliksirów nie odezwał się ani słowem, ale Harry akurat tego nie oczekiwał. Rzadko się zdarzało, że widział tyle emocji na jego twarzy, co właśnie w tamtej chwili. Wyczuł je w dotyku zręcznych dłoni i pocałunkach. Nawet gdyby próbował wyjaśnić Severusowi, wiedział, że to nie ma teraz znaczenia. Wszelkie wytłumaczenia mogły poczekać. Choć od wymknięcia z Hogwartu minęły zaledwie godziny, już tęsknił za mistrzem eliksirów.   
Westchnął ciężko, wstając i wkroczył w gaj, a za nim jego bardzo niechętny towarzysz. Potter zastanawiał się, czemu tak posłusznie i zgodnie za nim podążał. Może z ciekawości? Czarnoksiężnik zawsze chciał wiedzieć więcej.   
― Co to? ― spytał Tom, gdy stanęli na polanie tuż przy krawędzi kręgu białych kamieni.   
Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć.   
― Tęczowy Most. Bifrost.   
Wkroczył do środka i stanął, patrząc na Riddle’a wyczekująco. Kapsuły uniosły się do góry, ale nic poza tym. Nie wirowały dookoła jak poprzednio. Nie drgnęły do czasu, kiedy Tom dołączył do Harry’ego. Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia Potter ponownie znalazł się w ciemności. Tym razem nie czuł lęku, ale wyraźną sympatię, jakby spotykał się z wiernym przyjacielem.   
― Witaj, Heimdallu.   
― Witaj, Bifroście.   
Cichy śmiech rozniósł się w przestrzeni.   
― Witaj, Loki.   
Tom nie odpowiedział na powitanie, milcząc zawzięcie. Most westchnął, a potem się odezwał pogodnie:   
― Jak zawsze buńczuczny. Dokąd, Heimdallu? A może znów wyrmy?   
― Nie. Chciałbym, abyś zajął się Lokim. Tu już nie jest jego miejsce.   
Zapadło milczenie. Przez dłuższą chwilę trwała cisza, przerywana ich oddechami i można było pomyśleć, że Bifrost odszedł, pozostawiając ich obu w tym mroku.   
― Skąd przypuszczenie, że mogę coś zrobić? ― W końcu padło pytanie. Most wcale nie wydawał się taki zaskoczony takim rozwojem sytuacji.   
Harry parsknął krótko. Rozmowa z Bifrostem wcale nie była łatwiejsza od tych, jakie przeprowadzał wielokrotnie ze swoimi skrzydlatymi doradcami. Postanowił nie krążyć wokół tematu i odparł:   
― Jesteś takim samym bytem jak moje kruki. Zawsze mogłeś coś zrobić. Oko Odyna bez powodu nie znalazło się tutaj.   
― Te ptaszyska za dużo kłapią dziobami. A ty, Loki? Czego byś pragnął? Znam kilka miejsc, gdzie twoje ambicje przydałyby się dużo bardziej niż w tym świecie. Mógłbyś być tyranem absolutnym, patrzeć, jak u twych stóp upada świat. Mógłbyś być władcą, którego by szanowano, ale i lękano. Albo bohaterem, dążącym do upatrzonego celi. Albo…   
― Dość! Zamilcz! ― uciszył go Tom ostrym tonem. ― Mam już dość twojej paplaniny.   
Tym razem Harry zainterweniował.   
― Bifroście, zabierz go w miejsce, z którego nie będzie mógł tutaj wrócić. Jednocześnie ma to być miejsce, w którym nie będzie mógł bezkarnie podążać tym samym przeznaczeniem, co na tym świecie ― nakazał, czując niemal natychmiast, że jego życzenie jest spełniane.   
Chwilę później stał przed Świętymi Kapsułami, które nadal były zamknięte i jarzyły się słabym światłem. Wyczuwał, że Tom nadal tam jest.   
Na to mógł się zgodzić.   
Pozwolił mu samemu wybrać miejsce, z listy zaproponowanych przez most i uwzględniających jego warunek. Nie musiał wiedzieć, gdzie to będzie. Nawet specjalnie nie chciał wiedzieć. Ważne, że dzięki temu ten świat będzie bezpieczny.   
Odetchnął głęboko. Czuł, jak napięcie tej chwili powoli opada z jego ramion. Gdy Kapsuły otworzyły się kilka minut później, nikogo w środku nie było.   
Tom Riddle odszedł tam, gdzie przynależeć powinien jako Loki.   
Harry nie sądził, by Voldemorta pozostało w tym ciele dużo. Loki zawsze był zachłanny, więc i tym razem najpewniej wchłonął sporą część osobowości czarodzieja, traktując go jak nosiciela. Nawet przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy gdyby Severus nie usunął z niego tego jednego, strasznego wspomnienia, to teraz byłby bardziej Heimdallem, który zająłby jego ciało. Czy i jego „przeznaczenie” stałoby się „osobowością”?   
Chyba nigdy nie pojmie magii. Była niezwykła i niepojęta, a już na pewno zaskakująca.   
Nad gajem wstawał właśnie świt i słońce przebijało się przez gałęzie drzew.   
― Severus mnie zabije. Nie odrobię szlabanu do końca życia ― mruknął i jęknął cierpiętniczo, uzmysławiając sobie nagle, ile czasu go nie było.   
Zgodnie z tym, co przewidział, po jego powrocie mistrz eliksirów nie odstępował go na krok. Musiał wyjaśnić całą sprawę jemu, a także Dumbledore’owi, który przekazał szczęśliwą nowinę dalej. Tym razem bez jakichkolwiek szczegółów tak, jak tego sobie życzył Harry. O dziwo, poza paroma osobami, nikt nie starał się dowiedzieć, co się naprawdę stało.   
  
 **OOOO**  
  
Wybraniec jęknął rozpaczliwie, rozglądając się. Jak zwykle nikogo, gdy potrzebna pomoc. To było naprawdę piekielnie trudne. Jak inni sobie z tym radzili?   
― Harry, spokojnie. Nic się nie stało.   
Potrząsnął głową gwałtownie.   
― Jak to nic się nie stało? Hermiono, ona jest mokra i ja też.   
―To się całkiem często zdarza. Mógłbyś jej tak nie trzymać, to nie worek z piaskiem.   
Hermiona uratowała go od małego, płaczącego nieszczęścia i podała je skaczącej już niecierpliwie skrzatce, a ta natychmiast zaczęła przewijać zmoczone niemowlę. Inny skrzat już uporządkowywał bałagan powstały w chwili, gdy dziecko rozlało sok. Harry osuszył się szybko i tylko westchnął.   
― Całe szczęście mam jeszcze trochę czasu, by przywyknąć.   
Stanął przy kojcu, w który bawiły się inne pociechy jego najbliższych. Choć często dochodziło do podobnych sytuacji, wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić tym radosnym, a czasem naburmuszonym twarzyczkom.   
Z rozmyślań wyrwał go nagle czyjś głos:   
― Czyżby Wasza Wysokość bał się pieluch?   
― Draco! Ostrzegam ― zrugał go Harry, odwracając się w jego stronę.   
Ruda dziewczynka tarmosiła właśnie blond kosmyk, gdy arystokrata odebrał jej już pustą butelkę. Zmarszczyła czoło, gdy jej ojciec pokiwał jej palcem i zacmokał karcąco, a zaraz potem zaszczebiotała radośnie, gdy zmierzwił jej włoski.   
― Rozpieszczasz ją. Charlie cię udusi.   
Draco spojrzał na Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się drwiąco.   
― Jakby sam tego nie robił. Moja córka będzie najbardziej rozpieszczoną Ślizgonka na roku.   
― Albo Gryfonką ― dodał drugi ojciec, zachodząc Draco od tyłu i obejmując go w pasie. Pocałował go w szyję i po chwili wyraźnie niechętnie się odsunął. ― Harry, gdzie Severus? Przywiozłem te składniki, o które prosił.   
― Prawdę mówiąc, to nie wiem. Zagonił nas do dzieci i znikł. ― Gryfon zaczął się rozglądać po ogrodzie, gdzie urządzili piknik dla pociech.   
Ron właśnie próbował wywalczyć coś ze skrzatką, która przewijała jego kilkumiesięczną córkę, ale bez wyraźnych efektów. Pięcioletnia córka Molly biegała wśród rabat, strzeżona aż przez trzy czujne skrzaty.   
Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, gdzie mogli zniknąć bliźniaki i Huncwoci, ale przypuszczał, że tego dowie się stosunkowo szybko po gniewnym krzyku Severusa, gdy natrafi na ich „niespodzianki”.   
Uśmiechnął się, rozglądając wokół po tym pozornym chaosie. Szczęśliwe piski i śmiechy szkrabów mieszały się z głosami dorosłych.   
Może i nie został szukającym, ale nie żałował tego nigdy. Ludzie, którzy teraz go otaczali, równoważyli wszystkie straty, jakie musiał ponieść w swoim dotychczasowym życiu.   
Nagle do jego uszu doszło wołanie z głębi domu, które się przybliżało :   
― Harry! Ratuj!   
Spanikowany krzyk Syriusza był podszyty lękiem, ale nie przerażeniem. Harry parsknął, zastanawiając się, co tym razem jego ojciec chrzestny wymyślił.   
Młody mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, unosząc ze zdziwieniem brwi. Zastanawiał się, czy to naprawdę Black.   
― Syriuszu? Sukienka? Wiem, że w niektórych miejscach może ci być gorąco, ale akurat ten kolor nie za bardzo do ciebie pasuje ― rzekł całkiem poważnym tonem Harry, gdy tuż koło siebie usłyszał całkiem znajomy chichot. ― Uprzedzałem cię, że nasz dom nie pozwoli ci spłatać żadnych figli Severusowi. Ciesz się, że nie usunęła cię całkowicie z rezydencji. W sukience.   
―Trochę to trwało, ale moje oczy nareszcie upajają się widokiem tej jakże słodkiej zemsty. ― Głos Severus spowodował, że po plecach Harry’ego przebiegły ciarki. ― A taka słodycz najlepiej smakuje na zimno.   
Byli ze sobą już pięć lat, a nadal wywoływał w nim dziwne reakcje. Zwłaszcza, gdy używał _tego_ głosu.   
― Sev, zdejmij to ze mnie, proszę! ― błagał Syriusz.   
― A dlaczego miałbym to czynić? ― zapytał ironicznie uśmiechając się i kradnąc pocałunek małżonkowi. ― Jak dzieci?   
― Dobrze ― szepnął zażenowany Harry.   
Do pewnych rzeczy chyba nigdy się nie przyzwyczai. Wciąż się będzie rumienił, choć dobrze wiedział, że Severusowi właśnie o to chodziło.   
― Za chwilę dołączy do nas Diana i Arlick, mieli małe kłopoty z synem Juliusa ― mruknął mistrz eliksirów   
― Nie mów, że znów kradł jabłka dla swojej Śnieżki.   
― Jest uparty.   
― To akurat rodzinne. ― Harry oparł się o ramię małżonka i dodał z lekkim uśmiechem: ― Może mu w końcu wyjaśnisz, że usypianie ukochanej, to nie sposób by go pokochała. A już na pewno nie w wieku czterech lat.   
― Lord próbuje.   
― To dlaczego zajmują się tym Arlick z Dianą?   
― Bo mały kradnie jabłka z gaju. Tego gaju ― podkreślił wymownie Severus.   
Harry otworzył szeroko oczy, ale po chwili się uśmiechnął.   
― Lord Asgeir powinien być zadowolony. Nawet jeśli to nie syn Arlicka. Szkoda, że Julius nie mógł tego zobaczyć.   
― Cóż, pójście w ślady matki kosztowało go to samo co ją. Życie. Szkoda, że nie zostawił notatek.   
― Severusie! Proszę cię! ― oburzył się Harry.   
Wiedział, że mistrz eliksirów mocno przeżył stratę najmłodszego brata, zwłaszcza dowiedziawszy się, że ten się otruł po nieodwzajemnionej miłości. Jak się po jego śmierci dowiedzieli, spłodził jednak syna podczas jednej z „wypraw” do mugolskiego Londynu zaraz po usunięciu przez Severusa „pasa cnoty”. Magiczne dziecko szybko znalazło się pod opieką rodziny. Jak stwierdził wtedy Severus, jego matka byłaby dumna, widząc wnuka. A Harry musiał mu przyznać rację. Chłopiec już teraz był przystojniejszy od ojca, a co dopiero będzie za parę lat.   
― To jak, Harry? Możemy zaczynać? Wszyscy już są.   
Mistrz eliksirów wskazał na ostatnie osoby, które wchodziły do ogrodu.   
Harry znów się uśmiechał i szepnął do najbliższej skrzatki. Ogromny tort pojawił się prawie natychmiast, wzbudzając zachwyt u większych dzieci i tych całkiem dorosłych też.   
― Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry ― szepnął Severus, wręczając mu pluszowego misia.   
― Kolejny do kolekcji? ― Uśmiechnął się Gryfon, opierając o niego bokiem i słuchając wykrzykiwanych życzeń.   
W tej chwili był naprawdę szczęśliwy.   
Czarodziejski świat ogłosił go Królem. A potem Wybawcą. A następnie na jego własną prośbę dał mu spokój. Stał się wreszcie sobą i miał przy sobie tych, na których mógł polegać. Miał rodzinę.   
Każdy wiedział, że w prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwie pomoże, ale w każdym innym wypadku decyzje Ministerstwa Magii i Wizengamotu musiały wystarczyć . Odgrodził się całkowicie od polityki.   
Niestrudzenie pomagał Severusowi w pracach nad eliksirem dla wampirów. Gdy po dwóch latach udało im się go zakończyć, towarzyszył małżonkowi przy pierwszych testach na ochotnikach. Wampiry nadal istniały. Teraz jednak były… po prostu inne. Nie zdradzono opinii publicznej, czym jest ta odmienność, ale przestano traktować ich jako istoty mroku. A fakt, że pojawiały się w świetle dnia pomagało przekonać do tego część sceptycznie nastawionych do tego ludzi.   
Zniknięcie Toma oczywiście nie przeszło już tak łagodnie. Harry jednak nie dał się przekonać, twierdził zawsze tak samo:   
― Voldemorta już nie ma i to powinno wystarczyć.   
I dlatego Harry był szczęśliwy.   
  
  
 **KONIEC**  


End file.
